Gefährliche Einladung
by Pekas
Summary: Bella führt ein ganz normales Leben, bis es sich eines Nachts in einen Alptraum verwandelte. Ein bösartiges Wesen ermächtigt sich ihrer und erklärt sie zu seinem Eigentum. Wie soll sie ihm entkommen? Will sie es am Ende überhaupt noch? Genehmigte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

s/6707356/1/

Kapitel I

Die blinkenden Lichter machten mich fast blind und ihre wechselten Farben machten mich schwindelig.

„Bella!" Schrie Jessica in mein Ohr und ich sah sie irritiert an. „Ich glaube wir sollten gehen." Sie lachte albern. „Du hast dein Limit weit überschritten."

„Ihr müsst noch nicht gehen." Sagte ein Mann an meiner Seite und ich merkte, dass ich mit ihm tanzte, ich hatte mein Limit wirklich weit überschritten. Ich nickte Jessica zu und wollte jetzt auch gehen.

„Komm." Sagte sie und ich winkte dem Mann neben mir kurz zu,doch er hielt mich fest und zog mich viel zu nah an sich ran.

„Wir sehen uns." Murmelte er und gab mir einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange, besser gesagt schon fast auf den Mundwinkel, ich sah ihn nur an,, winkte ab und stolperte dann hinter Jessica her,die mich regelrecht aus dem Club zog.

„Sieht gut aus." Bemerkte Jessica,als wir dem Lärm endlich entkommen waren und vor dem Club standen.

„Wer? Der Typ?" Fragte ich und sie nickte.

„Wie heißt er?" Wollte sie wissen und ich sah sie ratlos an, ich erinnerte mich nicht und eigentlich war es mir auch egal.

Das war gleichzeitig der beste und schlimmste Abend meines Lebens und ich würde Alice nichts davon erzählen, sie war immer die Stimme meines Gewissens.

„Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich nie wieder mit dir ausgehe Jessica, ich ende immer so."

„Du übertreibst Bella, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich zum trinken gezwungen habe." Ihr Grinsen zeigte mir, wie witzig sie meinen Zustand fand.

„Aber du hast es getan!" Sie lachte. „Ich habe einen zweiten Drink genommen weil..." Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um den Satze in meinem Kopf zu Ende zu formulieren,mein Gehirn arbeitet nicht richtig. „...weil...weil du gesagt hast, dass ich mich nie richtig amüsiere." Ich hielt mich an ihrem Arm fest,als ich stolperte und meine Welt ins wanken geriet. „Ich geh nie wieder mit dir in diesen Club, du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich."

„Bella...ich werde dich nach Hause bringen, so kommst du nie heile an." Jetzt sah sie mich besorgt an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde alleine nach Hause fahren, ich war noch nie jemandem zur Last gefallen und ich würde es auch jetzt nicht tun.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mike wird mich schon genug hassen, weil ich dich Heute entführt habe...gut, du bist alleine gekommen...du hast mich gezwungen..." Jetzt redete ich Unsinn.

„Gott." Sagte Jessica amüsiert. „Ich gehe mit dir."

„Nein!" Sagte ich lauter als ich eigentlich wollte und als sich einige Leute nach uns umdrehten, wurde ich unweigerlich rot, ich machte mich gerade lächerlich. Das war nicht die Isabella Swan die ich kannte...also, dass war nicht ich, wie ich mich normalerweise benahm, jetzt dachte ich auch noch Unsinn.

„Ich kann dich nicht so gehen lassen...ich fahr dann von dir nach Hause." Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Du wohnst am anderen Ende der Stadt und wir müssen Morgen Früh arbeiten." Was wir Heute gemacht hatten,war völlig unverantwortlich, aber die Arbeit fraß uns im Moment auf und wir mussten einfach mal raus.

„Taxi!" Rief ich,als ich eins auf uns zukommen sah und sobald es hielt,riss ich die Tür auf und schubste meine Freundin regelrecht hinein. „Los geht's!" Rief ich dem Fahrer zu, sobald ich die Tür hinter Jessica zugeschlagen hatte.

„Bella!" Der Fahrer gab Gas und meine Freundin war auf dem Weg zu ihrem sympathischen und gut aussehenden Freund.

Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass ich schon ein ganzes Stück vom Eingangs des Clubs entfernt war, zuerst wollte ich zurückgehen,doch als ich sah, dass eine Gruppe Mädchen aus dem Club kamen, beschloss ich etwas weiter zu gehen und dort ein Taxi zu suchen.

Während ich die Straße entlang ging, hörte ich ein penetrantes und nerviges Geräusch, ich braucht eine Weile bis ich begriff, dass es mein Handy war. Ich fischte es aus meiner Tasche und als ich sah, dass es Jessica war, drückte ich sie weg, ich würde mir auch Morgen noch ihre Standpauke anhören können.

Endlich sah ich ein Taxi und winkte es heran, während ich darauf wartete, dass es anhielt, hörte ich ein Stöhnen aus der dunklen Gasse hinter mir. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um, ich konnte zwar nichts sehen, hörte aber wieder dieses schnaufende Stöhnen, es waren eindeutig zwei Personen...wie ekelig, auf offener Straße.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer." Murmelte ich und sobald ich es ausgesprochen hatte, hörte ich das Scheppern von Mülltonen, diesmal sah ich eindeutig zwei rote Punkte...rote Augen? Ich schluckte trocken, konnte meine Augen aber nicht von der Gasse abwenden, bis die Hupe des Taxis mich aus meiner Trance riss.

Ich sprang so schnell in das Taxi, wie noch nie jemand in ein Taxi gesprungen war, genauso schnell nannte ich dem Fahrer meine Adresse und er fuhr endlich los. Und genau in dem Moment erschien der Besitzer der roten Augen und lehnte sich lässig an eine Hauswand.

Alleine nur diese dunkle Silhouette machte mit solche Angst, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunter lief, doch dann riss ich mich zusammen, ich war betrunken und konnte weder klar denken,noch klar sehen.

Zwanzig Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor meiner Wohnung und ich bezahlte glücklich den Fahrer, endlich war ich zu hause.

Ich schloss die Haustür auf, winkte dem Pförtner kurz zu und ging dann die Treppe herauf bis zu meiner Wohnung, es gab zwar einen Aufzug, aber den mied ich wie die Pest, nicht mal betrunken würde ich ihn benutzen, ich hasste Aufzüge einfach. Zum Glück hatte ich gute Freundinnen, die mich begleiteten, wenn ich ins Büro musste, dass natürlich im 60. Stock des höchsten Bürogebäudes der Stadt liegen musste.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich unbehaglich und hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, es war das gleiche Gefühl wie in dem Augenblick, in dem ich den Mann mit den roten Augen gesehen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf,um wieder klar denken zu können, der Typ hatte bestimmt nur zu viel Marihuana geraucht.

Als ich dann endlich auf meiner Etage angekommen war, kostete es mich einige Anstrengungen, bis ich meine Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Ich ging rein und warf die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss, erstaunt drehte ich mich um, als ich merkte, dass sie nicht so schnell zufiel, wie ich erwartet hatte, jetzt wurde ich wirklich paranoid.

Müde ging ich in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser, als ob ich Monate in der Wüste gewesen wäre. Eine Spur aus Kleidern hinter mir zurücklassend, ging ich ins Bad und putze mir die Zähne. Ich konnte kaum mein Spiegelbild erkennen und musste lachen, kein Wunder, dass ich rote Augen sah.

Ich schnappte mir mein riesen Shirt der Chicago Bulls, ich liebte dieses Team und das Shirt, es war schwarz mit einem großen, roten Stier auf der Vorderseite.

Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und mir fielen schnell die Augen zu, doch ohne Vorwarnung fing mein Herz plötzlich an zu rasen. Ich legte meine Hand auf meine Brust und versuchte langsam zu atmen, um mich zu beruhigen. Hatte ich jetzt auch noch Herzprobleme? Gott, so viel hatte ich nun auch wieder nicht getrunken.

Damit die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen, machte ich meine Augen auf und bekam sofort wieder eine Gänsehaut, am Fußende meines Bettes sah ich eine Gestalt, deren rote Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf und machte das Licht an, aber da war niemand. Jetzt drehte ich wirklich durch.

Der Wecker schellte ohne Erbarmen, ich hatte nur drei Stunden geschlafen und quälte mich aus dem Bett, mir war noch immer schwindelig. Nie wieder in meinem Leben würde ich ausgehen, wenn ich am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste. Ich schleppte mich ins Bad und die warme dusche half mir dabei, wach zu werden. Schnell machte ich mich fertig und ging in die Küche um zu frühstücken, ich hatte Hunger.

Nachdem ich mein übliches Müsli gegessen und meinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, war es auch schon Zeit ins Büro zu gehen, ich putzte mir die Zähne und machte mich auf den Weg. Als ich meine Wohnungstür aufmachte, sah ich einen cremefarbenen Umschlag, den jemand unter der Tür durch geschoben hatte, ich hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in meine Tasche.

Vor dem Haus stieg ich in mein Auto und machte mich auf den Weg zur Cullen Ltd. , meinem Arbeitsplatz. Die Büros lagen in dem größten und modernsten Bürogebäude der Stadt, dass eine Infrastruktur hatte, die einem dem Atem raubte. Seit drei Monaten war ich nun die Sekretärin von Carlisle Cullen und mit meinen vierundzwanzig Jahren, war ich verdammt gut in meinem Job,obwohl er mir nicht wirklich gefiel.

Ich sparte für meine große Europarundreise und mir fehlte nicht mehr viel, da ich seit meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr jeden Pfennig zurücklegte, den ich über hatte.

Ich stellte mein Auto auf meinen Parkplatz, für den Chef zu arbeiten hatte seine Vorteile, setzte meine Brille au und stieg aus. Nachdem ich kurz den Rezeptionisten begrüßt hatte, stand ich vor dem verdammten Aufzug, ich hasste ihn wirklich, wie ich alle zu kleinen Räume hasste.

Jemand stellte sich neben mich und ich versuchte aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen, wer es war. Meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und wenn ich die Kraft gehabt hätte,wäre ich die sechzig Etagen zu Fuß gegangen, aber das war nach so einer Nacht unmöglich.

Die Tür des Aufzugs ging auf und lud mich dazu ein,einzusteigen, aber ich wollte nicht. Die Person die neben mir stand, stieg ohne Probleme ein,ich sah mich um und in dem Moment, wo sich die Tür wieder schloss, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Person im Aufzug. Er trug einen dunklen Hut und hatte den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeschlagen, was bei dem kalten Wetter nicht ungewöhnlich war, er zog leicht die Mundwinkel hoch und was ich dann sah, ließ mich erstarren... rote Augen.

Erschrocken machte ich einen Schritt zurück und die Tür glitt zu.

„Bella!" Ich sah mich um und sah, wie Jessica auf mich zu kam. „Sag nicht, dass du noch immer beschwipst bist." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie sah mich besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst so blass aus."

„Ich fühle mich nicht so gut." Gab ich zu.

„Bist du da alleine rein?" Sie zeigte auf den Aufzug und ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Gut, jetzt bin ich ja da und wir sollten uns beeilen, wie ich gehört habe, soll Heute ein neuer Investor kommen und wir werden viel Arbeit haben. Bist du Ok?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich und versuchte diese roten Augen aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, ich würde doch nicht wirklich paranoid werden?

„Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich vergessen habe, wie du mich in das Taxi geschubst hast. Und ans Telefon bist du auch nicht gegangen, ich hab stundenlang bei dir angerufen." Schimpfte Jessica los,sobald wir im Aufzug waren und ich nickte schuldbewusst, ich hatte wirklich zu viel getrunken und schwor, dass ich es nie wieder tun würde.

Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und ich holte tief Luft, wenn jemand bei mir war,den ich kannte und dem ich vertraute, war das Aufzugfahren gar nicht so schlimm. Jessica fuhr nur bis zum 51. Stock, aber wir waren ein eingespieltes Team, wenn Jessica ausstieg, würde Alice in den Aufzug steigen und mich bis nach ganz oben begleiten.

Meine beiden Freundinnen merkten, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken wo anders war, ich würde ihnen alles erzählen, wenn der Moment gekommen war, musste ich mir erstmal diese roten Augen aus dem Kopf schlagen und mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.


	2. Kapitel 2

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Gracias Anitha para tu Review!

Kapitel 2

Alice sah mich einige Sekunden lang an,ohne was zu sagen und biss dann in ihr Sandwich. Wir hatten Mittagspause und waren zusammen in die Cafeteria gegangen.

Ich hatte ihnen erzählt, was mir letzte Nacht und Heute Morgen im Aufzug passiert war und es hatte mir wirklich geholfen, ich war jetzt sicher, dass ich nicht verrückt war, obwohl meine Freundinnen mich etwas ungläubig ansahen und mit den Köpfen schüttelten.

„Ich sag dir nur eins Bella, ich werde mit Mr. Carlisle sprechen, du brauchst wirklich Urlaub."· Sagte Jessica und sah mich besorgt an.

„Also ich kann es nicht glauben." Sagte Alice entrüstet. „Bis jetzt war ich die Irre von uns, aber wie es aussieht, muss ich jetzt um meinen Thron kämpfen." Sie lachte laut.

„Ihr seid unmöglich, wisst ihr das? Ich erzählte euch etwas was mich erschreckt hat und ihr macht euch lustig über mich." Entschlossen nahm ich mein Tablett, stand auf und wollte aus der Cafeteria gehen, damit ich ihr Scherze nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Bella." Sagten die Beiden flehend und ich sah sie schlecht gelaunt an, sie schienen ihr Verhalten zu bereuen und ich setzte mich wieder.

„Weißt du, du solltest auf Jessica hören und dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen, du bist gestresst und Mr. Carlisle wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben." Sagte Alice beschwichtigend, ich sah sie zweifelnd an, vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht und ich war einfach nur ausgebrannt.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden." Sagte ich dann. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein Problem sein wird."

„Dein Chef ist ein Schatz und er wird es verstehen." Sagte Alice überzeugt und damit hatte sie Recht, aber ich arbeitete erst seit drei Monaten hier und es war eigentlich noch zu früh, um ein paar Tage frei zu machen.

Wir aßen zu Ende und organisierten uns dann, damit ich nicht alleine mit dem Aufzug fahren musste. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil Alice und Jessica immer Rücksicht auf mich nehmen musste, aber die Beiden meinten immer, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde.

Wir arbeiteten bis sieben Uhr weiter, wie wir es jeden Tag taten. Gegen fünf rief mich Jessica an, um mir zu erzählen, das sie den mysteriösen neuen Geschäftspartner gesehen hatte und sofort Mike verlassen würde, wenn sie auch nur die kleinste Chance bei ihm haben würde. Ich lachte und wusste genau, dass sie Mike für nichts und niemanden auf der Welt verlassen würde, dafür liebten die Beiden sich zu sehr.

Um halb sieben rief mich Alice an, um mir zu sagen, dass Jessica mich um sieben Uhr abholen würde, weil sie ein Date mit Jasper hatte und früher gehen würde. Jasper und Alice arbeiteten beide viel und hatten wenig Möglichkeiten sich zu sehen, so dass Alice unmöglich ein Date mit ihm verpassen konnte.

Wir kannten uns schon, seitdem wir vierzehn Jahre alt waren und Jasper nach Forks gezogen war. Bei Alice und Jasper war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick und sie hatten sich seitdem nie wieder getrennt. Jasper war für mich ein guter Freund, auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte und er gehörte einfach dazu.

Mittlerweile war es sieben Uhr und da mein Chef den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aus seinem Büro gekommen war, war jetzt der einzige Augenblick, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich räumte meinen Schreibtisch auf und machte den Computer aus. Als ich gerade aufgestanden war, um zu meinem Chef zu gehen, ging die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und er kam raus.

„Wir sind fertig für Heute Isabella." Sagte er, freundlich wie immer und lächelte mich an.

„Mr. Cullen." Sagte ich nervös und stand auf. „Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen kommen, ich muss mit ihnen reden."

„Was kann ich für dich tun Isabella?" Er sah mich fragend an.

Carlisle Cullen war der Präsident der Cullen Ltd., er war ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt und mit Esme Cullen verheiratet, die genauso attraktiv war wie er. Mit seiner hellen Haut und seinen blonden Haaren, sorgte er für mehr als einen Seufzer im Büro. Seine Frau hatte ich nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber mit ihrem freundlichen Wesen, ihren bronzefarbenen Haaren und ihrer ebenfalls sehr hellen Haut, passte sie perfekt zu ihrem Mann.

Trotz all seiner Freundlichkeit, schüchterte er mich etwas ein, er hatte so eine geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung und einen dunklen Blick, der mir manchmal unheimlich war.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen einige Probleme und...ich wollte fragen, ob ich ein oder zwei Tage frei haben könnte..." Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" Fragt er und ich nickte. „Ist was mit ihrer Familie?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist in den letzten Tagen etwas merkwürdiges passiert?" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Dann ist also alles Ok?" Ich nickte wieder und bereitet mich innerlich auf sein nein vor. „Gut, sie können sich zwei Tage frei nehmen und etwas Energie auftanken. Sie haben sich in den letzten drei Monaten wirklich in die Arbeit gestürzt und ich werde wohl mal zwei Tage ohne sie auskommen. Sagen sie Angela Bescheid, dass sie sie so lange vertreten soll."

„Danke Mr. Cullen." Sagt eich erleichtert.

„Da nicht für, wir sehen uns." Verabschiedete er sich von mir und ich nahm meine Tasche, um auf Jessica zu warten. „Isabella." Sagte er dann noch. „Ich habe vergessen, dir einige Papiere zu geben, die bis Morgen noch kopiert werden müssen, sie liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch. Können sie das noch für mich tun?" Verdammt.

„Kein Problem." Antwortete ich mit meinem besten Lächeln.

„Sie liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch." Sagte er, ich nickte und er stieg in den Fahrstuhl.

Ich seufzte und griff dann zum Telefon und rief Angela an, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie mich für zwei Tage vertreten müsste. Sie war ein sehr nettes Mädchen, ich hatte ein paar Mal mit ihr Kaffee getrunken und wir hatten uns auf anhieb gut verstanden. Nachdem ich das erledigt hatte, ging ich in das Büro meines Chefs und traute meinen Augen nicht, auf seinem Schreibtisch war ein riesen Stapel Papiere, dass würde Stunden dauern.

Ich seufzte wieder und ging dann zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch und rief Jessica an, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie mich nicht abzuholen brauchte, ich würde dann halt die Treppe nehmen. Gott! Sechzig Etagen warteten nach meiner Arbeit auf mich, genial.

Um halb zehn war ich endlich mit den Kopien fertig und hatte sie alle sortiert, ich ging schnell zurück zum Büro und wunderte mich, dass alles dunkel war, mit dem Ellenbogen versuchte ich das Licht an zumachen, aber es bleib alles dunkel. Ich hatte die Arme voller Papiere und musste nur ein paar Meter bis zum Schreibtisch von Carlisle gehen, warum hatte ich plötzlich solche Angst?

„Blöde Kuh." Schimpfte ich leise mit mir selber und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Guten Abend."

„Ahhh!" Schrie ich vor Schreck und die Papiere segelten zu Boden, ich musste mich am Schreibtisch abstützen und warf dabei noch mehr Papiere zu Boden. Ich machte die Augen zu und wartet auf den Schlag, der jetzt kommen würde.

„Entschuldigung." Sagte diese Stimme wieder. „Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, aber man hatte mir gesagt, dass Carlisle hier sei."

Langsam drehte ich mich um und das einzige was ich im Dunkeln erkennen konnte, waren ein Paar dunkle Augen. Blind tastete ich nach dem Schalter von Carlisles Schreibtischlampe, doch ich erstarrte, als der Fremde lächelte und ein Reihe weißer Zähne auf blitzte.

„Lass mich das machen." Er kam näher, beugte sich über mich und machte das Licht an.

Ich blieb in meiner Position und starrte ihn wie eine echte Idiotin an, er war nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt und sah in seinem dunklen Anzug, er sah mit seiner hellen Haut und seinem bronzefarbenen Haar unglaublich attraktiv aus.

„Eh...der Strom war weg." Stammelte ich.

„Jetzt scheint er ja wieder da zu sein,nicht?" Er lächelte wieder und ich nickte nur,unfähig meinen Blick von seinen schwarzen Augen abzuwenden. „Also Isabella, wie es aussieht, ist Carlisle nicht da."

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß alles was mich interessiert und du bist die Sekretärin von Carlisle, also..."

„Natürlich." Warum sollte er auch sonst meinen Namen wissen?

Ich wich seinem Blick aus, jetzt fand ich ihn nicht mehr so attraktiv wie noch vor ein paar Blick fiel auf den Boden und ich seufzte, dort lagen noch die ganzen Papiere. Ich ging in die Knie und fing an, sie wieder zu sortieren und aufzuheben, bis ich merkte, dass er mir dabei half.

„Sie brauchen das nicht machen." Sagte ich schnell. „Sie können jetzt gehen, ohne Erlaubnis von Mr. Cullen sollten sie nicht hier sein." Ich sah ihn nicht an und sortierte weiter die Papiere.

„Ich glaube, Mr. Cullen wird durchaus verstehen, dass ich ohne seine Erlaubnis in sein Büro komme." Antwortete er arrogant und ich sah ihn zweifelnd an, dieses Büro war heilig.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber wie war noch ihr Name?" Ich stand auf und mir wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich ein völlig Fremder für mich war. Er sah einige Sekunden auf meine Beine, warum musst eich auch ausgerechnet Heute einen Rock anziehen und richtet sich dann ebenfalls auf.

„Meine Name ist Edward Cullen." Ich schluckte trocken, ich hatte voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Mr. Cullen hat mich nicht über ihren Besuch informiert." Sagte ich und nahm dafür all meinen Mut zusammen. „Ich möchte sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen." Er sah mich für einen langen Moment schweigend an.

„Das entscheide immer noch ich." Er spannte seine Kiefermuskeln an, was mir etwas Angst machte, er wirkte gefährlich, aber ich gab nicht nach.

„Nein, dass entscheiden sie nicht...ich ruf den Sicherheitsdienst." Ich griff schnell zum Telefon, doch genauso schnell hatte er mein Handgelenk ergriffen. „Was soll das?" Fauchte ich ihn an, ich wurde langsam sauer.

„Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mir Anweisungen gibt." Sagte er ernst.

„Lassen sie mich los, oder ich schreie!"

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass noch irgendjemand am arbeiten ist." Antwortete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und mein Herz raste plötzlich, genau wie letzte Nacht.

„Ich hab sie gewarnt." Sagte ich und holte tief Luft, doch bevor ich schreien konnte,lag seine Hand auf meinem Mund und er drückte mich gegen den Schreibtisch.

Ich schrie,aber es war unnütz, solange seine Hand auf meinem Mund lag, seine andere Hand lag auf meinem Hinterkopf,damit ich nicht ausweichen konnte. Ich schlug auf ihn ein,aber er schien es gar nicht zu merken, er beugte sich runter, bis seine Lippen fast mein Ohr berührten.

„Du bist ein Freigeist, stimmts?" Sagte er bedrohlich leise in mein Ohr, ich konnte mich vor Angst nicht bewegen und seine Hand brannte auf meiner Haut, dass war nicht normal. „Wir heben jetzt weiter die Papiere auf, ohne zu schreien, Ok?" Ich nickte nur, was sollte ich so einem Wahnsinnigen auch antworten?

Er ließ mich langsam los, in meinen Augen standen Tränen, aber es war intelligenter zu tun was er sagte. Ich bückte mich wieder, um alles aufzuheben und schnell hier raus zu kommen, ich musste zugeben, dass er auch verdammt schnell war.

Als alles wieder auf dem Schreibtisch war, blieb ich stehen, so als ob ich auf eine Anweisung von ihm warten würde, aber ich wollte nicht, dass die Situation wieder aus den Händen glitt.

„Hast du vor noch länger hier zu bleiben?" Fragte er und ich brauchte keine Sekunde, um aus dem Büro zu stürmen und meine Tasche zu greifen, hinter mir machte dieser Edward die Tür von Carlisles Büro zu.

Ich ging direkt auf die Tür vom Treppenhaus zu, mit dem würde ich bestimmt nicht in einem Aufzug fahren.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte er neben mir, wie konnte er sich so schnell bewegen?

„Ich gehe, bis dann." Ich machte die Tür auf.

„Es gibt Fahrstühle, weißt du?" Er griff nach dem Türgriff und somit nach meiner Hand.

Meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln und als ich ihn jetzt im hellen Licht ansah, stellte ich fest, dass seine Augen nicht ganz schwarz waren, sie hatten eine ganz merkwürdige Farbe.

„Ich mag keine Fahrstühle." Antwortete ich und versuchte meine Hand von seiner zu befreien.

„Bist du deswegen Heute Morgen nicht eingestiegen?" Gut, dass artetet langsam aus.

Dieser Typ war derselbe,den ich mit den roten Augen gesehen hatte,obwohl ich mir noch immer nicht sicher war, ob es Einbildung oder Realität gewesen war...wohl eher das erste, denn seine Augen hatte zwar eine seltsame Farbe, aber sie waren nicht rot.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen." Versuchte ich es nochmal.

„Warum? Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass dein Freund auf dich wartet, stimmts?" Versuchte er jetzt etwas über mein Leben zu erfahren?

„Em...ehrlich gesagt, doch." Log ich frech und er zog die Mundwinkel hoch.

„Du bist eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin...deine Seele ist viel zu rein." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, was zum Teufel meinte er den damit?

„Was willst du noch?...Ich will gehen, ich bin müde und mich langweilt dieses Spielchen langsam. Wer hat dich geschickt? Meine Freundinnen?" Ich musste das nicht länger ertragen, ich war jetzt wirklich müde und mir war es egal,ob er der Sohn vom Chef war, oder irgendjemand den meine Freundinnen geschickt hatten, um mir einen schlechten Scherz zu spielen.

„Niemand hat mich geschickt und...was ich will?...Das hab ich noch nicht entschieden. Mir bleiben zwei Tage, um zu entscheiden, was ich mit dir mache." Antwortete er geheimnisvoll und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Während du dich entscheidest, werde ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause machen...zu meinem Bett." Ich befreite mich endlich von seiner Hand, ging ins Treppenhaus und nahm die Stufen in Angriff, dass würde dauern.

Unten angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich vom Wachmann und rannte regelrecht zu meinem Auto. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was mir gerade passiert war, ich würde es sofort Mr. Cullen erzählen, wenn ich wieder zurück war.

Es war schon fast elf Uhr als ich endlich zu Hause ankam und meine Wohnung betrat. Schnell machte ich mir was zu Essen, zog mich um, machte den Fernseher an und legte mich auf mein Bett. Jetzt fiel mir auch der Umschlag wieder ein, den jemand unter meiner Tür durch geschoben hatte.

Es stand kein Absender drauf, nur meine Name und zwar in einer verdammt schönen Schrift. Es war ein Umschlag aus teurem, dicken Papier und als ich ihn aufmachte, fand ich eine schwarze Karte.

Es war eine Einladung zu einem Maskenball,der am Freitag im Hotel Blackstone stattfinden sollte, dass war eine sehr luxuriöses Hotel. Wer sollte mir eine solche Einladung schicken? Ich warf ihn auf meinen Nachttisch, ich würde da bestimmt nicht hingehen.

Ich aß zu Ende, putze meine Zähne und ließ mich müde in mein Bett fallen, dass war ein langer und seltsamer Tag gewesen. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, an Edward Cullen zu denken. Er war verrückt, aber...Gott, er sah verdammt gut aus, dass musste ich zugeben und er machte mir Angst. Über meine Gedanken schlief ich ein...

Wieder fühlte ich seine Hand auf meinem Mund, diesmal war es völlig dunkel im Büro von Carlisle. Er beugte sich nicht vor, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu sagen, sondern er nahm seine Hand weg, lächelte so fesselnd, wie nur er es konnte und legte dann seine Lippen auf meine.

Brüsk packte er mich an den Hüften und setzte mich auf den Schreibtisch, ich konnte nicht sagen, ich sah ihn nur an, als ob mich das irgendwie beruhigen würde. Er küsste mich wieder, diesmal so heftig, dass ein leises Stöhnen aus meinem Mund schlüpfte. Er lachte leise, während seine Hände meine Beine hinauf wanderten und meine Haut zum kribbeln brachte. Seine Hände berührten die nackte Haut auf der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und mir wurde heiß.

Er gab meine Lippen frei und setzte kleine Küsse auf meinen Hals.

„Edward..." Meine Stimme hörte sich anders an, rau, Ergebnis der Erregung, die seine Lippen auf meiner Haut auslösten, er legte seine Hände auf meinen Po und zog mich mit einem Ruck näher zu sich heran.

Schwer atmend wachte ich auf und setzte mich mit einem Ruck auf, es war stockdunkel um mich herum und ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da geträumt hatte. Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad. Im Spiegel sah ich, dass meine Wangen rot waren.

Wie zum Teufel hatte ich so etwas träumen können? Mit Ihm! Er war ein völlig fremder für mich. Was war nur mit mir los?

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch aus meinem Zimmer hörte. Vorsichtig schlich ich zurück ins Zimmer, doch es war so dunkel, dass ich nichts erkennen konnte und es gab nur zwei Lichtschalter, die Beide zu weit weg waren. Ich holte tief Luft und rannte zum nächsten Lichtschalter, doch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, wurde ich gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Nein!" Schrie ich und dann sah ich etwas, was mich zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah, rote Augen und sie waren nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen.

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf meinem Körper breit, als rau anfing zu lachen.

„Ich glaube,ich weiß jetzt was ich von dir will." Ich verstand ihn kaum, ich konzentrierte mich nur auf seine Augen.

Das Monster war real!


	3. Kapitel 3

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 3

Das Sonnenlicht fiel mir direkt ins Gesicht und weckte mich. Ich drehte mich um uns stöhnte auf,mein Kopf tat weh,mein ganzer Körper tat weh. Als ich die Bettdecke anhob und sah, dass ich völlig nackt war, erinnerte ich mich wieder an alles.

„Nein!" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber das Monster war viel stärker als ich. „Bitte...lass mich" Ich packte sein Handgelenk, aber er bewegte sich nicht und seine roten Augen sahen mich, ohne zu blinzeln,an. „Du tust mir weh!" Schrie ich lauter, vielleicht hörte mich ja einer meiner Nachbarn.

„Ruhe." Knurrte er mit einer so rauen Stimme, dass ich gehorchte. Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas,aber er ließ mich nicht los.

Als ich seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte spürte, fing ich an zu zittern, seine Hände waren kalt und er fasste mich auf eine Weise an, die sich nicht gehörte. Mein Shirt der Chicago Bulls war kein Hindernis für ihn und seine Hand wanderte über meine Haut.

„Hör auf...Bitte...unter dem Sofa liegt Geld...Stop!" Seine Hand legte sich um meine Brust und mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich brauche kein Geld." Murmelte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich brauche dich." Er strich mit seiner Nase über meinen Hals und mir zitterten die Knie.

„Stop...Bitte..."

„Shht." Brachte er mich zum Schweigen. „Du kannst später weinen und ich verspreche dir,dass es nicht vor Schmerz sein wird."

Ich versuchte sein Gesicht zu erkenne,aber das einzige was ich im Dunkeln sehen konnte, waren seine schrecklichen Augen. Er streichelte mein Brust, ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und es wurde noch schlimmer, als er mit zwei Fingern meine Brustwarze ergriff und anfing mit ihr zu spielen. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er mein Shirt hoch, drückte mich sofort wieder gegen die Wand und ich konnte plötzlich seine feuchte Zunge auf meiner Brustwarze spüren.

„Nein!" Rief ich, als ich spürte, wie mein Körper auf ihn reagierte, ich wollte das nicht und da kam mir eine Idee. Ich winkelte mein Bein an und rammte ihm mein Knie mit all meiner Kraft zwischen die Beine. Er stöhnte auf und ließ mich los, ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte zu meinem Bett und griff nach meinem Telefon, aber als ich gerade die Nummer der Polizei wählte, riss er mir das Telefon aus der Hand und warf es auf den Boden. Er packte mich am Arm und schubste mich auf mein Bett.

„Nein!" Schrie ich. „Es reicht...ich hab dir nichts getan!"

„Du hast schon genug getan." Sagte er, neben meinem Bett stehend, während ich in eine Ecke kroch und meine Bein anzog. „Dieses verdammte Blut das du in dir hast." Knurrte er. „Ich denke nicht daran, dass wieder zu verlieren...du bist exquisit."

„Oh Gott!...Was bist du?" Jetzt sah ich gar nichts mehr, bis jetzt hatte ich mich an seinen Augen orientiert, aber er schien sie geschlossen zu haben.

„Was glaubst du, was ich bin?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, weil seine Stimme plötzlich links von mir war.

„Verschwinde.! Rief ich ängstlich.

„Heute...wirst du mein sein und ich werde dich als meine markieren, so das es keiner mehr wagen wird, dich zu berühren." Die Matratze senkte sich und ich sprang auf, aber er war irgendwie viel zu schnell,packte mich und warf mich wieder aufs Bett.

„Hör auf...Bitte." Er knurrte nur.

„Weine nicht." Sagte er mit dieser unheimlichen Stimme und ich schlug ihm gegen die Brust, aber es war unnütz, er war hart wie Stein und ich merkte, dass sein Oberkörper nackt war. „Es reicht habe ich gesagt." Knurrte er wieder, doch ich hörte nicht auf, meine Jungfräulichkeit und Würde stand auf dem Spiel, ich schrie aus vollem Hals. „Ich sag es dir nur einmal, sei ruhig."

Er packte meine Handgelenke, umfasste sie mit einer Hand und hielt meine Arme über meinem Kopf fest.

„Tu es nicht...Bitte...ich..." Ohne Vorwarnung legte er sein Lippen auf meine und brachte mich damit zum schweigen.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, im Vergleich zu mir war er so kalt, aber seine Lippen waren weich, mein Herz schlug schneller und es drehte sich in meinem Kopf.

„Nein..." Jetzt war es nur noch ein Flüstern von mir.

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ich seine Zunge auf meiner Oberlippe spürte, gleichzeitig spürte ich seine frei Hand auf meinem Körper...ich konnte nichts machen, mich nicht bewegen, es war als ob er mit einem einzigen Kuss meinen Widerstand gebrochen hatte. Was für eine Art Monster war er?

Er ließ seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten, dann knurrte er, anscheinend erwartet er eine Reaktion von mir, aber er raubte mir mit seinem Lippen all meine Energie. Der Druck seiner Lippen wurde fordernder und er ließ meine Hände los, ich ließ sie wo sie waren. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da tat, wie ich mich benahm, meine Hände waren frei und ich war nicht dazu in der Lage ihn zu schlagen.

Seine Zähne zogen sanft an meiner Unterlippe, dann drückt er seine Lippen wieder auf meine.

„Isabella." Stöhnte er gegen meine Lippen, aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen, ich konzentrierte mich nur auf seine Lippen, er schaffte es, dass mein Blut anfing zu kochen, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Ich drehte langsam durch, da war ein Irrer in meinem Zimmer und wollte mir meine Unschuld rauben.

Er wurde fordernder und genau in dem Moment fingen meine Lippen an sich zu bewegen, und ich hasste mich dafür. Seine Hände schoben mein Shirt wieder hoch und diesmal zog er es mir ganz über den Kopf, so wie ich lag, gab es dafür kein Hindernis und ich wollte einfach seine Lippen wieder spüren.

„So gefällt es mir." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen, während seine Hand weder meine Brust eroberte, ich konnte nicht glauben, was er in mir auslöste, er war ein verdammter Fremder. Nicht mal einer meiner Ex-Freunde, hatten so etwas in mir ausgelöst, aber mit ihnen war ich auch nie so weit gegangen.

Meine Gedanken verschwanden,als er seine Lippen von meinen löste, um mit seiner Nase an meinem Hals entlang zu fahren. Roch er gerade an mir?

„Nur ein bisschen noch." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selber, seine Lippen legten sich um meine Brustwarze und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, meine Hände bewegten sich wie ferngesteuert zu seinem Kopf und anstatt ihn weg zustoßen, was ich eigentlich hatte tun sollen, zog ich ihn näher an mich heran.

Er sorgte einige Minuten lang dafür, dass ich stöhnte und völlig vergaß, was hier gerade genau passierte.

Seine Hände bewegten sich tiefer und er fasste den Bund meines Höschen, während seine Lippen sich jetzt meinen Hals widmeten.

„Nein..." Endlich kam ich weder zur Vernunft.

„Shht...alles ist gut." Seine Stimme weckte kein Vertrauen in mir und ich hasste Menschen, die kein Vertrauen in mir weckten. Außerdem...wieso glaubte ich mit einem mal, dass ich diese Stimme schon mal irgendwo gehört hatte?

„Ich bin..." Ich packte seinen Arm und er sah mich an, seine roten Augen, verursachten mir eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich weiß...ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sagte er, sehr von sich überzeugt und wieder hinderte er mich daran etwas zu sagen, indem er seine Lippen wieder auf meine legte und meine Vernunft sich wieder verabschiedete.

Seine Hand wanderte über meinen Bauch, bis er sie zwischen meine Beine legte und ich erschauerte.

„Stop..." Sagte ich nicht sehr überzeugend, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er das tat, nicht so,mein erstes Mal sollte nicht mit jemandem sein, den ich nicht kannte und der mich dazu zwang.

„Sei ruhig und hör endlich auf zu denken." Das war ein Befehl. Gott! Es war unmöglich, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören,mich auf seine Finger zu konzentrieren, die delikat meine Klitoris massierten. Verdammt! Ich war kurz davor,mich gehen zu lassen und zu genießen, was er in mir auslöste.

„Es reicht." Versuchte ich es noch einmal, doch anstatt aufzuhören, schob er einen Finger in mich und ich schrie auf. Sein Finger bewegte sich in mir und wenig später spürte ich einen zweiten Finger in mir und meine Hüften hoben sich ihm entgegen.

„Jetzt willst du nicht mehr aufhören, mmm?" Murmelte er gegen mein Ohr und biss mir leicht ins Ohrläppchen.

Ich sagte nichts,konnte meine Tränen aber nicht mehr kontrollieren, dass hier war nicht richtig und ich würde es bereuen.

„So machte es keinen Spaß." Sagte er und hob seinen Kopf, ich weinte weiter, bis er sich runter beugte und mir jede einzelne Träne von den Wangen küsste. Seine Küsse hypnotisierten mich und mein Kopf schaltete sich komplett aus.

Seine Finger bewegten sich weiter in mir und ich gab mich seinen Bewegungen hin, bis sich eine unbekannt Hitze in meinem Bauch bildete und sich jeder einzelne meiner Muskel anzuspannen schien. Mein Körper erzitterte und er erstickte mich seinen Lippen meinen Schrei. Das fühlte sich unglaublich an, mein ganzer Körper hatte sich zusammengezogen, mein Atem ging schwer und ich war plötzlich unheimlich müde. Er lachte tief und rau.

„Sehr gut...aber wir sind noch nicht fertig." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, dann entfernte er sich von mir und ich konnte hören, wie etwas zu Boden fiel.

Ich wurde nervös und versuchte von ihm weg zu kriechen, aber er hielt mein Bein fest. Als er meine Beine auseinander schob, machte ich meine Augen zu. Er legte sich zwischen meine Beine und hielt mit einer Hand meine Hüfte fest. Er schob sich über mich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir mein Herz vor Angst aus der Brust springen würde. Ich würde meine Jungfräulichkeit wirklich mit diesem Wesen verlieren.

Die Spitze seines Penis streichelte über meinen Eingang und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, ich war verloren und es war zum Teil meine Schuld. In was hatte ich mich verwandelt?

„Mach es nicht so..."

„Ruhe! Verdammt...du bist wirklich nicht still zu bekommen. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren, damit ich das ertragen kann. Entspann dich..." Knurrte er. Ich sollte mich entspannen?

Langsam drang er in mich ein, es fühlte sich...unangenehm an, merkwürdig. Er stöhnte laut.

„Du bist so...eng." Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, damit es mir nicht weh tat, aber er war so groß und ich nicht entspannt. Er stieß an die Membran, die zeigte, dass dies alles neu für mich war. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang er tiefer ein und es tat höllisch weh.

„Ahh!" Schrie ich laut.

„Shht...das geht vorbei." Er hielt inne und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich mich an ihn gewöhnte, aber es tat weh und ich krallte meine Hände in die Bettdecke.

Er bewegte sich etwas, doch als ich wieder vor Schmerz stöhnte, hielt er sofort inne.

„Verdammt...ich hätte dich besser vorbereiten müssen..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, ich wollte seine Augen nicht sehen. Er legte seinen Mund auf meine Brust und spielte mit seiner Zunge mit meinen Brustwarzen, mir drehte sich wieder alles im Kopf, aber nicht so sehr, wie wenn er mich küsste.

Ich wusste was er tat und beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn es schnell zu Ende ging. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zog ihn zu mir hoch, um dann meine Lippen auf seine zu legen, er blieb eine ganze Weile lang unbeweglich,bis er eine Hand in meinen Nacken legte und mich näher an ihn heranzog.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und fing an sich wieder in mir zu bewegen, erst langsam und als er merkte, dass ich mich nicht mehr beschwerte, immer schneller und tiefer. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ich mich, wie automatisch, seinem Rhythmus anpasste und meine Hüften sich wie von selbst bewegten. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und er stöhnte laut, womit er mich verrückt machte. Gott! Wie krank war ich nur?

„Mehr..." Kam es über meine Lippen, der Genuss war unbeschreiblich und ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet,noch nie hatte ich so etwas gespürt.

Er bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller und schnelle, ich konzentrierte mich darauf, wie er sich in mir bewegte, bis sich wieder diese Hitze in mir aufbaute, nur das ich diesmal das Gefühl hatte, zu verbrennen. Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag bis in meinen Kopf und war unfähig normal zu atmen, dann überrollte mich mein Orgasmus, es war unglaublich.

Und genau in dem Moment spürte ich die Zähne von diesem...Monster an meinem Hals und er biss zu. Mein Herz raste und ich verlor fast den Verstand, als ein zweiter Orgasmus durch meinen Körper floss. Er trank mein Blut und machte mir damit klar,was er war...ein Vampir. Vampire gab es nicht und ich hatte jetzt einen über mir.

Ich versuchte meine Arme zu heben und ihn weg zu stoßen, aber ich hatte keine Kraft und meine Muskeln gehorchten mir nicht.

„Bring mich...nicht um..." Schaffte ich es zu sagen, er nahm seinen Mund von meinem Hals und lachte rau.

„Oh nein...ab jetzt gehörst du mir."

Bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, traten mir die Tränen in die Augen und zog die Bettdecke über mich, um sie sofort wieder weg zuschlagen. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Im Spiegel sah ich, dass ich einen großen blauen Fleck am Hals hatte und fing hysterisch an zu weinen.

Es war wirklich passiert! Wie hatte ich das zulassen können? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Gott! Er war real? Es war kein Traum gewesen,mein Hals war blau und ich war nackt. Würde er wiederkommen? War er wirklich ein Vamp...Vampir?

Ich rannte zur meiner Wohnungstür, schloss sie ab und legte den Riegel vor, dann sah ich nah, ob die Fenster alle zu waren und auch da die Riegel vorgeschoben waren. Dieses Wesen würde nicht wieder in meine Wohnung kommen...obwohl, wie war er letzte Nacht in meine Wohnung gekommen.

Ich rief Alice und Jessica an und bat sie,ob ich bei ihnen übernachten könnte, aber Beide hatten schon was vor. Zu allem Überfluss fragten sie mich noch, ob ich wieder Visionen von roten Augen gehabt hätte und ich musste meine Tränen unterdrücken. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Zur Polizei gehen? Die würden mich fü verrückt erklären und mich einweisen.

Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett, zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und rollte mich zusammen. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieses Monster wieder kam, mich wieder anfasste und noch weniger wollte ich seine Zähne wieder spüren. Stundenlang blieb ich so, weinte und dachte über das nach, was mir passiert war.

Als es dunkel wurde, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, ich wollte nicht das es dunkel wurde, ich fühlte mich in meiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr sicher.

Plötzlich schellte es an der Tür und ich schluckte trocken, würde er so höflich sein und schellen? Zögernd ging ich zur Tür und als ich durch den Spion sah, wer es war, riss ich die Tür auf.

„Alice!" Rief ich erfreut und umarmte sie stürmisch, sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie meine Umarmung erwiderte.

„Bella, geht's dir gut?" Fragte sie besorgt und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Log ich und gab sie frei. „Ich bin Heute etwas sensible." Sie sah mich skeptisch an.

„Dieses Weinen ist pure Verzweiflung." Sagte sie.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht...ich hatte einen Traum in dem sind alle gestorben und ich bin gerade erst wach geworden..." Die Skepsis wich nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Hast du irgend einen Film gesehen?" Wollte sie wissen.

„2012." Log ich weiter und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Was machst du hier?" Fragte sich sie dann.

„Ich komm dich abholen, Jasper musste beruflich weg...geh dich duschen." Ich strahlte sie an und rannte regelrecht ins Bad.

Das war ein Wunder! Ich konnte die Nacht unbesorgt verbringen und Morgen würde ich mir eine neue Wohnung suchen, hier würde ich keinen Tag länger bleiben.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog ich mich genauso schnell an und stürmte wieder aus dem Bad,meine Haare waren noch klatschnass.

„Deine Haare." Sagte Alice auch sofort entsetzt. „Willst du sie nicht wenigstens trocknen?"

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, es war mittlerweile stockdunkel und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Lass uns gehen." Ich nahm die Tasche, die meine liebe Freundin Alice schon für mich gepackt hatte und ging direkt zur Tür, glücklich, dass ich die Nacht nicht hier verbringen musste.

Ich nahm meine Auto und fuhr hinter Alice her, sie wohnte eine gute halbe Stunde von mir entfernt. Den ganzen Weg über war ich fürchterlich nervös und hatte Angst, dass das Monster mich jeden Moment wieder überfallen könnte, aber es passierte nichts. Ich grinste triumphierend, als Alice und ich heile bei ihr ankamen.

Zusammen gingen wir in das kleine Haus, in dem Alice wohnte, sie mochte keine Wohnungen und sagte immer, dass sie ohne einen Garten nicht leben könnte.

„So und jetzt sag mir, was hast du geträumt, dass es dir so schlecht geht." Alice kam mit einem großen Becher Eis ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte. Als ich das Eis sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich noch gar nichts gegessen hatte.

„Nichts besonderes, ich bin wohl etwas sensibler als normal." Sie sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, bis die kleine Hexe Alice zum Vorschein kam.

„Du bist anders Bella." Sie sah mich forschend an, als ob sie die Wahrheit in meinem Gesicht lesen kö änderte Sex den Gesichtsausdruck?

„Nein, ich bin wie immer, es sind bestimmt die nassen Haare." Scherzte ich.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht, du bist merkwürdig, verändert." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist nichts Alice, du spinnst dir nur etwas zusammen." Alice schien mir nicht zu glauben, hakte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Hast du Hunger?" Fragte sie und ich nickte enthusiastisch.

„Gut, wie werden unvernünftig sein und eine Pizza bestellen, Ok?" Ich strahlte sie an.

„Bin glücklich." Sagte ich nur.

Der Abend mit Alice war schön und wir redeten über alles mögliche, was mich ungemein ablenkte. Wir redeten darüber, dass Jessica uns vor kurzem erzählt hatte, dass sie gerne heiraten würde, aber Mike ihre Andeutungen irgendwie nicht verstand.

Wir redeten auch darüber, dass wir Rosalie und Emmett schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten, wir waren auch mit ihnen schon von klein auf befreundet, doch seit sie ihr eigenes Restaurant aufgemacht hatten,bestand ihr Leben nur noch aus Arbeit.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen." Sagte Alice irgendwann. „Schläfst du bei mir oder im Gästezimmer?"

„Bei dir." Sagte ich schnell. „Es ist kalt." Fügte ich noch hinzu und Alice lächelte nur.

Ich ging ins Bad um mich fürs Bett fertig zu machen und mir meinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Alice hatte einen meiner richtigen Pyjamas eingepackt,mein Shirt von den Red Bulls würde ich nie wieder anziehen. Sie hatte mir meinen dunkelblauen Pyjama mit der kurzen Hose eingepackt,den sie mir mal geschenkt hatte.

„Gute Nacht Bella." Murmelte Alice, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

„Gute Nacht Alice." Sagte auch ich und drehte mich zum Fenster. Ich machte schnell die Augen zu, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, gleich einen großen, schwarzen Schatten vor dem Fenster zu sehen.

Ich merkte selber, dass ich unruhig schlief und mich viel bewegte, mir war heiß und als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war.

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen..." Murmelte Alice schläfrig. „Wenn du aufs Klo muss, dann geh, einige müssen Morgen arbeiten." Ich tat was sie sagte, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht auf die Toilette musste, aber ich ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Vielleicht half das,ich fühlte mich irgendwie unwohl, merkwürdig.

Ich machte alle Lichter an, wahrscheinlich würde ich mich nie wieder richtig wohl fühlen,wenn es dunkel war.

Mir großen Schlucken trank ich das Wasser, fühlte mich aber immer noch nicht besser. Ich legte meine Hand auf meinen Hals und da wurde mir mit einem Mal bewusst, dass Alice gar nichts gesagt hatte, war der blaue Fleck verschwunden?

Jetzt wollte ich doch ins Bad und mir meinen Hals ansehen. Ich machte die Lichter wieder aus und ging Richtung Bad, als ich plötzlich eine Gänsehaut bekam und große Hände auf meinen Schultern spürte, die mich festhielten.

„Schrei nicht, sonst wird deine Freundin die Konsequenzen tragen müssen." Flüsterte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme in mein Ohr, meine Atmung wurde schneller, aus...Angst? „Du hast also geglaubt, dass du mir entkommen kannst, obwohl du weißt, dass du mein bist?"

Gott! Ich war verloren!


	4. Kapitel 4

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 4

„Schrei nicht, renne nicht weg,mach einfach nichts in der Art, verstanden?" Ich konnte nur nicken, er ließ mich los, aber ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen, ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. „Dreh dich um Isabella." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dreh dich um hab ich gesagt, oder soll ich es für dich tun?" Ich schluckte, seine Stimme war so autoritär und machte mir Angst.

Langsam drehte ich mich um, hob aber nicht den Kopf, so das ich nur seine Schuhe sah. Es war so gut wie dunkel,in dem wenigen Licht das von draußen hereinkam, sah ich nur seinen Schatten.

„Du sagst nichts?" Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf, ich hatte diesem Monster nichts zu sagen, bis ich nicht wusste, was hier passierte, hielt ich besser meinen Mund. „Das ist einfacher als ich dachte." Murmelte er und ich versteifte mich.

Ich fing an an andere Sachen zu denken, schöne Dinge und Orte,die mich von diesem Monster weg brachten.

„Wie ich sehe schläft deine Freundin Alice gleich nebenan, wir können sie rufen, damit sie mit uns spielt, nicht?" Sagte er süffisant.

„Das wagst du nicht!" Ich versuchte meinen Ton zu kontrollieren.

„Hmm...du scheinst deine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben..." Er packte meinen Arm, was mich zum zittern brachte. „Komm!" Er zog mich mit sich und setzte mich dann aufs Sofa.

„Lass mich!" Ich versuchte seinen Hand abzuschütteln, er ließ mich zu meiner Überraschung los und setzte sich neben mich.

„Gut, du hast Zweifel...leg los, du kannst Fragen stellen, es ist dein Recht, weil du jetzt mein bist, aber ich werde sie jetzt nicht alle beantworten." Er legte seine Finger unter mein Kinn. „Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst."

Seine Augen waren nicht rot und ich atmete erleichtert aus. Ich nahm an, dass sie jetzt dunkel waren, ich konnte nur einen Schatten sehen.

„Deine Augen..." Ich nahm an, dass er mich verstand.

„Das ist Dank dir, weil du mich genährt hast...dein Blut, was etwas ganz besonderes für mich ist, hat mich beruhigt, zumindest für eine längere Zeit, als ich gewöhnt bin." Antwortet er.

„Du muss dich also nicht..." Mein Hände fingen an zu zittern. „...von anderen..."

„Ernähren? Doch und das werde ich auch tun, ich will dir ja nicht schaden, dass wollen wir Beide nicht, oder?" Ich nickte, ohne genau zu verstehen, was er da sagte, es war alles so schwer zu glauben. „Du bist jetzt mein und das werde ich allen meiner Rasse am Freitag klar machen. Weißt du was ich bin?"

„Vam...Vampir..."

„So ist es und du hast das Glück mir zu gehören, ich werde es also nicht zulassen, dass irgendein anderer Vampir dir etwas tut."

„Der Maskenball." Sagte ich und verstand jetzt, wieso ich diese Einladung bekommen hatte, dieser Vampir schien wichtige Leute zu kennen.

„So ist es." Sagt er wieder. „Am Freitag wird etwas bei deinem Pförtner abgegeben, hat diese fürchterliche Haus überhaupt einen?...Wir sollten dich woanders unterbringen, du musst besser geschützt sein und das wird in einem anderen Haus sein, erwarte also nichts." Ich schluckt trocken.

Vor Freitag würde ich schon woanders wohnen und auf dieses Fest würde ich schon gar nicht gehen.

„Denke nicht, dass du vor mir davonlaufen kannst Isabella, ich werde dich immer finden, jetzt wo ich dein Blut getrunken habe,gehörst du mir...wie ich dir ja schon gesagt habe." Konnte er Gedanken lesen? „Und jetzt.." Seine Stimme änderte sich, sie wurde samten und löste eine Gänsehaut bei mir aus.

Sofort sprang ich auf, doch er hielt meinen Arm fest und zwang mich dazu, mich wieder neben ihn zu setzten., ich kniff die Augen zu und meine Atmung wurde schneller.

„Tu es nicht...Bitte.."

„Weißt du, du bist die erste die so etwas zu mir sagt und letzte Nacht hat es dir gefallen." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als seine Hand mein Bein hoch fuhr. Ich hielt seine Hand fest. „Vorsicht, ich bin nicht gerade als geduldiger Mann bekannt." Als ob er ein Mensch wäre. „Du bist eine Heuchlerin...letzte Nacht konntest du nicht genug bekommen."

„Wer bist du?" Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob er mich kennen würde.

„Das wirst du erst erfahren, wenn ich hundertprozentig sicher bin, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." Ich schluckte wieder, wie lange würde ich ihn noch ertragen müssen?

„Wirst du mich umbringen?" Das würde ich dem vorziehen...was er jetzt tat.

„Nein, ich habe andere Pläne mit dir." Er schüttelte meine Hand ab und legte seine an meinen Hals.

„Nein...Bitte, beiße mich nicht." Er lachte leise an meinem Ohr, es war ein weiches Lachen, ein überraschend angenehmes Lachen.

„Das lassen wir für später, mit dem was du mir Gestern gegeben hast, hast du mich vollauf befriedigt und ich will es nicht übertreiben, dein Blut ist heilig für mich." Er fuhr mit seiner Nase über meinen Hals und...roch an mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte wieder ihn zu entkommen, was er natürlich nicht zuließ.

„Jetzt brauch ich etwas mehr von dir, nicht nur dein Blut, du bist wirklich für mich gemacht." Er fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze an meinem Ohrläppchen entlang und ich schloss die Augen.

„Was haben deine Lippen?" Fragte ich und er lachte wieder.

„Das war eine echte Überraschung...du bist die Einzige die so auf meine Lippen reagiert und du hast sie eindeutig zu deinem Vorteil genutzt." Er fuhr mir wieder sanft mit seinen Lippen über mein Ohrläppchen, seine sanften Bisse, ließen mein Herz schneller schlagen, aber das durfte ich nicht zulassen.

Ich sprang auf und rannte Richtung Schlafzimmer, es war vielleicht egoistisch von mir, aber so waren wir zwei, die schreien konnten. Natürlich war ich viel zu langsam für den Vampir.

Er drückte mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand,ich legte mein Gesicht an die kalten Steine und versuchte mich zu bewegen,was eine ganz schlechte Idee war, weil ich direkt seine Erektion an meinem Po spürte.

„Nein..." Schafte ich es zu sagen, doch er ignorierte mich,nahm meine Hände und legte sie,auf Kopfhöhe,an die Wand.

„Weißt du das, wenn du versuchst vor mir zu flüchten, du mich noch mehr erregst?" Er küsste meine Schulter. „Und du weißt auch, dass du es auch willst."

„Halt die Klappe, du verdammtes Ekel!" Sagte ich laut.

„Isabella...ich empfehle dir, dass du besser ruhig wollen doch nicht, dass deine Freundin mit gebrochenem Hals in einem Müllcontainer gefunden wird,nicht?" Er ließ meine Hände los, die ich an der Wand lies und fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam an meinen Rippen entlang, seine Finger berührten kaum den Stoff meines Pyjamas. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher,ob es aus Angst war, oder wegen der Erregung die er in mir auslöste. „So ist es richtig...es wird dir gefallen." Flüsterte er mit wieder ins Ohr.

Er nahm den Saum meines Oberteils und schob es langsam hoch, dabei steifte er mit seinen Händen meinen Bauch,ich hielt seine Hände fest.

„Isabella!" Sagte er warnend. „Benimm dich." Ich ließ seine Hände los und er schob mein Shirt weiter hoch, bis er es mir über den Kopf zog und es in irgendeiner Ecke landete. Auch er zog sich sein Hemd aus und ich konnte seine nackte Brust an meinem Rücken spüren, während er seine Hände wieder auf meinen Bauch legte und sie dann bis zu meinen Brüsten wandern ließ.

Seine Finger spielten mit meinen Brustwarzen und als meine Knie weich wurden, legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„So ist es gut..." Murmelte er und zog leicht an meinen Brustwarzen, ich stöhnte laut auf und er brachte mich mit seinen Lippen zum schweigen...er war ein abscheuliches Monster, aber seine Lippen...sobald sie meine berührten, wurde ich feucht.

Als ich meinen Kopf drehte, damit ich seine Lippen besser erreichen konnte, hasste ich mich selber und das er gegen meine Lippen lächelte,machte es auch nicht besser.

„Ich hasse dich." Sagte ich frustriert, dabei entfernte ich mich nur Millimeter von seinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme war rau und wie immer,mit diesem verführerischen Unterton. Ich wusste, dass ich nichts machen konnte, er hatte eine Macht über mich, der ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er fühlte sich mächtig und das zeigte er mit jeder einzelnen Berührung, die ich auf meinem Körper spürte, es brannte und nur er konnte mich so zum brennen bringen. Ich würde in der Hölle schmoren, weil ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehren konnte.

„Aber in diesem Moment, interessiert es niemanden, dass du mich hasste." Er küsste mich fordernd und voller Leidenschaft, mir blieb die Luft weg.

„Stütze dich an der Wand ab." Befahl er und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich es tat, ich ließ zu, dass dieses Monster nach Lust und Laune mit mir spielte.

Als ich seine Hände an meinen Shorts spürte, unterdrückte ich ein Seufzen.

„Blau steht dir gut." Bemerkt er und schob meine Shorts nach unten, er ging in die Knie, hob erst einen Fuß von mir an und dann den anderen, auch mein Shorts landete in einer Ecke. Er richtetet sich wieder auf, wobei er mit seinen Händen langsam meine Beine hinauf strich. Als er wieder hinter mir stand, konnte ich seine Erektion durch seine Hose spüren.

Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu meiner Mitte und mit der anderen drehte er mein Gesicht zu sich und küsste mich wieder. Er wusste, was seine Lippen in mir auslösten und er nutzte es aus.

Es wurde mir unmöglich seinen Kuss zu erwidern,als ich spürte, wie seine Finger meine intimste Stelle berührten. Er bewegte sie in einem Rhythmus, bei dem ich dachte, dass ich jeden Moment streben würde.

„Halt still Isabella." Knurrt er rau,als meine Hüften anfingen seiner Hand entgegen zukommen.

„Bella..." Murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen, während ich das Gefühl hatte, vor Lust zu verbrennen.

„Was?" Er biss in meine Unterlippe.

„Nenne mich Bella, ich mag meinen Namen nicht." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser küssen zu können.

„Wir werden sehen." Murmelte er.

Seine Zunge spielte mit meiner, es war seltsam, er war nicht der erste der mich so küsste, aber ich war noch nie mit einem Mann so synchronisiert gewesen. Ohne Vorwarnung entfernte er sich etwas von mir und ich hörte,wie er seinen Reißverschluss aufmachte und seine Hose zu Boden fiel. Nervös drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Dreh dich wieder um Isabella." Befahl er und ich schüttelte den Kopf,sein Ton gefiel mir gar nicht.

„So will ich es nicht." Sagte ich, diese Position machte mir Angst.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich umdrehen sollst." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, er konnte mich nicht so herumkommandieren.

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht will!" Eine Sekunde später stand ich wieder mit dem Gesicht zur Wand uns spürte seinen Penis an meinem Eingang. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüten und zog sie etwas zurück, so das ich mich automatisch nach vorne beugte.

„Hier interessiert nicht, was du willst oder nicht willst." Sagte er und drang in mich ein, womit er ein lautes Stöhnen bei mir auslöste. „Mach so weiter und deine Freundin wird aufwachen, was mir nichts ausmachen würde." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe,als er anfing sich in mir zu bewegen.

Ich hatte ihn letzte Nacht schon gespürt, er war sehr groß, aber jetzt...Gott! Ich konnte ihn noch tiefer in mir spüren. Seine Hände gruben sich in das Fleisch meiner Hüften, dass würde blaue Flecken geben.

Er bewegte sich langsam, genüsslich und ich beugte mich ihm entgegen. Ich war krank! Ich konnte ihn nicht begehren!

„Isabella." Stöhnte er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich an seinen Körper. Er fing wieder an mit meiner Brustwarzen zu spielen und ich biss mir auf die Lippe,damit ich nicht laut stöhnte, er löste unglaubliche Gefühle in mir aus.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, sofort legte er seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich voller Verlangen, während seine Bewegungen immer schneller und heftiger wurden.

„Mehr..." Stöhnte ich, als es mir nicht ausreichte.

„Und du wolltest nicht." Spottete er, ich sagte nichts dazu.

Ich stütze mich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, als seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden,ich wollte vor Lust schreien,schaffte es aber, es in eine Stöhnen zu verwandeln. Die mittlerweile bekannte Hitze stieg wieder in mir auf und ich merkte, wie sich die Muskeln in meinem Bauch anspannten.

„Lass dich gehen Bella." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen.

Ihn das sagen zu hören, seine Lippen zu spüren und seine Finger, die mit meinen Brustwarze spielten, sorgten dafür das ich meinen Orgasmus erreichte, der wie ein Erdbeben durch meinen Körper fegte, ich zitterte regelrecht in seinen Armen. Seine Lippen erstickten meinen Schrei und ich spürte, wie auch er kam.

„Oh ja." Stöhnte er und zog sich aus mir zurück. „Das werden wir ab jetzt öfters machen."

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen die Wand, ich war völlig erschöpft, er nahm meinen Arm und drehte mich um.

„Dein Pyjama." Sagte er und drückte mir besagtes Teil in die Hand.

„Deine Augen!" Sagte ich entsetzt, sie waren wieder rot.

„Du hast meinen Appetit geweckt, aber da wir Beide unseren geschätzten Orgasmus gehabt haben, habe ich keine Lust dich zu beißen, ich werde mir in irgendeinem Pub was suchen." Sagte er und war verschwunden, ich blieb einige Minuten lang einfach stehen,meinen Pyjama noch immer in der Hand.

Irgendwann zog ich mich wieder an und schlüpfte zu Alice ins Bett, die schlief friedlich. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Wie es aussah, war ich jetzt das Spielzeug von einem durchgeknallten Vampir. Glaubte er wirklich, ich würde umziehen? Meine Wohnung gefiel mir, sie war zwar klein, aber es hatte mich einiges gekostet, bis ich sie gefunden hatte. Ich würde bestimmt nicht umziehen, weil ein Psychopath, mit dem ich Sex hatte, es von mir verlangte. Ich kannte nicht mal seinen Namen.

Erschöpft schlief ich über meinen Gedanken ein.

Ich schlief relativ lange und merkte nicht mal, dass Alice aufgestanden war und schon zur Arbeit gefahren war. Ich fand nur einen Zettel von ihr vor,ich sollte Frühstücken und wir würden uns Morgen auf der Arbeit sehen. Das dachte ich auch.

Nachdem ich einen Kaffee getrunken hatte,fuhr ich nach hause, ich würde dort frühstücken. Ich nutzte den Weg, um über meine Situation nachzudenken und darüber, was ich mit diesem Vampir machen sollte. Er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich wegen ihm umziehen würde.

Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er mich mit einem Befehl zum schweigen brachte, Obwohl, er hatte Alice und mich bedroht. Aber ich durfte es nicht genießen, wenn er mich berührte, mit mir Sex hatte und mich zu seiner machte.

Ich steckte den Schlüssel in die Tür und als ich sie aufmachte, erstarrte ich zur Salzsäule. Meine Wohnung war voller Leute, die meine Sachen in Kisten verpackten.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!" Rief ich aufgebracht.

Alle hörten mit dem auf was sie taten und sahen überrascht an,bis eine Frau sich den Weg durch diese riesigen Männer bahnten, die alle gleich angezogen waren, sie war relativ klein und wirkte fast wie ein Teenager.

Ihr blonden Haare waren zu einem Dutt hoch gesteckt, ich nahm an dass sie es tat,damit sie älter wirkte. Sie trug eine schwarzes,zweiteiliges Kostüm, eine weise Bluse und schwarze,hochhackige Schuhe. Unterm Arm hatte sie sich ein schwarze Agenda geklemmt.

„Was machen sie hier?" Sagte ich zu der kleinen Blondine.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an, sie hatte stechend blaue Augen. „Mein Name ist Jane Volturi,ich bin sie Assistentin von..." Sie zögerte. „...ihm." Sagte sie dann.

Das hatte er nicht getan. Verdammter Bastard!

„Lass sofort alles stehen! Das sind meine Sachen und ich ruf die Polizei!" Eine Sekunde später stand alles auf dem Boden.

„Macht weiter!" Sagte die Kleine,mit einer Stimme, die einem Angst machen konnte. „Ich bezahle euch schließlich." Sofort arbeiteten die Männer weiter und sie lächelte mich an.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe den Auftrag von meinem Chef und er hat gesagt, dass wir keine Probleme haben werden, sollten wir doch welche bekommen,würde er Miss Alice besuchen müssen." Ich sah sie erschrocken an, sie wusste genau, was sie da gesagt hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Sagte sie wieder. „Aber sie können nichts machen Miss Swan." Sie nahm meinen Arm und führte mich hinaus. „Sie müssen zu dieser Adresse." Sie gab mir einen Zettel. „Dort werden ihre Maße genommen und dann müssen sie...Unten wartet eine Auto auf sie,sie müssen sich also um nichts kümmern." Sie strahlte mich an,ich konnte nichts sagen.

„Miss Swan..."

„Nenne mich Bitte Bella." Es war mir unangenehm,dass sie mich so förmlich ansprach.

„Das kann ich nicht, ich habe meine Anweisungen von ihm." Ich verdrehte die Augen, wer zum Teufel war er?

Ich hatte ihn angefasst,ich hatte ihn gespürt,aber ich hatte sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen. Ich würde ihn nicht mal erkennen, wenn er mir auf der Straße begegnen würde.

„Miss Swan, ich empfehle ihnen, dass sie tun was er sagt." Sagte Jane ernst.

„Ist gut." Sagte ich, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Alice in die Sache hineingezogen wurde.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Miss Swan." Sie schob mich aus meiner Wohnung,drehte sich um und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe herunter, ich fühlte mich miserabel, ich fühlte mich wie eine Fremde und nicht wie Bella Swan.

Unten angekommen ging ich aus dem Haus und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es je wieder beteten würde. Meine Auto stand nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, stattdessen stand dort ein glänzender,schwarzer Jaguar. Die Tür des Wagend ging auf und hielt die Luft an, sollte er...?

„Miss Swan?" Ein großer Typ,mit dunkler Haut, schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen stieg aus, er sah verdammt gut aus.

Er strahlte mich an und zeigte seinen perfekten, weißen Zähne, er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte. Er kam zu mir und hörte nicht für eine Sekunde auf zu lächeln.

„Ich bin Jacob Black,ihr Fahrer, bis der Chef was anderes anordnet." Er hielt mit seine Hand hin und ich nahm sie Misstrauisch, doch ich merkte sofort, dass er wesentlich netter war als diese Jane und dieser Bastard.

Ich seufzte frustriert und ließ mich von ihm zum Wagen führen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 5

Ich saß in diesem luxuriösen Auto,mit einem Fahrer, der nicht aufhörte zu reden. Mir war nicht ganz klar, ob er nervös war,oder einfach gerne redete. Er erzählte mir,dass er einen schwierigen Vormittag gehabt hatte, weil er geglaubt hat, das er den Wagen ruiniert hatte und von jetzt ab der Sklave seines Chefs sein würde. Auch er durfte mir seinen Namen nicht verraten, verdammter Feigling. Er war bestimmt sehr einflussreich, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wer ein verkappter Vampir sein könnte. Ich würde vorsichtig seine müssen, ich hatte keine Ahnung,ob Jacob wusste, was sein Chef wirklich war.

„Wie viel Frauen hast du schon mit deinem Chef gesehen Jacob?" Fragte ich so beiläufig wie möglich, ich wollte wissen, ob er sie nach einer gewissen Zeit aus dem Weg räumte.

„Wie viele Frauen?" Wiederholte Jacob lachend und drehte sich zu mir um, ich wurde nervös, wir könnten einen Unfall haben. „Ich dachte, dass er Gay sei." Erklärte Jacob fröhlich.

„Sieh nach vorn!" Rief ich aufgebracht. „Gay sagst du?" Er nickte und sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an.

„Ja, ich hab ihn noch nie mit einer Freundin gesehen, mich wundert es etwas, dass sie das nicht wussten." Er sah mich weiter an und wartet auf meine Antwort.

„Na ja, dass mit ihm kam etwas...überraschend, ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich nichts von seinen Plänen...ich werde mit ihm reden müssen." Jacob sah mich an, als ob ich zwei Köpfe hätte.

„Ich wusste, dass auch der Chef eines Tages dominiert wir, alle werden wir das, Frauen und ihre mysteriösen Kräfte." Sagte er lachen und ich musste auch lachen.

Wir redeten weiter über Nichtigkeiten, aber er vermied alles, was meinen „Herrn" betraf, er war seinem Chef treu.

„So Miss, wir sind da." Verkündete mein Fahrer fröhlich und mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als ich sah, wo wir waren. Wir standen vor der teuersten Boutique der Stadt und der Schriftzug Chanel war nicht zu übersehen.

„Was machen wir hier Jacob?" Fragt eich entsetzt.

„Na ja, dass weiß ich auch nicht genau, ich soll sie hierhin bringen und dann auf sie warten. Sie müssen da reingehen Miss." Glaubte dieser arrogante Idiot, dass er mich kaufen könnte? War ich jetzt seine persönliche Hure?

„Nein Jacob, ich möchte jetzt sofort deinen Chef sehen...Bitte!" Er wich meinem Blick aus und holte tief Luft, so als ob er, für das was er jetzt sagen würde, Mut brauchte.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass genau das passieren würde und das ich Alice Brandon erwähnen sollte:" Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus.

„Geht es ihnen gut Miss Isabella?"

„Nenne mich Bella verdammt noch mal!" Schrei ich ihn an.

„Ich empfehle ihnen, dass sie da reingehen, dann sind sie schneller bei ihm...wenn sie das so wollen." Ich warf ihm einen Killerblick zu und er drehte sich nach vorn, wenn er das nochmal sagen würde, würde ich ihn umbringen.

Ich stieg aus und ging mit schleppenden Schritten auf diesen teuren Laden zu, in dem alle Verkäuferinnen aussahen wie Models.

Kaum war ich im Laden, kam auch schon eine der Verkäuferinnen zu mir und begrüßte mich,als ob ich eine Stammkundin wäre. Sie war sehr schlank,groß und trug ihre schwarzen Haare modisch kurz. Sie fing sofort an zu erzählen,was sie alles in dem Laden hatte, dann nahm sie mich mit in den hinteren Bereich und nahm meine Maße. Sie drückte mir jede Menge Tüten in die Hand und ich fragte mich, warum sie meine Maße genommen hatte, wenn sie doch schon alles eingepackt hatte.

„Das hat ihr Freund für sie hier gelassen." Sie drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand und als ich sie nach dem Namen meines „Freundes" fragte, ließ sie mich einfach stehen. Ich lass was auf den Zettel stand und zerriss ihn sofort.

Ich mag es, wenn mein Eigentum gut aussieht, hatte auf dem Zettel gestanden. Er war ein echter Hundesohn, dass war er.

Als ich den Laden wieder verließ, begleiteten mich zwei Verkäuferinnen und wir hatten alle die Hände voller Tüten. Sobald Jacob uns sah,stieg er aus dem Auto und kam zu uns, um uns zu helfen. Wir packten alles in den Kofferraum, obwohl die Verkäuferinnen und auch Jacob meinten, dass das nicht der richtige Ort für die Sachen sei. Aber den Sachen würde schon nichts passieren, dass würde dieses luxuriöse ·Auto gar nicht zulassen.

„Gut." Sagte Jacob,als wir wieder im Auto saßen und sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist Zeit fürs Essen." Ich sah auf meine Uhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es schon ein Uhr war, wie lange war ich den in diesem Laden gewesen? Die Frauen hatten gesagt, dass ich mir alles aussuchen könnte was ich wollte, mein „Freund" würde alles bezahlen. Nachdem sie das gesagt hatten, hatte ich wahllos alles mögliche gekauft. Er wollte bezahlen? Sollte er bezahlen, er würde eine gepfefferte Rechnung bekommen.

„Außerdem sehen sie etwas krank aus und ein gutes Essen kann ihnen nicht schaden." Redete Jacob weiter. Natürlich sah ich krank aus, ich hatte nicht gut geschlafen und erinnerte mich nicht mehr daran, wann ich zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Und ich fühlte mich wie ich aussah, krank!

„Einverstanden." Sagte ich und nickte.

„Und wir können zusammen essen." Erklärte Jacob. „Der Chef sagt immer, man sollte nie alleine essen." Er strahlte mich an und ich versuchte,sein Lächeln zu erwidern, was mir nicht wirklich gelang.

Plötzlich schellte mein Handy und als ich die Nummer sah,drehte sich mir der Magen um.

„Hallo Rose..." Sagte ich nervös.

„Wo zum Teufel bist du Isabella Swan und wo sind deine Sachen!" Schrie mir meine Freundin direkt ins Ohr. „Ich stehe vor deiner Tür...die übrigens offen steht und deine Sachen sind weg,hier stehen nur noch die Möbel! Sag nicht, dass du alles verkauft hast und nach Europa abgehauen bist!?"

„Nein..." Sagte ich müde, Jacob sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an und ich sollte das Gespräch besser schnell beenden. „Ich kann jetzt nicht,aber ich ruf dich später an." Versuchte ich Rosalie abzuwimmeln.

„Wag es nicht!" Sagte sie drohend. „Hast du endlich einen Freund? Kannst du deswegen nicht reden?"

„Rose..."

„Ohhhhh, die heilige Bella hat endlich das Gute kennen gelernt, ist es das?"

„Es reicht Rose!" Schrie ich hysterisch ins Telefon.

„OK,aber du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt,wo du steckst...ich warte!" Sagte Rosalie streng.

„Ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht." Ich sah misstrauisch zu Jacob. „Ich bin umgezogen,es war ein einmaliges Angebot... eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein,aber die hast du ja jetzt ruiniert." Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja damit aus der Affäre ziehen.

„Ich hasse es,wenn du mir Information vorenthältst Bella, deine beste Freundin Alice ist bestimmt über alles informiert." Sagte Rose trotzig.

„Auch Alice wusste nichts und jetzt sei nicht eifersüchtig,sie ist auch deine Freundin."

„Ok..."

„Wir reden später,bis dann." Sagte ich schnell, legte auf und stellte das Telefon auf stumm.

„Probleme?" Fragte Jacob,ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts wichtiges." Antwortete ich und sah dann aus dem Fenster und mir gingen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf. Würde ich meine Freundinnen je wiedersehen? Würde ich wieder zur Arbeit können? Würden sie mich jetzt in irgendeinem dunklen Keller verstecken?

Jacob hielt an und ich sah, dass wir vor einer sehr bekannten Pizzeria standen,mein Magen knurrte sofort laut.

„Essen?" Fragte ich und sah Jacob an.

„Ja! Endlich,ich sterbe vor Hunger." Jacob stieg aus und bevor ich die Tür aufmachen konnte,war er schon da und riss die Tür auf.

„Miss." Jacob hielt mir seine Hand hin, ich legte meine hinein und er half mir beim aussteigen. Es wehte ein kalter Wind, laut Kalender hatte der Frühling zwar schon angefangen,aber der Winter wollte noch nicht gehen.

Wir gingen in die,relativ normale, Pizzeria und suchten uns einen Tisch. Nachdem wir unser Essen bestellt hatten,unterhielten wir uns wieder über Nichtigkeiten. Jacob sagte mir bestimmt zehn mal, dass er mir nichts über seinen Chef erzählen konnte.

„Wissen sie,ich war bis jetzt sein Fahrer und er hat mich ihnen überlassen,weil er mir vertraut...das werde ich nicht ruinieren, die Bezahlung ist verdammt gut." Sagte er und mir war jetzt klar, dass Jacob kein Verbündeter war,ich musste mehr Leute kennen lernen,vielleicht konnte ich irgendwo Hilfe bekommen.

„Werde ich eine Gefangene sein?" Fragte ich und Jacob verdrehte die Augen. Ich musste ihn einfach fragen, er war im Moment mein einziger Kontakt.

„Miss Bella, ich hab ihnen schon gesagt,dass ich ihnen nichts sagen kann,aber..." Er rutschte ein Stück näher. „...ihre Sachen für die Arbeit sind nicht auf dem Müll gelandet,wie der Rest."

„Sie haben meine Sachen weggeschmissen !?" Rief ich entsetzt.

„Sehen sie? Ich sollte nichts sagen." Sagte er und biss in seine Pizza,ich tat es ihm nach.

Das war das Einzige was ich aus Jacob heraus bekam,bis wir eine Stunde später wieder aufbrachen.

„So, jetzt fahren wir zur North Sheridan Road 3170, am Lincoln Park." Verkündete mein Fahrer, ich nickte nur und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Mann hinter diesen roten Augen,entfernte mich komplett von meinem alten Leben, aber zum Glück lag die Cullen Ltd. auch am Lincoln Park.

„Wir sind da." Verkündete Jacob und mir klappte wieder der Mund auf, wir standen vor Belmont House. „Dem Chef gehört die ganze obere Etage und fragen sie mich nicht, wofür er so viel Platz braucht, er wohnt schon immer hier und zwar allein" Plapperte Jacob weiter.

„Ich kann hier nicht wohnen..." Sagte ich fassungslos, dass war lächerlich und dieser Mann war lächerlich reich.

„Es tut mir Leid Miss Bella, aber sie wissen was passiert, wenn sie sich weigern." Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Jacob konnte seht nett und freundschaftlich zu mir sein, aber er wusste wie böse sein Chef war und das machte ihn zu einem genauso schlechten Menschen. Ich nickte nur.

Jacob stieg wieder aus dem Auto und kam zu mir, um mir beim aussteigen zu helfen, doch diesmal war ich schneller. Ich stieg aus und sah erstaunt zu dem Pagen, der mit großen Schritten zu uns kam. Jacob machte den Kofferraum auf und sie holten die ganzen Tüten raus.

„Hier entlang." Jacob ging vor, ich folgte ihm schweigend durch die große Glastür. Ich war noch nie in diesem Gebäude gewesen und ich sah mich mit großen Augen um. Es war alles so luxuriös und gleichzeitig anheimelnd dekoriert.

„Miss Bella." Ich drehte mich genervt zu ihm um.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen,sag einfach Bella zu mir." Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte mir ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging ich hinter ihr her, ich wollte nichts kaputt machen. Als Jacob vor dem Aufzug stehen blieb, versteifte ich mich. Mit den Augen suchte ich die Tür zum Treppenhaus und fand sie auch.

„Eyyy!" Jacob hielt mich am Arm fest, als ich auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Wo gehen sie hin?"

„Ich..." Der Page sah uns neugierig an. „Ich mag keine Aufzüge, ich fahre nur in ihnen, wenn ich eine Person bei mir habe,der ich vertraue."

„Ich bin vertrauenswürdig,ich arbeite für den Chef." Ich sah ihn an,als ob er der dümmste Mann der Welt wäre.

„Solange du nicht aufhörst,ihn Chef zu nenne, so als ob er was mit der Mafia zu tun hätte und wir nicht vergessen, dass ich gegen meinen freien Willen hier bin und du das Auto gefahren hast, dass mich hierher gebracht hat...vertraue ich dir nicht!"

„Gut, da haben sie Recht." Er drehte sich zu dem Pagen um und gab ihm die Tüten. „Wir nehmen die Treppen." Erklärte er und drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Sagen sie aber später nicht, dass es zu anstrengend ist."

„Ich musste schon sechzig Etagen zu Fuß gehen, ich bin zwar zu spät gekommen, war aber kein bisschen außer Atem." Sagte ich stolz.

Wir brauchten verdammt lange und das war nicht meine Schuld, ich musste immer wieder auf Jacob warten.

„Das mache ich nie wieder!" Rief er, als wir endlich angekommen waren. „Gott...sie sind echt verrückt." Schnaufte er und ging auf eine beeindruckende Tür zu, vor der meine Tüten standen. Ich machte einen Schritt vor, dass Penthouse war im gleichen Stil dekoriert, wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Es war eine riesige Wohnung in einem riesigen Gebäude.

„Dein angebeteter Chef ist nicht da,stimmts?" Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er arbeitet und fragen sie mich nicht wo, er kommt immer sehr spät nach Hause. Kommen sie,ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer." Schweigend ging ich hinter Jacob her und sah mich dabei um, leider gab es kein Fotos oder sonst etwas persönliches, es war eine unpersönliche, kalte Wohnung und kein Heim. Ich konnte noch einen schnellen Blick auf die Küche erhaschen, bevor Jacob eine Tür aufmachte.

Jacob sah mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich konnte nichts sagen, ich stand unter Schock. Dieses Zimmer war groß, sehr groß, meine ganze Wohnung würde hier rein passen. Langsam machte ich einen Schritt in das Zimmer und staunte noch mehr. Es gab zwei große Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke gingen, sie waren mir cremefarbenen Vorhängen dekoriert, die geschmackvoll bestickt waren. Auf dem übergroßen Bett lag eine passende Tagesdecke und der Teppich sah so flauschig aus, dass man bestimmt darin versank.

„Gut, hier ist meine Arbeit beendet, bis sie wieder irgendwo hin müssen." Sagte Jacob und stellte die Tüten auf das Bett. „Sie können sich hier frei bewegen und sollen sich ganz zu hause fühlen, hat der Chef gesagt. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, da ist das Telefon." Er zeigte auf die Wand. „Wählen sie die eins und ich bin sofort da."

„Danke Jacob" Sagte ich,noch immer unter Schock, er nickte und verschwand.

Ich ging zum Bett und setzte mich vorsichtig darauf, es war weich und bequem. Müde ließ ich mich zurückfallen und machte die Augen zu. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Ich hatte noch nie jemanden schlecht behandelt, hatte mein Leben immer ruhig gelebt und war nie jemanden zur Last gefallen,nicht mal meinen Eltern. Ich hatte mit achtzehn angefangen zu arbeiten und immer mein eigenes Geld verdient. Ich hatte in vielen verschiedenen Firmen gearbeitet, bis ich vor drei Monaten bei der Cullen Ltd. Angefangen hatte.

Bis jetzt war mein Leben völlig normal gewesen, ich hatte gute Freunde und verstand mich gut mit meinen Eltern und jetzt musste ich Angst um all meine Lieben haben, weil ein durchgeknalltes Monster sie bedrohte. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als ich über meine Situation nachdachte.

„Verdammt!" Schrie ich in die leer Wohnung.

Er war niemand,der mir mein Leben völlig aus der Hand nehmen und es in eine Hölle verwandeln konnte, aber er hatte mich völlig unter Kontrolle und ich konnte nichts machen.

Der Tag lief vor meinen Augen vorbei und ich blieb einfach in der selben Position auf dem Bett liegen, zumindest war es bequem. Mein Blick fiel auf die Tüten und ich beschloss,die Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen, aber ich merkte, dass es kein Schrank gab. Ich stand auf und machte eine der beiden Türen auf, die es in dem Zimmer gab, es war das Bad. Es war natürlich genauso geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wie der Rest der Wohnung und jemand hatte eingekauft. Es gab alles was eine Frau sich nur wünschen konnte, verschieden Cremes und Parfums, duftende Seifen und sogar Tampons, sehr praktisch.

Ich machte die Tür wieder zu und ging zu der entgegengesetzten Tür, als ich die aufmachte, bekam ich mal wieder große Augen. Es war eine Art kleiner Salon,mit einem Schreibtisch, einem Sofa und zwei Sessel und es gab auch ein Regal, dass voller Bücher war. Hatte der Typ mich ausspioniert? Ich ging zu dem Bücherregal und stellte zu meinem Erstaunen fest, dass viele der Bücher mir gehörten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl,wenigstens etwas zu haben,was mir gehörte.

Verwirrt ging ich wieder aus dem Salon, wo war der Kleiderschrank? Ich sah mich in dem Raum um und ging dann zu dem großen Spiegel, der neben der Tür zum Bad war. Oh Gott; wie sah ich den aus? Wer ich etwa so in dieser teuren Boutique gewesen? Alice hatte Recht, man sollte immer auf sein Äußeres achten, weil man nie wusste, was passieren könnte und man sollte immer gut angezogen sein. Weise Worte, auf die ich nie gehört hatte. Müde lehnte ich meine Stirn an den Spiegel und lag eine Sekunde später auf dem Boden.

Ich sah mich vom Boden aus um und sah, dass der Spiegel sich bewegt hatte und ich mich jetzt in dem dritten Zimmer befand, dem Kleiderschrank.

„Heilige Mutter Gottes!" Das war ein Ankleidezimmer,wie ich es nur aus Filmen kannte. Und es war nicht leer, in den Regalen stande Unmengen an Schuhen, alle ordentlich aufgereiht. Ich sah Kleider, zweiteilige Kostüme,Jeans, Blusen, Shirts, Pyjamas...und alles sah sehr teuer aus. Weiter unten gab es verschiedene Schubladen,ich stand auf und machte sie auf.

In den Schubladen lag jede Menge Unterwäsche,besser gesagt Dessous, die Alice wahrscheinlich zu Freudensprüngen animiert hätten. Es gab Schmuck, Gürtel und sogar verschieden Sonnenbrillen. In einer Ecke standen ein paar Kisten, die zugeklebt waren, ich machte die oberste auf und war begeistert,meine Sachen zu etwas was mir gehörte. Ich holte die Tüten, räumte alles sorgfältig weg und fragte mich, warum er mich in diese Boutique gebracht hatte, wenn er doch schon alles gekauft hatte.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erschien. Dieser Kleiderschrank war unglaublich, auch wenn die Sachen nicht mir gehörten, sie standen mir zur Verfügung, mehr nicht.

Als ich das Ankleidezimmer wieder verließ, stellte ich zu meinem Schreck fest, dass es fast dunkel war. Wie lange war ich in diesem Schrank gewesen? Würde er jetzt kommen? Würde ich endlich sein Gesicht sehen? Es machte mich krank,nicht zu wissen, wie er aussah.

Ich ging langsam aus dem Zimmer, um zu sehen, ob noch jemand in der Wohnung war. Ich machte ein paar Schritte und ging dann in Richtung zu der Küche, die ich vorher gesehen hatte. Alles war sehr ordentlich, wirkte unbewohnt und unpersönlich. Ich nahm eine der Figuren, die auf einem der Regale standen und schob sie etwas vor, dass tat ich nur, um diese tadellose Ordnung etwas zu zerstören. Es gab einige Türen und eine von ihnen stand offen, ich konnte einen anderen, etwas kleineren Salon sehen, der wesentlich modernen und maskuliner eingerichtet war. Ich konnte ein schwarzes Ledersofa sehen, eine moderne Musikanlage, viele CDs und einen übergossen Flachbildschirm.

Ich ging in die offene Küche in der es, natürlich, alle nur möglichen technischen Errungenschaften gab. Ich machte den Kühlschrank auf und wollte sehen, ob es etwas zu essen gab, er war bis oben hin voll. Ich machte ihn wieder zu und nahm einen Apfel aus einer Schale und biss hinein.

Ich hörte wie die Wohnungstür aufging und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Die Schritte die ich hörte, ließen mein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Miss Isabella." Ich stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, es war nur Jane.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich nervös.

„Wie ich sehe, schauen sie sich um,dass freut mich." Sagte sie lächelnd und kam näher. „Brauchen sie etwas? Ich hatte etwas für Mr..." Sie schweige. „Na ja, für den Chef zu erledigen." Ich hasste es,wenn sie ihn so nannten.

„Ich brauche nichts, Danke Jane."

„Wenn sie Hunger haben, wählen sie einfach die zwei und es kommt jemand, der ihnen etwas zubereitet." Sagte sie geflissentlich.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, ich esse nur, um etwas zu tun." Erklärte ich und sie strahlte mich an.

„Ich glaube,wir werden uns gut verstehen." Sagte sie und ich lächelte, ich hoffte jemanden zum reden zu haben. „Jacob wird sie Morgen um sieben Uhr dreißig abholen und zum Büro fahren...da war noch was...Ach ja, ihre Sachen sind im Schrank, in ihrem Salon sind ihre Bücher und ihre Fotos und Andenken werden Morgen oder Übermorgen kommen, wir haben sie zum restaurieren gegeben...Eh...die Rahmen waren nicht sehr schön." Sagte sie leicht beschämt. „Sie brauchen wirklich nichts?" Fragte sie wieder.

„Jane...wann kommt er?"

„Spät,man weiß nie wann er kommt ich sehe ihn nur Morgens und auch nur für zehn Minuten. Jacob hat mehr Kontakt zu ihm, aber wie sie ja bereits wissen, dürfen wir ihnen nichts sagen." Erklärte sie.

„Ja..." Sagte ich nur.

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt...Ach, dass dürfen sie nicht verlieren." Sie zog etwas aus der Tasche und gab es mir, es war die Einladung zu diesem verdammten Ball.

„Danke." An dem Tag an dem ich die Einladung bekommen hatte, war er zum ersten Mal zu mir gekommen und ich würde bestimmt nicht auf diesen Ball gehen.

„Bis bald." Verabschiedete sich Jane und ging wieder.

Entschlossen ging ich wieder zurück in das Zimmer, ich würde versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Angezogen legte ich mich aufs Bett und holte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche, fünfzig verpasste Anrufe und alle von Alice, Rose hatte sie bestimmt angerufen. Darum würde ich mich Morgen kümmern, wie es aussah, würde ich ja zur Arbeit können.

Es verging eine Stunde und ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich war an einem fremden Ort und ich wollte hier weg und ich würde gehen. So würde ich diese Nacht wenigstens Ruhig schlafen. Was machte ich eigentlich hier? Auf ihn warten? Das war nicht die starke und unabhängige Frau, die Isabella Swan eigentlich war.

Ich stand auf, ging in das Ankleidezimmer, holte mir einen Mantel, stopfte eine Decke in eine von meinen Kisten, nahm meine Tasche und ging durch die Wohnung. Morgen würde ich nicht zur Arbeit gehen und ich würde Alice alles erzählen. Ich drückte die Türklinke runter und zu meinem Erstaunen, war sie nicht abgeschlossen. So schnell ich konnte,lief ich die Treppen herunter, was mit der Kiste gar nicht so einfach war. Ich ging bis in die Tiefgarage und von da aus auf die Straße.

„Wow." Murmelte ich, dass war einfach gewesen. Ich winkte ein Taxi heran und nannte dem Fahrer meine Adresse.

Ich lächelte,als ich an meiner Wohnung ankam und schleppte mit viel Vergnügen die Kiste die Treppe hoch. Meine Wohnungstür stand noch offen, ich ging rein, schloss die Tür hinter mir und legte den Riegel vor. Ich stellte die Kiste auf den Boden, zog die Decke heraus und legte mich in mein Bett, meins. Müde schloss ich die Augen und schlief fast sofort ein.

Irgendwann stieg eine merkwürdige Hitze in mir auf und meine Atmung wurde schwer. Als ich etwas zwischen meinen Beinen spürte, war ich sofort hellwach.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du mir entkommen kannst?" Ich sah mich um und wusste nicht genau,woher die Stimme kam. „Hast du das?" Er war rechts von mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. Ich setzte mich auf, es war stockdunkel im Zimmer, aber ich konnte spüren, dass ich nicht mehr in meinem Bett lag und das meine große Flucht fehlgeschlagen war. Er hatte mich irgendwie wieder in diese Wohnung gebracht und nicht nur das, er hatte mich auch ausgezogen.

„Verdammter Bastard!" Fauchte ich, tastete nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über mich.

„Du solltest mich nicht so behandeln." Sagt er und seine Stimme war wieder rau und sexy. „Ich habe dir all das hier gegeben."

„Ich bin nicht deine verdammte Hure." Sagte ich und versuchte von ihm weg zu rutschen.

„Selbstverständlich bist du das nicht Isabella, eine Hure hat man nur für eine Nacht, ich werde dich haben, solange ich dich will." Ich merkte, wie er näher kam.

„Komm nicht näher!" Schrie ich.

„Schon wieder dieselbe Leier?"

„Immer!"

„Heute Nacht nicht, Heute brauche ich dein Blut." Sagte er und beugte sich über mich.

Oh Gott...ich würde sterben.


	6. Kapitel 6

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 6

„Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Sexspielzeug." Ich versuchte wieder von ihm weg zukommen, aber er hielt die Decke fest und ich lag wieder nackt vor ihm.

„Und ob du das bist und...du bist mein Kühlschrank." Was dann kam war ein purer Reflex, ich konnte nichts sehen, weil die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, aber ich holte aus und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Süßer Sieg!

„Das war wirklich jämmerlich, hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass mit deine Schläge nichts anhaben können?" Er machte sich über mich lustig, ich wollte aufstehen, doch er hinderte mich daran.

„Gut...dann mach." Ich legte mich steif hin und drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg.

„Meinst du das Ernst?" Fragt er, ich antwortete nicht. „So macht es keinen Spaß.." Ich schwieg. „Ich hab Lust, also muss ich dafür sorgen, dass du auch Lust hast." Er blieb unbeweglich liegen und sah mich an.

„Was machst du jetzt?" Wolle ich wissen, jetzt schwieg er und ich zog wieder die Bettdecke über mich.

„Isabella." Sagte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du mein bist, hast du mir nicht geglaubt, stimmts? Ich kann dich nach Lust und Laune beeinflussen." Als ich spürte, wie wieder diese Hitze in mir aufstieg,ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das wars du..." Er war immer in der Nähe gewesen, wenn diese unerklärliche Hitze in mir aufgestiegen war. Er lachte.

„Natürlich war ich das." Mein Herz schlug schneller

„Hör auf damit!"

„Hmm...ich weiß nicht, du siehst heiß aus..."

„Halt die Klappe!" Rief ich. „Und lass mich in Ruhe." Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich das nicht." Jetzt war seine Stimme wieder so rau und sexy, er strich mit seinem Finger über meine Wangen und wie aus Instinkt suchte ich seine Berührung. „Und wie es aussieht, du auch nicht." Er beugte sich über mich und ich merkte, dass er kein Hemd an hatte.

„Bis du...bist du nackt?" Ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Ohrläppchen...Gott! Was hatten seine Lippen nur, dass sie mich so verrückt machten.

„Was glaubst du?" Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie um sein Glied, dass verdammt hart war. Ich versuchte meine Hand wegzuziehen, aber er hielt sie fest. „Mach deine Arbeit." Forderte er.

„Das ist nicht meine Arbeit du ekelhaftes Schwein!" Schrie ich ihn an und er legte seine Lippen auf meine,ohne auf meine Gegenwehr zu achten. Verflucht! Irgendwann musste ich herausfinden, was seine Lippen hatten, dass ich so auf sie reagierte. Sofort drehte sich alles in meinem Kopf, er bewegte seine Lippen langsam auf meinen und ich hob ihm meinen Kopf entgegen. Er zog mich näher an sich, während er meine Hand weiter an seinem Penis hielt und mich dazu zwang, sie zu bewegen.

Er stöhnte gegen meinen Mund und da ich mich in eine durchgeknallte, dumme Kuh verwandelt hatte, gefiel es mir das zu hören und ich bewegte meine Hand ohne seinen Zwang. Ich konnte spüren, wie er gegen meinen Mund lächelte.

„So ist gut..." Er biss sanft in meine Unterlippe, was mich dazu brachte zu stöhnen, er reagierte sofort und sein Kuss wurde fordernder. Meine Hand bewegte sich schneller und ich spürte seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen, er fand meinen Punkt und ich verlor meinen Kopf.

„Isabella...gefällt dir was ich mache?" Er küsste mich und brachte mich damit völlig aus dem Konzept,seine Finger, die sich immer schneller bewegten, halfen mir auch nicht. „Ich hab dich was gefragt..." Er gab meine Lippen frei, aber ich war nicht dazu in der Lage zu antworten. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja... verdammt noch mal!" Meine Hüften bewegten sich gegen seine Hand, ich wollte diesen unglaublichen Orgasmus spüren, den er mir bescheren konnte.

„Stop." Er hielt mich an den Hüften fest und drehte mich dann so, dass er hinter mir lag. „Dein Bein." Er nahm meine Bein und legte es über seine Hüfte,sofort spürte ich ihn an meinem Eingang. „Das ist meine Lieblingsstellung." Sagt er, drang in mich ein und ich schrie auf. Ich spürte ihn in mir,seinen Körper eng an meinen gedrängt und seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten, ich spürte ihn überall. Er nahm sich Zeit und bewegte sich langsam und genüsslich.

„Schneller..." Forderte ich.

„Noch nicht..." Verdammter Egoist! Ich stützte mich ab und spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Hals, ich wusste was später kommen würde,aber das war mir in diesem Augenblick egal. Er erhörte mich und wurde schneller und schneller, er hatte so viel Kraft, dass das große Bett sich leicht bewegte.

„Mehr?" Fragte er und ich drehte meinen Kopf und versuchte ihn zu sehen. „Mehr?" Ich konnte nur laut stöhnen. „Isabella!"

„Mehr!" Schaffte ich zu sagen und er schien all seinen unmenschlichen Kräfte freien Lauf zu lassen, mit einer Hand hielt er meine Hüfte fest und mit der anderen mein Bein, er bewegte sich so schnell, dass ich vor Lust laut schrie.

„Shh..." Machte er spöttisch an meinem Ohr, aber nichts konnte das kontrollieren, was sich in meinem Körper aufbaut. Die mir,mittlerweile, bekannte Sensation baute sich langsam in mir auf und würde sich bald in einem unglaublichen Orgasmus seinen Weg durch meinen Körper suchen.

„Bella...fasse dich an." Er nahm meine Hand, legte sie auf meine erregte Mitte und bewegte meine Finger, was mich noch mehr um den Verstand brachte. Kannte dieser Mann alle Tricks der Welt?

Ich drückte mein Gesicht in das Kissen und schrie meinen ersehnten Orgasmus heraus, während mein Körper ein neues Nivel der Sensationen kennen lernte. Ich spürte seine Zähne an meinem Hals und merkte wie er zu biss und gleichzeitig seinen Orgasmus erreichte.

„Du bist exquisit." Sagte er, als er seinen Mund von meinem Hals nahm, ich war völlig erschöpft.

„Was immer du sagst du Wahnsinniger und jetzt verschwinde." Sagte ich und versuchte unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen. Dieses Bett war seht bequem und ich musste jetzt schlafen.

„Nein ich werde hier bleiben und bei dir schlafen." Ich war mit einem Schlag hellwach,er ging sonst immer.

„Warum?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Ich habe noch nie gerne woanders geschlafen." Sagt er und legte die Decke auch über sich. „Aber das hier ist mein zu Hause und so hab ich dich bei mir, falls ich wieder Lust bekomme."

„Nein! Geh!" Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte. „Außerdem muss ich Morgen arbeiten."

„Isabella, schlafe jetzt." Er drückte mich wieder in die Kissen und legte die Decke über mich. „Ich werde dich nicht umarmen,oder so ich mach solche...menschlichen Dinge nicht." Er drehte sich um und es bleib ein beruhigender Abstand zwischen uns.

Meine Augen gingen nicht zu und ich wollte meinen Pyjama, ich lag nackt neben ihm. Ob er schon schlief? Ich drehte meinen Kopf, konnte aber nichts sehen. Ich tastete nach dem Nachttisch, doch statt dem Lichtschalter, erwischte ich mein Handy und musste lächeln, dass hatte ich bei meiner Flucht vergessen.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und wollte es anmachen,in dem Licht würde ich ihn sehen können.

„Was zum Teufel machst du?" Er griff nach dem Telefon und ich sah nichts.

„Eh...ich wollte meinen Pyjama suchen." Er knurrte genervt. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es toll finde so neben dir zu liegen."

„Weißt du, ich habe keine Lust mir deine Beleidigungen anzuhören, gib mir eine Sekunde." Er bewegte sich viel zu schnell und wenige Sekunden später, drückte er mir etwas in die Hand. „Da hast du und jetzt schlafe endlich." Ich merkte, wie er sich wieder ins Bett legte.

Ich stand auf und zog mir schnell meinen Pyjama an, dann rannte ich zum Fenster und zog einen Vorhang zur dem Licht das von draußen rein kam, sah ich...das leere Bett.

„Wo bist du?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich mich sehen lasse? Dafür musst du noch warten, außerdem musst du dafür auf diesen verdammten Ball gehen." Jetzt konnte ich seine Silhouette neben mir sehen. „Lass diesen Vorhang los." Er streckte seine Hand aus, erstaunt sah ich, wie blass seine Hand war.

„Ich will dich sehen, dass bist du mir schuldig." Forderte ich wütend, ich griff nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn zu mir ziehen, doch stattdessen zog er mich zu sich und ich prallte regelrecht gegen seine Brust. Er machte einen Schritt vor und zog den Vorhang wieder zu, für eine Sekunde konnte ich seine Schulter sehen, sie war blass und muskulös.

„Weißt du." Es war jetzt wieder stockdunkel und ich konnte nur den Glanz seiner Augen sehen. „Das einzige was du damit erreichst ist, dass ich wieder Lust auf dich bekomme." Ich versteifte mich und drehte schnell meinen Kopf weg. Wurde er nie müde? „Du gehst jetzt also besser ins Bett und schläfst endlich."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich wider zum Bett,bis ich über irgendetwas stolperte und auf der Nase landete.

„Autsch!" Schimpfte ich.

„Und da hast du deine Strafe." Sagt er lachend und brachte damit mein Blut in Wallung.

„Verfluchter Psychopath! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich wissen sollte, wie du aussiehst? Das einzige was ich sehen, sind deine fürchterlichen Augen!"

„Isabella, ich habe dich gewarnt!" Er hob mich hoch, trug mich zum Bett und legte mich darauf. „Du musst Morgen Arbeiten und ich will dir nicht all deine Energie nehmen." Er deckte mich wütend zu und legte sich neben mich. „Gute Nacht Isabella." Ich sagte nichts und er strich mir mit einem Finger die komplette Wirbelsäule entlang. „Isabella?"

„Gute Nacht Monster." Antwortete ich, damit er mich in Ruhe ließ.

Nach wenigen Minuten fielen mir die Augen zu, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht schlafen wollte, weil er neben mir lag.

Als der Wecker schellte, den irgendjemand für mich gestellt hatte, setzte ich mich sofort auf und sah an meine Seite, dass Bett war leer und jemand hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen. Ich würde also wirklich bis zu diesem verdammten Ball warten müssen, um ihn zu sehen.

Zu meiner eigenen Schande musste ich zugeben, dass ich meine Morgentoilette in diesem luxuriösem Bad sehr genoss und auch den schicken Klamotten nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich suchte mir eine beige, weit geschnittene Hose aus, einen taillierten, braunen Blazer und eine hellbeige Bluse aus, dazu suchte ich mir passende Schuhe, die keinen allzu hohen Absatz hatten. Alles passte perfekt.

In der Küche war der Tisch gedeckt und das Frühstück stand auch schon bereit. An der Kaffeekanne lehnte ein Zettel, als ich näher kam sah ich, dass er von Jane war.

Miss Isabella, ihr Fahrer wird unten auf sie warten. Ich habe etwas geforscht und hoffe, dass ihr Frühstück zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ist. Jacob wird zur Essenszeit vor dem Büro auf sie warten, falls sie zum Essen irgendwo hin möchten. Sie müssen ihm auch sagen, wann er sie abholen soll und versuchen sie bitte nicht, ihn zu täuschen. Sie wissen, dass der Chef sie finden wird und andere müssen dafür bezahlen.

Einen Schönen Tag, Jane.

Unglücklicherweise war das Frühstück einfach perfekt und ich genoss es einfach. Dann putzte ich mir die Zähne, ging aus der Wohnung und zog die Tür einfach hinter mir zu.

Natürlich nahm ich die Treppen und unten wartete schon Jacob auf mich.

„Guten Morgen Miss Bella." Ich seufzte, dieser Junge würde mich nie einfach nur Bella nennen.

„Hallo Jacob." Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg ein. „Wie hast du geschlafen?" Fragte ich, als er auch im Auto war.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete er, rückte seine Mütze zurecht und lächelte mir durch den Rückspiegel zu. „Miss...Ehm..."

„Was ist?"

„Jane hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihnen das geben soll." Er drehte sich um und reichte mir ein Halstuch.

„Nein...sag nicht..." Ich fasste mir an den Hals.

„Na ja, man sieht es etwas, aber es geht bald weg." Ich schnaufte und band mir das Tuch um den Hals. Ich hatte es nicht mal gemerkt, ab jetzt musste ich dem Spiegel mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du weißt, was für ein Monster er ist und trotzdem weiter für ihn arbeitest!" Bemerkte ich sauer.

„Der Chef hat mir nie was schlechtes getan, ich bin ein einfacher Angestellter, wie es tausende gibt und ich bin nicht in der Situation über ihn zu urteilen. Er hat nie mehr gemacht, als mich gut zu bezahlen." Sagte Jacob.

„Geld bewirkt Wunder." Sagte ich und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Jacob war ein Idiot, nichts schlechtes getan, das Monster hatte mich entführt und bedrohte meine Freunde.

Wir kamen bei der Cullen Ltd. an und ich stieg aus, ohne mich von Jacob zu verabschieden. Ich ging in das Gebäude, begrüßte wie immer den Pförtner, stellte mich dann neben den Aufzug und sah auf die Uhr, Angela musste bald kommen. Doch wenig später stellte sich jemand neben mir, bei dem es mir kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Ich war nicht dazu in der Lage ihn anzusehen und beobachtet ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er stieg in den Aufzug und lächelte mich schief an, aber ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht nach dem Traum den ich von ihm gehabt hatte, ich würde Edward Cullen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

„Bella!" Endlich kam Angela und ich lächelte ihr zu.

„Hallo, wie geht es dir?" begrüßte ich sie.

„Sag mir lieber wie es dir geht!" Sagte sie entsetzt.

„Warum?"

„Du bist ganz blass! Was machst du in letzter Zeit, dass ich dich immer wieder mit dem gleichen Satz begrüße?" Ich lächelte nervös, hatte sie die Marke gesehen?

„Das ist bestimmt, weil es so kalt ist..." Sie sah mich einen Moment lang an.

„Na ja...da hast du Recht, der verdammte Winter will einfach nicht gehen." Sagte sie dann, nahm meinen Arm und zog mich in den anderen Aufzug, genau in dem Moment kam auch Alice, die mich kalt ansah.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht...du gehst nicht ans Telefon und dein Festnetz ist außer Betrieb." Schimpfte Alice los und ich schluckte trocken.

„Das stimmt." Sagte auch Jessica und ich sah mich verlegen um, ich musste irgendwie Zeit schinden und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte.

„Und..." Fing Alice dramatisch an. „Du musst uns auch noch erklären warum du so plötzlich umgezogen bist...Rosalie hat mich angerufen..." Verdammte Verräterin.

„Du bist umgezogen?" Fragte Jessica erstaunt.

„Ja...das ist etwas kompliziert, ich erkläre es euch beim Mittagessen, da haben wir mehr Zeit..."

„Wieso kannst du uns nicht jetzt sagen, warum du umgezogen bist?" Fragte Jessica konfus.

„Das frage ich mich auch Bella, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" Die Beiden würden mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf die Anzeige der Stockwerke, damit ich sie nicht ansehen musste. Im 35. Stock hielt der Aufzug an und als ich sah, wer einstieg, machte ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Mr. Cullen." Begrüßte ihn Jessica freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Cullen." Sagte auch Alice. Er sah hervorragend aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug, seinem verstrubbelten Haaren und seinem koketten Grinsen. Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte auch er und Alice stieß mich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, damit ich auch etwas sagte, weil er mich stur ansah.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Cullen." Murmelte ich.

„Guten Morgen Isabella..." Meine beiden Freundinnen sahen mich mit großen Augen an, in der Mittagspause würde ich viel zu erklären haben.

„Bis später." Sagte Jessica, als sie auf ihrer Etage angekommen war, ich blieb mit Alice und dem Mann zurück, der mich fürchterlich nervös machte.

„Sie..." Fing er an und sah Alice an. „Sie arbeiten für Aro Volturi, richtig?" Volturi? Genau wie Jane Volturi, warum war mir das nicht aufgefallen? Waren sie Familie?

„So ist es." Antwortete Alice keck.

„Das hier ist deine Etage, warum steigst du nicht aus?" Wollte er wissen und Alice sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Deine Arbeitszeit fängt jetzt an." Sagte er streng und Alice zog die Stirn kraus.

„Zuerst bring ich meine Freundin in ihre Etage, sie hasst Aufzüge und ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Volturi was dagegen hat, wenn ich zwei Minuten zu spät komme, ich mache meine Arbeit verdammt gut." Antwortete Alice frech und Edwards Kinnmuskeln spannten sich sichtbar an.

„Ich empfehle ihnen, dass sie aussteigen Miss..." Erschrocken griff ich nach der Hand von Alice.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, sie können gerne mit meinem Chef sprechen, aber ich werde meine Freundin nicht alleine lassen." Er sah sie an, als ob er sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte und drehte sich dann endlich um. Alice sah mich überrascht an und ich gab ihr mit meinem Blick Recht, er verhielt sich merkwürdig.

Endlich kamen wir auf meinem Stockwerk an und ich stieg aus, genau wie Edward.

„Wir sehen uns Alice." Sagte ich,glücklich endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Bis später." Sagte Alice und die Tür ging wieder zu.

„Diese Freundin von dir sollte nicht so anmaßend zu ihrem Chef sein..." Ich sah ihn nicht an und antwortete auch nicht, sondern ging direkt zu meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich. „Ich rede mit dir Isabella!"

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich nur und machte meinen Computer an. Ich sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und der Gong, in Form von Carlisle, rettete mich.

„Isabella! Endlich bist du wieder da!" Rief Carlisle erfreut. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dein Gehalt erhöhe, es kann nicht sein, dass du das Gleiche verdienst wie diese Angela. Sie ist unfähig, sie hat all meine Termine durcheinander gebracht und auch irgendwas seltsames am Computer gemacht." Ich lächelte, es war gut zu wissen, dass er meine Arbeit anerkannte.

„Kein Problem Mr. Cullen,, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Er strahlte mich an.

„Sohn." Sagte er und legte Edward seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hab die beste Sekretärin der Welt." Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht und du könntest sie mir für eine Zeit ausborgen, meinst du nicht?" Ich ignorierte ihn, mein Computer war hochgefahren und ich sah das Chaos, dass Angela fabriziert hatte.

„Das werde ich natürlich nicht machen Edward, jetzt lass uns in mein Büro gehen." Büro! Sofort schossen mir wieder die Bilder aus meinem Traum in den Kopf, wie ich auf dem Schreibtisch saß, Edward zwischen meinen Beinen stand und seine Hände sanft über meine Beine streichelten. Mein Herz schlug schneller und Edwards Lachen riss mich aus meiner Trance.

„Natürlich Carlisle, lass uns in dein „Büro" gehen..." Edward betonte das Wort Büro und bevor er durch die Tür ging, lächelte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Mir passierten in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu viele unerklärliche Dinge.


	7. Kapitel 7

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 7

Herr im Himmel! Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass Angela ein guter Ersatz sei, aber sie hatte ein unglaubliches Chaos in meinem Computer veranstaltet, es waren sogar einige Archive abhanden gekommen. Ich musste unseren Informatiker Mike anrufen, damit er mir half, die Archive wiederherzustellen.

Ich verbrachte den lieben langen Tag damit, das Desaster wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, was mich davor rettete mit Alice und Jessica zu reden, ich hatte noch immer keine Idee, was ich ihnen sagen sollte. Ich rief sie an und erklärte ihnen die Situation und ließ mir dann was aus der Cafeteria bringen. Manchmal war es ein großer Vorteil, die Sekretärin vom Chef zu sein.

Aber das alles war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was Edward Cullen mit mir spielte. Er ging Heute bei Carlisle ein und aus und ich musste mich jedes mal darauf konzentrieren, ihn nicht an zu starren, was verdammt ermüdend war. Ich brauchte Stunden, um meinen Computer wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen, den Rest musste Morgen Mike machen. Es war schon wieder sehr spät geworden, aber da ich in die Wohnung von dem Monster musste, nahm ich mir Zeit und würde das ab jetzt immer tun.

Ich ging in den Raum in dem der Kopierer stand und machte noch einige Kopien für Carlisle. Ich war endlich allein und war jetzt etwas entspannter.

„Da arbeitet jemand wieder lange..." Ich versteifte mich, als ich diese Stimme hörte.

„Ja." War das einzige was ich dazu sagte, ohne mich zu ihm um zudrehen. Gott sei Dank, machte ich gerade die letzte Kopie, ich drehte mich um und ging mit gesenktem Kopf direkt zur Tür.

„Entschuldigung." Sagte ich, als er nicht aus dem Weg ging und biss regelrecht die Zähne zusammen, damit ich den Sohn des Chefs nicht an schrie. Ich musste mir einen neuen Job suchen...das war sexuelle Belästigung. Obwohl, wenn man es von außen betrachtet, sah es bestimmt ganz harmlos aus.

Edward machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ mich vorbei, ich ging direkt in Carlisles Büro und legte die Papiere auf den Schreibtisch, als ich mich umdrehte, holte ich erschrocken Luft. Edward saß auf dem Sofa, wie war er so schnell dahin gekommen?

„Du fühlst dich wirklich unwohl in meiner Gegenwart..." Sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja...brauchen sie noch etwas?...Ich gehe jetzt."

„Du gehst spät, arbeitest du immer so lange?" Wollte er wissen, ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal an. Er war unglaublich attraktiv, aber in dieser Liga sollte ich nicht spielen, dass war zu gefährlich. Er war eine gefährliche Einladung.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du spät nach hause kommen willst? Ich habe heute Morgen gesehen, dass man dich gebracht hat, mein Vater scheint dich gut zu bezahlen." Sagte er.

„Das geht sie nicht an! Wie ich sehe, brauchen sie nichts weiter." Er schloss die Augen und spannte seine Kiefermuskeln an, so als ob er sich auf irgendetwas konzentrieren würde. Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür.

„Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt..."

„Und ich habe geantwortet, es geht sie nichts an Mr. Cullen." Er lächelte.

„Du kannst mich Edward nennen."

„Das wäre nicht korrekt Mr. Cullen."

„Ich versuche mich nur mit dir zu unterhalten, warum bist du so schwierig?" Fragte er und ich musste lächeln.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen..." Ich wollte gehen, doch das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch schellte und zu meinem Missfallen, ging Edward ran.

„Ja...später..." Er hörte einen Moment zu und sagte dann. „Ja, sie ist hier, ich gebe dich weiter."

„Es ist für dich, ein gewisser Jacob." Jacob? Und warum unterhielt er sich mit ihm? Ich nahm ihm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Bella." Das war, ohne Zweifel, Jacob.

„Ich komme gleich runter. Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie geflüchtet sind, oder so."

„Nein, Jane hat mir klar gemacht, dass das besser nicht passiert."

„Gut...und Danke." Dieses Danke war sehr ernst gemeint.

„Bis gleich." Ich legte auf.

„Isabella..." Ich reagierte nicht, ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an den Ort zu denken, an den ich gleich zurück musste. „Isabella!" Sagte er wieder und räusperte sich laut.

„Was hältst du von diesem Büro? Du bist eine Frau und hast bestimmt einen viel besseren Geschmack, als mein Vater und ich zusammen." Machte er Scherze, oder verlor ich jetzt wirklich den Verstand. Und warum musste ich jetzt wider an meinen Traum denken? Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippen und er grinste.

„Eh...mein Geschmack ist bestimmt um einiges schlechter als ihrer." Sagte ich, er zog die Stirn kraus und ich wurde immer nervöser, ich musste jetzt hier raus. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, man wartet auf mich."

„Aber Bella..." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Eh...was denkst du über den...Schreibtisch?" Er strich mit seiner Hand langsam über das dunkle Holz. Ich schloss die Augen und sah mich wieder in meinem Traum, auf diesem Schreibtisch und seine Hände auf meinen Beinen. Was war nur mit mir los?

„Komm..." Er lächelte mich an, als ob er irgendetwas wissen würde. „Fühle selber.." Ohne Vorwarnung nahm er meine Hand und legte sie auf das Holz. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, wie kalt seine Hand war, aber die Heizung war auch vor einer Weile ausgegangen. Eigentlich sollte ja niemand mehr hier sein.

„Ja..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte und zog meine Hand von seiner weg.

„Gefällt dir diese Art Holz?" Gott! Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, ich sah ihn nur dämlich an. Was verstand ich den schon von Holz?

„Ja..." Sagte ich wieder und wich seinem Blick aus, während er langsam näher kam. „Ich muss jetzt gehen." Murmelte ich.

„Ich weiß..." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, er war viel zu nah. Ich war zwischen ihm und dem Schreibtisch eingeklemmt, es war genau wie in meinem Traum.

„Ich...muss...muss..."

„Gehen, ich weiß." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte, ich legte meine Hand auf seine und wollte sie weg schieben, als er seine andere Hand zur Hilfe nahm und mich auf den Schreibtisch setzte.

„Nein..." Schaffte ich es zu sagen. Er legte seine Stirn gegen meine und sah mich an, als ob ich seine Beute wäre und ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als mich wie eine zu verhalten.

„Ich hab gemerkt, wie du in meiner Nähe reagierst Isabella..." Er war genauso arrogant wie das Monster und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich schob ihn weg und sprang von Schreibtisch. Wie war ich dahin gekommen? „Nicht.." Er griff nach meiner Hand und wollte mich aufhalten. Ich sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht." Er sah mich amüsiert an.

„Und warum kannst du nicht? Musst du etwa jemandem treu sein?" Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an und nein, ich musste dem Monster nicht treu sein, aber ich musste mich auch nicht wie eine Schlampe benehmen. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich merkte, dass ich mich richtig einem Menschen...einem Monster gegenüber benahm, dessen Gesicht ich noch nie gesehen hatte und dessen Namen ich nicht wusste.

„Weine nicht." Sagte er kalt und ließ meine Hand los.

„Das geht dich alles nichts an, ich kenne dich nicht, du bist seltsam und machst mir Angst. Ich gehe jetzt und komm mir nicht hinterher..." Sagte ich schnell und rannte zur Tür. Er kam mir nicht nach, ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und rannte zum Treppenhaus.

Ich war relativ schnell unten, da ich nicht aufhören konnte zu rennen und auch meine Tränen versiegten nicht. Als ich ins Auto stieg, zuckte Jacob erschrocken zusammen, er hatte mich nicht kommen sehen.

„Miss Bella! Ich hab sie nicht gesehen...tut mir Leid." Ich nickte nur. „Geht es ihnen gut? Haben sie ich weh getan?" Ich sah ihn an, als ob der der dümmste Mann der Welt sei.

„Dein geschätzter Chef hat mich entführt, er ist ein Monster, von dem ich nicht mal den Namen weiß und keine Ahnung habe wie er aussieht und ich benehme mich ihm gegenüber auch noch wie ein anständiger Mensch...Natürlich geht es mir schlecht Jacob!" Ließ ich meinem Frust freien Lauf.

„Tut mir Leid Miss Bella." Ich sagte nichts und kurze Zeit später schellte mein Telefon. Es war eine mir unbekannte Nummer.

„Hallo?" Fragte ich vorsichtig in den Hörer.

„Heute kannst du ruhig schlafen."

„Bist du das?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Natürlich bin ich das, es ruft dich sonst kein Mann an Isabella!"

„Verdammtes Monster!" Seine Stimme hörte sich durch das Telefon anders an.

„Fang nicht an, ich hab nicht die passende Laune dafür. Ich rufe nur an um dir zu sagen, dass du heute ruhig schlafen kannst und das ein Paket für dich in deinem Zimmer liegt. Es ist für den Ball Morgen." Er legte einfach auf.

„Psychopath." Murmelte ich, aber er hatte wenigstens dazu herabgelassen, mir zu sagen, dass ich eine ruhige Nacht haben würde.

Als wir an dem Belmont House ankamen, stieg ich aus,ohne mich von Jacob zu verabschieden. Ich ging direkt zu den Treppen, zog meine Schuhe aus und ging langsam die Treppen herauf, oben angekommen, setzte ich mich auf die Letzte Stufe. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles mir passierte, ich musste dringend eine ernsthafte Konversation mit dem Typen führen. Wie stellte er sich das alles vor? Glaubte er, dass er ab jetzt mein ganzes Leben bestimmen könnte.

Außerdem war da noch dieser Edward Cullen, was für ein Problem hatte der mit mir? Er war seltsam, aber er war so attraktiv, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe nicht konzentrieren konnte. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er mich noch mal besuchen würde, bei dem Drama was ich Heute veranstaltet hatte.

Seufzend stand ich auf und ging in diese unglaubliche Wohnung. Alle Lichte waren an und es roch lecker, ich ging in die Küche, dort stand ein abgedeckter Teller, an dem eine Notiz lehnte.

Du muss Hunger haben, war ein langer Tag.

Ich blieb mit dem Zettel in der Hand stehen, diese Notiz war von ihm, sie war nicht unterschrieben und der einzige der mich in diesem Haus duzte, war er. Ich nahm den Deckel vom Teller, es war ein großes Stück Apfelkuchen und eine Tasse Kaffee. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und genoss es, meinem Körper etwas Zucker zu gönnen.

Als ich fertig war stellte ich den Teller und die Tasse ins Spülbecken, suchte einen Schwamm und das Spülmittel und spülte ab, was ich benutzt hatte. Ich würde für einen das bisschen Geschirr keinen Spülmaschine benutzen. Zufrieden nahm ich meine Tasche und ging in das Zimmer.

Ich machte das Licht an und seufzte, der Psychopath hatte recht, es lag ein Paket auf dem Bett. Es war violett,mit einer großen weißen Schleife. Neugierig machte ich sie auf.

„Das muss ein Witz sein." Ich nahm das Kleid aus dem Paket und hielt es hoch. „So was kann ich nicht anziehen...das ist unmöglich." Ich legte das Kleid wieder in das Paket, nahm es vom Bett und bracht es in diesen enormen Kleiderschrank.

„Idiot..." So würde ich bestimmt nicht auf den Ball gehen...Stop, ich würde gar nicht auf diesen Ball gehen.

Der Maskenball war das Ereignis des Jahres, es waren alle wichtigen Leute der Stadt eingeladen, Politiker, einflussreiche Geschäftsleute, die reichsten Familien der Stadt nahmen daran teil und wie es aussah, jetzt auch Vampire. Ich hatte nicht vor mich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben, mir reichte ein Monster.

Es war schon fast zehn und mein Handy schellte, es war natürlich Alice und ich ging nicht ran. Ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was ich meinen Freundinnen sagen sollte. Gott sei Dank lebte meine Mutter weit weg und hatte von meiner neuen Situation noch nichts mitbekommen, ihr würde ich nicht so leicht ausweichen können.

Ich machte mich fürs Bett fertig, obwohl ich jetzt gar nicht mehr müde war. Ich ging zu den großen Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge zurück, damit das Licht von draußen rein kam und bewunderte die Aussicht. Was zum Teufel sollte ich nur den Mädels sagen?

Entschlossen ging ich zum Bett, legte mich darauf und sah an die Decke. Ich war viel zu unruhig um zu schlafen, das hier war nicht mein Bett, nicht mein zu hause. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich zu schlafen, als ich leise Musik hörte, die unglaublich entspannend war.

Ich stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, da blieb ich einen Moment stehen, um zu hören, von wo die Musik kam. Sie kam aus einem Raum, der am anderen Ende der Wohnung liegen musste. Ich ging vorsichtig den langen Flur entlang, ich wollte nicht gegen irgendein Möbelstück stoßen und auf die Nase fallen. In diesem Teil der Wohnung war es stockdunkel, ich tastete nach einem Lichtschalter und machte das Licht an.

Ich blieb vor einer breiten Tür stehen, von dort kam die Musik und jetzt hörte ich, dass in diesem Zimmer jemand Klavier spielte und die Musik nicht aus einer hochmodernen Anlage kam. Ob er...?

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und drückte die Türklinke herunter und nichts passierte. Ich versuchte es noch mal mit beiden Händen, aber die Tür bewegte sich nicht, der Sauhund hatte abgeschlossen. Warum wollte er nicht, dass ich ihn sehen? Das war unfair und dumm!

„Sei kein Feigling!" Rief ich und rüttelte an der Tür, aber die gab nicht nach und er spielte weiter. Idiot, es war ihm völlig egal, dass ich hier draußen war.

„Mach dich lieber nützlich und überlege dir eine Ausrede, warum du mich hier festhältst Bastard!" Rief ich und die Musik hörte auf, dass reichte dazu aus, dass mich mein Mut verließ. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, rannte ich zurück in das Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und legte den Riegel vor. Hier war es hell, das war zu meinem Vorteil.

Ich legte mich ins Bett, versuchte mein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und zu schlafen,was mir eine Stunde später auch gelang.

Der Wecker weckte mich und ich streckte mich genüsslich, ich hatte das erste Mal seit Tagen, ruhig und entspannt geschlafen. Mit geschossenen Augen tastet ich ach dem Wecker und hatte ein Stück Papier in der Hand. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah, dass es eine Notiz von „Ihm" war.

Bis Montag kannst du deinen Freundinnen sagen, dass du eine Überraschung für sie hast, mehr nicht. Das wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.

„Idiot!" Murmelte ich, dann stand ich auf und machte mich für einen neuen Tag fertig. Heute war der große Maskenball, zu dem ich gehen sollte, aber nicht wollte. Schon gar nicht in dem Kleid, dass der Bastard für mich ausgesucht hatte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 8

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch, Jacob hatte mich zur Arbeit gebracht, er war ausnehmend schweigsam gewesen und hatte nur, „Guten Morgen Miss Isabella," gesagt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, war aber überzeugt, dass der Bastard dahinter steckte. Bis jetzt war mein Tag ruhig verlaufen, dieser Edward war nicht aufgetaucht und es war schon nach zwölf, mir blieben nur noch drei Stunden Arbeitszeit.

Ich hatte Alice nach Jane Volturi gefragt, aber sie hatte noch nie von ihr gehört, diese Jane hatte wahrscheinlich nichts mit Aro zu tun. Da ich mich aber lieber selber davon überzeugen wollte, musste mir Aro dabei helfen, besser gesagt, sein Computer.

„Hallo Bella." Mike kam rein und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Du bist gekommen...vielen Dank." Ich stand auf und er setzte sich auf meinen Stuhl. „Du musst mir einige Archive suchen, die am Mittwoch gelöscht worden sind, geht das?"

„Jess hat mir erzählt, was passiert sehen was ich machen kann. Hast du viel zu tun?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nein, du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen. Mr. Cullen ist heute nicht gekommen." Antwortete ich.

„Der Maskenball." Sagte Mike und fing an, Fester auf meinem Computer zu öffnen.

„Ja, Alice hat mir gesagt, dass er jedes Jahr hingeht, ich hatte davon keine Ahnung." Erzählte ich ihm,was ich Heute von Alice erfahren hatte.

„Er, seine Frau Esme, der Chef von Alice und auch die Chefin von Jess..."

„Miss Tanya geht auch hin?" Unterbrach ich ihn erstaunt.

„So ist es." Er war jetzt ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. „Du kannst was essen gehen, dass hier wird seine Zeit brauchen." Er wollte mich jetzt los werden.

„Eh Mike...ich weiß nicht, ob das geht, aber...sind die Computer alle vernetzt?"

„Ja,warum? Hast du Information auf einem anderen Computer?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich nervös. „Auf dem Computer von Aro Volturi sind einige Archive die Mr. Cullen braucht,aber ich hab den Namen vergessen."

„Ich kann dir alles so vorbereite, dass du direkt von deinem Computer auf seinen zugreifen hast das Kennwort, stimmts?"

„Sie waren offen, als ich das letzte Mal drin war..."

„Ah, mach dir keine Gedanken, ich kann das regeln, aber das wird Zeit brauchen...Hast du wirklich keine Arbeit?" Fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich hab Gestern alles geregelt,mir fehlen die Archive, um weiter machen zu können, außerdem ist der Chef nicht da." Erklärte ich lächelnd, aber es hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, weil ich Mr. Cullen so nannte, es hörte sich an, als ob Jacob von dem Bastard spräche.

„Gut, dann mach ich mich jetzt an die Arbeit und du kannst mache was du willst." Sagte Mike.

„Danke das du gekommen bist Mike, ich weiß, dass du immer viel Arbeit hast..."

„Bedanke dich bei Jess, sie kann sehr überzeugend sein." Sagte er zwinkernd und ich konnte mir vorstellen, was er meinte.

Ich ging zum Treppenhaus und dann bis in 57. Etage. Alice hatte bestimmt Zeit, wie ich gehört hatte, war Aro Volturi Heute auch nicht da.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Rief Alice, als ich vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, sie langweilte sich offensichtlich.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du auch sehr beschäftigt." Scherzte ich und sie nickte.

„Wenn die Chefs sich einen Tag frei nehmen, sollten sie uns auch den Tag frei gegen." Antwortete sie.

„Ja." Sagte ich nicht sehr überzeugt, von mir aus könnte ich jeden Tag bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, bist du aus freien Stücken hier und weichst mir nicht aus, wie du es heute Morgen getan hast. Was ist los Bella? Warum bist du so plötzlich umgezogen?" Fing sie sofort mit dem Verhör an. Ich holte tief Luft, ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin gewesen.

„Es ist eine Überraschung." Versuchte ich es mit der Ausrede, die der Bastard vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Eine Überraschung?" Fragte sie ungläubig und ich nickte.

„Ja...und bis Montag kann ich dir nichts weiter sagen." Versuchte ich es weiter.

„Warum?"

„Weil es eine Überraschung ist und ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen wird." Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, vielleicht war die Überraschung alles andere als toll. Ich hatte den ganzen Morgen darüber nachgedacht, was hatte er geplant?

„Gut, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, muss ich es eben selber herausfinden." Sagte Alice stur.

„Alice!" Sagte ich entsetzt. „Es ist eine Überraschung, kannst du es nicht dabei belassen?"

„Du benimmst dich seltsam Bella und ich kann dir das nicht glauben. Du arbeitest jeden Tag länger, wenn wir dich was fragen wirst du sofort nervös...Das bist du nicht meine Bella und ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, du bist meine beste Freundin." Sie sah mich scharf an und ich lächelte.

Ich machte genau das richtige, wenn ich akzeptierte, mit dem Bastard zusammen zu sein, ich würde Alice nie in Gefahr bringen. Sie hatte viel zu verlieren, im Gegenteil zu mir, sie hatte Jasper, sie hatte ihre Eltern, die sie anbetetet und sie hatte sehr gute Freundinnen. Gut, dass hatte ich auch, aber ich würde ihr nichts erzählen und sie damit in Gefahr bringen.

„Übertreibe nicht." Versuchte ich die Situation zu entschärfen. „Und jetzt erzähl mir lieber, wie es Jasper geht."

„Ausgezeichnet, wie immer." Ihre Augen strahlten sofort, wie immer, wenn sie über Jasper sprach. „Und du wirst ihn Heute sehen, wir gehen später alle unser verschollenes Paar Rose und Emmet besuchen, Jess und Mike kommen auch mit." Das hatte ich nicht gewusst und jetzt musste ich eine neue Ausrede erfinden.

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Wie du kannst nicht?" Sie sah mich wieder scharf an.

„Ich bin schon verabredet..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich sofort.

„Bella!...Hast du etwa?" Sie strahlte mich an. „Mein Gott! Du hast es getan!" Rief sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. Schnell sah ich mich um, aber wir waren allein.

„Alice!"

„Oh mein Gott!" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich bin deine Freundin, du musst mir so was erzählen. Wer ist es? Wie sieht er aus? Wo hast du ihn kennen gelernt?" Ich konnte nicht eine ihrer Fragen beantworten.

„Ich...also...es war...nur für eine Nacht..."

„Ich glaube es nicht! Eine Nacht? Isabella Swan hat unverbindlichen Sex? In welcher Parallelwelt bin ich gerade?"

„Alice!"

„Erzähl mir alles! War es gut?" Ihr Blick änderte sich. „War er...sanft?" Das versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz,mein erstes Mal, war alles andere als sanft gewesen.

„Es war nur Sex Alice, nicht mehr." Antwortete ich kurz angebunden.

„Ja, aber...wie war es? Ich kann mir meine beste Freundin Bella einfach nicht in so einer Situation vorstellen." Ich holte tief Luft, um etwas Zeit zu schinden.

„Es war vor kurzem, am Dienstag..."

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du so seltsam bist. War es nicht gut?" Ich zuckte mich den Schultern.

„Ich bin alleine ins Kino und..." Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an, ich konnte einfach nicht lügen. „...da war so ein Typ, er sah gut aus...wir sahen uns an, er lud mich auf einen Drink ein..."

„Im Kino?"

„Soll ich es dir nun erzählen, oder nicht?" Alice nickte. „Gut, wir unterhielten uns, dann gab eines das andere und ich lud ihn in meine Wohnung ein."

„Wie heißt er?" Ich schluckte trocken.

„Anthony." Das war das erste, was mir einfiel.

„Aha und wie wars?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, es war nur Sex."

„Wie kalt sich das anhört Bella." Ja und genauso war es auch.

„Na ja, es hat sich gut angefühlt...für einen Moment." Dieser Moment war völlig meiner Kontrolle und meinem Willen entglitten.

„Für einen Moment? Das ist keine gute Antwort." Sie sah mich traurig an, ich konnte ihr einfach nichts vormachen. „Warum hast du es gemacht?"

Ich versteifte mich, Alice wollte mich trösten und das war genau das, was ich in den letzten Tagen gebraucht habe und sie wusste noch immer nicht, was mir wirklich alles passiert war.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich kann in den letzten Tagen nicht klar denken." Alice nahm ihren Stuhl, setzte sich neben mich und legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter und mehr war nicht nötig, ich fing sofort an, hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Shh, alles wird gut Bella." Alice streichelte mir beruhigend über die Haare.

„Sag es bitte nicht Jess und auch nicht Rose." Schluchzte ich. „Ich schäme mich so." Natürlich schämte ich mich, weil ich es auch genossen hatte und es wieder getan hatte.

„Du hättest es mir sofort erzähle sollen Bella." Sie drückte mich an sich und ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Wir blieben eine Weile so sitzen, bis ich den Fahrstuhl hörte und ich schnell von Alice weg rutschte. Ich wischte mir mit den Händen die Tränen weg, während Alice nach sah, wer da kam.

„Hier." Ich versteifte mich,als ich diese Stimme hörte und mir plötzlich ein Taschentuch hingehalten wurde, ich nahm es und trocknete mir die Tränen. „Was ist hier los?"

„Mr. Cullen." Sagte Alice und schob ihren Stuhl wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Brauchen sie etwas? Mr. Volturi ist nicht da, Heute ist..."

„Der Maskenball, ich weiß." Sagte Edward neben mir, ich sah ihn nicht an und konzentrierte mich ganz auf Alice. „Danach habe ich sie nicht gefragt." Seine Stimme war hart, er war wegen irgendwas sauer. „ Müsstest du nicht einige Etagen weiter oben sein Isabella?"

„Ja." Sagte ich nur und stand auf,aber bevor ich einen Schritt machen konnte,legte er seine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Arbeiten sie weiter." Befahl er Alice regelrecht und ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal an und mir blieb fast die Luft weg. Er trug einen grauen Anzug, ein weises Hemd, seine Haare waren zerzaust, wie immer, seine Krawatte war leicht gelockert und er trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille. Ich zog die Stirn kraus, die Sonne schien Heute gar nicht.

„Komm." Sagte er und schob mich direkt zum Treppenhaus. Schweigend ging ich die Treppe herauf, er direkt hinter mir.

„Stop." Sagte er plötzlich, es fehlten nur noch wenige Stufen. „Wer sitzt an deinem Schreibtisch?"

„Mike..Newton, er kümmert sich um meinen Computer." Erklärte ich, er nickte und sah mich schweigend an, dass nahm ich zumindest an. „Was ist mit deinen Augen?" Platzte ich raus, Edward lächelte schief und ich musste mich am Gelände festhalten.

„Was ist?" Fragte er grinsend.

„Nichts." Absolut nichts, nur das ich viel verwirrter war, als ich es ein sollte.

„Meine Augen sind...Ok." Antwortete er und ich spürte seinen Blick, ich wollte nur von ihm weg, bevor meine Beine nachgaben.

„Nicht." Er hielt mich fest.

„Lassen sie mich gehen, es reicht! Bis jetzt habe ich Mr. Carlisle noch nichts gesagt, aber wenn sie so..." Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wurde, mal wieder, gegen die Wand gedrängt, ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust, damit er nicht noch näher kam.

„Mir drohst du nicht Isabella...niemals." Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als er das so drohend sagte...diese Stimme. Mir schoss eine Idee durch den Kopf und es war mir egal, dass er der Sohn meines Chefs war. Ich hob meine Hand und wollte ihm die Brille abnehmen, um seine Auge zu sehen, aber er war schneller. Sobald ich meine Hand hob, packte er sofort mein Handgelenk und hielt es fest.

„Du gehst zum Maskenball, stimmts?" Fragte ich ihn herausfordernd, er lächelte,als ob er die Frage erwartet hatte. Ein Punkt weniger für mich.

„Nein, ich gehe da schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hin." Antwortete er lässig. Verdammt! Ich wollte wissen,ob er...Nein! Das war unmöglich, er war nur der verrückte Sohn meines Chefs.

„Ich werde hingehen." Sagte ich und mir war es egal,ob es ein Geheimnis war, oder nicht.

„Du wirst also hingehen?" Fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja.." Er war viel zu nah und brachte mich aus dem Konzept, seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Bist du...?" Platze ich heraus, biss mir aber noch früh genug auf die Zunge.

„Bitte?" Fragte er und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Es war unmöglich, er konnte es nicht sein, aber...Er war der Sohn von meinem Chef und der attraktivste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte und er war seltsam.

„Ich muss arbeiten." Sagte ich schnell.

„Gestern musstest du gehen, Heute musst du arbeiten, du lügst mich an. Mein Vater ist nicht da und du hast nichts zu tun, außerdem bist du eine sehr gute Sekretärin und hast deine Arbeit bestimmt schon erledigt." Er kam noch näher und ich merkte, wie meine Energie schwand. „Du willst es auch..." Seine Lippen streifen meine Wange.

Ich machte die Augen zu, sah aber sofort die roten Augen von dem Bastard vor mir, mit all meiner Kraft stemmte ich mich gegen Edward und zu meiner Überraschung wich er zurück.

„Nein." Das konnte nicht so weiter gehen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht mit zwei Männern zusammen sein will!...Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich bin mit jemandem zusammen, hör also auf damit!" Mir war es egal, dass es eine riesen Lüge war, aber ich war nicht die Frau, die Sex mit zwei Männern hatte, auch wenn ich vorhin einen Verdacht gehabt hatte, er war nicht das Monster.

„Bella..."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich bin nicht diese Art von Frau. Such dir jemand anderen für deine Spielchen, ich werde nie akzeptieren!"

„Niemals? In deinem ganzen Leben nicht?" Versuchte er zu scherzen.

„NEIN! Niemals!" Schrie ich wütend und die Tür vom Treppenhaus ging auf und Mike sah uns überrascht an.

„Alles Ok Bella?" Fragte er, ich nickte und sah dann zu Edward.

„Ja, Mr. Cullen ist nur etwas erkältet und hört nicht so gut." Sagte ich und hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Lüge so schnell herkam. „Ihr Vater hat mir die Papiere gegeben, sie können sie am Montag abholen." Sagte ich zu Edward, der sah mich einige Sekunden lang einfach nur an.

„Danke Isabella, ich hab verstanden." Sagte er dann kalt, drehte sich um und ging die Treppe wieder herunter.

„Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir was getan?" Fragte Mike besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut Mike, er hat mir nichts getan." Antwortete ich, meine Stimme war noch immer sicher.

„Sag nur Bescheid, wenn er aufdringlich wird, dann statten die Jungs und ich ihm einen Besuch ab." Sagte Mike ernst und ich lächelte.

„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein." Außerdem war es unmöglich, Edward Cullen hatte Macht und Einfluss, wenn ihm jemand ein Haar krümmte, würde derjenige bestimmt nichts zu lachen haben.

„Gut, ich habe gute Nachrichten, es war alles nicht so schlimm, deine Archive sind wieder da und du kannst ohne Probleme in den Computer von Aro. Es ging schneller als ich gedacht hatte, du kannst weiterarbeiten."

„Wirklich?" Er nickte „Du hast meine Laune merklich verbessert."

Zusammen mit Mike ging ich die paar Stufen hoch, die noch fehlten und er zeigte mir was er gemacht hatte, dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ mich allein.

Sofort setzte ich mich und machte mich in Aros Computer auf die Suche nach Hinweisen, die ihn mit Jane in Verbindung brachten, aber ich fand nichts, er hatte nur Archive der Firma in seinem Computer. Dann kam ich auf die Idee, mir seine

E-Mails anzusehen und da fand ich etwas, es gab eine Mails, von einer Jane Volturi. Ich lächelte triumphierend, jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, in welchem Zusammenhang sie standen. Selbstverständlich lass ich die Mails nicht, ich würde Jane fragen.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als das Telefon schellte und ging schnell ran.

„Guten Tag, Cullen Ltd., was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Miss Isabella?" Es war Jane. „Jacob und ich warten auf sie, es ist schon spät und sie müssen sich noch für den Ball zurecht machen." Sagte sie schnell.

„Ich bin gleich unten." Antwortete ich nur.

„Gut." Sagte sie und wir legten auf. Ich machte meinen Computer aus, sah nach, ob alle Lichter aus waren und als ich meine Tasche nahm, kamen auch schon Alice und Jess, um mich abzuholen.

„Zeit zu gehen." Sagte Jess fröhlich und ich schluckte trocken, wie sollte ich ihnen die schwarze Limousine vor der Tür erklären? Die Ausrede mit der Überraschung war nicht sehr überzeugend.

Wir stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und ich entschuldigte mich noch mal dafür, dass ich nicht mit zu dem Treffen mit Rose und Emmett konnte. Jessica und Alice zeigten Verständnis, obwohl Alice mich dabei fragend ansah. Ich hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was ich vorhatte und sie wollte mehr wissen.

Als wir draußen ankamen, zögerte ich einen Augenblick, ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

„Wow!" Rief Jessica und zeigte auf den Jaguar. „Na das ist mal ein schickes Auto!" Alice und ich nickten.

„Wo ist dein Auto?" Fragte mich Alice und ich musste schon wieder lügen.

„Es ist in der Werkstatt, ich bin mit dem Taxi gekommen."

„Ah, Ok." Sagte Alice, verabschiedete sich von uns und ging zu ihrem Auto.

„Dann warten wir mal auf ein Taxi." Sagte Jess, sie kam immer zusammen mit Mike und da er Heute länger als sie arbeitet, fuhr sie mit dem Taxi nach hause. Ich war froh, dass sie nicht in die gleiche Richtung wie ich musste und wir so nicht mit einem Taxi fahren konnten.

„Da kommt eins!" Rief ich und winkte es heran. „Nimm du es." Sagte ich zu Jess, die sah mich verwirrt an.

„Du hast es zuerst gesehen..."

„Ja, aber ich schulde dir noch was, du überzeugendes Mädchen." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lachte laut.

„Ich akzeptiere, obwohl es kein großes Opfer war." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wage und stieg ins Taxi. Ich seufzte und ging zum Jaguar, Jacob stieg aus und hielt mir die Tür auf.

„Guten Tag Miss Isabella." Ich nickte nur müde und stieg ein, genau in dem Moment fuhr Alice an uns vorbei und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Guten Tag Miss Isabella, sie wirken etwas...aufgeregt."

„Meine Freundin hat mich gerade gesehen Jane." Alice hatte angehalten und starrte noch immer zu uns rüber, wie sollte ich aus der Nummer wieder raus kommen?

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, Mr..." Sie stockte und schien selber genervt darüber zu sein, dass sie seinen Namen nicht nennen konnte.

„Du kannst es mir sagen Jane, ich werde dich nicht verraten." Sagte ich und sie lächelte.

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken wegen ihrer Freundin Miss Isabella und am Montag wird alles gelöst sein und ich werde frei sprechen können." Erklärte sie und mir zog sich der Magen zusammen, als ich das hörte. „ So, wir haben viel vor." Jane sah in ihren Terminkalender.

„Was hast du mit Aro Volturi zu tun Jane? Ich habe einige Mails gesehen, die du ihm geschrieben hast." Fragte ich sie und sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie antwortete.

„Er ist mein Vater...aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, später werde ich ihnen alles erzählen können. Jetzt müssen wir in den Schönheitssalon, sie müssen auf einen Ball und eine Identität aufdecken...und wir danken dem Himmel dafür." Sagte sie theatralisch und sah dabei Jacob an, der zustimmend nickte. Wie es aussah, waren die Beiden müde, mir alles verschweigen zu müssen. Ich nickte ebenfalls und seufzte, ich hatte einen langen Tag und Abend vor mir. Jane hatte Recht, ich musste eine Identität aufdecken.


	9. Kapitel 9

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 9

Es war schon sieben Uhr durch und ich starb vor Hunger.

„Es reicht Jane, ich hab Hunger!" Maulte ich wie eine Fünfjährige.

„Wir sind gleich fertig." Sagte Jane beruhigend, aber ich war kurz vorm platzten, dieser Typ, der um mich rumwuselte und was weiß ich, mit meinen Haaren anstellte, machte mich immer nervöser.

„Muss es so eine komplizierte Frisur sein?" Fragte ich schlecht gelaunt. „Es ist nur ein dummer Ball, ich verstehe den ganzen Aufwand nicht."

„Das müssen sie ihn fragen und nicht mich Miss Isabella." Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, während weiter an meinen Haaren rumgefummelt wurde.

Eine Stunde später waren wir endlich fertig, man hatte alles mögliche mit mir angestellt. Ich hatte eine Massage bekommen, man hatte mich depiliert...am ganzen Körper und ich hatte geschrien wie am Spieß, ich bekam die Nägel lackiert und dann kam das schlimmste, meine Haare. Ich würde so einen Ort im Leben nicht mehr betreten, aber ich hatte zumindest Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, wie ich aus der ganzen Sache wieder herauskommen könnte. Ich würde nicht die Füße still halten, während ein Typ mich in seiner Luxuswohnung gefangen hielt. Aber was mich am meisten beschäftigte war, dass ich bald das Gesicht von diesem Psychopath sehen würde und das er mir eine Ausrede für meine Freundinnen geben würde. Wie krank war ich eigentlich? Ich sollte mich eher darum kümmern, wie ich ihn wieder aus meinem Leben bekam.

„Was machst du da Jane?" Fragte ich genervt, wir gingen zum Auto und jetzt wuselte sie um mich rum.

„Ich versuche ihre Frisur zu retten! Ihre Haare bleiben nicht da wo sie sollen, der Wind ist zu stark!" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Meine Frisur ist völlig unwichtig Jane...entspann dich." Sagte ich, wir waren beim Auto angekommen und Jacob hielt uns die Tür auf.

„Nein, ihre Haare müssen perfekt sein." Dieses Mädchen war wirklich verrückt.

„Ja, aber man kann nicht immer alles haben Jane, er muss das wissen, alle wissen das. Wenn meine Frisur nicht durchhält, dann ist das eben so." Erklärte ich lapidar.

„Machen sie immer das Gegenteil von dem was man ihnen sagt?" Fragte sie, ich sah sie einfach nur an und sie seufzte.

„Haben wir jetzt alles erledigt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, wir fahren jetzt in die Wohnung, damit sie was essen können und später kommt noch jemand, der sie schminken wird." Antwortete sie, als ihr Handy schellte und sie ging so schnell dran, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde.

„Ja...ja, es ist alles Ok Sir, sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, wir liegen gut in der Zeit." Ich sah sie scharf an, als ich merkte, dass „Er" am Telefon war. „Alec ist avisiert, es wird alles in der Zeitschrift erscheinen." Redete sie weiter und ich hatte gute Lust, ihr das Telefon aus der Hand zu nehmen und ihm ein paar Wahrheiten ins Ohr zu schreien. „Ja, ihr Kostüm ist fertig...sie sitzt neben mir, möchten sie sie sprechen?" Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, dass einzig was ich wollte war, ihn zu schlagen, ich war seine feigen Notizen Leid und wollte endlich sein Gesicht sehen, dass war der einzige Grund, warum ich auf diesen dummen Ball ging. „Gut.." Anscheinend wollte er mich nicht sprechen, ich wurde abgelenkt, weil jetzt mein Handy schellte. Ich wusste genau wer es war und ich konnte ihr nicht mehr ausweichen, sie hatte schon, mehrfach angerufen und jetzt musste ich ran gehen.

„Alice..." Seufzte ich.

„Ja, seufze nur Isabella Swan! Du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen... was auch besser war, vorhin war ich noch viel wütender. Du hast mich angelogen und jetzt will ich die Wahrheit wissen." Ich sah Jane an, die noch immer telefonierte.

„Am Montag kann ich dir alles erklären Alice."

„Nein Bella, sag mir jetzt sofort, wo und vor allem,mit wem du jetzt zusammen wohnst." Ihre Stimme war hart und sie hörte sich sehr wütend an. Doch bevor ich etwa sagen konnte, nahm Jane mir mein Telefon aus der Hand.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber Miss Isabella ist jetzt nicht disponibel, Sie können sie Morgen anrufen." Sagte sie und legte einfach auf.

„Jane!" Rief ich aufgebracht, aber sie hatte jetzt wieder ihr Handy am Ohr.

„Ist erledigt Sir." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Verdammter Bastard!" Schrie ich in ihr Handy, sie war jetzt noch blasser als sonst.

„Bis später Sir." Jane legte auf und sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Wenn er dir befiehlt, von der Brücke zu springen, machst du das dann auch?" Wollte ich wissen, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ich beschloss, einen neuen Versuch zu starten und zu sehen , ob mein Verdacht richtig war. „Seit wann arbeitest du für Edward Cullen Jane?" Fragte ich ohne Vorwarnung.

„Was?...Nein...Edward Cullen? Er ist der Sohn von Carlisle Cullen." Antwortete sie überrascht, ich nickte. „Ihr Verdacht ist falsch, er ist es nicht..." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Entweder lügt dieses Mädchen wie gedruckt, oder ich war verdammt schlecht darin, Stimmen zu erkennen. Schweigend legte wir den Rest des Weges zurück, auch Jacob war mal wieder ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Als wir am Belmont House ankamen, verabschiedete er sich nur kurz angebunden von uns.

„Wir nehmen den Aufzug, ihre Frisur sollte nicht noch mehr leiden." Sagte Jane und ich blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich sag ihnen jetzt was Miss Isabella, man hat mir angeordnet, mich zwischen Sie und eine Kugel zu stellen sollte es nötig sein, dass macht mich im Moment zu der Person in ihrem Umfeld, der sie am meisten vertrauen können. Wir steigen jetzt in diesen Aufzug und es wird nichts passieren." Sie legte mir ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und ich sah sie zweifelnd an, ich wollte nicht.

„Nein..." Sagte ich , als die Tür des Aufzugs aufging und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie können mir vertrauen Miss Isabella, sie können nicht immer die ganzen Treppen rauf gehen, von jetzt an, werde ich immer da sein und mit ihnen im Aufzug fahren." Jane lächelte mich freundlich an und führte mich in den Aufzug, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und meine Knie waren ganz weich. „Es wird nichts passieren." Sagte sie beruhigend, drückte auf Knopf und hackte sich dann bei mir ein. Es ist gleich vorbei, Jane streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken und ich kniff die Augen zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es Stunden dauerte,obwohl es nur ein paar Minuten waren. „Wir sind da." Sagte Jane triumphierend und ich sprang aus der fürchterlichen Metallkiste.

„Gut..." Ich seufzte müde. „Das war nicht ganz so schlimm, ich hab dir das Schauspiel erspart, bei dem ich mich weinend auf den Boden geworfen habe." Versuchte ich zu scherzen, merkte aber, wie ich rot wurde.

„Was ist ihnen in einem Aufzug passiert, dass sie so traumatisiert sind?" Wollte Jane wissen.

„Nichts aufregendes, ich werde es dir irgendwann erzählen." Das würde ich bestimmt nicht tun, es war viel zu peinlich.

In der Wohnung wartete ein gedeckter Tisch auf uns und es gab ein köstliches Essen, bei dem mir Jane Gesellschaft leistete. Während des Essens, musste ich wieder an Jacob denken.

„Was hat dein Chef zu Jacob gesagt? Er redet nicht mehr mit mir." Wollte ich von Jane wissen.

„Na ja...er hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich darüber nicht sprechen soll, unser Chef denkt..."

„Er ist nicht mein Chef!" Unterbrach ich sie scharf.

„Also es ist so...Eh..." Sie schien sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. „Sagen wir mal so, mein Chef möchte nicht, dass sie mit Jacob in einen Aufzug steigen, bevor sie es mit ihm getan haben..."

„Er ist eifersüchtig auf Jacob?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Eh...so was in der Art." Sie kratze sich nervös am Kopf.

„Ich werde ihm nichts sagen Jane, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sag ihm jeden Tag, dass er ein Bastard ist und mich wundert es nicht, dass er nicht sonderlich intelligent ist. Er hat nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, weil ich weder für ihn, noch für Jacob irgendetwas empfinde." Erklärte ich und Jane nickte.

„Klar, aber...er ist nicht so schlimm wie sie meinen..." Ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen Jane und finde ihn schlimm, es kann also nur schlimmer werden, wenn ich endlich weiß, wer er ist."

„Er ist nur sehr strickt..." Ich seufzte, sie betete ihn wirklich an.

„Er hält mich hier gegen meinen Willen fest Jane, er bedroht meine Freundinnen und du nennst ihn strickt? Er ist einfach eine schlechter Mens...Bastard." Jane lächelte.

„Ich glaube, wenn sie ihn besser kennen lernen, werden sie ihre Meinung ändern."

„Wie alt bist du Jane?" Fragte ich, um sie besser kennen zu lernen, zu verstehen, warum sie sich so verhielt.

„Zweiundzwanzig ." Ich schnappte nach Luft, sie sah aus wie sechzehn.

„Und warum arbeitest du für ihn? Dein Vater ist Aro Volturi und ich glaube nicht, dass du arbeiten musst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verdient kein Geld damit, im Gegensatz zu Jacob, ich bereite mich vor um...für eine andere Sache vor und diese Erfahrung mit...meinem Chef, wird noch ein oder zwei Jahre dauern und dann werde ich bereit sein." Antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Bereit für was?"

„Bereit um geschminkt zu werden." Antwortete sie und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich kann ihnen das nicht sagen Miss Isabella, nicht jetzt. Die Mädchen werden gleich hier sein, warum ziehen sie sich nicht was bequemes an, so können sie noch etwa ausruhen, wenn wir fertig sind." Schlug sie vor und ich sah sie ernst an.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, stimmts? Deswegen bist du ihm so treu." Jane lachte laut.

„Natürlich nicht Miss Isabella, was zwischen mir und...dem Chef ist, ist absolut professionell. Er hat mir sehr geholfen und deswegen bin ich ihm treu, nicht wegen seinen anderen...Fähigkeiten." Sagte sie lachend.

„Ich versteh dich nicht." Sagte ich und stand auf.

„Ich sie auch nicht." Jane stand ebenfalls auf und ich sah sie fragend an. „Es gibt die Polizei, hier gibt es Telefone, aber sie sind noch immer hier. Sie könnten ihre Freundinnen warnen, die Polizei informieren und tun es nicht."

„Die Polizei würde mir nicht glauben, wenn ich mit einer Geschichte von einem Vampir anfangen würde und sie würde auch meine Freundinnen nicht vor einem Vampir schützen können, nicht?" Janes Lachen verschwand und sie nickte ernst.

„Das stimmt...und jetzt ziehen sie sich besser um." Ich nickte und ging in das Zimmer, ich fühlte mich, als ob ich Janes Tochter wäre, obwohl ich zwei Jahre älter war.

Schnell zog ich mich um und beschloss dann, mir die Wohnung genauer anzusehen, besser gesagt, dass Zimmer, in dem er Klavier gespielt hatte. Ängstlich legte ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke, diesmal ging die Tür ohne Probleme auf und ich wäre fast auf die Nase gefallen, weil ich mit zu viel Kraft gegen die Tür gedrückt hatte.

„Wow!" Dieses Zimmer war noch größer als das Zimmer, dass ich hatte. Und auch viel dunkler, die Vorhänge waren schwarz, passen zum Überwurf auf dem Bett, es gab einen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop stand, selbst der Teppich war dunkel. Ich musste grinsen, er war so berechenbar und diesem Bastard gefiel es, der Böse zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Jane ja Recht und er war gar nicht so schlecht, wie er selber gerne wäre. Mir klappte die Kinnlade hinunter, als ich das elegante Piano sah, dass unter einem der Fenster stand, genau gegenüber der hochmodernen Musikanlage.

„Miss Isabella!" Ich drehte mich um, als ich Jane hinter mir hörte. „Sie sollten nicht hier drin sein." Sie winkte mich zu sich und ich grinste, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass man bei einem Streich erwischt hatte.

„Dein Chef hat eine gotische Seite." Sagte ich lachend. „Tut die Sonne ihm eigentlich nichts? Ich sehe ihn immer nur Nachts und er ist ein Vampir."

„Ich kann dazu nichts sagen Miss Isabella und das wissen sie." Ich nickte genervt, immer die selbe Leier. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ich glaubte, wieder in einem Schönheitssalon zu sein. Ich seufzte, jetzt kam das Schminken an die Reihe.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, die Mädchen hatten den Stuhl nach hinten geklappt und ich war sofort eingeschlafen. Ich war früh aufgestanden und hatte einen langen Tag hinter mir, ich war müde.

„Er bringt mich um." Hörte ich Jane sagen und sah mich um, sie saß völlig verschlafen auf dem Sofa. „Wir müssen in fünfzehn Minuten unten sein, der Chef wartet auf uns." Sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich verwirrt, ich saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, aber die Mädchen, die mich geschminkt hatten, waren weg.

„Schon elf Uhr durch Miss Isabella und sie sind noch nicht angezogen." Erklärte sie. „Sie waren eingeschlafen und ich war auch müde, also hab ich mein Handy gestellt und mich auf das Sofa gelegt...Ich hab es nicht gehört, es muss vor fast einer Stunde geschellt haben." Ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie Angst hatte, Angst vor dem Bastard. Vielleicht verteilte er ja Peitschenhiebe, wenn jemand nicht funktionierte. „Er wartet bestimmt schon unten."

„Entspann dich." Sagte ich und stand auf. „Gib mir fünf Minuten, Ok?"

Ich rannte in das Zimmer und direkt in den enormen Kleiderschrank, nahm das das violette Paket und legte es aufs Bett. Nachdem ich mich ausgezogen hatte, zog ich sorgfältig das Kostüm an. Zuerst die cremefarbene Bluse, dann das schwarze Korsett, die schwarze, hautenge, Hose und natürlich auch die schwarzen Stiefel, die mir bis zum Oberschenkel gingen. Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte, das Gleichgewicht auf diesen mörderischen Absätzen zu halten, zog ich noch das weinrote Bolerojäckchen an. Ich sah in den Spiegel und band mir das breite, schwarze Band um, dass meine Maske darstellte.

„Jetzt bist du Anna Valerious Bella." Murmelte ich und betrachte mich im Spiegel, ich sah unglaublich aus. Ohne falsche Bescheidenheit musste ich zugeben, dass dieses Kostüm für mich gemacht war, jetzt hoffte ich nur, dass es mir die Macht gab, einigen Vampiren kräftig in den Hintern zu treten.

„Miss Isabella?" Jane kam ins Zimmer. „Oh, sie sind fertig und in Rekordzeit." Sie strahlte mich an. „Wir müssen runter."

„Dann sehen wir mal, ob Van Helsing schon vor Wut geplatzt ist." Jane lachte laut und ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Hugh Jackmann unten auf mich wartete.

„Warte." Sagte ich zu Jane, rannte ins Bad und tupfte mir etwas Parfum auf den Hals. „Fertig:"

Kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt stehend, fuhr ich mit ihr im Fahrstuhl nach unten, ich krallte mich in Janes Arm und meine Knie wurden weich, aber es war nicht ganz so schlimm. Anscheinend gewöhnte ich mich daran, mit Jane Fahrstuhl zu fahren, sie war aber auch die einzige Person, die ich in letzter Zeit immer zur Verfügung stand.

Wir gingen aus dem Gebäude und es war weit und breit kein Jaguar zu sehen.

„Da!" Jane zeigte auf eine von diesen übergroßen Limousinen. „Ich fahre mit Jacob hinter ihnen her." Ich nickte und sie machte die Tür des Wagens auf, es war stockdunkel in dem Wagen, wie schaffte er das nur immer.

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht, ich komme nicht gerne zu spät." Seine Stimme war rau und das brachte meine Theorie zum Einsturz, dass er Edward war, was mir wiederum noch mehr Angst machte. Obwohl, seine Stimme war immer rau wenn er mit mir sprach, er war anscheinend immer „heiß" wenn er in meiner Nähe war. Hatte ich diesen Effekt auf ihn? Aber trotz allem, kam mir seine Stimme bekannt vor und das brachte ich wieder mit Edward in Zusammenhang.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und konnte an seiner Silhouette erkennen, dass er eindeutig als Van Helsing verkleidet war, der Hut verdeckte komplett seine Haare. Er klopfte am die Scheibe hinter ihm und der Wage setzte sich in Bewegung, jetzt fuhren wir zu dem berühmten Maskenball.

„Ich glaube es is Zeit, dass ich dein Gesicht sehe, nicht?" Er lachte leise, sagte aber nichts. Würde er es wagen, mich zu täuschen?


	10. Kapitel 10

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 10

Ich wartetet darauf, dass er ausstieg, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Mein Plan würde nicht funktionieren, wenn er weiter so distanziert blieb.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich benimmst Isabella!" Ich lächelte, mein Plan konnte doch funktionieren. Er knurrte leise und ich musste wieder lächeln.

„Du kannst wirklich meine Gedanken lesen, bis jetzt war ich mir nicht sicher..."

„Mich interessieren deine Entdeckungen nicht, jetzt steig aus." Ich ließ ein Bein über dem anderen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein! Zuerst will ich dich sehen...du musst schon fair spielen. Du hast mich zu diesem Ball gebracht und mir gesagt, dass ich erfahren werde, wer du bist. Ich bin nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, von was weiß ich für Kreaturen umringt zu sein und du kooperierst kein bisschen..." Plötzlich war er nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt, beugte sich weiter vor und ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Ohr.

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung Isabella." Sagte er gefährlich leise und ich schluckte trocken. „Das hier ist kein Spiel." Ich machte die Augen zu, als seine Lippen mein Ohrläppchen streiften. „Du gehörst mir und wirst einfach tun, was ich dir sage und nicht das, was dir gerade einfällt." Er legte seine Hand an meinen Hals. „Verstanden?" Ich nickte ängstlich und mir standen die Tränen in den den Augen-

„Weine nicht, dass mag ich nicht, außerdem ruinierst du dir damit dein Gesicht." Er machte die Tür auf und war auch schon ausgestiegen. Ich sah Unmengen von Blitzlichtern und blieb sitzen.

„Miss Isabella." Hörte ich die Stimme von Jane, sie streckte mir ihre Hand hin und ich nahm sie dankbar.

Ich stieg aus und sah mich erschrocken um, hier war alles voller Fotografen und es blitzte von allen Seiten,

„Gehen sie ihm nach." Ich nickte und beeilte mich, dem Mann mit dem langen, dunklen, Ledermantel zu folgen.

„Wie heißt du?" Fragte mich ein junger Mann, mit einer Kamera in der Hand, ich sah ihn nur an und antwortete nicht, Jane tat es für mich.

„Isabella Swan, schreib es dir gut auf Alec." Er nickte und machte ein Foto von mir, dann beeilte ich mich und krallte mich in den Mantel von dem Bastard. Das hier war nicht meins und ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht wohl.

Wir gingen rein und ich bekam große Augen, es war unglaublich luxuriös und chic. Es war ein großer Salon, mit vielen Menschen, es hingen glitzernde Kronleuchter an der Decke und alles wirkte, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Der Bastard entschlüpfte meinem Griff und ließ mich einfach allein.

„Hier bin ich Miss Isabella." Erleichtert strahlte ich Jane an. „Aber ich muss gleich gehen." Ich merkte, wie sich mein Magen umdrehte. „Dahinten gibt es Getränke." Sie zeigte auf die andere Seite des Saales. „Dort..." Sie zeigte in die andere Richtung. „...ist der Eingang zu einem kleineren Saal, in dem ist die Tanzfläche."

„Und jetzt bleibe ich allein? Mr. Bastard ist verschwunden?" Ich sah mich um. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?" Jane lächelte.

„Es ist ein Fest, amüsieren sie sich...und versuchten sie nicht herauszufinden, wer ein Vampir ist und wer nicht." Das letzte sagte sie sehr leise. „Es würde sie um den Verstand bringen." Ich nickte nur. „Gut, ich muss jetzt gehen...viel Spaß Miss Isabella."

„Danke Jane." Sie lächelte mir noch kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Menge.

Ich sah mich um und konnte den Bastard nirgendwo sehen. Zuerst wollte ich mich unter die Leute mischen, überlegte es mir dann aber anders und ging zu einem kleinen Salon, der dunkel war und in dem eine Sitzgruppe stand. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich hier machte, aber ich zog es vor, allein in einer dunklen Ecke zu sitzen, als mich mit Leuten zu umgeben, von denen ich nicht wusste, was sie waren. Mr. Bastard hatte falsch gespielt und mich regelrecht verarscht, er vertraute mir anscheinend genauso wenig wie ich ihm. Ich zog eine Schnute, mein Plan würde nicht funktionieren.

„Du solltest hier nicht alleine sitzen, es könnte ein Vampir kommen und dich zu seinem Eigentum erklären."

„Das ist nicht witzig." Sagte ich schlecht gelaunt, ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte ich mich von ihm betrogen, ich war eindeutig krank. Wie konnte ich so etwas wie Ehrgefühl von jemandem erwarten, der mich gefangen hielt?

„Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass ich dir zeigen würde, wer ich bin."

„Du hast mir aber auch nicht widersprochen, als ich es angenommen habe." Er setzte sich neben mich, aber ich sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Du hast wirklich keinen Überlebensinstinkt Isabella...du setzt dich hier ins dunkle, obwohl du weißt, dass es hier Kreaturen gibt, die du nicht kennst."

„Das ist mir egal, schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden." Er lachte leise.

„Es hätte dich jemand schlimmeres treffen können." Jetzt drehte ich mich zu ihm, seine roten Augen erschreckten mich jetzt nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang, er sah mich vergnügt an. Die breite Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht und ich konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, diesmal hatte ich mir ein Eigentor geschossen. Ich würde nicht versuchen, ihm den Hut vom Kopf zu reißen, er war viel schneller als ich.

„Deine Gedanken sind sehr weise Isabella." Ich sagt nichts dazu und meine Gedanken schweiften ab, es war mir letzte Nacht nicht leicht gefallen ein zu schlafen...na ja, die Nächte davor hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, einen erschöpfenden Orgasmus zu haben. Mit anderen Worten, ich konnte nicht einschlafen, weil ich heiß war. Mr. Bastard lachte laut und ich fragte mich, wieso ich in seiner Gegenwart solche Gedanken haben musste. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde und sah zum Fenster.

„Das ist normal, weil du ein Mensch bist, der Sex mit einem Vampir ist viel besser als mit einem Menschen...es macht süchtig." Erklärte er überheblich.

„Du hast mir ja keine Zeit zum vergleichen gelassen, nicht?"Fauchte ich.

„Und das wirst du auch nicht...du bist mein." Ich verdrehte die Augen, dass konnte er nicht wissen, ich könnte flüchten und einen viel besseren finden. „Nein!" Er packte meinen Arm und drehte mich brüsk zu ihm. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du denkst!"

„Halt dich einfach aus meinem Kopf raus..."

„Hör auf mich weiter herauszufordern." Sagte er warnend.

„Du hast gar nichts zu fordern, ich gehöre dir nicht...ich weiß nicht mal deinen Namen." Ich drehte mich wieder von ihm weg.

„Verdammt!" Er packte mich wieder am Arm, drehte mich zu ihm und drückte mich in das Sofa.

„Nein!" rief ich und suchte mit einer Hand mein Handy.

„Was machst du? Du wirst jetzt niemanden anrufen." Ich konnte seinen kalten Atem an meinen Lippen spüren. „Ist es das was du wolltest?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu, warum musste dieser verdammte Vampir so einen Effekt auf mich haben? „Doch." Er legte seine Lippe auf meine, zuerst vorsichtig, wurde aber sofort leidenschaftlicher. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich seine Zunge an meiner spürte und ich ließ zu, dass er den Kuss vertiefte. Ich legte meine Hände um seinen Hals und er drückte mich fester an sich.

„Das ist alles so falsch..." Murmelte ich, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dich als meine markiere..." Seine Zähne durchbrachen meine Haut und er knurrte zufrieden. Das war genau das was ich brauchte, ich grinste zufrieden. Er war jetzt so abgelenkt, dass ich es versuchen konnte.

In einer Hand hielt ich mein Handy, mit der anderen riss ich an seiner Maske und warf sie hinters Sofa, während ich gleichzeitig auf mein Handy drückte, das ganze dauerte nur drei Sekunden.

„Nicht!" Er packt mein Handgelenk und schüttelte es so fest, dass mein Handy auf den Boden knallte, während ich ihn nur anstarrte, ich hatte im Licht meines Handy sein Gesicht gesehen.

„Du tust mir weh!"

„Das will ich auch...das hättest du nicht tun sollen Isabella!"

„Oh nein, komm nicht auf die Idee mich zu bitten, dein ergebenes Dienstmädchen zu sein Edward! Dummer Bastard!" Ich versuchte ihn von mir runter zu schubsen. „Was für ein krankes Spiel spielst du eigentlich?" Ich war wütend und schlug auf ihn ein, er hielt mich fest und warf mich gegen die Lehne des Sofas und ich schlug mit dem Kopf dagegen.

„Ahhh!" Ich hielt mir den Kopf, es drehte sich alles.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen!" Er war wieder über mir, ich machte die Augen zu und wartete auf das, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Edward?" Sofort machte ich die Augen wieder auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Frauenstimme kam. „Was machst du? Du bist nicht..."

„Geh bitte Esme! Jetzt!" Knurrte er, sie versteifte sich, nickte aber und drehte sich um, blieb dann aber wieder stehen. In mir keimte Hoffnung auf, vielleicht konnte sie mich ja retten, aber sie drehte sich nur nochmal um und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie ließ mich wirklich mit dem Bastard allein.

„Jetzt kannst du mich bei meinem Namen nennen, nicht?" Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich sagt nichts. „Weine nicht!"

„Nur weil du es nicht machen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht weine, bevor du mich tötest."

„Ich werde dich natürlich nicht töten...und jetzt hör auf zu weinen." Sobald ich ihn das sagen hörte, weinte ich noch heftiger. „Du wirst dafür auf die ein oder andere Weise bezahlen müssen..." Ich wollte seinem Blick ausweichen, aber er hielt mein Kinn fest.

„Töte mich einfach, Ok? Töte mich..." Er lachte so, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Nein, ich werde das genaue Gegenteil tun...und jetzt werde ich das beenden, was ich angefangen habe." Er drehte meinen Kopf zu Seite und ich spürte seine Zähne wieder an meinem Hals und er biss zu. Diesmal war es nicht sanft und vorsichtig, er hielt mich fest und trank so viel, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ich spürt ein kalte Hand auf meiner Wange und drehte schnell den Kopf weg.

„Isabella, alles ist gut." Ich machte die Augen auf und sah dieselbe Frau vor mir, die vorhin schon hier gewesen war. Das Licht war jetzt an und ich konnte sie genauer sehen. „ Oh...du hättest ihn nicht wütend machen sollen..."

„Mrs. Cullen." Jetzt erkannte ich sie, ich hatte sie einmal im Büro gesehen und öfter mit ihr telefoniert. Heilige Mutter Gottes! „Sie sind ein..." Sie nickte. „Oh Gott und Mr. Cullen..."

„Ist auch einer Liebes." Sie nahm mein Kinn und betrachtet meinen Hals. „Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm." Sagte sie und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche. „Hier." Sie gab mir ein rotes Halstuch, dass ich vorsichtig um meinen Hals band, es tat weh.

„Er ist ein Monster!" Sagte ich wütend und konnte nicht glauben, dass er der Sohn dieser sympathischen Frau war.

„Du hast ihn wütend gemacht Isabella, er hat einen schrecklichen Charakter." Erklärte sie sanft.

„Ja und er ist wahnsinnig, er hat mich entführt!" Es gab viele Leute mit einem schrecklichen Charakter und die entführten ein nicht einfach so.

„Du bist seine..."Sie sah mich mitleidig an.

„Das bin ich nicht und werde es auch nie sein!" Wie konnte sie ihn verteidigen?

„Du erinnerst mich an mich, vor vielen, vielen Jahren." Ich sah sie entsetzt an, dass war gar nicht gut.

„Wovon reden sie?"

„Du hast Angst, weil ein Verrückter mit langen Zähnen dich beißt und dir sagt, dass du ihm gehörst...Carlisle hat dasselbe gemacht, allerdings mit anderen Mitteln." Ich versteifte mich entsetzt, würde Edward etwa...? Nein, dass war unmöglich.

„Edward will sich offensichtlich Zeit mit dir lassen, andere Mädchen hatten nicht so viel Glück...er war noch sehr jung." Ich wollte aufstehen, setzte mich aber gleich wieder, mir ging es nicht gut und diese Frau war nett, aber sehr seltsam.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich und sah zu meinem Handy, dass völlig zerstört auf dem Boden lag. Bastard!

„Es ist schon zwei Uhr durch...Edward ist draußen." Es war komisch seinen Namen zu hören. „Komm." Sie half mir beim aufstehen, zuerst drehte sich alles, dann stand ich aber fest auf meinen Füßen.

Esme hakte sich bei mir ein und wir gingen wieder in den großen Saal, in dem jetzt getanzt wurde. Sofort sah ich Edward, er stand in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit zwei Frauen, er sah noch immer wütend aus,genau wie ich. Bastard, eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen. Dachte ich, er lächelte und tippte kurz an seinen Hut.

„Ich möchte mich setzten." Bat ich, Esme nickte und führte mich zu einem Sofa, ich setzte mich und sie sah mich besorgt an, dann drehte sie sich plötzlich um. Ich sah an ihr vorbei und konnte Carlisle sehen, der sie verliebt anlächelte. „Ich kann jetzt alleine bleiben...Danke." Sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gut, wir sehen und Isabella." Ich nickte und sie verschwand in der Menge. Ich wollte hier weg, mir war nicht gut und ich hatte so einiges zu verarbeiten. Edward Cullen war das rotäugige Monster, dass mich gefangen hielt.

„Oh mein Gott, da ist ja Anna Valerious!" Ich sah den Fremden genervt an.

„Lestat, nehme ich an." Sagte ich gelangweilt, er hatte zumindest die gleiche Frisur.

„James Staci." Stellte er sich vor und hielt mir seine Hand hin, ich nahm sie vorsichtig, sie war kalt.

„Wunderbar, noch ein Vampir." Sagte ich müde, aber ohne Angst, mir konnte nichts schlimmeres mehr passieren.

„Deine Maske verbirgt deine Müdigkeit nicht." Bemerkte er, ich nickte und er setzte sich neben mich, dann winkte er einem Kellner, der mit einem vollen Tablett zu uns kam. Ich betrachtet die Auswahl und entschied mich für Wodka. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ratsam ist." Sagte er.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Antwortete ich und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer, dann verzog ich den Mund, es schmeckte scheußlich.

„Du bist genauso stur wie Anna Valerious." Ich lächelte nur müde. „In deinem Zustand ist es nicht gut so viel Alkohol zu trinken. Du bist markiert worden und nicht gerade sehr sanft, du hast meinen Freund Edward wütend gemacht, stimmts?"

„Auch das geht dich nichts an." Ich sah in eine andere Richtung, ich wollte keinen Smalltalk mit einem Vampir führen.

„Dein Mundwerk wird dir Probleme mit ihm einhandeln." Ich sah ihn wieder an, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er nett war, oder nur so tat.

„Ich muss hier weg..."

„Du wohnst bei Edward, nicht? Ich kann dich bringen oder dir ein Taxi suchen." Bot er an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seine Stimme hörte. „James...was machst du hier?" Ich hob den Blick und sah, wie er seinen Freund anlächelte.

„Edward, du solltest dich benehmen wie es sich gehört. Du kannst La tua Cantante nicht so behandeln." Sagte James kopfschüttelnd, lächelte aber.

„Mich wundert es etwas, diese Worte au deinem Mund zu hören James. Hör jetzt auf, für Isabella den Kavalier zu spielen, wir sehen und Morgen." Sagte Edward überheblich, ich stand auf,schnappte mir noch ein Glas von einem Kellner, der an uns vorbeiging und trank auch das in einem Zug aus. Ich wollte jetzt sofort das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Komm." Edward lege seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte mich zum Ausgang, ich schnaufte nur. „Du sollst mich nicht herausfordern Isabella." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Geh einfach zur Hölle." Murmelte ich, mir war wieder schwindelig.

„Das lasse ich dir durchgehen, weil du betrunken bist. Du solltest nicht trinken Isabella, du hast keine Resistenz." Sagte er wie ein Lehrmeister.

„Halt dich einfach aus meinem Leben raus." Antwortete ich und hielt mich an seinem Arm fest, ich war nicht wirklich sicher auf meinen Füßen.

Ich spürte die kalte Nachtluft in meinem Gesicht, Edward führte mich zu der Limousine und half mir beim einsteigen . Mir ging es so schlecht, dass ich meinem Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Das nächste was ich merkte war, dass ich getragen wurde. Vorsichtig machte ich die Augen auf und sah, dass wir in dem fürchterlichen Metallkasten waren, schnell machte ich die Augen wieder zu.

Ich merkte das weiche Bett unter mir und das ich meine Arme nicht bewegen konnte, sofort riss ich die Augen auf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du bezahlen wirst." Hörte ich ihn sagen, sofort fiel all meine Müdigkeit von mir ab und der Alkohol verließ meine Blutbahnen.

„Was soll das?" Das Licht war an und meine Hände waren an das Bett gefesselt, Edward stand vor dem Bett und sah mich an, er trug nur seine Shorts. Ich sah an mir runter, ich war nackt und hatte nur noch die Maske und das Halstuch um. „Du hast mich schon gebissen, was willst du noch?"

„Fang jetzt nicht an zu weinen, ich hasse wenn du das machst, dann machte es keinen Spaß."

„Edward..." Ich sah ihn an und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er das Monster war,obwohl ich meinen Verdacht gehabt hatte.

„Du hast die Überraschung verdorben." Antwortete er auf meine Gedanken.

„Hör auf deine Nase in meinen Kopf zu stecken." Sagte ich sauer.

„Gut, jetzt ist eh Zeit,mich in was ganz anders zu stecken, meinst du nicht?" Er lächelte mich schief an und legte seine Hand um meinen Knöchel, ich zog mein Bein sofort weg. „Keine Spielchen Isabella..." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme, es war unglaublich, wie sehr sich seine Stimme veränderte, wenn er heiß war.

Er spreizte meine Beine auseinander, ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Er sollte das Licht ausmachen.

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Sagte er dich an meinem Ohr und ich erschauerte, als ich seine Brust an meiner spürte. „Jetzt kann ich noch besser den Genuss in deinem Gesicht sehen, ich werde jede Sekunde genießen." Er biss mir leicht ins Ohrläppchen und ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, ich würde ihm nicht den geringsten Genuss zeigen.

„Mal sehen ob du das schaffst."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf noch mehr und stöhnte auf, es tat weh. Edward entfernte sich etwas von mir und machte dann mein Halstuch ab.

„Wow...ich habs echt übertrieben." Er streichelte mit seinen kalten Fingern über meinen Hals, was mit etwas Erleichterung verschaffte. Dann beugte er sich langsam runter, während ich versuchte meine Hände frei zu bekommen was ich sofort ließ, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über meine Wunde, ich bewegte mich unter ihm und biss die Zähne zusammen, es würde nicht ein Laut über meine Lippen kommen. Edward widmete sich ganz meinem Hals und küsste ihn, als ob er es genießen würde.

„Das tu ich auch..." Antwortete er auf meine Gedanken, wie sehr ich das hasste. Seine Zunge wanderte zu meinem Schlüsselbein, während seine Hände, die auf meinen Hüften lagen, mich enger an ihn drückten.

„Verfluchter Bastard." Fluchte ich, es konnte nicht sein, dass er meinen Körper nach seinem Gutdünken manipulieren konnte. Seine Finger spielten mit meinen Brustwarzen, ich hielt die Luft an, damit ich nicht stöhnte, dass schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen, er knurrte wütend und machte weiter. Ich biss mir fast die Zunge ab, um ihm keine Genugtuung zu geben. Edward konnte vieles manipuliere und kontrollieren, aber nicht mein Stöhnen. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, eine Sekunde später waren seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von meinen Entfernt.

„Nicht..." Wenn er mich küsste, war ich verloren.

„Heute gibt es keine Küsse für dich..." Sagt er und meine Enttäuschung zeigte mir, wie krank ich war. Edward lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine und lächelte schief. Dann bewegte er sich leicht und seine Lippen streiften fast meine. Ich versuchte wieder meine Hände frei zu bekommen, weil ich meine Finger in seine Haare grabe wollte und ihn näher zu mir ziehen wollte.

Edward schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, um dann, mit eine Schnelligkeit die mir zeigte, dass er kein Mensch war, aus dem Bett zu springen. Er sah mich herausfordern an und zog sie dabei seine Shorts aus, beschämt drehte ich den Kopf weg. Ich hatte ihn in mir gespürt, ihn angefasst, aber...ich hatte ihn noch nie im Licht gesehen. Edward lachte und kam wieder ins Bett.

„Nur ein Bastard kann über meine Gedanken lachen." Fauchte ich.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo dein freches Mundwerk bleibt." Ich sah ihn nicht an und er hockte sich wieder zwischen meine Beine, aber so weit weg, dass ich ihn nicht spüren konnte. Zu meiner eigenen Schande musste ich zugeben, dass ich neugierig war und ihn sehen wollte. Ich drehte den Kopf und mein Blick fiel direkt auf seine Erektion, es war eine enorme Erektion.

„Natürlich." Sagte er überheblich und küsste meinen Bauch Zentimeter für Zentimeter, als mir klar wurde, was er vorhatte wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte, ich würde nicht länger schweigen können. Ich kniff fest die Augen zu und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, was mir immer schwerer fiel, je tiefer er kam. Seine Zähne streifen über meine Haut und ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Er berührte mit seiner Zungenspitze meine Klitoris, ein leise Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, er hörte sofort auf und hob den Kopf.

„Hab ich da was gehört?" Dem Idioten machte das ganze auch noch Spaß. Er hatte mich beleidigt, mich schlecht behandelt, mich gebissen, ich hatte wegen ihm das Bewusstsein verloren und ich dumme Kuh, genoss seine Berührungen und den Sex mit ihm.

Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder über meine empfindlichste Stelle, meine Hüften bewegten sich von alleine und kamen ihm entgegen.

„Oh ja..." Kam es über meine Lippen und das schien ihm zu gefallen, er bewegte sein Zunge immer schneller und nahm auch seine Finger zur Hilfe. Die Anstrengung, keinen Laut von mir gegeben zu wollen, als sich mein Orgasmus in mir aufbaute,trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich war kurz davor den Himmel zu berühren, als er aufhörte und seinen Kopf hob. Als ich ihn ansah, konnte ich das böse Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zur Seite, ich würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und um mehr bitten. Er bewegte sich wider blitzschnell, war über mir und drang in mich ein, womit er mir ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und wollte ihn tief in mir spüren. Edward lachte leise und brachte mich zu meinem heiß ersehnten Orgasmus.

„Ich hasse dich." Stöhnte ich, als mein ganzer Körper erzitterte und ich merkte, dass auch er kam. Er genoss seinen Orgasmus, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben und in dem Moment hasste ich ihn noch mehr.

Edward ließ sich zur Seite fallen, als ob er genau kalkuliert hatte, wo er liegen wollte. Ich sah ihn an, während ich versuchte meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war seltsam ihn so zu sehen, mal nicht im dunklen, zu wissen, dass er das Monster war und der Sohn meines Chefs, der auch ein Vampir war. Ich würde eine Weile brauchen, um das alles zu assimilieren, aber jetzt war ich zu erschöpft dazu.

„Mach mich los Edward." Forderte ich, er sah mich an und grinste wieder böse.

„Nein...es ist deine Strafe, du wirst die Nacht so verbringen...obwohl, es wird schon hell." Sagte er und stand auf, ich sah ihm entsetzt zu, wie er seine Shorts wieder anzog. Er kam wieder zum Bett, rückte das Kissen unter meinen Kopf zurecht und deckte mich sorgfältig zu. Edward wollte mich wirklich so liegen lassen.

Er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und küsste mich. Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren und seine Zunge an meiner zu spüren, ließ mich sofort wieder alles vergessen. Was hatten seine Lippen nur, dass sie mich so süchtig machten?

„Gute Nacht Isabella." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen, drehte sich um, machte das Licht aus und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich merkte erst jetzt, dass meine Hände frei waren und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. Ich würde mich Morgen mit allem auseinandersetzten, es war ein langer, ereignisreicher und sehr seltsamer Tag gewesen, ich brauchte jetzt meinen Schlaf.


	11. Kapitel 11

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke AlecAndra für deine Reviews. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

Kapitel 11

Langsam wurde ich wach und als ich mich reckte, zuckte ich vor Schmerz zusammen. Jeder einzelne Muskel tat mir weh, als ob ich einen Marathon gelaufen währe ohne genug vorbereitet zu sein und ich wusste wovon ich sprach. Alice hatte uns einmal dazu überredet,an einem teilzunehmen, sie war natürlich bis ins Ziel gekommen, Jasper und ich waren auf halbem Weg in einem Café gelandet und hatten literweise Wasser getrunken.

Ich sah zum Fenster und musste feststellen, dass es schon wieder dunkel wurde, ich hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Langsam stand ich auf, ich brauchte jetzt eine Dusche und etwas zu essen. Im Bad entschied ich mich dann für eine entspannendes Wannenbad. Ich ließ die Wanne voll laufen und legte mich dann hinein, wie gut das tat.

Meine Muskeln entspannten sich und ich konnte natürlich nicht vermeiden, an den gestrigen Tag und an Edward zu denken. Von dem angeblich so großartigen Maskenball, hatte ich nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen, ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, warum ich da unbedingt hin sollte. Hatte ich Edward so wütend gemacht, dass er alles was er geplant hatte, falls er etwas geplant hatte, vergessen hatte? Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was ich meinen Freundinnen sagen sollte und was seine Überraschung sein sollte. Gab es für mich irgendeinen Weg aus diesem Alptraum?

„Du musst in einer Stunde fertig sein." Edward stand plötzlich im Bad und ich sah ihn wütend an, ich würde wohl nie wieder meine Privatsphäre haben. Er schnaufte und sagt dann. „Esme besteht darauf, dass wir sie besuchen kommen." Sagte er kalt und ging wieder aus dem Bad.

Seufzend stieg ich aus der Wanne, wickelte mich in einen Bademantel, wusch mir mein Gesicht und kämte mir kurz durch die Haare. Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam sah ich, dass das Bett gemacht war und jemand Kleidung für mich raus gelegt hatte.

„Das ziehe ich bestimmt nicht an." Ich hob den engen, grauen Rock hoch, der zusammen mit einer hübschen, weißen Bluse auf dem Bett lag. „Das ist zum arbeiten." Ich nahm die Sachen und ging in den Kleiderschrank, dort hängte ich sie ordentlich weg. Nach kurzem suchen, fand ich eine von meinen schwarzen Jeans, zog sie an, suchte mir noch eine weite, schwarz weiße Bluse dazu raus und flache schwarze Ballerinas. Meine Haare band ich mir zusammen und betrachtet mich zufrieden im Spiegel, Heute war mein freier Tag und da zog ich mich lieber lässig an. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort wartet Edward auf mich.

„Das sind nicht die Sachen, die ich dir hingelegt hatte." Sagte er sauer.

„Gut, ich bin nicht dein Ankleidepüppchen und ziehe an meinem freien Tag bestimmt kein Kostümchen an." Antwortete ich herausfordernd.

„Isabella!" Sagte er warnend und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Guten Tag Miss Isabella." Jane kam mit einem Tablett is Zimmer, auf dem ein lecker aussehendes Sandwich und ein Kaffee stand, sie stellte es auf den Tisch und musste mich nicht dazu auffordern zu essen. Mein Magen knurrte laut.

„Danke Jane." Sagte ich und machte mich über das Sandwich her, als ich dann auch den Kaffee getrunken hatte, ging es mir besser.

„Steht der Wagen bereit?" Fragte Edward Jane, die nickte nur. Er schien Heute wieder besonders gute Laune zu haben. „Wir sind spät dran Isabella." Sagte er zu mir, ich nickte nur, stand auf und holte meine Tasche und eine Jacke.

Zusammen ginge wir aus der aus der Wohnung und direkt auf den Aufzug zu, ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward, der schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. Jane bekam das mit und hakte sich bei mir ein. Ich war mich nicht sicher, ob ich Jane zu meinen Freundinnen zählen konnte, aber ich gewöhnte mich daran, mit ihr Aufzug zu fahren. Die Stille im Aufzug war unangenehm und ich beschloss, sie zu unterbrechen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Fragte ich nervös, ich war schließlich in einem Aufzug.

„Zu meinen Eltern..." Antwortete er knapp, ich fragte mich, ob sie wirklich seine Eltern waren. Konnten Vampire Baby bekommen? Wenn das so war, hätte ich ein echtes Problem. Edward sah mich ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf, damit beantwortet er meine, stumme, Frage.

Draußen wartet der Jaguar auf uns, aber Jacob war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Wo ist Jacob?" Fragte ich Jane, die sah zu Edward, sie durfte mir die Frage also nicht beantworten.

„Komm...ich komm nicht gerne zu spät." Sagte Edward und sah mich genervt an. Ich verdrehte die Augen und verabschiedete mich von Jane. Edward hielt mit die Beifahrertür auf und ich stieg wortlos ein. Ich saß zum ersten Mal auf dem Beifahrersitz, Edward stieg auch ein und fuhr los. „Kannst du nicht einfach tun was man dir sagt Isabella?" Fragte er und sah missbilligend auf meine Klamotten.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir arbeite ich den ganzen Tag und muss mich formal anziehen, also werde ich das in meiner Freizeit bestimmt nicht tun." Antwortete ich schnippisch und sah aus dem Fenster. „Warum fahren wir zu Mrs. und Mr. Cullen?" Fragt eich, ohne in anzusehen.

„Gestern war nur die Offizielle Vorstellung für alle Vampire, jetzt wirst du die Leute kennen lernen, die ich wirklich kenne." Antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Das ist lächerlich, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie du deine Nächte verbringst, du gehst von einem Fest zum anderen." Wenn das Gestern Nacht eine offizielle Vorstellung gewesen war, hatten diese Vampire wirklich seltsame Gebräuche.

„Ehrlich gesagt, war das Gestern nicht meine Art von Fest, ich gehe lieber an solche Orte wie den, wo du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast." Sofort erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ich die roten Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, er hatte also gerne Sex in dunklen Gassen.

„Ein Kavalier genießt und schweigt." Er wollte witzig sein, aber das war er nicht, er hatte mich Gestern viele zu grob angefasst, mich gegen die Lehne des Sofas geworfen und meinen Kopf fast zum explodieren gebracht, er war kein Kavalier.

„Das du mir die Tür aufhältst, macht dich noch lange nicht zu einem Kavalier, nicht?" Sagte ich und sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Natürlich und jetzt sag mir, ist den Kopf fast explodierte, weil ich dich zu hart angefasst habe, oder weil ich dir einen unglaublichen Orgasmus beschert habe?" Jetzt drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Nein, das aufhalten der Tür macht dich wirklich nicht zu einem Kavalier." Wegen seiner unmöglichen Bemerkung, wurde ich rot.

„Letzte Nacht fandest du mich alles andere als unmöglichen, nicht?"

„Halt dich aus meinem Kopf raus." Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ich großes Schauspiel bei deinen Eltern veranstalte, richtig?" Ich konnte sehen, wie wütend er wurde. „Der große Edward Cullen hat seine kleine Sklavin nicht unter Kontrolle, was für einen schlechten Eindruck das machen wird, meinst du nicht?"

„Wenn du heile aus der Sache wieder herauskommen willst, tust du das besser nicht." Er sah mich an und ich sah,wie seine Augen rot wurden, ich wusste nicht, ob es vor Wut war, oder weil er Durst hatte. „Beides..." Ich sah ihn weiterhin erstaunt an, ich hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich seine Augenfarbe verändert hatte. „Gib mir deine Hand." Er hatte angehalten.

„Auf gar keinen Fall...ich hab mich gerade erst von Gestern erholt..."

Er ignorierte mich, nahm meine Hand und zog mich näher zu sich. Edward drehte mein Handgelenk nach oben, fuhr mit seinen Lippen sanft über die empfindliche Haut und machte die Augen zu. Fasziniert beobachtet ich ihn dabei, bis ich seine Zähne sah und mein Herz schneller schlug. Er biss vorsichtig zu und es war ein großer Unterschied, wenn er es vorsichtig tat, oder voller Wut wie Gestern. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und er ließ wieder von mir ab, aber vorher spürte ich seine Zungenspitze auf meiner Haut. Ich sah auf mein Handgelenk und es war so gut wie nichts zu sehen, so hatte er dann wohl letzte Nacht auch meinen Hals geheilt.

„Das ist mein Speichel." Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir. „Er kann deine Wunden heilen."

„Wie lange muss ich noch deine...deinen Durst stillen? Mrs. Cullen hat gesagt..."

„Esme redet immer zu viel." Unterbrach er mich schlecht gelaunt, wie immer.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet Edward, wie lange? Ich kann dir nicht mein ganzes Leben zur Verfügung stehen... irgendwann bringst du mich um." Jetzt lächelte er.

„An irgendwas muss man sterben, glaubst du nicht?" Ich sah ihn entsetzt an, er war wirklich böse.

„Ich...irgendwie werde ich flüchten."

„Isabella...solltest du auch nur daran denken, werde ich es wissen und da du sehr schlau bist, weißt du auch, wer dann dafür bezahlen wird." Ich sagte dazu nichts, er hatte die Macht und ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass er meinen Freundinnen etwas antat. Und ich wusste noch immer nicht, wie ich ihnen alles erklären sollte.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, am Montag werde ich mich um alles kümmern." Sagt er überheblich.

„Was willst du ihnen sagen? Ich sollte es wissen , ich bin schließlich die Hauptperson, du spielst mit meinem Leben Edward." Er sah mich an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sei nicht melodramatisch und jetzt konzentriere dich besser darauf, dass du dich benimmst. Ich werde Heute sogar etwas für dich tun." Sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Edward hielt an und sofort wurde meine Tür von einem Pagen in dunkler Uniform geöffnet. Ich stieg aus und dachte an das, was Edward gesagt hatte. Er wollte etwas für mich tun? Der Page nahm Edward den Autoschlüssel ab und stieg in den Jaguar. Ich sah Edward jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig an, er trug einen dunklen Anzug, ohne Krawatte und die obersten Knöpfe standen offen, er sah gut aus. Sobald ich sein Grinsen sah, bereute ich meine Gedanken sofort.

„Ich bin schon lange auf dieser Welt Isabella und ich weiß eines ganz genau, alle Probleme lösen sich mit der Zeit...oder mit Gewallt." Wir gingen in das luxuriöse Appartementhaus und er steuerte direkt auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

„Oh nein!" Ich blieb abrupt stehen, doch er packte meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich. „Stop! Edward..." Der Fahrstuhl ging auf und er schob mich hinein. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ich sah entsetzt zu, wie er auf einen der Knöpfe drückte und die Türen zu gingen. Ich heulte hysterisch und versuchte mich aus Edwards Griff zu befreien, was ich natürlich nicht schaffte. Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und meine Knie fingen an zu zittern.

„Mach das es anhält Edward! Halt das verdammte Ding an!" Schrie ich, keine Ahnung wie, aber das Ding hielt an. Erleichtert drehte ich mich um, aber die Türen waren zu. „Edward..." Sagte ich verzweifelt und sah ihn an, sein Blick verwirrte mich und ohne Vorwarnung, legte er seine Lippen auf meine.

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, aber ich brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um seinen Kuss zu erwidern und meine Hände in seine Haare zu graben. Edward legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften und drückte mich gegen die Wand, ich hasste es, dass er mich so leicht manipulieren konnte. Ich spürte, wie er grinste um dann meinen Mund zu erobern, als ob er ihm gehörte.

„Das tut er auch." Er fing an meine Bluse auf zuknöpfen. „Ich werde dich vergessen lassen, dass du vor einem Aufzug mehr Angst hast, als vor mir." Edward ließ seine Lippen über meinen Hals, bis zum Ansatz meiner Brüste gleiten. Ich hatte heute einen BH mit Vorderverschluss an, was er natürlich sofort merkte, er machte ihn geschickt auf und widmete sich meinen Brüsten.

„Edward..." Ich machte die Augen auf und jetzt jagte mir der Aufzug gar nicht mehr so viel Angst ein, was sich im Moment in meinem Körper aufbaute, war stärker als die Angst.

„Verdammt...deswegen wollte ich, dass du einen Rock anziehst." Knurrt er, nahm mein Bein und legte es um seine Hüfte.

„Nicht...Stop..." Sagte ich, als ich seine Erektion an meinem Bauch spürte. „Die Leute..." Ich hatte Angst, dass uns jemand sehen konnte, aber Edward ignorierte mich und machte meine Hose auf, um dann geschickt seine Hand hinein gleiten zu lassen. Er küsste mich wieder, während seine Finger mit meiner Klitoris spielten und mich damit fast um den Verstand brachte. „Oh Gott...Edward..."

„Einfach Edward." Sagte er und biss mir sanft in die Lippe. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Metallwand, als mein Orgasmus durch meinen Körper schoss, Edward sah mir grinsend dabei zu und zog dann langsam seine Hand wieder aus meiner Hose. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Edward küsse mich wieder und machte gleichzeitig meine Hose zu, dann meinen BH und knöpfte auch noch meine Bluse wieder zu. Ich war wie betäubt, dass war so unerwartet gewesen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich jetzt reagieren sollte. Edward drückte schweigend auf einen der Knöpfe und der Aufzug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, sofort wurde ich nervös, aber nicht hysterisch.

„Was zum Teufel hast du mit mir gemacht?" Wollte ich wissen und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich fand es lächerlich, dass du solche Angst vor Fahrstühlen hast...ich weiß nicht, was dir passiert ist und es interessiert mich auch nicht, aber ich habe dem jetzt Abhilfe geschaffen. Von jetzt an, wirst du mit mir in den Fahrstuhl steigen und nicht mit deinen unnützen Freundinnen, die deine Hysterie noch unterstützen." Ich sah ihn nur an, Edward würde nie, wirklich niemals, etwas für eine andere Person tun. „Dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Hysterie verschwindet, ist etwas für einen anderen zu tun." Ich konnte nicht antworten, weil der Aufzug wackelte und ich mich an Edwards Arm fest krallte.

„Du wirst gleich sofort mit Esme mitgehen, sie wird dir etwas anderes zum anziehen geben." Ich verdrehte die Augen, wieso war ihm das so wichtig. Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und als die Türen aufgingen sah ich, dass es nur eine Tür auf der ganzen Etage gab. Ich ging zum Fenster und wollte mir die Aussicht ansehen, doch Edward packte mich an meinem Hosenbund und zog mich an seine Seite. Es war irgendwie eine witzige Geste und ich konnte es nicht glauben. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Mrs. Cullen strahlte uns an. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid und sah hinreißend aus.

„Edward!" Sie umarmte ihn und es sah aus, als ob sie ihn mochte. Konnte jemand so etwas unausstehliches wie Edward mögen? Ja, du hast richtig gehört, dachte ich, als Edward mich wütend ansah.

„Isabella! Geht es dir besser?" Wand Esme sich jetzt an mich, ich nickte schüchtern und musste an ihr seltsames Verhalten von letzter Nacht denken. Sie hatte mir ohne Umschweif klar gemacht, dass sie Edward in allem was er tat unterstützte. „Gut, kommt bitte mit." Forderte Esme uns auf und wir gingen hinter ihr her, einen Flur entlang und dann eine Treppe hinauf. In dieser Wohnung war irgendwie alles aus Holz, aber gleichzeitig sehr modern, mir gefiel der dunkelrote Teppich besonders gut, er lud dazu ein, den ganzen Tag barfüßig zu laufen.

Esme führte uns in eine Art Büro und gab mir ein langes, beiges Kleid und wie ich sah, hatte sie sogar passende Unterwäsche und Schuhe für mich vorbereitet.

„Ich lass euch kurz allein." Sagte sie höflich und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Ich wartet darauf, dass auch Edward den Raum verließ.

„Ich werde nicht gehen...zieh dich jetzt um." Erklärte er gelangweilt.

„Warum gehst du nicht? Du musst mir nicht beim umziehen zusehen."

„Jetzt mach nicht auf schüchtern, ich habe dir gerade im Aufzug zu einem Orgasmus verholfen und da warst du es auch nicht." Mir klappte das Kinn nach unten, als er das sagte. Wütend fing ich an meine Bluse auf zuknöpfen und warf sie dann auf den Boden. Ich machte meine Hose auf und zog sie, gleichzeitig mit den Schuhen, aus. Ich nahm die Unterwäsche, sie war genau auf das Kleid abgestimmt und sah zu Edward. „Ich werde mich nicht umdrehen und jetzt zieh dich an." Er lehnte sich lässig an ein Regal.

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und zog meinen BH aus, um dann den cremefarbenen, trägerlosen anzuziehen, dass gleiche tat ich mit dem Slip. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und ging mir bis zu den Knöchel , ich zog es an und versuchte den Reißverschluss zu zumachen, aber es ging nicht. Bevor ich noch was sagen konnte, stand Edward hinter mir und zog den Reißverschluss vorsichtig hoch.

„Danke." Sagte ich und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. „Fertig." Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah auf die hochhackigen Sandaletten. Ich seufzte und zog sie an.

„Sehr gut...deine Haare, mach sie auf." Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, es war so nervig, wenn einem die Haare immer ins Gesicht fielen. Edward zog mir das Gummi aus meinem Zopf, fuhr mit allen zehn Fingern durch meine Haare und nickte zufrieden. „So ist es besser... du hakst dich jetzt bei mir ein und wirst mich erst loslassen, wenn ich es dir sage. Du willst ja, dass alle gesund bleiben, nicht?" Brüsk hakte ich mich bei ihm ein.

„Idiot, am liebsten würde ich dir jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen, dich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen und dann einen Freudentanz aufführen." Ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Fertig?" Fragte er unberührt.

„Ja.!" Schnaufte ich genervt und wir gingen aus dem Zimmer. Edward führt mich einen Flur entlang, bis wir zu einer breite Flügeltür kamen, die zu einem großen, aber gemütlich wirkenden Salon kamen. Es war viel mehr Leute da, als ich erwartet hatte, auf die Schnelle konnte ich zehn Personen sehen. Mir drehte sich vor Nervosität fast der Magen um, als ich meinen Chef auf uns zukommen sah.

„Edward." Sagt er lächelnd. „Hallo Isabella, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut Mr. Carlisle." Antwortete ich schüchtern und er lachte.

„Nenne mich einfach Carlisle, wir sind hier nicht im Büro." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dass war nicht professionell.

„Ich bleib lieber bei Mr. Carlisle." Sagte ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Edward machte sich von mir los und sah mich an, als ob er mir was sagen wollte, schwieg dann aber und ging einfach weg.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus Miss Isabella."

„Jane! Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist." Sagte ich erleichtert.

„Ich bin wegen meinem Vater hier." Sie zeigte auf den Mann, den ich aus dem Büro kannte, obwohl er jetzt wesentlich lockerer wirkte und gerade über etwas laut lachte. „Das ist Marcus Volturi." Erklärte Jane und zeigte auf den Mann, der sich mit Aro unterhielt. „Und das ist Caius Volturi." Sie zeigte auf den Mann, der sich mit Esme unterhielt. Irgendwie sahen sie sich alle ähnlich, obwohl sie ganz unterschiedlich waren.

„Das ist mein Begleiter, Alec Stevens." Der junge Mann an ihrer Seite, wirkte genauso nervös wie ich. „Ich weiß nicht,ob sie sich noch erinnern, aber er hat Gestern die Fotos gemacht." Jetzt sah ich ihn genauer an und erinnerte mich an ihn. „Die Cullens kennen sie ja und da ist James Staci." Der genannte lehnte lässig an der Wand und nickte mir lächelnd zu, ich erwiderte seinen Gruß.

„Tanya Denali." Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, als die blonde Frau mir die Hand hinhielt, sie war die Chefin von Jessica. Ich nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, sie war eiskalt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, alle waren sie Vampire und verdammt gut aussehende Vampire. „Schön dich zu sehen Isabella."

„Ebenfalls Miss Tanya." Sie lächelte mich an.

„Sag einfach Tanya." Forderte auch sie mich auf,ging dann aber gleich weiter, um sich mit James zu unterhalten.

„So, dass sind alle, die Mr. Edward nahe stehen. Brauchen sie noch was Miss Isabella?" Fragte Jane mich.

„Du bist hier nicht zum arbeiten Jane, geh zu deinem Freund, ich komme schon allein zurecht." Sagte ich zu ihr und sie wurde leicht rot.

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Geh." Ich schubste sie leicht an und sie ging zu Alec. Ich sah mich um und machte langsam einige Schritte zurück, bis ich gegen einen Körper stieß, erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

„Mr. Carlisle..tut mir Leid." Ich wurde feuerrot.

„Isabella, begleite mich doch bitte." Er hakte sich bei mir ein und führte mich aus dem Salon. Genial! Jetzt würde ich meine Kündigung bekommen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 12

Carlisle führte mich durch den Flur und mir fielen erst jetzt die vielen Gemälde an den Wänden auf.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Isabella." Carlisle strahlte mich an und ich wurde rot. Er war schließlich noch immer mein Chef.

„Danke." Sagte ich unsicher.

„Edward hat sich dir gegenüber nicht gut benommen...er hätte das letzte Nacht nicht tun sollen." Sagte Carlisle und es hörte sich wie eine Entschuldigung an.

„Sagen sie ihm das!" Platzte ich raus und bereute es sofort.

„Das werde ich auch." Antwortete er ruhig, machte eine Tür auf und bat mich in den Raum. Voller Misstrauen ging ich in das Zimmer, Carlisle war ausgesprochen nett, aber ich würde nie mit ihm in einen Aufzug steigen. Carlisle hatte mich in eine große Bibliothek geführt, die Wände waren bis oben hin voll mit Büchern und es standen einige, gemütlich aussehende, Sitzgruppen im Raum. Carlisle nahm einen dünnen Ordner und einen Kugelschreiber von einem der Tische.

„Du müsstest etwas für uns tun Isabella." Erklärte Carlisle und ich sah ihn unverständlich an. Er machte den Ordner auf und ich konnte einige Papiere sehen. „Wie du schon gemerkt hast, sind wir keine Menschen."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Gott! Ich sollte wirklich lernen, mein Mundwerk besser zu kontrollieren.

„Ich möchte, dass du diesen Vertrag unterschreibst, der dich zur Vertraulichkeit verpflichtet...zu unser aller Sicherheit." Ich nickte nur, nahm ihm den Kugelschreiber aus der Hand und unterschrieb die Papiere. Carlisle war mein Chef und er hatte mich noch nie schlecht behandelt und ihm würde ich keine Schwierigkeiten machen.

„Dieser Vertrag kann auch nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was Edward mir androht." Sagte ich, während ich unterschrieb.

„Er ist nicht so, wie er sich dir zeigt Isabella." Ich verdrehte die Augen, wenn es mir noch ein paar Leute sagten, würde ich es vielleicht irgendwann glauben.

„Das glaube ich nicht, er ist einfach daran gewöhnt, zu tun was er will." Ich unterschrieb das letzte Papier.

„So ist das nicht, Edward vertraut den Menschen nicht so schnell."

„Selbst wenn er mir vertrauen würde, hat er bis jetzt schon genug getan Mr. Carlisle." Ich wurde langsam wütend, ich hasste es, dass sie nicht sahen, wie böse er war und das ich sein Opfer war.

„Ich weiß, dass er sich nicht richtig verhalten hat, er hätte dich nicht so aus deiner Wohnung holen sollen und er hat sich auch sonst sehr ungebührlich verhalten."

„Und trotzdem macht er weiter." Sagt eich ernst, er lächelte mich an, was mich noch wütender machte, all diese Vampire fanden meine Situation anscheinend witzig.

„Sei nicht sauer Isabella, es ist nur...na ja, es freut mich, dass du bist wie du bist, du bist stark und Edward wird es schwer haben, dich zu kontrollieren."

„Das muss er auch nicht, ich bin kein Tier, dass er dressieren muss Mr. Carlisle!"

„Du gehörst jetzt zu ihm und das musst du verstehen, um dein Leben wieder zu bekommen." Ich zog die Stirn kraus, hörte er sich überhaupt zu?

„Das ist das Problem, ich habe mein Leben und ich kontrolliere es, wie es mir beliebt und ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis ihm zu gehören, außerdem ist er ein Trottel. Ich weiß, dass er ihr Sohn ist, aber was er macht, ist unverzeihlich und ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie das erlauben können, ich habe sie immer für einen tadellosen Mann gehalten..." Carlisle verzog das Gesicht und mir wurde wieder bewusst, wen ich da vor mir hatte. „Entschuldigen sie Sir...ich sollte nicht so mit ihnen reden."

„Ich bin dein Chef Isabella, aber du bist jetzt mit meinem Sohn zusammen und wir sind so was wie Familie."

„Ist er wirklich ihr...Sohn?"

„Nicht mein biologischer, ich habe ihn vor hunderten von Jahren verwandelt." Erklärte er ruhig.

„Hunderten !?" Rief ich entsetzt. Oh Gott! Ich hatte Sex mit einer Mumie.

„Isabella..." Sagte er lachend, konnte er auch meine Gedanken lesen?

„Eh...wissen sie was ich denke?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist einfach zu lesen und diese Fähigkeit hat nur Edward, ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber bei dir fällt es ihm besonders leicht. Er kann dich nach seinem Gutdünken manipulieren, stimmts?" Ich riss die Augen auf,als er das sagte.

„So was in der Art." Ich versuchte so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Das ist, weil du für ihn gemacht bist..."

„Das stimmt nicht!" Rief ich aufgebracht. „Wenn das so wäre, würde es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen und ich sage ihnen, dass dieser Vampir bestimmt nicht für mich gemacht ist!"

„Im Moment, aber du kannst das ändern." Sagte er ruhig und ich sah ihn wütend an.

„Ich möchte, dass eins klar ist Mr. Carlisle, in Bezug auf Edward, erwarten sie besser nichts von mir, dass einzige was ich für ihren Sohn empfinden kann ist Verachtung und er hat mir klar gemacht, dass es ihm völlig egal ist, was ich denke." Jetzt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Edward wird viel Arbeit mit dir haben."

„Ich bin kein Dressurprojekt Mr. Carlisle!" Fauchte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, wir haben ein anderes Konzept...aber das versteht Edward auch nicht, ihr gehört zusammen." Das machte mich wieder wütend.

„Sagen sie das nie wieder!...Das ist eine Beleidigung für mich."

„Ok...reg dich nicht auf, diese Treffen ist für dich, verderben wir es nicht." Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Bevor wir wieder zurückgehen, muss ich dich darüber informieren, dass ich in verreise...mit Esme, wir werden zwei Monate Urlaub machen." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Und Edward übernimmt ihren Platzt?"

„Deswegen ist er nach Chicago gekommen, es ist das erste mal, dass ich in Urlaub fahre und es ist das erste Mal, dass das Personal Edward kennen lernt. Ich hoffe auf deine Hilfe, damit sie keine Probleme mit ihm haben..."

„Das ist keine leichte Aufgabe..." Murmelte ich.

„Edward hat sich um die Geschäfte in Europa gekümmert, er mag diesen Kontinent sehr." Das bezweifelte ich nicht, ich mochte ihn schließlich auch. „Ich hab ihn hierher geordert, ihm gefällt das gar nicht und ich hoffe, dass du ihm bei allem hilfst."

„Hab ich eine Wahl?" Ich wusste, dass Edward mich zu allem möglichen zwingen könnte, wenn ich es nicht tat.

„Nein." Carlisle lächelte mich an. „Du bist eine hervorragende Assistentin und ich hoffe wirklich auf deine Hilfe."

Alice hatte mir geholfen, meinen Job bei der Cullen Ltd. zu bekommen und durch ein Wunder, war ich direkt die Chefsekretärin geworden, obwohl ich das jetzt nicht mehr wie eine Zufall sah.

„Gut Isabella, ich möchte, dass dir eins klar ist..." Jetzt sah ich ihn nervös an, er war jetzt wieder ganz mein Chef. „In diesem du-gehörst-mir-Spiel, musst du schlau sein, es ist nicht ganz so, wie Edward es dich glauben machen will, nicht er ist es, der die Macht hat...aber das kann Esme dir viel besser erklären." Ich verstand nichts von dem was er sagte. „Obwohl ich ernsthaft bezweifle, dass Edward das gefallen würde." Es klopfte an der Tür und Carlisle verdrehte die Augen. „Herein." Rief er und Edward kam rein. Er sah Carlisle auf eine Weise an, die mir Angst machte.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber man fragt nach euch." Sagte Edward ernst.

„Wir sind gerade fertig, ich habe Isabella gesagt, dass du für die nächsten Monat ihr Chef sein wirst." Bei Edwards Grinsen, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Das ist richtig...du wirst mich im Büro mit Mr. Edward oder Mr. Cullen ansprechen." Erklärte er überheblich.

„Ich bin ausreichend professionell , um meinen Chef von dem Bastard zu unterscheiden." Und genau das bist du, ein verdammter Bastard. Edward sah mich warnend an, dass war gar nicht so schlecht, ich konnte ihn, wann immer ich wollte, in Gedanken beleidigen.

„Nut gut ihr Zwei." Sagte Carlisle beschwichtigend. „Wir gehen besser, bevor ihr euch hier noch gegenseitig umbringt." Er ging zur Tür und ich hinter ihm her, doch bevor ich durch die Tür gehen konnte, versperrte Edward mir den Weg.

„Glaub nichts von dem, was Carlisle dir erzählt hat, er lebt nach den alten Traditionen...ich nicht!" Sagt er und machte mir dann den Weg wieder frei.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht Edward, mir ist durchaus klar, dass du alles andere als eine vertrauenswürdige Person bist, du bist so böse wie der leibhaftige Teufel, mach dir also keine Sorgen um das, was ich denken könnte." Er lächelte schief.

„Das tue ich nicht." Er ging aus der Bibliothek und ich ging langsam hinter ihm her, ich wollte die Anderen nicht treffen. Ich wollte gar nicht hier sein, ich wollte in meiner Wohnung sein, auf meinem Sofa und mir einen Film ansehen.

Wir gingen zurück in den Salon und Edward unterhielt sich mit seinen „Freunden" während ich mich die meiste Zeit an Jane hielt, oder allein auf einem Sofa saß, mir waren sie alle unheimlich, auch wenn sie sehr freundlich zu mir waren. Gegend zwölf Uhr war es endlich vorbei, mein Magen knurrte laut, ich hatte nur das Sandwich gegessen und Esme hatte sich hundert Mal bei mir entschuldigt, dass sie für mich nichts zu essen im Haus hatte und mir versprochen, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde. Ich nickte nur, so schnell würde ich nicht wieder hierher kommen...hoffte ich.

Sie hatten sich alle sehr höflich von mir verabschiedet, Esme hatte mich sogar kurz umarmt, was mich etwas unbehaglich war und jetzt saßen wir wieder im Jaguar und schwiegen uns an. Edward hielt plötzlich an und ich sah, dass wir vor einen Burger standen.

„Bleib einfach sitzen." Sagte er, ohne mich anzusehen und stieg dann aus. Weniger Minuten später kam er mit einem kompletten Menü wieder zurück.

„Hier." Er reichte mir die Tüte, ich bedankte mich nicht, es war schließlich seine Schuld. Vorsichtig fischte ich mir die Pommes aus der Tüte, ich wollte ja das schicke Auto nicht schmutzig machen und mein Magen beruhigte sich etwas. Wir kamen am Belmont House an und Edward nahm mir mein Getränk ab, damit ich nichts verschüttete. Als wir ausgestiegen waren, nahm er mich am Arm und führte mich zum Fahrstuhl. Nervös stieg ich mit ihm ein und machte einfach die Augen zu, bis wir oben angekommen waren. Seine Gegenwart beruhigte mich nicht, aber ich versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, um ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen.

In der Wohnung gab er mir mein Getränk zurück, dass ich wortlos nahm und in das Zimmer ging. Dort zog ich zuerst dieses unpassende Kleid aus und einen Bequemen Pyjama an, um mich dann aufs Bett zu setzten und mich über den Rest meines Essens her zumachen . Satt lehnte ich mich dann in die Kissen und stellte fest, dass ich noch gar nicht müde war. Ich nahm den Müll und ging in die Küche, um ihn weg zuwerfen. Es war völlig still in der Wohnung und ich nahm an, dass Edward nicht da war.

Ich beschloss das auszunutzen, warf mich aufs Sofa, schnappte mir die Fernbedienung und zappte durch die Kanäle, bis ich bei einem alten Film hängen blieb. Ich schaffte es, ihn fast bis zum Ende zu sehen, bevor mir die Augen zufielen.

Das klappern von Absätzen auf dem Parkett weckte mich und ich reckte mich, um meinen schmerzenden Rücken zu entspannen.

„Miss Isabella?" Ich schlug die Decke zurück und setzte mich auf.

„Was machst du hier Jane? Es ist Sonntag." Fragte ich und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mr. Edward hat mich her geordert, für den Fall, dass sie etwas brauchen." Ich sah, dass das Frühstück schon vorbereitet war.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Zehn Uhr durch Miss."

„Jane..." Ich hielt meinen Kopf, mit tat der Nacken weh, das Sofa war sehr schick, aber nicht wirklich bequem. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen, sag bitte einfach Bella zu mir. Wie es aussieht, werde ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben und ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so anspricht."

„Ich kann nicht." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Frühstückst du mit mir?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist für sie..."

„Gut, ich muss ertragen, dass du mich Miss nennst und das du mir das Frühstück machst, das mindestens was ich von dir erwarte ist, dass du mit mir frühstückst." Erklärte ich streng und sie lächelte.

„ Na gut, es wird schon kein Problem sein." Jane ging in die Küche und legte noch ein Gedeck auf, ich ging hinter ihr her und setzte mich an den Tisch. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es heftig regnete. „Was ist?" Fragte Jane und ich sah sie traurig an.

„Ich möchte in meiner Wohnung sein, da hört man den Regen..." Erklärte ich.

„Aber bald wird es Frühling, da regnet es nicht und sie können nichts vermissen." Ich sah sie ernst an und trank einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee.

„Das ist eine seltsame Art von Humor." Sagte ich dann und sie nickte. Wir aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis ich beschloss, die Zeit ohne Edward auszunutzen. „Wer war der junge Mann Gestern Jane? Ist er dein Freund?"

„Ja, wir sind zusammen und bereiten uns Beide vor, ich mit Mr. Edward und er mit Caius Volturi, meinem...Onkel, wenn man es so nennen kann. Er is der Pressesprecher der Cullen Ltd. und Alec arbeitet für ihn." Antwortete sie.

„Und das Foto das er von mir gemacht hat, für was war das?"

„Für eine Art Zeitschrift, in der die...Frauen wie sie gezeigt werden, damit jeder sieht, dass sie jetzt zu Edward Cullen gehören und keiner anderer ihr Blut trinken darf..."

„Gott! Das ist ja schrecklich!" Rief ich entsetzt und Jane sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Das kein anderer ihr Blut trinken kann?" Fragte sie und ich lachte.

„Natürlich nicht! Es ist schrecklich, dass man uns zur Schau stellt, wie Vieh." Morgen würde ich sofort versuchen, so eine Zeitschrift zu bekommen.

„So ist es nun mal Miss." Ich schnaufte und verdrehte die Augen. „Mr. Edward hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie so nennen soll."

„Gut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du mich nennen kannst, wie du willst." Edward schuldete mir so einiges. „Was ist mit Jacob?"

„Der ist wahrscheinlich zu Hause, Heute ist sein freier Tag."

„Das meine ich nicht. Weiß er auch über alles Bescheid?" Sie nickte.

„Ja, aber er ist nur ein Angestellter, der mehr weiß als die anderen, sollte er je den Mund aufmachen, würde er es bereuen." Antwortete Jane und ich sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber machen sie sich keine Sorge, Jacob ist Mr. Cullen treu und Mr. Cullen vertraut ihm voll und ganz. Im Moment hat Jacob nur etwas gestört, sie werden ihn bestimmt bald wiedersehen, er ist sehr nett..."

„Ja und Edward treu ergeben."

„Wie ein Hündchen, nicht?" Scherzte Jane.

„Seine Antwort auf alles ist, die Bezahlung ist gut."

„Ja, Jacob wird gut bezahlt." Sagte Jane mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme.

„Du nicht?"

„Ich werde nicht bezahlt." Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Du wirst nicht bezahlt und du frühstückst an einem Sonntag mit mir, anstatt bei deinem Freund zu hause zu sein?" Fragte ich überrascht und Jane lachte.

„Na ja, wir wissen beide, warum wir es tun."

„Worauf bereitest du dich vor Jane?"

„Nicht das ich es ihnen nicht sagen will, aber es ist...vertraulich."

„Ich sehe schon...gut, vertraulich oder nicht, du hast gesagt das, wen ich etwas brauche, soll ich es dir sagen, nicht?" Jane nickte. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt nach Hause gehst und deinen Sonntag genießt."

„Das geht nicht."

„Das ist aber das, was ich jetzt brauche Jane." Sagte ich fest.

„Miss Isabella."

„Du kannst gehen Jane." Wir sahen uns überrascht an, als wir seine Stimme hörten. Edward lehnte am Türrahmen, als ich sah, dass er nur seine Pyjamahose an hatte, sah ich schnell weg.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Edward." Sagte Jane pflichtbewusst und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gutem Morgen Jane, Isabella."

„Da ihr jetzt Beide hier seid." Sagte ich und stand auf. „Edward, kannst du Jane bitte sagen, dass sie mich Bella nennen soll, ich bin es Leid, dass sie mich immer mit Miss anredet."

„Bist du etwa keine?" Ich warf ihm einen Killerblick zu. „Ich hab keine Zeit für so was. Jane, du kannst Isabella nennen wie ihr es beliebt, Ok?" Sagte er müde, nahm einen Ordner vom Tisch und stellte sich damit ans Fenster. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du gehen kannst Jane." Jane stand auf und lächelte mich an.

„Wir sehen uns Miss Isa...Bella."

„Lass es dir gut gehen Jane und Danke für die Decke." Jane sah mich konfus an und ging dann.

Ich schüttetet mir noch einen Kaffee ein und beschloss, ihn im Zimmer zu trinken.

„Trink deine Kaffee hier Isabella." Ich schüttelte de Kopf, ich wollte seine Gesellschaft nicht. „Du sollst ihn hier trinken, weil das der Platzt zum essen und trinken ist und nicht dein Zimmer...genauso wenig ist das Sofa ein Platzt zum schlafen." Er sah mich bei seiner ganzen Rede nicht an, sondern studierte weiter die Papiere. Laut schnaufend ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen und legte meine Füße auf einen anderen.

„Was sag ich Morgen meinen Freundinnen? Du solltest mir endlich die große Überraschung verraten...Alice wird nicht..."

„Ich lese gerade Isabella..." Ich seufzte genervt, trank meinen Kaffee, aß ein paar Kekse und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er äußerst gründlich die Papiere studierte. „ Carlisle hat dich mit diesem Vertrag wirklich am Wickel, du solltest vorsichtig mit dem sein, was du unterschreibst."

„Wovon redest du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Du kannst nicht mal die Polizei anrufen, wenn was passiert." Antwortete er und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass dieser Vertrag zu meinem Vorteil ist." Sagte ich resigniert.

„Einen Vorteil hat er für dich." Er zeigte mir eines der Blätter. „Wenn du dich ernsthaft von mir bedroht fühlst, kannst du diese Nummer anrufen." Er zeigte auf eine Telefonnummer die auf dem Blatt stand.

„Gib es mir." Ich streckte meine Hand aus, doch er nahm das Blatt und riss es in viele, kleine Schnippsel. „Aber..." Ich war es langsam wirklich Leid, Edward machte mein Leben unmöglich.

„Wenn ich dir die Nummer gebe, rufst du alle fünf Sekunden Esme an. Ich werde dich immer dann schlecht behandeln, wenn du nicht das tust, was ich möchte." Ich machte die Augen zu und zählte langsam bis zehn.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen." Ich konnte Edward nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe in dem Moment gewonnen, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in diesem Pub gesehen habe. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, du weißt, dass du nicht mehr mit deinen Freundinnen ausgehen kannst, nicht?"

„Was?!" Rief ich wütend. „Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass ich mit ihnen ausgehe...du hast mir schon genug von meinem Leben geraubt."

„Ich sage nicht, dass du nicht mit ihnen ausgehen kannst, aber du wirst nicht mehr alleine mit ihnen ausgehen, dass ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem verträgst du keinen Alkohol und ich will nicht, dass du mit irgendeinem daher gelaufenen Kerl nach Hause gehst." Er sagte es, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Ich bin nicht dieser Art von Mädchen, so sind die Schlampen, mit denen du dich normalerweise vergnügst, nicht?" Ich lächelte arrogant weil ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte. Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Sekunden später rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum, eine seltsame Hitze stieg in mir auf und jetzt grinste Edward schief. „Hör auf!" Ich nahm an, dass er irgendetwas mit meinem Körper anstellte. „Was zum Teufel machst du?" Die Hitze nahm zu und er grinste böse.

„Ach das...das kann ich machen, wann immer ich will...und das ist erst der Anfang." Entsetzt sah ich ihn an und er verdrehte die Augen. „Wie langweilig du bist Bella." Hatte er mich gerade Bella genannt?

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie du deine Frauen eroberst." Sagte ich und stand auf.

„Das...das kann ich nur bei dir." Konfus zog ich die Stirn kraus. „Na ja, es ist so...glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es dir sage?" Fragte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist das mindeste was du tun kannst! Sei kein Hund Edward, reicht es nicht, dass ich ertragen muss..."

„Nenne mich nie wieder einen Hund Isabella! Hast du verstanden?" Er sprang auf und stand drohend vor mir. „Hast du verstanden?" Ich nickte erschrocken. „Gut." Er setzte sich wieder.

„Jetzt sag mir..."

„Ich zeig es dir besser." Plötzlich konnte ich spüren, wie er meine Brust streichelte, verwirrt sah ich an mir runter und dann wieder zu ihm, er war mindestens zwei Meter von mir entfernt.

„Was war das?" Fragte ich und sah mich nach allen Seiten um.

„Ich." Antwortete er lässig. „Du bist wirklich leicht zu beeindrucken...genauso einfach ist es, dich zu erregen. Ich kann dich auf diese Weise kontrollieren, obwohl es nicht nötig ist." Gott! Dieser Vampir würde wirklich noch dafür sorgen, dass mein Kopf vor Wut platzte.

„Hör auf so ein Arschloch zu sein Edward und sag mir, was los ist. Ich möchte Erklärungen und zwar jetzt, ich habe hunderte von Fragen und du bist mir die Antworten schuldig. Spucke es also endlich aus!" Jetzt stand ich drohend vor ihm. Edward sah mich von unten herauf einige Sekunden lang an und wich meinem Blick dann aus.

„Gut, sehen wir mal, welche Fragen ich beantworten kann...ich vertraue dir nicht und daran ändert auch ein Vertrag nichts." Ich schnaufte.

„Ich vertrau dir auch nicht und werde es auch nie. Das dir eins klar ist, du bist das Schlimmste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist!"

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit und jetzt setze dich." Ich tat was er sagte, endlich würde ich Antworten bekommen.


	13. Kapitel 13

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 13

„Frag." Sagte Edward und lehnte sich an eines er großen Fenster, das bist zum Boden ging.

„Erkläre mir, was eine La tua Cantante ist?" Er seufzte.

„James redet zu viel, dass ist es." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er kooperierte nicht. „Es ist dein Blut, es ist etwas besonderes für mich, wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast und so nennen wir Menschen wie dich."

„Wie viele wie mich hast du schon gehabt? Wie alt bist du?...Bist du eine Mumie?" Ich erinnerte mich an mein Gespräch mit Carlisle.

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig, aber schon ein paar Jahre länger auf dieser Welt."

„Eine Mumie." Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Eine Mumie, die dir zu unglaublichen Orgasmen verhilft und dich vor Lust zum stöhnen bringt, nicht?" Ich sah ihn sauer an, während meine Wangen rot wurden.

„Wie viele?"

„Zwei, aber sie sind schon vor einer ganzen Weile gestorben."

„Hast du mit ihnen das Gleiche gemacht, wie mit mir?" Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang schweigend an.

„Bei der ersten war ich noch sehr jung, sie hat nur Sekunden in meinen Armen überlebt und die zweite...bei der war es auch nicht viel besser."

„Du bist ein Mörder Edward Cullen, ich frage mich, wie du nachts ruhig schlafen kannst."

„Genau wie du, nachdem du Sex mit mir gehabt hast, deine Gewissen lässt dich sehr ruhig ?" Antworte er überheblich.

„Wie sehr ich dich hasse!" Ich sprang auf.

„Vorsicht mit deinem Ton Isabella, denk immer daran, mit wem du sprichst. Du hast Glück, dass ich gute Laune habe." Sagte er warnend.

„Sag mir, was du meinen Freundinnen sagen willst." Lachend stand er auf.

„Zum hundertsten Mal, dass ist eine Überraschung und was Alice betrifft..."

„Wag es nicht sie an zufassen du Ekel! Auch nicht Rosalie, oder Jessica...ich warne dich, keine Vertrag wird mich zum schweigen bringen, sei vorsichtig!" Er knurrte, packte mich an den Schultern und drückte mich gegen das Fenster.

„Du drohst mir nicht Isabella...ist das klar? Du musst langsam anfangen, dein Verhalten zu ändern, du wirst noch eine lange Weile mit mir zusammen sein und wenn du so weitermachst, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Lass mich los!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, deine Fragestunde ist vorbei." Sagte er und drückte, ohne Vorwarnung, seine Lippen auf meine.

„Beiss mich nicht." Murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

„Im Moment interessiert mich dein Blut nicht." Edward drückte seinen Körper gegen meinen . Gott! Wie lange würde ich den Kampf zwischen meinem Körper und meinem Kopf noch aushalten?

Er nahm mein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste mich besitzergreifend, ich ließ mein Arme hängen und merkte, wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Edward biss leicht in meine Unterlippe und ich stöhnte, wie sollte ich mich gegen ihn wehren? Meine Hände legten sie, wie von selbst auf seine Brust, doch er nahm sie sofort und und drückte sie gegen das Fenster. Verdammt, dieser Kerl hatte eine Macht über mich, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte, selbst wenn ich kämpfen würde, wie beim ersten mal.

„Hör auf zu denken...du lenkst mich ab." Murmelte er und küsste mich wieder, ich war kurz davor, dass letzte bisschen Vernunft zu verlieren. Als er seine Lippen zu meinem Hals wandern ließ, versuchte ich ihn mit meinem Körper weg zudrücken. Mich machte es immer nervös, wenn er das machte, ich hatte Angst, dass er mich beißen würde.

„Vielleicht tu ich das...du reizt mich, also hör endlich auf zu denken." Ich machte die Augen zu und versuchte an nichts zu denken, obwohl es eigentlich egal war, er würde eh tun was er wollte.

Edward schob seine Hand unter mein Oberteil, dabei hinterließ er eine Spur aus Feuer auf meiner Haut. Ich konnte seine Fingerspitzen an meiner Brustwarze spüren, doch dann zog er sie wieder zurück. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinen Schultern und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber er zerriss mein Oberteil einfach und ich stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. Er sah mich wieder mit diesem schiefen Grinsen an und dann konnte ich mich nur noch darauf konzentrieren, wie seine Zunge meine Brustwarze umkreiste.

Edward hielt mit einer Hand wieder meine Hände fest, aber ich wollte sie frei haben, um seine Haut zu spüren. Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, waren meine Hände auch schon frei. Ich grub meine Finger in seine Haare, konnte das aber nicht lange tun, da Edward mich an den Hüften packte und einfach umdrehte. Meine Brust drückte gegen das Fenster und mir wurde bewusst, dass man uns von einem Nachbargebäude aus sehen könnte.

„Edward..." Es fiel mir nicht leicht zu sprechen, während er meinen Nacken küsste. „Edward!" Schrie ich, als er seine Hand mit Leichtigkeit in meine Shorts gleiten ließ und meine Klitoris fand. „Man kann uns sehen." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft hatte, einen ganzen Satz zu formulieren, während er sich der empfindlichsten Stelle meines ganzen Körpers widmete.

„Als ob mich das interessiert." Er drückte sich gegen mich und ich stöhnte laut, irgendwie hatte er sich seien Pyjamahose ausgezogen und ich konnte seine Erektion an meinem Po spüren. „Und dich auch nicht, sei nicht scheinheilig." Seine Finger bewegten sich geschickt und immer schneller in meinen Shorts. Ich hatte keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber er schien genau zu wissen was er tat und brachte meinen Körper zum schwingen.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte Edward und drehte mich wieder um. „Nicht mal in deinem Kopf bist du ruhig!" Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen und er riss gleichzeitig meine Shorts in Fetzen. Überrascht schrie ich auf und sah ihn ernst an, warum musste er alles zerreißen? Er legte seine Hände auf meinen Po und hob mich mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, die ich noch immer nicht verstand. Während er meine Beine um seine Hüften legte. Drang er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mich ein.

„Gott..." Stöhnt eich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Jetzt ist das Kätzchen still." Er drang tiefer in mich ein und dieses Lächeln bei ihm zu sehen, machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich wollte seine Lippen spüren und zog seinen Kopf zu mir, er küsste mich stürmisch und drang immer heftiger in mich ein.

Plötzlich hörte Edward auf mich zu küssen und sah nach unten, was mir gar nicht gefiel. Ich wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch er wich mir aus, mir war das egal, ich brauchte seine Lippen...Oh Gott! Ich brauchte sie?

„Nein..." Jetzt konnte ich deutlich seine Eckzähne sehen, wollte er sie vor mir verstecken? Ich sah sie zum ersten mal bei Tageslicht, es war seltsam.

„Edward." Ich ignorierte seine Warnung und verdrehte mich so, dass ich ihn küssen konnte. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit der Zungenspitze über seine Zähne, sie schienen verdammt empfindlich zu sein, er knurrte laut und grub seine Hände in meinen Po. Ich stöhnte und warf meinen Kopf zurück, als ich merkte, wie sich mein Orgasmus in mir aufbaute. Edward hielt mich fest und erhöhte, unglaublicher weise seine Geschwindigkeit noch und ich ließ mich gehen. Mein ganzer Körper zog sich zusammen und ich merkte wie auch er kam. Er knurrte laut gegen meinen Hals und ich hatte Angst, dass er mich beißen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Schwer atmend lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen das Fenster, ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich den Sex mit ihm so genoss.

Edward zog sich aus mir zurück und stellte mich wieder auf den Boden. Meine Beine trugen mich nicht und ich rutschte langsam am Fenster herunter, bis ich auf dem Boden saß.

„Ich hoffe, dass deine Fragen beantwortet sind...zumindest einige." Sagte Edward, nahm seine Pyjamahose, drehte sich um und verschwand. Mir war im Moment egal, was er machte, ich würde noch etwas brauchen, um mich von dem wahnsinnigen Orgasmus zu erholen.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nackt mitten in der Wohnung saß. Ich stütze mich mit den Händen ab und sah traurig auf meinen zerstörten Pyjama, als ich hörte, wie jemand in die Wohnung kam.

„Bleib stehen Jacob!" Rief Edward und stand plötzlich am Durchgang zu der offenen Küche. Erschrocken sah ich Edward an, der schon komplett angezogen war. „Mach die Augen zu!" Sagte Edward und stand eine Sekunde später neben mir, hob mich auf seine Arme und in Lichtgeschwindigkeit saß ich auf meinem Bett.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach so nackt rumlaufen." Sagte Edward ernst, ich sah ihn nur geschockt an, er hatte meinen Pyjama zerrissen. „Warte hier." Befahl er, als ob ich Lust hätte, jetzt Jacob zu begegnen.

Ich ging ins Bad und zog mir den Bademantel über, der hinter der Tür hing. Als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam, stand Edward mitten im Zimmer und sah mich sauer an.

„Was wollte Jacob?" Fragte ich, verwirrt über sein Verhalten.

„Ich hatte ihn her gebeten...ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er später wiederkommen soll..." Ich sah ihn nur an und wartet, dass er noch etwas sagte. „Du solltest nicht nackt durch die Wohnung laufen." Wiederholt er.

„Es ist deine Schuld, du hättest ja nicht meine Sachen zerreißen müssen." Er sah mich schweigend an, seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren. Ich drehte mich um und ging zum Schrank, ich würde mir jetzt frische Sachen holen und dann eine entspannende Dusche nehmen.

„Du verstehst dich gut mit Jacob, stimmts?" Edward lehnte sich lässig gegen den Schrank und versperrte mir den Weg.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur, schlängelte mich an ihm vorbei und holte mir eine Jeans und einen Pulli aus dem Schrank.

„Er wird uns jeden Tag zum Büro fahren." Erklärte er.

„Wir werden zusammen fahren? Aber..."

„Wir fahren zusammen und Punkt!" Ich verdrehte die Augen, Edward erinnerte mich gerade an jemanden, an den ich nicht denken wollte.

„Gut." Sagte ich müde.

„Ausgezeichnet." Er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder.

Ich ging ins Bad , duschte erstmal ausgiebig und entspannte mich etwas, Edward machte mich körperlich fertig. Nach der Dusche zog ich mir meine bequemen Sachen an und machte mich auf die Suche nach Edward, er musste mir noch einige Fragen beantworten.

Ich hörte, dass er in seinem Zimmer Klavier spielte und klopfte an. Als er nichts sagte und auch die Tür nicht aufmachte, ging ich einfach ins Zimmer. Edward sah nicht auf und spielte einfach weiter und ich musste zu meiner eigenen Schande gestehen, dass er sehr gut spielte.

„Bitte." Sagte er, als das Stück zu Ende war.

„Sag mir, von welcher Überraschung du gesprochen hast, ich muss es wissen. Du weißt, dass ich mit Alice gesprochen habe." Erklärte ich ernst und er sah mich ausdruckslos an.

„Du meinst, als du dich bei deiner Freundin Alice aus geheult hast?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber Menschen haben Gefühle und das Opfer einer Entführung zu sei, kann einen schon mal an sein Limit bringen." Fauchte ich sauer.

„Morgen wirst du es wissen." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Du hast dich gründlich nach mir erkundigt, nicht?"

„Was?"

„Mein zweiter Vorname ist Anthony." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das war purer Zufall." Erklärte ich schnell und er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „ Ich hab mich nicht nach dir erkundigt Edward." Er sah mich nur an und ich setzte mich, auf die Bank des Piano. „Ich brauche Antworten auf das, was ich wissen möchte Edward."

„Möchtest du es so wie eben?" Ich seufzte, warum konnte er nicht einfach antworten?

„Edward." Sagte ich genervt und er schnaufte, mache mir aber ein Zeichen, dass ich weiter reden sollte. „Ich versteh das mit dem Blut nicht..."

„Jeder Mensch hat sein eigenes Aroma und deines ist mein Lieblingsaroma...es ist, als ob dein Blut für mich singen würde." Jetzt machte der Begriff, La tua Cantante etwas mehr Sinn.

„Welches...wie ist mein Aroma?" Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang misstrauisch an.

„Lavendel und Freesien."

„Blumen?" Ungläubig zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, ich hatte eher an Schokolade oder so gedacht.

„Hast du dir deine Eltern ausgewählt?" Ich schüttelte natürlich den Kopf. „Niemand wählt seine Eltern aus." Sagt er mystisch.

„Gut." Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihm nicht alles das an den Kopf zu werfen, was ich über ihn dachte. „Warum bin ich kein Vampir? Du hast mich schließlich gebissen."

„Weil die Verwandlung seine Methode hat...die ich dir natürlich nicht verraten werde, aber einfach nur beißen, reicht nicht aus." Ich lächelte wie es aussah, konnte ich ein Mensch bleiben. Unruhig rutschte ich auf der Bank herum, ich hatte so viele Fragen und wusste nicht, wie ich sie am besten stellen sollte.

„Kannst du bitte aufstehen?" Ich verdrehte die Augen und stand auf, er war anscheinend sehr pingelig mit seinen Sachen.

„Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen..." Er nickte. „Carlisle hat gesagt, dass du noch andere Sachen machen kannst."

„Ich kann dich manipulieren...weil du mein bist,diesen Vorteil gibst du mir."

„Das ist unfair, ich habe gar keinen Vorteil bei dir." Sagte ich sauer, er verdrehte die Augen. „Was kann ein Vampir noch machen?"

„Du hast ja schon die Geschwindigkeit gesehen, die Kraft...das trinken von Menschenblut...man hat unglaublichen Sex." Ich sagte nichts und versuchte auch, an nichts zu denken.

„Was kannst du in meinem Kopf noch alles anstellen?" Er lächelte böse.

„Das wirst du später noch erfahren." Er sah mich zweideutig an und ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Gut, jetzt hab ich nur noch eine Frage...wann werde ich frei sein Edward? Wann kann ich hier weg?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Ich dachte, dass das klar sei Isabella..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, mir war gar nichts klar. „Niemals...es sei den, ich will es." Meinte er das ernst? „Ja, dass meine ich im Ernst."

„Das..." Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Hör auf zu weinen, dass mag ich nicht." Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich ruhig bleiben würde, während er mir mein Leben raubte? „Die Wahrheit? Ja, aber ihr Menschen seit so debil, vor allem die Frauen, immer so sensibel..." Sagte er abwertend.

„Ihr Menschen?" Jetzt liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. „Du warst auch mal einer,oder nicht?"

„Das habe ich aus meiner Erinnerung entfernt, es ist nicht wichtig." Antwortete er kalt.

„Danke, dass du meine Fragen beantwortet hast..." Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, doch Edward lehnte jetzt im Türrahmen.

„Denk nicht über eine Flucht nach Isabella, du weißt genau, dass deine Freunde sonst dafür bezahlen werden. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja!" Antwortete ich kalt und ging an ihm vorbei.

Ich ging direkt in das Zimmer, zog alle Vorhänge zu und legte mich aufs Bett. Würde ich je wieder einen Schritt machen können, der nicht von Edward kontrolliert wurde? Ich war verloren.


	14. Kapitel 14

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 14

Ich betrachtet mich im Spiegel und war fertig für einen neuen Tag im Büro. Eine weiße Bluse, mit dezentem Ausschnitt, ein schwarzer, enger Rock, halbhohe schwarze Schuhe und ein schwarzer Mantel, dass war mein Outfit für Heute. Die halterlosen Strümpfe die ich trug, waren fürchterlich unbequem, aber ich hatte in dem Schrank keine anderen gefunden.

Edward hatte mich die letzte Nacht in Ruhe gelassen, ich war ausgeruht und es ging mir verhältnismäßig gut.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß schon Jane, mit ihrem unvermeidlichen Notizbuch und schrieb auf, was Edward ihr diktierte. Jane trug Heute ein weißes Kostüm, dass mit schwarz abgesetzt war, ihr schienen die Farben wirklich zu gefallen. Als sie mich bemerkte, lächelte sie erfreut.

„Guten Morgen Bella." Endlich redete sie mich mit meinem Namen an.

„Hallo Jane. Wie geht es dir?"

„Jane." Sagte Edward, um wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sie schrieb weiter.

Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und wartet, bis sie fertig waren.

„Du hast nichts gefrühstückt." Edward drehte sich zu mir, er sah gut aus wie immer, er trug einen dunklen Anzug und seiner Haare waren zerzaust, er schien noch nie etwas von einem Kam gehört zu haben.

„Ich werde später im Büro was essen." Antwortet ich.

„Wir haben noch Zeit. Jane, besorge etwas zu essen."

„Ich möchte nichts Jane, Danke." Jane sah fragend zu Edward.

„Wie du meinst." Sagte Edward und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war alles Jane, du kannst gehen."

„Ist gut Mr. Edward." Jane winkte mir noch kurz zu und ging dann.

„Gut, gehen wir, hier vertrödeln wir nur unsere Zeit." Ich sah auf meine Uhr, es war eigentlich noch zu früh, aber ich stand auf und ging mit ihm.

Edward ging zum Fahrstuhl und ich zu den Treppen. Sofort hielt er mich am Arm fest und zog mich in den Fahrstuhl, nervös blieb ich nah bei ihm stehen. Das war so demütigend.

„Hier." Sagte er und hielt mir etwas hin, es war ein neues Telefon. „Es ist eine Blackberry und ich habe die Karte aus deinem alten Handy hinein getan." Ich sah ihn wütend an, als er mich daran erinnerte, wie er mein Handy zerstört hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, steckte ich es in meine Tasche.

Sobald die Tür des Fahrstuhls wieder aufging, war ich auch schon draußen und ging zum Ausgang. Edward kam, kopfschüttelnd, hinter mir her und draußen wartet Jacob schon auf uns.

„Guten Morgen Miss Isabella, Mr. Edward."

„Hallo Jacob." Sagte ich, froh ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen, wurde dann aber rot, als ich daran denken musste, dass er mich Gestern beinahe nackt gesehen hätte.

„Guten Morgen Jacob." Sagte Edward, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ich stieg zuerst ein, dann setzte sich Edward neben mich. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte ich zu ihm, er sah stur aus dem Fenster. Warum musste Carlisle ausgerechnet jetzt in Urlaub fahren? Das war so unfair, jetzt war ich Edward nicht mal tagsüber los.

„Bitte Isabella, kannst du nicht einen Moment ruhig sein?" Sagte Edward genervt, aber er konnte nichts machen, um meine Gedanken abzustellen. Wenn es ihm nicht gefiel,konnte er mich ja gehen lassen. Ich lächelte, dass war eine gute Technik, ich würde ihn mit meinen Gedanken so lange nerven, bis er mich Leid war. „Vorher wärst du komplett leer."Erschrocken sah ich zu Jacob, doch der sah stur nach vorn, er war Edward viel zu treu und überhörte solche Sachen einfach. „So ist es und ich hoffe, dass du dich da nicht einmischt." Ich sah Edward fragend an, was meinte er jetzt wieder? „Sei einfach vorsichtig Isabella."

„Zuerst entführst du mich und dann sprichst du in Rätseln, erwarte nicht zu viel von mir." Jetzt sah ich aus dem Fenster.

„Das tue ich nicht, du bist schließlich nur ein simpler Mensch." Ich verdrehte die Augen, er war so arrogant, aber er war einer von den Typen, die sich schlecht wegen dem fühlten was sie waren und deswegen alles und jeden um sich herum schlecht machen musste. Hast du dazu auch noch einen Kommentar? Oder lässt du meinen Kopf jetzt in Ruhe?

Seine Kinnmuskeln spannten sich an, aber er sagte nichts und sah für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Ich sah wieder auf meine Uhr, wir waren viel zu früh dran und ich würde auf Alice und Jessica warten müssen.

Wir kamen am Büro an, verabschiedeten uns von Jacob und gingen zum Gebäude.

„Es ist noch zu früh..."

„Gehörst du etwa zu denjenigen, die immer auf die Minute pünktlich sind, damit sie bloß nicht zu viel arbeiten?" Darauf antwortet ich erst gar nicht, er wusste genau, auf wen ich warten wollte.

Dieser Aufzug war der schlimmste und es waren sechzig Stockwerke, ich würde auf jeden Fall auf Alice und Jessica warten.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Edward nahm mich wieder am Arm und zog mich auch in diesen Aufzug.

„Hör auf mich zu schu..." Er legte seine Lippen auf meine und drückte mich mit seinem Körper in die Ecke des Fahrstuhls. „Nein!" Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn weg zuschieben, natürlich vergeblich.

„Hier sind Kameras!" Sagte ich und sah direkt auf die über der Tür.

„Die hab ich ausstellen lassen, oder glaubst du ich will, dass ein Wachmann mir dabei zusieht, wie ich dich zum stöhnen bringe." Ich sah in wütend an, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören, er knöpfte meinen Mantel auf und streifte ihn mir von den Schulter, dann knöpfte er auch seinen Mantel auf. Ich versuchte ihm auszuweichen, was in dem begrenzten Raum natürlich unmöglich war.

Edward küsste mich wieder und schob gleichzeitig meinen Rock hoch, womit er meinen Kopf ausschaltete. Seine verdammten Lippen schafften es immer wieder, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ich stöhnte laut, als ich seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen spürte, er meinen Slip zerriss und ihn in seine Tasche steckte.

„Edward!" Rief ich entsetzt, ich konnte doch nicht den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen.

„Natürlich kannst du das und vergiss nicht, hier bin ich dein Chef." Er ging leicht in die Knie,packte meine Oberschenkel und hob mich hoch. Instinktiv schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften. Wann hatte er seine Hose aufgemacht? Ich konnte seinen Penis an meinem Eingang spüren und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Edward..."

„Hier bin ich dein Chef Bella." Er spielte mit mir und streifte mit seiner Spitze immer wieder meinen Eingang.

„Mr. Edward, so besser?" Sagte ich ironisch und er drang direkt in mich ein. Er füllte mich komplett aus und ich warf meinen Kopf zurück. Ich sah, dass wir fast angekommen waren und versteifte mich, gleich würden die Türen aufgehen. Edward streckte seinen Arm aus und der Aufzug blieb stehen. Edward lächelte schief und bewegte sich langsam in mir, aber ich wollte mehr.

„Schneller..." Ich bewegte meine Hüften, doch er hielt mich fest.

„Sag es, wie es sich gehört." Verdammter Vampir! Aber wenn ich es nicht sagte, würde ich nicht bekommen was ich wollte.

„Mehr Mr. Edward, ich will mehr." Er sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte sehen, wie sie rot wurden. Ich machte meine Augen zu, er würde mich jetzt beißen, er hatte es seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr getan.

„Da hast du Recht." Kraftvoll bewegte er sich in mir und ich stöhnte laut auf, es war mir einfach unverständlich, wie mein Körper so auf ihn reagieren konnte. Ich hasste ihn und gleichzeitig wollte ich ihn. Edward küsste mich und ich versuchte mich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen, aber es war mir unmöglich. Mein Herz schlug immer schneller und in meinem Kopf summte es. Edward fuhr mit seinen Lippen über meine Wange, bis zu meinem Hals, während seine Hände sich fest in meinen Po gruben. Er glitt fast komplett aus mir heraus, um dann langsam wieder in mich einzudringen, genau wie seine Zähne in meinen Hals. Mein Orgasmus baute sich in mir auf und ich schlang meine Beine fester um ihn, um ihn dabei tief ihn mir zu spüren. Die Mischung der Sensationen war unglaublich, mein Orgasmus, Edward an meinem Hals und wie er gleichzeitig mit mir kam.

Edward hörte auf zu trinken und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Wunde. Er zog sich aus mir zurück und stellte mich wieder auf den Boden, hielt mich aber an der Taille fest,damit ich stehen blieb. Ich war wie in Trance und sollte so jetzt arbeiten? Und den ganzen Tag ohne Slip? Das war unmöglich!

Ich holte tief Luft, zog meinen Rock zurecht und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Edward reichte mir meinen Mantel und sah mich an.

„Ich werde schon nicht zusammenbrechen, so wie Gestern...das ging verdammt schnell." Sagte ich, er sollte nicht glauben, dass er sein Sexgott war, das war er nicht! Ich reagierte nur so auf ihn, weil ich noch nie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gewesen war.

„Glaub das nicht." Sagte er arrogant und zog sich seinen Mantel wieder richtig an. „Du bist die einzige die so auf mich reagiert, die anderen Frauen, mit denen ich Sex habe tun das nicht." Er drückte wieder auf den Knopf und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich, mit einem Ruck, wieder in Bewegung. Erschrocken hielt ich mich an Edwards Arm fest und machte die Augen zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Fahrstuhl wieder anhielt und ich stieg erleichtert aus. Edward kam hinter mir her und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, in das Büro von Carlisle. Ich ließ mich erschöpft auf meinen Stuhl fallen, als es in meiner Tasche klingelte. Schnell fischte ich das neue Telefon aus meiner Tasche, es war Jessica. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich schon in meinem Büro war und verabredet mich mit ihr zum Essen.

„Du hättest frühstücken sollen." Edward stand plötzlich wieder vor mir, ich sah ihn nur wütend an, was ihm natürlich völlig egal war, er lächelte sogar, was er nicht gerade häufig tat. „Sex macht für gewöhnlich gute Laune...bei dir anscheinend nicht..." Ich sah auf seine Lippen, die waren an allem Schuld.

Edward lächelte schief,machte einen Schritt au mich zu, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob ich meine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Abrupt löste er sich von mir und sah mich an.

„Was war das?"

„Nichts." Ich wich seinem Blick aus und machte meinen Computer an. „Lass mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe arbeiten." Zum Glück sagte er nichts weiter und ging wieder in sein Büro.

Ich fing mit meiner Arbeit an, wurde aber ziemlich schnell wieder von Alice und Jessica unterbrochen, die mit mir reden wollten. Doch wie auf Stichwort erschien Edward und bat mich um eine bestimmte Akte. Alice und Jessica sahen ihn geschockt an, begrüßten ihn kurz und verschwanden wieder. Bis jetzt wusste anscheinend noch keiner, dass er eine zeit lang, den Platzt von Carlisle einnehmen würde und Edward hatte mir keine Möglichkeit gelassen, mit ihnen zu reden.

Bis zur Mittagspause verlangte Edward Unmengen an Papieren, Verträgen und Ordnern von mir. Er schien sich um alles kümmern zu wollen und schien noch nie etwas von Teamwork gehört zu haben. Aber wenn er alles alleine machen wollte, sollte er doch. Endlich war es Zeit für die Pause und ich war froh, Edward für eine Weile los zu sein. Ich nahm meinen Mantel und meine Tasche und wollte gerade Jessicas Nummer wählen, als Edward erschien.

„So, es ist Zeit, alles zu erklären, nicht?" Sagte er, fast fröhlich.

„Was?"

„Deinen Umzug, was du in einem Jaguar machst, warum du deine Freundinnen anlügst..." Er strich mit seinem Finger über mein Kinn. „Wie konnte mein Vater dich so lange an seiner Seite haben, ohne dich anzurühren?" Wütend schlug ich seine Hand weg.

„Weil er,im Gegensatz zu dir, ein netter Mann ist." Fauchte ich.

„Da hast du Recht...Komm." Er nahm meinen Arm und zog mich zum Aufzug. „Es ist Zeit, deine Freundinnen au kaufen." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, was meinte er jetzt wieder? Er machte mir ein Zeichen mit dem Kopf, dass ich einsteigen sollte, was ich wortlos tat, ich wollte nicht, dass er Alice und Jessica mit schlechte Laune entgegen trat.

Wie eine Idiotin blieb ich dicht bei Edward stehen und wir fuhren schweigend nach unten. Ich konnte nicht glaube, dass Edward wirklich mit in die Cafeteria ging, die Chefs hatten ihr eigenes Restaurant im Gebäude.

„Tu ihnen bitte nichts." Bat ich, als wir in die Cafeteria kamen, Alice und Jessica saßen an unserem üblichen Tisch. Ich ging zu ihnen und sie sahen uns mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo Mädels." Sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihnen, Edward zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch und setzte sich auch. Er zeigte ein Lächeln, bei dem mir der Mund offen stand, dieses Lächeln war nicht seines.

„Guten Tag." Sagte er freundlich und lächelte die Beiden offen an.

„Guten Tag Mr. Cullen." Kam es unisono.

„Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was ich hier mit Bella machte, stimmts?" Hat er gerade Bella gesagt? Ich versteifte mich, als er meine Hand nahm und unsere Finger miteinander verflocht. Passierte das gerade wirklich? „Na ja und ihr fragt euch bestimmt auch, warum sie sich so seltsam verhalten hat."

„Ja." Sagte Alice nur und starrte regelrecht auf unsere Hände, sie war verwirrt und mir ging es auch nicht besser.

„Bella und ich sind ein Paar, dass ist es was los ist...Ich hatte Bella gebeten, es geheim zu halten, damit es keine Probleme gibt, aber dann habe ich gedacht, warum? Wir tun nichts schlechtes, ihre Beide seit seht wichtig in Bellas Leben und ich wollte nicht, dass Bella euch noch länger anlügt." Er sah mich...liebevoll an. Heilige Mutter Gottes, war war dieser Edward? „Stimmts Schatz?" Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu lachen, als ich das hörte.

„Entschuldige...Schatz, ich bin nur so gerührt." Sagte ich und musste aufpassen, das es nicht in einen richtigen Lachanfall ausartete. Das war nicht Edward und es war lächerlich, aber er hatte meine Mädels um den Finger gewickelt.

„Wir sind zusammengezogen, dass war auch eine Überraschung für Bella." Und was für eine! „Wir haben uns schon vor mehr als drei Monaten kennen gelernt, noch bevor Bella angefangen hat hier zu arbeiten. Es war in einem Pub und ich musste ihr fast ihre Telefonnummer rauben...na ja, dann gab eines das andere, unsere Beziehung ist jetzt gereift und das zusammenziehen, war der nächste Schritt."

„Drei Monate?!" Rief Alice und sah mich böse an, sie würde mich bei nächster Gelegenheit umbringen.

„Ich hatte Bella gebeten, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halte, ihr hat das gar nicht gefallen." Jessica sah mich an, als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass sie euch anlügen musste,wirklich." Ich sah Edward mit großen Augen an, er wirkte, als ob es ihm wirklich Leid tun würde. Gott! Edward hatte sich für seine Leistung wirklich einen Oskar verdient. Er lächelte mich an und drückte meine Hand etwas fester, ich musste jetzt was sagen.

„Es stimmt alles was er sagt und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch angelogen habe, aber es war alles so kompliziert. Meine Arbeit hier, Edwards Geschäfte in Europa...bis Edward beschlossen hat, ohne Lügen durch Leben zu gehen, stimmts Schatz?" Ich strahlte ihn an und er hob meine Hand und küsste sie kurz.

„Wow!" Kam es von Alice. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum ihre euch letzte Wochen im Fahrstuhl so seltsam verhalten habt."

„So ist es." Sagte ich und nickte.

„Ich hole dir was zu essen." Edward stand auf und ging zum Tresen, geschockt sah ich ihm hinterher.

„Er holt dir dein Essen?" Jessica erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Machte er das wirklich?"

„Ja, er ist sehr aufmerksam." Ich merkte, dass alle in der Cafeteria über uns tuschelten. Wo war ich da nur rein geraten?

„Bella du..." Fing Alice verwirrt an und ich verstand sie nur zu gut, am Freitag hatte ich noch geheult wie ein Schlosshund und jetzt kam ich mit so einer Geschichte.

„Das am Freitag tut mir wirklich Leid Alice, aber es ging mir wirklich schlecht...ich wollte nicht länger lügen..."

„Bella..." Fing Jessica an. „...du warst Jungfrau." Sie sah zu Alice und bei ihr fiel der Groschen. „Oh Gott!" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und sah zu Alice. „Sie wusste wieder alles als erste."

„Nein." Sagte Alice schnell. „Ich wusste nichts, Bella hat sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht...Ohh, dass kann ich nicht glauben!" Rief Alice plötzlich. „Bella...Gott, ist das von Gucci?" Sie nahm meinen Mantel und betrachtet ihn genauer.

„Was ist dein Geheimnis? Du musst und unbedingt in deine neue Wohnung einladen, wir haben so viel zu bereden." Kam es von Jessica.

„Wenn Rosalie das erfährt, wir sie ausflippen!" Wie es aussah, hatten Edwards Lügen sie überzeugt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde.

In dem Moment kam Edward zurück und stellte ein Tablett vor mir auf den Tisch. Er hatte mir Lasagne, einen Schokoladenpudding, einen Orangensaft und eine große Tasse Kaffee mitgebracht. Er schien genau zu wissen, was ich mochte, dass fiel auch Alice auf, sie strahlte ihn an. Edward wusste genau was er tun musste, um meine Mädels für sich zu gewinnen. Bastard!

„Alles in Ordnung Schatz?" Fragte Edward fürsorglich und lächelte mich an. Er sollte damit aufhören, er war nicht so und es fühlte sich seltsam an.

„Alles Ok." Verdammter Bastard! Edward sah mich ernst an.

„Es ist unglaublich." Sagte Jessica und zog unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Endlich ist unsere Bella verliebt!" Mir drehte sich fast der Magen um, als ich das hörte. Edward weckte viele Gefühle in mir, aber Liebe war bestimmt nicht darunter.


	15. Kapitel 15

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 15

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast...das ist so lächerlich." Wütend stapfte ich aus dem Aufzug und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch.

„Sie sind wirklich einfach zu beeindruckend." Sagte er lachend und ging in sein Büro, um gleich wieder herauszukommen. „Wenn sie Morgen zu uns kommen, wirst du dich benehmen und nicht schlecht über mich reden Isabella, du weiß was dann passiert..." Zum Glück schellte in dem Augenblick das Telefon und ich musste ihm nicht antworten.

Ich kümmerte mich um den Terminkalender von Edward und ich sah, dass er in ein paar Wochen für eine Woche nach Russland reisen musste. Ich würde für eine Woche frei sein!

„Hallo Isabella." Tanya kam rein und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Guten Tag Miss Tanya." Antwortete ich und sie lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Kannst du mich bei Edward anmelden?"

„Natürlich." Ich rief Edward an und Tanya konnte sofort zu ihm gehen.

Ich war noch immer mit den Terminen beschäftigt, als ich ein seltsames Geräusch aus Edwards Büro hörte und dann fiel etwas auf den Boden. Sofort stand ich auf und wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war, doch bevor ich die Türklinke herunter drücken konnte, hörte ich, wie jemand stöhnte. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand weg. Hatte sie gerade Sex mit Edward! Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Treppenhaus, überlegte es mir dann aber anders. Warum sollte ich flüchten? Ich ging wieder zurück und riss die Tür zu Edwards Büro auf...großer Fehler!

Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich fühlte mich, als ob jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über mich gegossen hätte. Tanya stützte sich am Sofa ab, während Edward hinter ihr stand, ihren Hals küsste und seine Hand verschwand unter ihrem Rock. Sobald sie mich sah, schubste sie Edward weg, was ihr auch gelang. Ich konnte das nicht.

„Was ist?" Fragte Edward sauer.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr etwas braucht?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wenn du mitmachen willst, bist du willkommen...sonst brauchen wir nichts..."

„Gut Mr. Edward." Ich drehte mich um und machte die Tür wieder zu.

Ich ging direkt in den kleinen Raum, in dem der Kopierer stand, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und setzte mich auf den Fußboden.

„Nein..." Sagte ich zu mir selber. „Wag es bloß nicht Isabella Swan."

Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis ich hörte, wie Tanya ging. Ich ging wieder zurück an meinen Platz und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Tür zu Edwards Büro geschlossen war. Ich ging direkt wieder an meine Arbeit und arbeitet durch, bis Feierabend war. Edward kam nur einmal zu mir und bat mich, ihm einige Papiere für Morgen vorzubereiten, was ich natürlich tat.

Um Punkt sieben machte ich meinen Computer aus und räumte alles auf, als ich fertig war, kam auch schon Edward aus seinem Büro. Schweigend stiegen wir in den Aufzug und ich stellte mich in die hinterste Ecke, weit weg von ihm. Wie es aussah, hatte ich meine Angst überwunden.

Unten stiegen wir schweigend in den Jaguar, wir begrüßten nicht mal Jacob und ich wartete auch nicht auf Jessica und Alice.

So ging es, bis wir in der Wohnung angekommen waren.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir los?" Wollte Edward wissen, als wir in der Wohnung angekommen waren.

„Mit mir ist nichts los...ich gehe jetzt in meine Zimmer und dann gehe ich weg." Sagte ich so ausdruckslos wie ich konnte.

„Wie du gehst weg? Wohin?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, aber ich werde wiederkommen, dein Kühlschrank wird nicht verschwinden.." Ich drehte mich um und ging in mein Zimmer. Edward sagte nichts, was mich extrem wunderte.

Ich zog mich um, holte etwas Geld aus meiner Tasche und ging, ohne mich umzusehen, wieder zur Wohnungstür, bis seine Stimme mich aufhielt.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir im Aufzug fahren." Er saß auf dem Sofa, mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht." Antwortete ich arrogant, ging aus der Wohnung und direkt in den Aufzug. Ich drückte auf den Knopf und mir zog sich der Magen zusammen, mehr nicht.

Unten angekommen machte ich mich au die Suche nach einer Apotheke und als ich eine gefunden hatte, kaufte ich was ich brauchte. Ich lächelte triumphieren, ich war einfach aus der Wohnung gegangen und das zeigte mir, dass ich nicht immer in dieser verdammten Wohnung bleiben musste. Ich konnte raus gehen, mich mit meinen Freundinnen treffen und so Edward für eine Weile los werden.

„Isabella Swan!" Ich drehte mich um.

„James Staci!" Kopierte ich ihn.

„Wie geht es dir?" Er kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dass war durchaus nicht normal, aber auch nicht fürchterlich unangenehm.

„Gut, ich hab Edward ein Geschenk gekauft." Er sah auf die Tüte und lächelte.

„Ich glaube, es läuft nicht so gut zwischen euch, stimmts?"

„Es wird auch nie gut laufen. Was machst du hier?" Lenkte ich vom Thema ab, ich wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Edward." Antwortete er lächelnd.

„Das ist ausgezeichnet, so kannst du sehen, wie ich Edward sein Geschenk gebe." Erklärte ich fröhlich.

„Das ist nicht gut Isabella...du wirst ihn wütend machen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, ich hatte nichts zu verlieren, er könnte mich umbringen, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er das nicht tun würde.

„Sag bitte Bella zu mir und mach dir keine Sorgen." Wir gingen zusammen zum Belmont House. „Du gehst zu Fuß? Wieso fährst du nicht mit einem Luxusschlitten durch die Gegend? Edward geht nie zu Fuß." Ich dachte an den dämlichen Vampir, der ohne seinen Jaguar nichts machte.

„Ich gehe gerne zu Fuß, es ist unterhaltsam sich unter die Leute zu mischen...mich wundert es etwas, dass du ohne Leibwächter unterwegs bist."

„Solange ich zurückkomme ist alles Ok, Edwards Kühlschrank wird nicht verschwinden...Er hat mir ausreichend klar gemacht, was sonst passieren würde." James sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„So kannst du dich nicht nennen Bella, es ist respektlos dir gegenüber und auch deinem Vampir gegenüber." Sagte er entsetzt.

„Glaub mir, Kühlschrank ist nichts gegen die Respektlosigkeit von ihm." Dazu sagte James nichts.

Wir legten den Weg mit einer angenehmen Unterhaltung zurück und James erzählte mir, dass er bei einer Konkurrenzfirma arbeitete und hier war, um Edward Bericht zu erstatten. James war so zusagend ein Spion.

Wir stiegen zusammen in den Fahrstuhl und ich hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune, James war genau im richtigen Moment gekommen. Das würde lustig werden.

Edward saß noch auf dem Sofa als wir rein kamen, stand aber sofort auf als er uns hörte und sah uns ernst an.

„Wo warst du?"Fragt er mich.

„Ich hab dir eine Geschenk gekauft." Er sah auf die Tüte und es bildete sich eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn, dass machte mich noch mutiger. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ließ der Wut freien lauf, die ich seit Stunden unterdrückte. „Ich will das dir eines ganz klar ist Edward Cullen, ich werde dich nicht darum bitten, dass du nicht mehr mit dieser Schlampe schläfst, dass wäre für einen Mann wie dich...Ups!" Mit einer übertriebenen Geste hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund.

„Du bist kein Mensch, dass hab ich ganz vergessen...einem Monster wie dir und das bezieht sich nicht darauf, dass du ein Vampir bist..." Ich lächelte James entschuldigend an. „Sondern weil du einfach abstoßend bist und du wirst mich nie wieder anrühren, dafür werde ich sorgen...es sei den, du benutzt eins von diesen." Ich warf ihm die Tüte zu, er fing sie geschickt auf und holte das Päckchen Kondome heraus. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich mit irgendwas ansteckst, was du dir bei irgendeiner Anderen holst!" Sagte ich und drehte mich um. Ich war Realist und wusste, dass Edward mit mir machen konnte, was er wollte und so war ich auf diese brillante Idee gekommen.

„Isabella!" Ich lächelte und drehte mich um, Edward war so berechenbar.

„Ich hab deine Größe gekauft...XS." Ich zeigte ihm mit meinen Fingern, wie klein ich meinte. James lachte laut.

„Oh Gott..." Sagte James lachend. „Man muss in diesem Leben für alles bezahlen Edward, Bella ist dein Karma." Jetzt ging ich so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer, bevor Edward ganz ausflippte.

„Ja Isabella, du rennst besser weg!" Schrie er hinter mir her. „Und du hast sie nicht Bella zu nennen!" Schrie er dann James an.

Ich wusste, dass das Konsequenzen haben würde und ich würde nichts tun können, aber ich würde anfangen, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass Edward mich nicht nach seinem Gutdünken manipulieren konnte. Es musste irgendeinen Trick geben und ich würde damit anfangen,meine Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen, obwohl ich noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich das machen würde.

Ich ging in den Salon und beschloss, mal wieder meine Mails zu checken. Natürlich hatte ich eine Menge von Renee und Charlie, aber ich war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung sie zu lesen. Ich löschte einige unwichtige Mails, als mir fast die Kinnlade herunter fiel, ich hatte eine Mail von Esme bekommen.

„Du und ich werden jetzt reden!" Erschrocken klappte ich meinen Laptop zu, als Edward vor mir auftauchte.

Wütend sah ich ihn an und ehrlich gesagt, machte er mir keine Angst, wenn ich mich beruhigen konnte und er nicht gerade wie ein Löwe vor mir auftauchte, der zum Angriff bereit war.

„Bitte...sagt dir die Marke nicht zu? Ich hab die beste gekauft, die sie hatten."

„Ich sag es dir nur einmal, ich werde dir nicht erlauben, dass du so etwas noch einmal machst. Nimm meine Warnung ernst Isabella, sonst muss ich dich behandeln, wie du es verdienst." Er sah mich ausdruckslos an.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe Edward, du hast mir schon mein Leben geraubt und ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren." Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schien immer wütender zu werden. „Und du schüchternst mich nicht mehr ein, nie mehr...was du heute getan hast, wer eine große Respektlosigkeit, mehr nicht."

„Was erwartest du Isabella? Das ich treu bin? Das tun nur Paare und ich möchte das dir klar ist, dass wir keines sind...du bist nur diejenige, die meine Bedürfnisse stillt. Nimm also keine Rolle an, die dir nicht zusteht." Das was er sagte, traf mich nicht, ich war nicht deswegen wütend.

„Natürlich tue ich das nicht Blödmann, aber du wirst mich nicht mehr anrühren, solange du mit jeder schläfst, die deinen Weg kreuzt." Edward sah mich einige Sekunden lang hochkonzentriert an, so als ob er in meinem Kopf etwas suchen würde und es nicht fand.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Geschockt sah ich ihm hinterher, er zog sich nicht so einfach zurück, dass war nicht normal. Ich hatte mit viel schlimmerem gerechnet. In mir brannte noch immer die Wut wegen dem, was ich in seinem Büro gesehen hatte, er hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich nur seine persönliche Schlampe war und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so ein Nivel erreichen würde.

Es war schon fast zehn und ich hatte Hunger. Bereit mich wieder Edward entgegenzustellen, ging ich in die Küche, machte mir ein Sandwich und setzte mich aufs Sofa, um etwas fern zu sehen.

Edward tauchte nicht wieder auf, er war wahrscheinlich ausgegangen und suchte sich ein neues Opfer, besser für mich, so ließ er mich in Ruhe. Ich fühlte mich seltsam mächtig, so ein Gefühl kannte ich gar nicht. Einer Sache war ich mir ganz sicher, ich war wütend auf Edward Cullen und ich wollte ihn nie wieder spüren, er ekelte mich an.

Schweigend gingen wir zum Aufzug, wir schwiegen uns an, seitdem wir uns heute Morgen das erste mal gesehen hatten. Im Aufzug stellte ich mich so weit weg von ihm, wie es möglich war, er stieß mich einfach ab. Aber wie es aussah, hatte er etwas gutes für mich getan, meine Angst vor Fahrstühlen war merklich zurückgegangen.

Wir legten unseren üblichen Weg zurück und im Büro angekommen, nahm ich den Terminkalender und sagte Edward, was er den Tag über zu tun hatte, alles in einem neutralen Ton. Edward sah mich ernst an und er war mir völlig gleichgültig.

„Danke Isabella." Sagte er kalt und ging in sein Büro.

Ich machte meinen Computer an und es dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten, bis Tanya im Büro erschien.

„Guten Morgen Isabella." Sagte sie, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war das zwischen Vampiren ja völlig normal, obwohl ich ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass Esme zulassen würde, dass Carlisle sie betrügt.

„Guten Morgen Miss Tanya." Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass das was passiert war, meinen Professionalismus zerstörte. „Möchten sie zu Mr. Edward?"

„Ja." Sagte sie nur und war elegant wie immer. Sie trug ein dezentes, dunkles Kostüm, mit einer hellen Bluse, ihre langen, blonden Haare fielen über ihren Rücken, als ob sie vom besten Frisör frisiert worden wären. Schlampe...so sah sie aus, ehrlich gesagt nicht, sie war ausgesprochen attraktiv und passte hervorragen zu Edward, sie waren das perfekte Paar. Das gefiel mir, vielleicht kämen sie ja richtig zusammen und Edward ließ mich gehen.

„Einen Moment bitte." Ich rief Edward an. „Miss Tanya ist hier Mr. Edward." Sie hatte keinen Termin mit ihr, aber das brauchte sie wohl auch nicht.

„Bitte sie rein und sag meinen Termin von neun Uhr ab." Sagte er und legte auf.

„Sie können rein." Sagte ich, sie machte einen Schritt, drehte sich dann wieder zu mir um, sah mich an, als ob sie mir etwas sagen wollte, überlegte sich dann aber anders und ging in Edwards Büro.

Ich nahm meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria, um etwas zu frühstücken. Relativ ruhig stieg ich in den Aufzug, mein Magen zog sich etwas zusammen, aber es war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, wie es früher gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte sich Renee um mein Trauma kümmern müssen, sie hatte es schließlich verursacht, aber so etwas konnte man von meiner Mutter nicht erwarten.

In der Cafeteria bestellte ich mir einen Kaffee und ein Croissant, die Cafeteria war völlig leer und ich setzte mich an einen der Tische.

„Wie ich sehe, wird hier nicht gearbeitet." Überrascht sah ich James an. „Keine Sorge, ich verfolge dich nicht, ich will zu Edward."

„Gut, ein verrückter Vampir reicht mir, ich brauche nicht noch einen..." Sagte ich und trank meinen Kaffee, James setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du noch ganz, Edward hat dir nichts getan...du musst wirklich wütend auf ihn gewesen sein." Sagte James und ich verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Was er getan hat, ist eine Beleidigung für jedes lebende Wesen, er hat die Linie überschritten." Sagte ich und biss in mein Croissant.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber so ist Edward nun mal und du wirst ihn nicht ändern, dass haben schon andere versucht..."

„Ich glaube, dass interessiert mich nicht."

„Doch das tut es, erzähl mir keine Märchen, du bist...du bist..." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„La tua Cantante."

„Genau." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Das ist doch völlig egal, ihr seid wirklich seltsam." James ah mich einen Moment lang schweigen an und seufzte dann.

„Samantha und Luciana...das waren deine Vorgängerinnen, Samantha hat keine fünf Minuten an Edward Seite gehalten, im Gegensatz zu Luciana...sie war zwei Jahre lang an seiner Seite." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass er der typische Mann ist, der von einer Frau betrogen wurde und deswegen traumatisiert ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schön währs, wenn es das gewesen währe, aber...ich gehe jetzt besser zu Edward." James stand auf.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen, jetzt wo du angefangen hast zu erzählen." Hielt ich ihn auf.

„Edward ist mein Freund, ich helfe ihm nur."

„Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Vampir Freunde hat, außerdem ist Tanya bei ihm und nur Gott weiß was sie treiben..."

„Aha...das hat also alles ruiniert, stimmts?" Fragte er und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das war nur der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Alles hat ein Limit und Edward hat meins überschritten."

„Damit du siehst, dass nicht alles schlecht ist, du gefällst mir...für Edward." Erklärte er und ich war kurz vorm platzten.

„Sag so was nie wieder!"

„Das war keine Beleidigung, Edward kann sehr loyal sein, wenn er will."

„Ja, nur das Loyalität und Treu bei Edward nicht zusammengehören, dass einzige gute an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich mehr Freiheiten habe. Wenn er sich mit jeder daher gelaufenen vergnügen kann, muss ich mich ihm gegenüber auch nicht anständig benehmen..."

„Wow...ruhig kleine Löwin." Sagte James überrascht. „Du wärst nicht fähig so etwas zu tun, Menschen wie du tun das nicht."

„Wie ich?"

„Du bist für Edward sehr speziell Bella." Sagte er überzeugt.

„Klar, wie seine Lieblingseissorte." Antwortete ich sarkastisch.

„Ja...so in der Art. Aber setze bloß nicht das in die tat um was du dir ausgedacht hast, du würdest alles nur noch mehr ruinieren."

James, ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dich nicht in Sachen mischt, die dich nichts angehen." Er lächelte und beugte sich zu mir.

„Dieses Mundwerk Bella." Er streichelte mir über die Wange und ich zog meinen Kopf zurück. „Das wird dich nur in Probleme bringen. Wir sehen uns Hübsche." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ließ mich verwirrt zurück.

Ich blieb noch eine halbe Stunde in der Cafeteria und tat nichts. Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Büro und hoffte, dass Tanya wieder verschwunden war. Oben angekommen sah ich, dass Mr. Anderson auf dem Sofa saß und wartet. Er war Edwards Termin um neun Uhr, jetzt war es schon halb zehn.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber ich habe um neun einen Termin mit Mr. Cullen und ich warte hier und keiner taucht auf." Ich lächelte innerlich, ich hatte vergessen den Termin abzusagen. Ups!

„Tut mir Leid Mr. Anderson, sie können direkt rein." Ich machte die Tür zu Edwards Büro auf, dass das reinste Chaos war. Edward sah mich an, als ob er mich gleich erwürgen wollte. „Hier ist Mr. Cullen." Sagte ich während Edward sich seine Krawatte richtete.

Mr. Anderson ging in Edwards Büro und ich ging wieder an meinen Platz und fing endlich mit meiner Arbeit an. Tanya war so früh gekommen, dass ich noch keine Zeit zum arbeiten gehabt hatte. Ich bereitet einige Sachen vor, die Edward Morgen brauchen würde, als mir die Mail von Esme wieder einfiel. Ich wollte gerade in meine Mails, als das Telefon schellte, es war Edward.

„Ja Mr. Edward?"

„Komm bitte in mein Büro." Sagte er scharf und legte auf. Ich stand auf, klopfte an seine Tür und ging ins Büro.

„Mr. Anderson ist ein wichtiger Investor, der seine Geschäfte in unsere Hände gelegt hat Isabella." Sagte Edward hart und sah mich genauso an.

„Ich weiß, Mr. Carlisle schätzt ihn sehr." Ich lächelte Mr. Anderson an.

„So ist es und es hat ihn sehr gestört, dass er warten musste, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es einzig und allein deine Verantwortung gewesen ist." Ich nickte und sah wieder Mr. Anderson an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, es war alles anders organisiert und dann gab es in letzter Minute eine nicht geplante Änderung und ich habe vergessen sie davon zu informieren." Ich sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den ich von Alice gelernt hatte und der ihm eindeutig zeigte, dass ich das Opfer war.

„Na ja, du bist noch jung." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich hab eine Tochter in deinem Alter, sie studiert noch. Studierst du auch, oder arbeitest du nur hier?"

„Im Moment arbeite ich nur hier, aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht für immer sein wird, ich will nicht als Sekretärin enden." Ich dachte an meinen Traum zu reisen, den Edward zerstört hatte.

„Das ist gut, du bist ein Mädchen mit Zielen, es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als keine Ambition zu haben. Und wegen dem Termin mach dir keine Gedanken, kurzfristige Änderungen sind selten Schuld der Sekretärin." Jetzt sah er,sehr ernst, Edward an, der verdammt sauer aussah.

„Vielen dank für ihr Verständnis Mr. Anderson, ich versichere ihnen, dass das nie wieder passieren wird." Sagte ich bekümmert.

„Ist schon gut Liebes, ich weiß von Carlisle, dass du eine sehr gute Sekretärin bist und er kommt ja bald wieder." Sagte er beruhigend und ich lächelte, ich hatte gewonnen. Edward war zwar der Sohn vom Chef, aber keiner hier kannte ihn und sie wussten nicht, wie er arbeitete. Für einige war er mit Sicherheit auch noch viel zu jung und ihm war alles in den Schoss gelegt worden.

„Mr. Carlisle wird hier auch schon vermisst, aber auch er braucht mal Urlaub, meinen sie nicht?" Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Ja, die Arbeit kann einen schon konsumieren und du..." Jetzt wand er sich wieder an Edward. „...du solltest lernen, das Gleichgewicht zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben zu finden." Edward nickt.

„Danke für den Rat und ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, wie diszipliniert man heutzutage sein muss." Sagte Edward und sah mich dabei an, ich schluckte trocken.

„Brauchen sie noch etwas Mr. Cullen?" Fragte ich nur und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und sie Mr. Anderson? Einen Kaffee, oder einen Tee?"

„Nein danke Liebes." Er strahlte mich an und ich verließ, wie ein Sieger, das Büro. Edward wollte mich demütigen und hat es nicht geschafft. Ich sollte ihm Öfter die Krallen zeigen, dann würde er mich nicht mehr wie einen Lappen behandeln.

Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz und wollte endlich die Mail von Esme lesen, aber Edward kam direkt hinter mir her.

„Sei vorsichtig Isabella, du spielst mit dem Feuer und irgendwann ist auch meine Geduld am Ende." Ruhig hob ich meinen Blick, Edward stützte sich mit beiden Armen an meinem Schreibtisch ab und sah mich wütend an.

„Weißt du, dass Carlisle seine Geschäftspartner nie alleine lässt? Das ist nicht sehr professionell, du hättest mehr von Carlisle lernen sollen." Sagte ich ruhig.

„Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, du bist nur eine simple Sekretärin die nichts hat." Da hatte er Recht, ich hatte nichts, weil er mir alles weggenommen hatte.

„Du solltest wieder reingehen." Sagte ich und sah auf meinen Bildschirm, doch ich konnte die Mail noch immer nicht lesen, weil Edward wütend gegen den Monitor schlug und der in tausend Splitter zersprang. Ich erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich aufsprang und mit klopfendem Herzen an der Wand zum stehen kam.

„Sei vorsichtig." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Mr. Anderson und kam aus Edwards Büro.

„Nichts, es gab nur eine Überspannung und das hat den Monitor zerstört." Erklärte Edward und sah mich, gespielt,besorgt an.

„Gott! Geht es ihnen gut?" Mr. Anderson war ernsthaft besorgt. Ich nickte abwesend, Edward hatte gerade mit einem Schlag meinen Monitor zerstört.

„Ja Isabella, geht es dir gut?" Fragte auch Edward und ich wusste, wie er es meinte.

„Ja.."

„Gut, ich hoffe, dass so etwas nicht noch mal passiert...es ist verdammt gefährlich." Sagte Edward kalt. „Lassen sie uns wieder in mein Büro gehen."

„Natürlich nicht, wir werden einen anderen Tag weitermachen, rufen sie mich bitte an wenn sie einen Termin für mich haben Isabella." Sagte Mr. Anderson freundlich zu mir.

„Das werde ich tun." Antwortete ich unsicher.

„Sie sollten sich darum kümmern, dass das in Ordnung gebracht wird und das so was nicht wieder passiert." Sagte er streng zu Edward und man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er Edward nicht mochte.

Mr. Anderson verabschiedete sich von uns und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

„Bring das in Ordnung." Edward zeigte auf den Monitor und verschwand dann in seinem Büro.

Ich rief Mike an und bat ihn darum, mir so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Monitor zu bringen, was er auch tat. Bis zur Mittagspause kam Edward nicht mehr aus seinem Büro und ich ging, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen, in die Cafeteria, wo Alice und Jessica schon auf mich warteten.

„Du bist also allein mit dem Fahrstuhl gefahren?" Fragte Alice und ich lächelte stolz.

„Wahrscheinlich hat dein Freund etwas damit zu tun, stimmts?" Sagte Jessica und grinste mich an.

„Hallo zusammen." Sagte Mike, setzte sich zu uns, stellte sein Tablett ab und gab Jessica einen Kuss.

„Hallo Schatz." Jessica sah ihn ganz verzückt an.

„Wie es aussieht , hat das mit deinem Chef nur eine Mittagspause angehalten, nicht?" Scherzte Mike und sah uns an. Ich nickte, zum Glück war er nicht mitgekommen, ich war froh ihn eine Weile los zu sein.

„Bella." Sagte Alice und sah an mir vorbei, mir lief es mal wieder kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Mr. Cullen." Sagte die drei, ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn sauer an.

„Was ist?" Fragt eich und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kann ich dir nicht beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?" Er setze sich neben mich, Alice beobachtet die Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Natürlich kannst du das." Jetzt lächelte ich ihn an, damit Alice keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Meine Freunde schienen nicht begeistert von Edwards Gesellschaft zu sein, sein Zauber hatte nicht lange angehalten.

„Ihr kommt dann also heute Abend Bella zu hause besuchen?" Fragte Edward meine Freundinnen, er hatte sie Gesten eingeladen, wahrscheinlich um sie noch mehr auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

„Ja." Antwortete Alice für die Beiden.

„Ihr könnt direkt mit uns fahren." Schlug Edward vor.

„Ich werde mein Auto nehmen." Sagte Alice leicht abweisend.

„Und ich werde mit ihr fahren." Kam es von Jessica.

„Gut." Sagte Edward. „Es wird Bella gut tun, ihre Freundinnen bei sich zu haben."

„Sie fühlt sich bestimmt allen in der neuen Wohnung." Alice sah mich fragend an, sie schien langsam an der Geschichte zu zweifeln.

„Ich lass euch jetzt allein, damit ihr weiter über eure Chefs lästern könnt." Scherzte Edward und lächelte gewinnend in die Runde. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Heuchler!

„Sie können gerne bleiben." Sagte Jessica schnell.

„Ich werde Bella eine kleine Auszeit von mir gönnen, sie hatte Heute einen schwierigen Vormittag." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dass fühlte sich...merkwürdig an. Edward stand auf, verabschiedete sich freundlich und ging.

„Es ist so sonderbar Bella..." Sagte Jessica und mir fiel der warnende Blick auf, den Alice ihr zuwarf.

„Wie funktioniert der neue Monitor?" Schnitt Mike ein völlig neues Thema an und für den Rest der Pause sprachen wir nicht mehr über Edward.

Ich sah Edward erst wieder, als wir Feierabend hatten und er aus seinem Büro raus kam. Ich machte meinen Computer aus, suchte meine Sachen zusammen und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg. Wir redeten kein Wort miteinander und als wir in der Wohnung ankamen, ging ich direkt in mein Zimmer und zog mich um. Wenige Minuten später stand Edward im Zimmer.

„Heute kommen Alice Brandon und Jessica Stanley." Sagte er, als ob es eine große Neuigkeit für mich wäre. „Du wirst mit ihnen hier in der Wohnung bleiben, ihr werdet hier alles haben was ihr braucht. Ich werde euch nicht stören, aber ich warne dich, halte deine Zunge im Zaum. Komm nicht auf die Idee, negativ von mir zu sprechen, du weißt was dann passiert und jetzt gilt die Warnung nicht nur für Alice..."

„Du meinst wohl deine Drohung." Sagte ich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, sie waren tiefschwarz.

„Nenne es wie du willst, ich will nur, dass du weißt wovon ich rede."

„Deine Show mit dem Monitor, hat mir alles ganz klar gemacht."

„Gut." Sagte er und verschwand wieder.

Ich blieb noch einige Minuten in dem Zimmer und hoffte, dass er mittlerweile gegangen war und sich sein Vergnügen für diese Nacht suchte.

Als ich dann ins Wohnzimmer ging, blieb ich überrascht stehen. Es waren drei Personen in der offenen Küche, die eine Art Buffet aufbauten. Ich ging zu ihnen, begrüßte sie und klaute mir die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, ich hatte Hunger.

Wenige Minuten später kamen auch schon meine Freundinnen und die Leute die das Essen gebracht hatten, verschwanden wieder.

„Party!" Rief Jessica und hielt eine Tüte hoch, in der ich einige Flaschen sehen konnte.

„Schrei nicht so." Beschwerte sich Alice lachend.

„Hallo." Ich umarmte sie und fühlt mich in dieser Wohnung viel wohler, jetzt wo sie da waren. „Und ihr habt Alkohol mitgebracht." Bei all dem was Edward hat auffahren lassen, war kein Tropfen Alkohol dabei.

„Ja, damit sich deine Zunge löst und du uns endlich alles von dir und Edward erzählst." Erklärte Jessica strahlend und ich schluckte trocken. Ich musste vorsichtig sein und mich nicht von ihnen zum trinken animieren lassen, dass würde sie in Gefahr bringen.

„Los geht's!" Alice stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch.

Endlich, ein ruhiger Abend mit meinen Mädels, ich musste nur meine Zunge im Zaum halten und alles war gut.


	16. Kapitel 16

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 16

„Das ist unglaublich." Sagte Alice und sah sich um. Wir saßen auf dem Fußboden, hatten die Leckereien auf dem Tisch verteilt und lehnten gegen das Sofa. „Die Wohnung ist ein Traum.." Sagte sie, noch immer überrascht. Ich hatte ihnen kurz die Wohnung gezeigt und ihnen vorgeschlagen, dass wir alle drei zusammen schlafen könnten, so musste ich ihnen nicht erklären, warum Edward und ich nicht in einem Bett schliefen.

„Das ist es." Stimmte Jessica ihr zu und schüttete mir mein zweites Glas ein, gleichzeitig machte sie mir ein Zeichen, dass ich den Mund halten sollte.

„Jessica!" Rief Alice für mich. „Wir müssen Morgen arbeiten."

„Ich bin keine Alkoholikerin Alice, aber ab und zu mal ein Glas unter Freunden kann nicht schaden." Antwortete Jessica lapidar.

„Ich bin die Stimme eurer Vernunft!" Rief Alice fröhlich und hielt Jessica ihr Glas hin.

„Guten Abend." Ich verschluckte mich beinah, als ich seine Stimme hörte, sofort drehte ich mich um.

„Guten Abend Mr. Cullen." Sagten Alice und Jessica unisono, Edward lächelte"freundlich".

„Ihr seid hier bei Bella und mir zu hause,lasst bitte die Förmlichkeiten weg, nennt mich einfach Edward." Die beiden nickten verzückt. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euren Spaß." Er sah auf den Wodka.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ausgegangen." Sagte ich leicht genervt.

„Ich gehe jetzt." Er sah mich an und ich konnte etwas seltsames in seinen Augen sehen,war es Durst? Er sollte bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen,von mir zu trinken,er ekelte mich an und sollte sich sein Vergnügen woanders suchen. „Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch." Er kam zu mir,beugte sich runter und gab mir einen Kuss. Verdammt waren seine Lippen! Er winkte den Mädels zu und ging.

„Wooow!" Sagte Jessica. „Das ist das erste mal, dass ich glaube, dass es was zwischen euch gibt." Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance und sah Jessica an.

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Kümmer dich nicht um Jessica." Sagte Alice und sah Jess warnend an.

„Jetzt reicht es mit diesen Blicken, ihr seid meine Freundinnen und wenn ihr mir was zu sagen habt, dann sagt es." Forderte ich.

„Ihr seid merkwürdig." Sagte Jessica frei raus.

„Jessica!" Rief Alice entsetzt. „Das ist nicht das was wir denken..." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, erzählt es mir später, ich möchte einen schönen Abend mit euch verbringen..."

„Du hast uns nichts von Edward erzählt..." Platzte Alice heraus.

„Ich konnte nicht, dass hab ich euch doch erklärt.." Ich sah Jessica an, Alice war meine beste Freundin,aber Jess nahm für gewöhnlich kein Blatt vor den Mund und ich wartete auf das, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Ich hab ihn aus dem Büro meiner Chefin kommen sehen und er sah nicht so aus,als ob es geschäftlich gewesen wäre Bella." Man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, dass Thema an zuschneiden.

„Ja..." Mich wunderte es etwas, dass Jessica mich so frei darauf ansprach. „Das ist es also."

„Es tut mir Lied, dass ich es bin die dir das sagt und ich hab schon zu Alice gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wie ich es dir sagen soll,aber du bist meine Freundin und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mit dir spielt." Erklärte sie schnell.

„Wir haben eine offene Beziehung." Log ich frech. „Ihr wisst,dass mir noch nie ein Mann gefallen hat, nicht?" Die Beiden nickten, noch geschockt von meinen Worten „Gut, Edward wollte mit mir zusammenziehen und ich wollte nicht...er hat mir gesagt, dass wir uns nicht das Leben verkomplizieren wollen und ich frei sei zu tun und zu lassen was ich wollte, genau wie er,nur das wir halt immer wieder in diese Wohnung zurückkommen." Meine Lügen wurden immer besser.

„Dann kannst du dich mit anderen Männern treffen?" Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„So ist es."

„Du kannst mit anderen Männern schlafen?" Das wurde kompliziert.

„Ja..."

„Aber Bella..."Fing Jess an. „Er ist dein Mann...du kannst das nicht zulassen."

„Gott." Stöhnte Alice."Wenn Rose das erfährt...sie wird dich vergöttern Bella." Ich musste lachen.

„So ist es nun mal und ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn wir nicht weiter darüber reden, es ist eine Sache zwischen Edward und mir." Sie nickten und ich glaube,sie waren froh das Thema zu wechseln, ich zeigte ihnen eine Bella, die sie nicht kannten.

„Aber um eins kommst du nicht herum Bella." Sagte Alice und grinste schelmisch. „Wie fühlst du dich mit ihm?" Ich verstand ihre Frage nicht.

„Alice meint...wie er im Bett ist." Sagte Jess und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich hab keine Kontrolle." Antwortet ich ehrlich und dachte daran,wie mein Körper auf ihn reagierte.

„Ist er gut...?" Fragte Jess weiter.

„Bella..." Kam es jetzt von Alice. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sich dein Leben von Heute auf Morgen geändert hat, ich freue mich für dich." Ich seufzte.

„Ja..."

„Und das müssen wir feiern!" Rief Jessica und hielt ihr Glas hoch, Alice und ich taten es ihr nach und wir stießen an. „Auf Bella und ihren attraktiven Freund, der auch noch gut im Bett ist!" Ich sah sie ernst an.

„Hmm." Machte ich nur und trank.

„Auf Bella und Edward!" Das hörte sich noch schlimmer an und um das ganze zu vergessen, trank ich mein Glas mit einem Schluck leer.

„Vorsicht." Warnte mich Alice. „Du musst Morgen arbeiten, auch wenn du die Freundin vom Chef bist."

„Ja ja."

„Langsam Bella." Sagte Alice und half mir beim aufstehen.

„Mir geht es gut." Murmelte ich,doch als ich stand, drehte sich alles um mich. „Mir geht es nicht gut."

„Gott Bella, soviel hast du doch gar nicht getrunken." Jessica war noch so gut wie nüchtern.

„Ich hasse euch." Warum passierte das immer nur mir?

„Wo ist euer Zimmer?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Ich schlafe bei euch." Die beiden lachten.

„Bestimmt nicht,ich will nicht gefeuert werden, weil ich Mr. Cullen seine Freundin geklaut habe." Edward war noch immer nicht zurück und es war schon fast zwei Uhr.

„Ich habs!" Rief Jessica sie hatte Edwards Zimmer gefunden „Jetzt geh ins Bett und schlafe schnell."

„Gute Nacht." Sagte Alice, schubste mich in Edwards Zimmer und machte die Tür zu.

Ich sah mich um und ging dann auf die Tür zu,von der ich an nahm, dass es das Bad war. So war es, ich suchte in den Schubladen, bis ich eine neue Zahnbürste fand und putzte mir die Zähne, wusch mir kurz das Gesicht und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Aus Edwards Schrank holte ich mir ein Shirt und zog mich zum schlafen um. Ich ließ mich todmüde auf sein Bett fallen und schlief fast sofort ein.

Etwas kaltes an meinem Körper machte mich schlagartig wach.

„Was?" Fragte ich leicht des orientiert.

„Du hast getrunken." Sagte Edward und legte sich neben mich. „Das ist nicht gut Isabella." Ich verdrehte die Augen, ich war mir verdammt bewusst was ich meinen Freundinnen gesagt habe und was nicht. Nachdem ich Jessicas Behauptung nicht widersprochen hatte, dass Edward gut im Bett ist, haben sie auch nicht weiter gefragt. „Aha." Spottete er und ich konnte mir das arrogante Grinsen in seinem Gesicht richtig vorstellen.

„Das hat Jessica gesagt,nicht ich...was mach ich eigentlich hier?" Ich wollte aus dem Bett krabbeln, doch Edward hielt mich fest.

„Nein." Sagte er und beugte sich über mich.

„Lass mich!" Ich versuchte es noch einmal, aber er hielt mich fest,

„Wo du schon mal hier bist, können wir das auch ausnützen." Er drehte mich auf den Rücken und kam näher.

„Lass das, ich habe dir gesagt,solange du mit..." Er legte einfach seine Lippen auf meine und biss mir leicht in die Unterlippe. „Nein!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es mich interessiert wenn du dich weigerst? Das hat es in der ersten Nacht nicht getan und tut es auch jetzt nicht." Er versuchte mich wieder zu küssen.

„Nein!" Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn weg zu stoßen. In meinem Kopf sah ich ihn wieder mit Tanya und ich musste an die Ausrede denken,die ich mir für meine Freundinnen ausdenken musste.

„Es reicht." Sagte er ernst. „Du kannst deswegen nicht so lange sauer sein, dass erlaube ich nicht!"

„Ich bin nicht deine Hure Edward und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" Ich sprang aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür. Zu meiner großen Überraschung hielt Edward mich nicht auf. Ich ging zu den Mädels ins Zimmer und legte mich vorsichtig zu ihnen ins Bett, dass goss genug für uns drei war.

Ich dachte darüber nach,warum Edward mich nicht aufgehalten hat und schlief darüber ein.

„Bella! Aufwachen!" Sagte Alice und rüttelte an meiner Schulter.

„Ich werde nie wieder trinken." Murmelte ich und war unfähig,meine Augen auf zu bekommen. „Ich will nicht arbeiten."

„Da wirst du nicht drumherum kommen." Sagte Jessica und ich merkte, wie sie sich neben mich setzte.

„Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" Fragt eich und bekam langsam die Augen auf.

„Seht gut, dieses Bett ist fantastisch." Antwortete Jess.

„Hat er dich aus dem Bett geworfen, weil du betrunken war." Wollte Alice wissen und grinste mich an.

„So was in der Art...jetzt fangt an euch fertig zu machen, sonst wird es zu spät." Die beiden nickten und Jessica verschwand als erste im Bad.

„Geh es dir gut?" Fragte Alice.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung." Ich nahm mein neues Handy und fing an damit zu spielen.

„Ich bin deine Freundin und du kannst mir alles sagen Bella." Ich lächelte traurig, schön währs.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen..."

„Hast du Probleme mit Edward?" Ich sah sie an und seufzte. „Deine ganzen Sachen sind hier, schlaft ihr in getrennten Betten?"

„Nein, meine Sachen passen nicht in seinen Schrank." Alice zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bella, so viele Sachen hast du nicht..."

„Edward hat mir viele neue Sachen gekauft." Unterbrach ich sie und öffnete au meinem Handy meine Mails.

„Schlägt er dich? Bella wenn..."

„Alice!" Ich sah ihr jetzt fest in die Augen. „Hör au damit."

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, du bist so anders und..."

„Und wenn es etwas zu erzählen gäbe, würde ich es tun, so wie ich es immer gemacht habe." Alice nickte nur, aber ich war sicher, dass sie das Thema nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Mails und hatte es endlich geschafft mein Passwort einzugeben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Alice stand auf und machte die Tür auf.

„Guten Morgen." Natürlich war es Edward.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte auch Alice.

„Alles Ok?" Fragte er, sah zuerst Alice an und dann mich. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich bin noch nicht angezogen, wir reden später im Auto." Ich machte die Mail von Esme auf, um sie endlich zu lesen.

„Isabella!" Alice sah ihn erschrocken an, den Ton kannte sie von ihm noch nicht.

„Später!" Konnte es sein, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich die Mail las? Ständig unterbrach er mich.

„Bella..." Sagte Alice überrascht über meinen Ton.

„Fertig." Rief Jessica und kam aus dem Bad. „Oh,guten Morgen." Sagte sie dann zu Edward.

„Guten Morgen Jessica." Sagte Edward trocken.

„Geh ins Bad Alice." Sagte ich zu meiner Freundin, die mich noch immer überrascht ansah, aber sie nickte und ging ins Bad.

Ich ignorierte Edward und versuchte endlich die Mail zu lesen.

„Isabella..."

„Kannst du Jessica mitnehmen, damit sie schon mal frühstücken kann? Das wäre wirklich lieb von dir." Sagte ich zuckersüß und ich wusste, dass er vor Wut gleich platzten würde, aber er wollte vor meinen Freundinnen schließlich gut dastehen.

„Gut:" Sagt er kalt. „Es ist alles fertig, komm bitte." Jessica sah mich unentschlossen an,ging dann aber mit ihm.

Ich seufzte erleichtert und las endlich die Mail von Esme.

Liebste Isabella!

Ich hoffe,dass sich die Wogen zwischen dir und Edward geglättet haben. Ihr dürft Beide nicht so stur sein,damit alles seinen Weg gehen kann.

Edward hat schon viel erlebt und viel durchgemacht, aber ich bin nicht die Person,die dir das erzählen sollte. Er wird es dir irgendwann selber erzählen, aber vielleicht kann ich dir mit dem ein oder anderen Rat zur Seite stehen.

Du wirst das Gefühl haben, dass Edward dein Leben kontrolliert, aber ganz so ist es nicht, auch du kannst sein Leben kontrollieren. Er weigert sich dir diese Information zu geben, aber ich weiß, dass er dir früher oder später vertrauen wird.

Ich werde dir ein Beispiel geben.

Als ich Carlisle noch nicht lange kannte, tat er etwas, was mich sehr wütend machte, er erklärte mich öffentlich zu seiner und das vor vielen Vampiren, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich gebissen hatte, aber er war so erniedrigend, weil er es vor Publikum getan hatte. Nach diesem Zwischenfall konnte Carlisle mich nicht mehr in dem Bereich kontrollieren, den wir beide kennen und es dauerte so lange an, bis er sich bei mir entschuldigte und ich nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war.

Es ist also nicht so, dass nur er, weil er ein Vampir ist die ganze Kontrolle hat. Wenn du schlau bist, kannst du den Mann an deiner Seite durchaus in den Griff bekommen. Ich weiß das diese Information dir helfen wird, ich kenne Edward und weiß, wie grob und unsensibel er sein kann. Carlisle und ich haben die Hoffnung, dass du uns den Edward zurückbringen kannst, der er als Mensch gewesen glauben an dich und daran, dass du alles für alle ändern kannst.

Esme

Ich starrte auf das Handy und versuchte zu assimilieren was ich da gerade gelesen hatte. Alice kam aus dem Bad und ich schnappte mir ein paar Klamotten und verschwand damit im Bad. Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und fragte mich, warum Esme mir das gerade jetzt geschrieben hat und warum ich das nicht eher gelesen habe. Deswegen sagte Edward nichts, wenn ich wütend auf ihn war und ihm all diese Sachen an den Kopf warf und deswegen hielt er mich auch nicht auf, wenn ich einfach ging. Bedeutete das, dass ich die erste Nacht und all die Tage danach nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn gewesen war? Darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Ich machte mich fertig, nahm meine Tasche und ging zu den Mädels und Edward.

„Wir sind spät dran, wir fahren jetzt." Sagte Alice und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, Jessica tat es ihr nach und die Beiden gingen.

„Was ist mit dir?" Wollte Edward wissen,als wir im Fahrstuhl standen.

„Nichts..."

„Dein Kopf ist leer und das ist er nie...was hat Esme dir gesagt?"

„Wovon redest du? Stecke deine Nase nicht in Sachen, die dich nichts angehen und lass mich in Ruhe." Er sagte nichts mehr und mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er eine dunkle Sonnenbrille trug.

„Hallo Jacob." Sagte ich lächelnd, als wir am Auto angekommen waren.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Miss Isabella. Wie haben sie geschlafen?"

„Sehr gut, Danke und du? Wie geht es dir?"

„Kannst du den Smalltalk jetzt mal lassen und ins Auto steigen?" Knurrte Edward, ich sah ihn wütend an und Jacob senkte den Blick.

Wie mittlerweile schon fast üblich zwischen uns,schwiegen wir, bis wir im Büro ankamen, da musste ich ihn dann Fragen.

„Warum trägst du die Brille? Hast du dich Gestern nicht ernährt?"

„Das ist nicht dein Problem." Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch.

Ich fing mit meiner Arbeit an und dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie Edward wohl als Mensch gewesen war. War er ein guter Mensch gewesen? Und wenn es so gewesen war, was war ihm passiert, dass er jetzt so unausstehlich und böse war? Vielleicht hatte ihm jemand sehr weh getan, vielleicht hatte Esme ja recht und er war eigentlich ganz anders.

„Isabella!" Rief er mich. „Komm sofort rein."

Ich ging in sein Büro und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Er sah so wichtig aus hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, aber ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht so war wie er es glauben machen wollte.

„Sei nicht naiv." Sagte er, stand plötzlich vor mir,drückte mich gegen die Tür und nahm die Brille ab, seine Augen leuchteten in einem tiefen rot. „Verdammt sei dein Aroma." Murmelte er, beugte meinen Kopf zur Seite und ich konnte spüren, wie seine Zähne durch meine Haut stießen. Ich krallte mich an seinen Schultern fest und machte meine Augen fest zu.

„Stop." Ich merkte, wie ich immer schwächer wurde und meine Knie nachgaben. Edward hielt mich fest und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Sofort fasste ich mir an den Hals, aber er tat nicht weh.

„Du hast nichts." Verdammter, Blut trinkender Psychopath, ich wünschte ihn in die Hölle. „Ich möchte, dass du ab jetzt frühstückst bevor du aus dem Haus gehst, du bist debil und nur eine Last für mich."

Ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, stand auf und wollte gehen. Ich hasste das so sehr.

„Heule nicht." Sagte er hinter mir,ich drehte mich um und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Er knurrte und packte mein Handgelenk.

„Was willst du noch?" Ich versuchte mich los zumachen, aber Edward hielt mich fest. „Du bist und bleibst ein Bastard Edward!" Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine und mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich ließ mich auf seinen Kuss ein, bis ich ihn wieder mit Tanya vor mir sah und mein Blut anfing zu kochen. „Nein!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, Edward ließ mich los und sah mich wütend an. „Fass mich nie wieder an!"

„Das ist meine Entscheidung." Knurrte er, ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass dem nicht so ist, ich bin so wütend auf dich, dass ich dich von mir fernhalten kann." Seine Augen waren jetzt nur schmale Schlitze.

„Esme..." Ich nickte. „Wie immer redet sie zu viel."

„Ich bin nicht deine Hure Edward, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt und ich werde keinen Sex mit dir haben,solange du noch andere hast...das ist abstoßend."

„Du wirst von alleine zu mir kommen Isabella, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich kenne dich und du wirst nachgeben." Sagte er, sehr von sich überzeugt.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, ging zu meinem Platzt, schnappte meine Tasche und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria. Es war Zeit für die Mittagspause und ich wusste genau, dass Edward mit seiner Behauptung absolut falsch lag.


	17. Kapitel 17

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 17

Es war Freitag und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass alles schlecht lief, es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Edward verlor noch immer und ich war in der Gloria, es war nichts mehr zwischen uns passiert und ich fühlte mich verdammt mä trank noch immer mein Blut, aber er fasste mich nicht mehr an.

„Erde an Bella!" Jessica wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum. „Alles Ok mit Edward?"

„Ja, warum fragst du?" Wollte ich von ihr wissen, während Alice so unbeteiligt wie möglich wirken wollte.

„Na ja, Edward kommt nicht mehr mit dir in Cafeteria, wir hatten und schon fast an ihn gewöhnt." Antwortete Jess.

„Er hat viel Arbeit." Sagte ich und aß meinen Salat.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." Murmelte Alice und ich drehte mich sofort um. Edward kam lächelnd auf uns zu und ich fragte mich, was er hier wollte.

„Hallo Mädels." Sagte er ungewöhnlich fröhlich und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hallo Mr. Cullen." Sagten die Beiden.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich meine Freundin nicht in der Mittagspause sehen?" Sagte er, viel zu freundlich und ich schluckte trocken. Ich mochte diesen Edward nicht,ich mochte keine von seinen Persönlichkeiten,aber diese war mir unheimlich. Edward sympathisch und nett, dass gab es nicht.

„Heute ist Freitag Bella." Sagte Jessica und ich konnte an ihrem Ton hören, dass sie Lust auf Party hatte. Ich lächelte,ich würde Edward gerne mal für ein paar Stunden entkommen, wir schwiegen uns nur noch an und das war nicht wirklich angenehm.

„Mädelsabend." Sagte Alice begeistert. „Und diesmal gehen wir tanzen, nicht?"

„Nur tanzen?" Überrascht sah ich Edward an, was sollte diese Frage?

„Ja, einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben..." Seine Kinnmuskeln spannten sich an. „Wo gehst du Heute Abend hin?" Er ging noch immer jeden Abend aus, ich wusste nicht wohin, aber ich wusste genau warum, er suchte sich sein Vergnügen für eine Nacht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Heute ausgehe..." Er sah mich ernst an.

„Das solltest du aber Schatz, sonst sitzt du alleine zu hause rum,wenn ich ausgehe ." Ich schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. „Und du solltest uns sagen, wo du hingehst, damit wir uns nicht über den Weg laufen, meinst du nicht?"

„Ausgezeichnet." Antwortete er und ich hätte schwören können, dass eine Ader auf seiner Stirn angeschwollen war, aber das war ja eigentlich nicht möglich. Ich beugte mich zu ihm.

„Gut." Ich überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns und legte meine Lippen für eine Sekunde auf seine, mein Kopf war dabei völlig leer.

„Aha." Ich wusste, dass er damit auf meinen leeren Kopf antwortete, während er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Diesmal treffen wir uns bei Alice." Erklärte Jessica. „Und keine Männer, nur wir Mädels."

„Warum trefft ihr euch nicht bei uns?" Wollte Edward wissen, da hatte er uns, besser gesagt,mich besser unter Kontrolle.

„Weil wir möchten, dass Bella mal raus kommt. In letzter Zeit kennt sie nur ihre Arbeit und diese Wohnung." Erklärte Alice fest. „Sie kann dann auch bei mir schlafen."

„Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr bei Alice geschlafen." Sagte ich lächelnd, endlich wieder mal eine ruhige Nacht. Wirklich ruhig schlief ich in letzter Zeit nicht, ich dachte immer daran, dass Edward jeden Moment einfach zu mir ins Bett kommen könnte. Ich liebte meine Freundinnen einfach, sie halfen mir, ohne zu wissen, dass sie das taten.

Edward war, wie immer, nur ein paar Minuten bei uns geblieben und dann wieder gegangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin und es interessierte mich auch nicht. Ich fuhr die letzten Etagen allein im Fahrstuhl, eine Neuigkeit, die meine Freundinnen noch immer nicht glauben konnten.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du Heute ausgehst." Edward lehnte in der Tür zu seinem Büro und empfing mich mit diesen Worten.

„Das ist beschlossene Sache und da hast du gar nichts weiter zu zu sagen."

„Du wirst ihnen absagen, du wirst nicht sonst wo mit ihnen hingehen." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, was passierte hier gerade? „Du weißt Bescheid, ich erwarte dich schlafend in deinem Bett zu finden,wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme." Er drehte sich um und ging in sein Büro. Ich schnaufte, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

Edward schüttete mich mit Arbeit zu, der Nachmittag verging schnell und ich hatte keine Zeit über das nachzudenken, was er mir gesagt hatte.

Die Tür von seinem Büro ging auf und er kam raus, mit ernstem Blick,distanziert und gefährlich, so war Edward und ehrlich gesagt, gewöhnte ich mich langsam daran,ihn in meinem Leben zu allem jetzt, wo ich ein wenig kontrollieren konnte,was er mit mir machte. Esmes Information war wirklich nützlich gewesen, ich musste nur an Tanya denken und schon kochte ich vor Wut.

„Endlich." Sagte ich und stand auf. Es war schon sieben Uhr durch und ich wollte schließlich noch mit den Mädels aus,da konnte Edward sagen was er wollte.

„Du beschwerst dich über deine Arbeitszeiten..." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich arbeitete nicht hier,weil ich die Arbeit so toll fand und mich gerne von einem Vampir herumkommandieren ließ. Ich arbeitete hier, weil ich viel Geld verdienen und sparen wollte, damit ich meine Europareise machen konnte. Ein Plan, den mein aktueller Chef zunichte gemacht hatte.

„Was immer du sagst." Das war meine Strategie Edward zu ertragen, ich ignorierte ihn und den Blödsinn den er redete, so gut wie ich konnte. Ich fühlte mich gut dabei und Edward wurde immer wütender.

„Ich hoffe, dass du verstanden hast,was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe Isabella." Ich stieg vor ihm in den Aufzug und sagte nichts.

Es war mir unangenehm, mit ihm im Aufzug zu sein, nicht wegen meiner Angst vor Fahrstühlen,sondern weil ich es nicht vermeiden konnte,dass mir bestimmte Bilder von dem in den Kopf schossen, was hier drin passiert war. Schnell dachte ich wieder an Edward und Tanya und die Bilder waren weg.

Tanya war schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr ins Büro gekommen und ich fragte mich warum. Edward hatte ihr mit Sicherheit nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr kommen sollte, er war ein notgeiler Bastard und würde es auch bleiben.

„Du denkst du hast gewonnen,nicht?" Fragt er,ich antwortete nicht. „Sei vorsichtig Isabella, im Moment schützt dich einzig und alleine meine Geduld." Als ob das seine größte Tugend wäre.

„Was immer du sagst." Antwortete ich gelangweilt.

„Es reicht!" Er sah mir wütend in die Augen,ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hast du gedacht, dass wir Freunde sind oder so was in der Art?" Seine Augen wurden immer schmaler.

„Du bist kurz davor die Linie zu überschreiten Isabella." Ich sagte nichts, diesmal würde ich nicht auf sein Spiel eingehen, aber er schien es diesmal verdammt ernst zu meinen, den Sekunden später fand ich mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand wieder. „Du bist nichts weiter als eine Heuchlerin..." Ich spürte seinen kalten Atem auf dem Gesicht.

„Mach einfach schnell." Sagte ich so gleichgültig wie ich konnte und erwartet, dass er mich beißen würde.

„Anscheinend hast du vergessen, dass es nicht nur dein Blut ist, was mich anzieht." Er schob eine Hand unter meinen Rock und seine Hand au meiner Haut, ließ mich für einen Moment den Faden verlieren.

„Und du hast anscheinend vergessen,was ich dir dazu gesagt habe." Ich hielt seine Hand fest und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht eine von deinen Schlampen...ich verdiene es, dass du mich respektierst, ich werde dein Kühlschrank sein, aber meinen Körper wirst du nicht mehr benutzen, als ob er dir gehören würde."

„Du gehörst mir Isabella, denk immer daran..." Er bewegte seine Hand nicht, aber seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt. Verflucht sein diese Lippen, aber ich würde mich nicht so einfach von ihm verführen lassen. Ich erinnerte mich an ihn und Tanya auf dem Sofa im Büro und mehr war nicht nötig, er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist nur gut für dich, dass du nicht siehst, was ich nachts mache und glaub nicht, dass du etwas besonderes bist. Es gibt hunderte von Frauen die mehr als bereit dazu sind, sich mit mir zu vergnügen."

„Gut." Sagte ich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „So stirbst du wenigstens nicht an geschwollenen Eiern." Ich drehte mich nicht um, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal so etwas sagen würde. Bis wir unten ankamen und die Türen wieder aufgingen, sagte keiner von uns ein Wort.

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritt und war als erste bei Jacob, der beim Auto auf uns wartete und anstatt hinten einzusteigen, machte ich die Beifahrertür auf und stieg ein.

„Miss Isabella..." Sagte Jacob entsetzt, ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Was soll das?" Edward machte die Tür auf, packte meinen Arm, zog mich aus dem Auto, um mich gleich wieder hinten rein zu setzen. Jacob war völlig verwirrt aus dem Auto gesprungen und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. „Hier gehörst du hin und hör endlich auf, mich herauszufordern, sonst werde ich dich bestrafen müssen." Ich schluckte,als er von Bestrafung sprach.

„Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin..." Er lächelte böse und sah gleichzeitig unglaublich sexy aus. Blöder Vampir.

„Das bist du nicht,aber du hast mich vor meinen Angestellten nicht bloß zu stellen." Jacob stieg gerade wieder ins Auto und fuhr, schweigend, los.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie herrschsüchtig du bist?" Fragte ich sauer.

„Ja und du hättest es auch schon merken müssen und noch was,dein Spielchen wird heute Nacht ein Ende haben, wenn ich wiederkomme,wird alles wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren." Antwortete er arrogant und er meinte eindeutig seine Realität und nicht meine.

Wenn Edward sagt, dass alles wieder Normal wird bedeutete das, dass meine ruhigen Nächte ein Ende hatten. Mir zog sich der Magen zusammen und nicht unbedingt aus Angst. Ich wollte keinen Sex mit ihm haben, aber zu meiner eigenen Schande musste ich gestehen, dass ich die Gefühle die er in mir auslösen konnte vermisste.

„Ich will, dass du jetzt sofort Alice Brandon anrufst und ihr für Heute absagst." Das war nicht sein Ernst.

„Das werde ich nicht..."

„Welchen Teil meiner Drohung hast du nicht verstanden Isabella? Das ich keinen Sex mit dir habe und mich nur von dir ernähre bedeutet nicht, dass alles rosarot und voller Blumen ist." Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Jacob,der sah stur geradeaus.

„Ich will aber nicht, ich kann ausgehen,du tust es auch. Ich hab nicht vor abzuhauen..."

„Ruf jetzt an Isabella! Weißt du eigentlich, wie leicht man bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommen kann? Ich glaube nicht, dass du möchtest, dass die Bremsen von dem Auto von Alice nicht richtig funktionieren, nicht? Du willst mit Sicherheit auch nicht, dass das Geschäft von Rosalie und Emmet den Bach runter geht,oder? Ein Wohnungsbrand kann sehr gefährlich sein und wir wollen doch nicht, dass so etwas Jessica und Mike passiert, stimmts? Du bist doch eine gute Freundin." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Mach das bitte nicht." Ich war pathetisch, aber ich musste einfach aus dieser Wohnung raus und das Gefühl haben, dass mein Leben normal ist.

„Nimm jetzt das verdammte Telefon und ruf an." Er sah mich auf eine Art an die mir zeigte, wie ernst er es meinte. Er hatte mir schon oft gedroht, aber noch nie so detailliert, er hatte alles genau geplant.

„Gut." Schnaufte ich, fischte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und rief Alice an.

„Wann bist du hier?" Fragte Alice sofort. „Um neun Uhr wäre gut, Rose kommt auch, sie vermisst dich."

„Alice...ich kann Heute nicht." Sagte ich zögernd. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich wieder zwölf Jahre alt währe und meine Eltern mir in letzte Minute verboten, mich mit meinen Freunden zu treffen.

„Seltsamerweise überrascht mich das nicht." Sagte sie traurig. „Er muss wirklich sehr gut im Bett sein,wenn du ihn deinen Freundinnen vorziehst." Ich wurde sofort rot.

„Alice..."

„Ist schon gut Bella, mach dir keine Gedanken und viel Spaß wir sehen uns Montag." Sagte sie kurz angebunden.

„Wir sehen uns." Sagte auch ich, dass war nicht fair. „Zufrieden?" Ich sah Edward an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hast kein Recht dazu." Machte ich weiter. „Ich will nur einen Abend mit meinen Freundinnen zusammen sein." Ich musste wirklich mal raus, dieses eingeschlossen sein, machte mich mürbe.

„Ich mach einen Fehler nicht zwei Mal." Sagt er und sah aus dem Fenster, ich verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte.

Als wir in der Wohnung ankamen,ging er sofort in sein Zimmer, wie er es jeden Tag machte, um fünfzehn Minuten später wieder herauszukommen, fertig zum jetzt war ich immer in der Wohnung geblieben und hatte fern gesehen. Ich hatte niemanden zum reden, nicht mal Jane, die seit Tagen verschwunden war. Edward hatte sie mit irgendwelchen Arbeiten betraut,die ihr so gut wie keine Zeit ließen.

„Wieso hast du dich noch nicht umgezogen?" Edward tauchte wieder auf und war, wie immer,umgezogen und fertig um auf die Jagd zu gehen.

„Ich hab keine Superkräfte, um mich so schnell um zuziehen wie du und, im Gegensatz zu dir, hab eich keinen Sex mit meinen Kollegen, sondern gehe nur zum arbeiten ins Büro. Ich habe also nicht das Bedürfnis meine Sachen so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen " Ich setzte mich bequemer aufs Sofa, legte meine Füße hoch und machte den Fernseher an. Ich schaltet durch, bis ich bei den Simpsons hängen blieb.

„Du bist vierundzwanzig Jahre alt...und siehst dir Zeichentrickfilme an Isabella?"

„Willst du das jetzt auch noch kontrollieren?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er sah mir wieder tief in die Augen, was mich nervös machte. „Jetzt geh endlich und such dir deine Nutte für heute Nacht." Edward brachte wirklich mein schlimmstes Vokabular zum Vorschein.

„Du bist ordinär, dass gefällt mir nicht." Ungläubig sah ich ihn an.

„Du erwartest, dass ich deine persönliche Hure bin und erwartest Gleichzeitig, dass ich mich dir gegenüber gewählt ausdrücke? Träum weiter."

„Es gibt Prostituierte, die sich feiner ausdrücken..."

„Wunderbar, such dir eine und lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte ich, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so überzeugend.

„Gute Idee und denk daran Isabella, wage es nicht auszugehen, diesmal bezahlen nicht deine Freundinnen sondern du." Ich ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte mich darauf,wie Bart Simpson seinen Vater in Brand steckte.

Es war mittlerweile halb neun und die Mädels würden sich gleich bei Alice treffen. Das war so unfair, Edward konnte mich nicht die ganze Zeit über kontrollieren, ich brauchte etwas Freiheit. Ich war den ganzen Tag mit Edward zusammen und Abends ließ er mich in dieser Wohnung allein, dass war kein Leben.

Edward hatte davon gesprochen, dass er mich bestrafen würde und mir war es gleichgültig, was er mit mir machen könnte, ich machte mir nur Sorgen um meine Freunde, mein Leben hatte er schon ruiniert.

Ich stand auf und ging in mein Zimmer, dort suchte ich mir was zum anziehen raus und sprang unter die Dusche, ich würde das Risiko eingehen, sollte er mich doch bestrafen. Außerdem, wenn ich früh genug wieder zurück wäre, würde er es gar nicht mitbekommen. Er kam nie vor drei Uhr nachts nach Hause und ich würde einfach darauf achten, vor ihm wieder hier zu sein.

Mädelsabend ich komme!


	18. Kapitel 18

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 18

Ich bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus dem Taxi, ich war etwas spät dran,aber ich war noch kurz im Supermarkt gewesen und hatte Provision gekauft. Ich hatte alles dabei, damit es ein vergnüglicher Abend wurde. Ich schellte und hörte, wie Absätze auf dem Boden klapperten.

„Überraschung!" Rief ich und hielt die Tüten in die Luft, Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich dachte, du kommst nicht." Sie fiel mir um den Hals und hüpfte auf der Stelle.

„Das war eine Lüge, ich wollte euch überraschen..." Ja und die Überraschung die ich erleben würde, wenn das hier nach hinten los ginge.

„Komm, die Mädels sind im Wohnzimmer." Ich hängte meinen Mantel auf und folgte Alice ins Wohnzimmer. Sobald Rose mich sah,sprang sie auf und umarmte mich.

„Du bist eine blöde Kuh Isabella Swan! Du lebst mit einem Millionär und sagst mir nichts davon!" Sie schob mich etwas von sich weg. „Gut das du gekommen bist...und in was für einem Kleid." Sie sah mich von oben bis unten an. Ich hatte mir eins von den Kleidern ausgesucht, die in dem Ankleidezimmer gehangen hatten. Es war etwas kurz,gefiel mir aber trotzdem. „Du hast dich verändert und mir gefällt es." Sagte Rose.

Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen,mich zu amüsieren, sollte Edward mitbekommen, dass ich ausgegangen war, würde er mich wahrscheinlich in einen Käfig sperren.

„Wow!" Rief Jessica und auch sie umarmte mich. „Und erst die Schuhe." Ich hatte mir schwarze,hochhackige Schuhe ausgesucht, die sehr schlich und gleichzeitig sehr sexy waren. „Du bist...mutig. Gefällt mir."

Alice hatte die Sachen, die ich mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch gestellt, wo schon die ersten vollen Gläser standen.

„Wie geht es Emmett?" Fragte ich und setzte mich,ich hatte meinen großen Freund schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich hab ihn heulend zu Haus gelassen, er wollte unbedingt mit, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, nur Mädels und er sei nicht erwünscht:" Antwortete Rose grinsend. „Er vermisst dich auch Bella, genau wie ich." Sagte sie dann ernst.

„Ja, aber ihr seid auch immer nur am arbeiten." Das war keine Ausrede, die Beiden arbeiteten wirklich viel.

„Du warst aber auch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...aber jetzt will ich Details und nicht die, die Alice mir schon erzählt hat, wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt, bla bla bla bla..."

„Ich bin halt nicht so morbide wie ihr." Wir sahen alle Alice an.

„Nein." Sagte Rose dann. „Du bist die einzige, die sich dumm stellt." Rose und Jessica lachten. „Die Mädels haben mir gesagt, dass er besitzergreifend ist Bella. Wo bist du da rein geraten?" Ich sah Alice und Jessica an, sie hat mit mir nicht darüber geredet, sie überließen die heiklen Themen lieber Rose, die nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund.

„Ich bin in gar nichts hingeratenen, ich wohne mit Edward zusammen,mehr nicht."

„Bella...eine offene Beziehung, du? Und ich will nicht hören, dass du einen Zweitjob hast...im ältesten Gewerbe der Welt." Ich sah Rose mit großen Augen an.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du das sagst Rose." Sagte ich hart. „Ich bin die Hure von niemandem..."

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Glaubt ihr etwas nicht, dass jemand wie Edward jemanden wie mich beachten würde?" Die drei sahen sich an. „Oh,ich verstehe. Was für gute Freundinnen ihr doch seid."

„Versteh das nicht falsch." Sagte Jessica schnell. „Es ist das genaue Gegenteil."

„Was?" Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Wir sind erstaunt, dass du von jemandem wie Edward angezogen wirst." Erklärte Alice.

„Was hat er?" Wollte Rose wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ich nahm erstmal einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. „Er ist Millionär, der Sohn von deinem Chef und wie ich gehört habe, ist er sehr herrschsüchtig...muss ich dich daran erinnern, warum du von deinen Eltern weg bist, sobald du konntest?"

„Darüber will ich nicht reden und ihr liegt völlig falsch." Gott, ich musste endlich lernen, besser zu lügen, die Mädels würden bald alles herausbekommen, wenn ich nicht vorsichtig war.

„Wir haben noch nicht von dir gehört, dass du verliebt bist." Sagte Alice.

„Wir wollen es langsam angehen lassen, aber er kann sehr überzeugend sein und deswegen bin ich mit ihm zusammengezogen..."

„Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der eine offene Beziehung führt Bella." Sagte Rose wieder.

„Gut das ich doch noch hierher gekommen bin,nicht?" Ich musste sie irgendwie dazu bekommen,dass wir das Thema wechselten.

„Du warst noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen und Bum, wohnst du mit Edward zusammen,ohne uns einen Ton davon zu sagen." Sagte Jessica und ich sah Alice an,in der Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Hilfe, aber sie sah mich nur an, wie eine Richterin in einem schönen,engem blauen Kleid.

„Ey." Sagte ich und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Es reicht wirklich, ich bin schon groß und kann auf mich selber aufpassen."

„Nicht alles ist negativ..." Sagte Alice und ich sah sie fragend an. „Bella fährt jetzt alleine Fahrstuhl." Rosalie riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Man sag, dass Ängste entweder mit der Zeit vergehen,oder in einer Sekunde. Was hast du im Aufzug gemacht, eh?" Rosalie grinste zweideutig, ich wurde rot und die Mädels lachten.

„Sag mir nicht, dass es in dem war,in dem ich Heute gefahren bin, ich hab mich an die Wand gelehnt." Wollte Jessica wissen und ich schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen, bevor ich gekommen bin? Ihr habt euch bestimmt gelangweilt, weil ihr kein Gesprächsthema hattet." Ich trank noch einen Schluck.

„Ehrlich gesagt, über dich..." Gab Rose zu.

„Genial!"

„Wir machen uns Sorgen." Sagte Alice. „Du bist traurig und manchmal so abwesend."

„Na ja..." Fing Rosalie zögernd an. „Vielleicht beeinflusst dich das mit der offenen Beziehung negativ, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es seine Idee war Bella. Du gehst nicht aus und lernst andere Männer kennen, der einzige der einen Vorteil bei der ganzen Sache hat ist Edward, oder liege ich damit falsch?"

„Du liegst falsch." Antwortete ich fest. „Heute gehe ich aus und ich kann mir einen Mann aussuchen, wenn ich will, ohne das ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss."

„Gut." Sagte Rosalie herausfordernd. „Jemand hat mir eine Karte gegeben, mit der wir in den exklusivsten Club der Stadt komme, dort werden bestimmt viele attraktive Männer sein und du kannst es uns beweisen Bella." Ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.

„Abgemacht." Rosalie lächelte.

„Abgemacht."

Nach unserer Abmachung schaffte ich es endlich, dass wir das Thema wechselten und Rosalie erzählte uns, wie es Emmett ging und wie ihre Bar lief. Die beiden hatten sich ihren Traum erfüllt und langsam fing die Bar an, Gewinn zu machen. Auch Alice und Jess erzählten von ihren Jungs, aber irgendwann hörte ich nicht mehr richtig zu. Ich wurde langsam nervös und wenn dieser exklusive Club ausgerechnet von Edward besucht wurde? Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin Edward normalerweise ging.

„So." Sagte Rosalie irgendwann, stand auf und holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche. „Macht euch fertig, ich werde jetzt ein Taxi rufen."

Wir gingen alle noch mal ins Bad und überprüften unser Make-Up. Wir sahen alle ausgesprochen gut aus, wobei Rosalie uns natürlich noch etwas übertraf. Sie trug ihre blonde Mähne offen und hatte ein super kurzes, rotes Kleid an, dass ihre langen Beine betonte. Ich hatte mit ein schwarzes Kleid ausgesucht, dass für meine Verhältnisse relativ kurz war und eine Schulter frei ließ.

Kurze Zeit später hupte es draußen, unser Taxi war da. Wir gingen raus und ich freute mich jetzt wirklich auf den Club. Ich war lange schon nicht mehr tanzen gewesen und ich würde positiv denken und mir den Abend von Edward nicht verderben lasse.

Wir fingen schon im Taxi an unseren Spaß zu haben und machten unsere Scherze mit dem Taxifahrer und er machte bereitwillig mit. Als wir an dem Club ankamen, verabschiedete er sich freundlich von uns und gab uns seine Karte, falls wir ein Taxi für die Rückfahrt bräuchten.

Vor dem Eingang des Clubs hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet,ich seufzte und ging darauf zu, doch Rose nahm meinen Arm und zog mich an der Schlange vorbei. Sie ging direkt zu einem der Gorillas,der vor der Tür stand.

„Und wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragte er uns. Er war verdammt breit und groß, ich musste meinen Kopf heben, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was glaubst du wo wir hin wollen Hübscher?" Fragte Rosalie keck und er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Wir waren bestimmt nicht die ersten, die ihm so kamen. Rosalie zeigte ihm die berühmte Karte und er machte uns sofort die Tür auf, auf seinem Namensschild stand, dass sein Name Leo war. „Ruf mich an, es könnte gut sein, dass ich jemanden wie dich gebrauchen kann." Sagte Rose und gab ihm die Karte von ihrer Bar.

„Ausgezeichnet." Antwortete Leo und wir gingen rein.

Die Mädels steuerten direkt auf eine Sitzgruppe zu,die neben der Tanzfläche stand. Wir setzten uns hin, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder alleine war, die Mädels waren direkt zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden.

„Und du?" Ich hob meinen Blick und vor mir stand ein, außergewöhnlich, gut aussehender junger Mann. „ Du kannst hier nicht so alleine sitzen, es ist meine Pflicht, dich auf die Tanzfläche zu entführen." Er lächelte mich an. Gott,sah er gut aus, seine schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare, seine strahlenden, grünen Augen und seine weißen Zähne waren eine perfekte Kombination.

„Es ist also deine Pflicht." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich bin hocherfreut meiner Pflicht als Ehrenmann nachkommen zu können und wie heißt die holde Maid, die ich rette?" Ich musste lachen, er war zu niedlich.

„Bella." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich nahm sie gern.

„Und wie heißt mein holder Prinz?"

„Noah."

„Freut mich Noah." Flirtete ich gerade?

„Oh nein, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Er führte mich au die Tanzfläche, Rosalie sah uns und wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen.

„Und was machst du so?" Fragte Noah, sobald wir auf der Tanzfläche waren.

„Tanzen." Ich fing an mich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. „Ich bin Sekretärin in der Cullen Ltd. und du?" Sagte ich dann.

„Ich arbeite mit Computern...ich bin Teil einer kleinen Firma." Zweifelnd zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, hier gab es keine Mitarbeiter von kleinen Firmen,meine Mädels und ich waren hier die mit dem geringsten Einkommen, dieser Club war wirklich exklusiv. „Na ja, ich arbeite für Microsoft."

„Oh, wenn mein Computer wieder spinnt rufe ich dich an." Sagte ich lachend.

Die Musik die in dem Club lief gefiel mir ausgesprochen gut und wir bleiben eine ganze Weile auf der Tanzfläche. Noah nahm meine Hände und drehte mich dann so, dass er hinter mir tanzte, aber ich drehte mich schnell wieder um und tanzte etwas von ihm weg. Er lächelte mich kokett an und nahm wieder meine Hände, um mich näher ans sich zu ziehen.

„Flüchtest du vor mir?" Er hatte sich vorgebeugt und sprach nah an meinem Ohr, mein Herz schlug schneller und ich wurde nervös.

„Nicht wirklich." Antwortete ich und machte die Augen zu, er sah so gut aus und war auch noch sympathisch. Warum hatte ich nur so ein Pech? Ich hasste Edward Cullen! Ich hätte vor zwei Wochen hierher kommen sollen, anstatt mit Jessica in diesen Pub zu gehen.

Wir tanzten noch ein paar Lieder, bis Noah mir anbot, mir etwas zu trinken zu holen, was ich dankbar an nahm, meine Kehle war trocken.

„Wooow..." Rosalie stand plötzlich neben mir. „Offene Beziehung Bella! Er ist genau der Richtige, dass ist deine Chance."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du kannst hemmungslos mit diesem hübschen Jungen flirten, ohne jedwede Schuldgefühle...ich meine nicht, dass du gleich mit ihm ins Bett steigen sollst, aber hab deinen Spaß." Erklärte Rose. „Ich geh zu den Mädels, wenn du mich brauchst." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Hallo." Noah war wieder da und begrüßte Rosalie, sie winkte ihm zu und ließ uns wieder allein. „Deine Freundin?" Fragte Noah.

„Ja und eine ganz verrückte." Er lachte und gab mir ein Glas mit einer rosa Flüssigkeit.

„Das wird dir schmecken, es ist sehr erfrischend." Ich nahm einen Schluck, es war eiskalt und sehr lecker. „Sollen wir uns setzten?" Schnell gab ich ihm mein Glas und fischte mein Hand aus der Tasche, um nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. Es war grade mal zwei Uhr, ich hatte noch Zeit.

„Nein, lass uns tanzen..."

„Gut."

Wir gingen wieder auf die Tanzfläche und ich trank meinen Cocktail fast in einem Zug leer, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mir zu Kopf steigen würde, aber ich hatte Durst und er war wirklich erfrischend.

Jetzt tanzte ich nicht mehr so weit weg von Noah, er verlor keine Zeit und legte seine Hände um meine Taille. Ich machte die Augen zu und versuchte die Situation zu analysieren, ich hatte so etwas früher nie gemacht, wenn ich ausgegangen war, aber mit Noah war es irgendwie anders und ich fühlte mich gut dabei.

Noah zog mich näher an sich und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meiner Wange, ich machte die Augen wieder auf und lächelte ihn an, womit ich ihm eindeutig die Erlaubnis gab, weiter zu machen. Seine Lippen waren nicht kalt und fordernd, sie waren warm und lockend. Er fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Oberlippe und ich weigerte mich nicht. Unser Kuss wurde intensiver und er biss mir leicht in die Unterlippe und mein Blut floss schneller. Ich rückte etwas von ihm ab uns sah ihn an, dass hatte sich gut angefühlt und so wie er mich ansah, hatte es ihm auch gefallen.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich beobachtet und es lief mir kalt den Rücken herunter. Sofort sah ich mich um und meine Augen trafen direkt auf seine, die rot in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Mist!

„Ich glaube ich bin gerade dafür entschädigt worden, dass ich dich gerettet habe." Er lächelte mich an, merkte aber sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist?"

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte ich schnell und drehte mich um, um meinen Mantel zu holen, aber Noah hielt mich fest und drehte mich wieder um. Hinter ihm sah ich, wie Edward immer näher kam.

„Dein Name..." Ich sah in seine, schönen, grüne Augen und dann wieder zu Edward.

„Ich muss wirklich gehen...Isabella Swan." Ich machte mich von ihm los und rannte regelrecht zu meinen Mädels, sie saßen an dem Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Es war genial mal wieder mit euch auszugehen, aber ich bin hundemüde . Ich gehe also jetzt, macht euch keine Sorgen. By!" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich verstanden hatten, so schnell hatte ich gesprochen. Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel und ging zum Ausgang, bevor sie mich aufhalten konnten.

Ich schlängelte mich zwischen den Leuten durch und hatte es fast bis zum Ausgang geschafft, als ich von hinten festgehalten wurde.

„Lass mich!" Schrie ich Edward an, aber er warf mir einen Blick zu, der mich sofort zum schweigen brachte. Er zog mich, ohne auf die Leute um uns herum zu achten, aus dem Club.

„Ihr seid alle gleich." Murmelte er, als wir auf der Straße waren.

„Du tust mir weh Edward." Er drehte sich zu mir um, packte mein Kinn und sah mir in die Augen.

„Als er dich geküsst hat, hat es dir nicht weh getan? Du hast keine Ahnung was Schmerz ist Isabella." Ich zuckte zusammen als er das sagte, er zog mich einfach weiter.

„Edward bitte!"

„Halt den Mund Isabella, oder willst du gleich hier und jetzt für das bezahlen, was du gemacht hast?" Was ich gemacht hatte? Ich hatte nichts schlechtes getan.

Wir kamen bei dem Jaguar an, Edward machte die Tür auf und schubste mich regelrecht ins Auto, bevor ich mich noch richtig hinsetzten konnte, war er schon im Auto und fuhr los wie ein Irrer.

„Nicht so schnell!" Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte mich richtig hinzusetzten, machte ich schnell den Sicherheitsgurt fest. „Was zum Teufel soll das Edward?" Er sagte nichts, ich hatte ihn schon oft wütend gesehen, aber noch nie so.

Als wir ankamen, sprang ich sofort aus dem Auto und rannte zum Fahrstuhl, ich hatte tierische Angst. Ich wusste das es keinen Zweck hatte, aber ich wollte nur flüchten. Der Aufzug kam und sobald die Tür aufgingen, drückt eich wie wild auf den Knopf zur obersten Etage. Oben angekommen, rannte ich direkt in mein Zimmer und wollte die Tür hinter mir abschließen, was natürlich nicht ging.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, das du nicht ausgehen sollst!" Er kam wie ein wider Stier ins Zimmer und drückt mich gegen die Wand.

„Edward...hör auf." Seine Finger gruben sich in mein Fleisch und tat mir weh ich versuchte mich von ihm zu befreien.

„Hast du noch immer nicht verstanden, dass ich viel stärker bin als du?" Er packte wieder am Arm und zog mich aus dem Zimmer, jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Edward zog mich durch den Flur, bis zu seinem Zimmer und da flog ich regelrecht auf sein Bett. „Ich werde dir jetzt klar machen, dass du nur mir gehörst. Du hast nicht mal an einen anderen Mann zu denken."

„Du bist derjenige, der mit allem Sex hat, was nicht schnell genug auf den Bäumen ist. Verdammter Blutsauger!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Ich bin es Leid, dass du meinen Anweisungen nicht folge leistest." Knurrte er.

„Verdammter Hurensohn, du bist nicht mein Vater!" Nicht mal auf meinen Vater habe ich gehört.

„Natürlich bin ich das nicht, ich bin viel mehr als das und das sollte dir klar sein." Er kniete sich über mich und ich sah in seine roten Augen.

„Du kannst einen simplen Kuss nicht mit dem vergleichen, was du treibst!" Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, es war alles so unfair.

„In einem hast du gewonnen, aber du musst auch die Konsequenzen tragen." Ich verstand mal wieder nicht, was er meinte. „Ich mag Kondome nicht..." Ich riss die Augen auf, was wollte er mir jetzt wieder sagen? „...und da ich dich jetzt nicht mehr alleine lassen kann, wirst du mein einziges Vergnügen sein, ich werde nicht mehr mit anderen Frauen schlafen." Was? Das war das genau Gegenteil von dem, was ich eigentlich wollte.

„Nein!" So sollte es nicht sein. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Dreh dich um."

„Edward...ich..."

„Dreh dich sofort um, nach dieser Nacht wirst du keine Lust mehr auf einen anderen haben." Als ich mich nicht rührte, packte er meine Schultern und drehte mich auf den Bauch.

Ich spürte seine Hände am Kragen meines Kleides, er riss es mit einer schnellen Bewegung in zwei Teile und ich lag nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche und meinen Schuhen vor ihm.

„Deine Hände." Knurrte er, ich versuchte mich um zudrehen, doch er hielt mich fest und zog meine Hände auf meinen Rücken. Er wickelte einen Streifen Stoff um meine Handgelenke und ich konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen. „Jetzt bist du fertig." Er stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Sachen aus, ich drehte den Kopf weg, ich wollte ihn nicht nackt sehen. Er kam wieder zum Bett, drehte mich auf den Rücken und kniete sich wieder über mich.

„Ich hoffe, nach dieser Nacht, wirst du meinen Anordnungen folge leisten." Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich voller Wut. Edwards nackte Brust drückte sich gegen meine und mein Körper reagierte wieder auf ihn, wie sehr ich das hasste. Ich konnte seinen Lippen nicht lange widerstehen und während ich seinen Kuss erwiderte, liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich Edwards kalte Hand auf meiner Wange spürte und er meine Tränen wegwischte.

„Heule nicht." Sagte er wütend, ich sah ihn nur bittend an, ich wollte, dass alles schnell zu Ende war.

„Lass mich Edward, bitte." Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang an.

„Das wird nicht passieren." Sagte er dann, machte es sich zwischen meinen Beinen bequem und ich konnte seine Erektion durch meinen Slip spüren, ohne es zu wollen, stöhnte ich leise.

„Das ist alles was du willst, stimmts?" Er war noch immer wütend. „Du bist nicht weiter als eine Schlampe."

„Hast du noch immer nicht gemerkt, dass du der einzige bist, mit dem ich Sex habe und hatte?" Was er da sagte war absoluter Unsinn.

„Ihr seid alle gleich." Sagt er wieder und zog mit mit einer Bewegung den BH aus.

„Armer Edward." Sagte ich ironisch und machte die Augen zu, als ich seine Zunge an meiner Brustwarze spürte. „Sicherlich hat dich irgendeine Frau traumatisiert, nicht?...Armer Edward." Er biss mir leicht in die Brustwarze und ich schrie auf.

„Arme Isabella..." Sage jetzt er und schob seine Hand in meinen Slip, ich bis mir auf die Lippe, damit ich nicht stöhnte. „... da ist keine Familie die dich unterstützt, nicht?" Was wusste er von meiner Familie? „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht was los ist?" Er drang mit einem Finger in mich ein und ich kam ihm automatisch entgegen. Warum konnte mein Körper nicht auf meinen Kopf hören?

Er riss auch meinen Slip in Fetzen und rutschte tiefer, ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich seine kalte Zunge auf meiner Klitoris spürte. Edward wusste genau was er tun musste und meine Hüften kamen im entgegen, in meinem Bauch baute sich die mittlerweile bekannte Hitze auf und ich spürte, wie sich mein Orgasmus in mir aufbaute.

„Oh nein!" Antworte er auf meine Gedanken und zog sich zurück.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte er mich wieder auf den Bauch und winkelte meine Knie an, da meine Hände gefesselt waren konnte ich mich nicht abstützen und versuchte wenigstens meinen Kopf bequem aufs Kissen zu legen. Ich stöhnte auf, als ich seinen Penis an meinem Eingang spürte. Er fuhr mit seiner Spitze über meine Klitoris, drang aber nicht in mich ein. Ich stöhnte frustriert. Morgen würde ich mich dafür hassen, aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick wollte ich ihn.

Er packte fest meine Hüften und drang exzessiv langsam in mich ein, ich biss mir auf die Lippen und machte die Augen zu, er war so groß. Edward bewegte sich provozierend langsam in mir und da er mich festhielt, konnte ich nichts machen, um den Rhythmus zu erhöhen.

„Edward..." Er wusste genau was ich wollte und ich konnte sein befriedigtes Grinsen förmlich sehen.

„Was Isabella?" Seine Stimme war rau und leise.

„Mehr..." Wie sehr ich mich dafür hasste, aber ich wollte befriedigt werden.

„Hmm.." Stöhnt er, sein Griff um meine Hüften wurde fester und er kam meinem Wunsch nach. Zuerst zog er sich ganz aus mir zurück, bevor er kraftvoll wieder in mich eindrang und mir das gab was ich wollte, als ich dann noch seinen Finger auf meiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, pochte mein Blut in meinem Kopf , meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und ich erreichte schnell meinen ersehnten Orgasmus. Edward kam fast gleichzeitig mit mir und ließ sich dann neben mich fallen.

Ich merkte, dass meine Hände jetzt frei waren, ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an, während ich versuchte, meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Glaub nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist." Überrascht sah ich ihn an, er hatte gerade einen Orgasmus gehabt und war schon wieder steif. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich wie ein Mensch funktioniere?" Wenn das stimmte, konnte er die ganze Nacht durch Sex haben. „Ja, und du wirst Zeuge davon sein." Sagte er überheblich.

„War das nicht schon genug Strafe?" Wollte ich wissen und griff nach der Bettdecke, um mich zu bedecken, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Nein, außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass du es nicht genossen hast." Antwortete er und ich rieb mir meine schmerzenden Handgelenke.

„Du manipulierst mich." Warf ich ihm vor, ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass ich ohne seinen Einfluss so auf ihn reagierte. „Außerdem hast du viel schlimmere Sachen gemacht als ich...lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Du bist an allem Schuld." Sagte er und ich sah in verirrt an. „Tanya will sich nicht mehr mit mir vergnügen, sie sagt, dass es nicht richtig sei und ich weiß nicht wie, aber du hast auch mein Glück bei meinen nächtlichen Eroberungen zerstört Isabella. Alles ist deine Schuld!" Ich musste grinsen.

„Ein Grund mehr mich gehen zu lassen, glaubst du nicht? Dann kannst du wieder machen was du willst." Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und anstatt etwas zu sagen, lagen plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen und er küsste mich fordernd. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ich auf seinen Kuss reagierte und ihn erwiderte. Wenig später entfernte er sich wieder von mir und sah mich an.

„Das dir eins klar ist, kein anderer Mann wird dich je so haben wie ich...keiner!" Sagte er mit einer Intensität die mich überraschte.

Edward küsste mich wieder und ich wusste, was mich jetzt erwartete.


	19. Kapitel 19

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 19

Gott! Mir tat alles weh, mir taten Teile an meinem Körper weh, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie hatte. Edward hatte mich letzte Nacht regelrecht fertig gemacht, wir hatten ungefähr sechs oder sieben mal miteinander geschlafen und zum Schluss war mein Körper so empfindlich gewesen, dass ein Kuss und eine Berührung ausgereicht hatten. Ich bewegte mich vorsichtig und machte die Augen auf, ich war in meinem Zimmer und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Edward musste mich irgendwann hierher gebracht haben. Ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen, machte ich die Augen wieder zu und wollte noch etwas schlafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl gerade erst die Augen zugemacht zu haben, als ich merkte, dass mir die Decke weggezogen wurde. Erschrocken machte ich die Augen auf, Edward saß auf der Bettkante und sah...zufrieden aus?

„Besser gesagt befriedigt..."

„Gib mir meine Decke...ich bin fertig und du bist Schuld." Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Und natürlich bist du befriedigt...wie oft hast du von mir getrunken?"

„Und du hast dich nicht geweigert." Verdammter Bastard. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was er mit mir machte, aber ich hatte mich wirklich nicht geweigert. „Das ist, weil du mein bist und auf meine Bedürfnisse reagierst." Das stimmte nicht, mir war es völlig egal, von mir aus konnte er verhungern, weil er mein Blut nicht mehr bekam.

„Is klar." Antwortete ich abwertend und zog an der Decke, ich wollte weiter schlafen. Edward hielt mich auf und der Glanz in seinen Augen zeigte mir, was er dachte. „Im Leben nicht! Ich bin müde und sterbe vor Hunger, aber da mir alles weh tut, kann ich nicht mal aufstehen..." Er zog die Stirn kraus und sah mich leicht verwirrt an. „Was?" Ich sah an mir runter und schrie entsetzt auf. „Verdammter Bastard!" Schrie ich an und setzte mich auf, mein ganzer Körper war voller blauer Flecken. Ich deckte mich wieder zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte wieder auf sein bekanntes Pokerface.

„Ich rufe Jane an, damit sie sich um dich kümmert." Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

„Das wirst du schön sein lassen!" Sagte ich sauer, mir tat sogar der Hals weh. „Sie wird mich nicht so sehen und mitbekommen, was wir..." Ich wollte es nicht aussprechen. „Du wirst dich um mich kümmern!" Sagte ich bestimmt und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Für so was habe ich keine Zeit."

„Die wirst du dir nehmen Edward!" Schrie ich wütend. „Ich muss mich darum kümmern, dass dein Magen voll ist und du kannst dich nicht um die Konsequenzen deiner Taten kümmern?" Er sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du es nicht genossen hättest..."

„Es reicht...ich bin müde." Ich seufzte frustriert.

„Fang bloß nicht wieder an zu heulen, dass nervt." Ich sah ihn an und zog eine Schnute. „Verdammt! Was willst du?"

„Ich hab Hunger...und mir tut der ganze Körper weh, so schaff ich es nicht mich zu duschen und du bist Schuld daran." Er sah mich für einen Moment schweigend an.

„Ich geh mir was anderes anziehen und komme wieder...aber das dir eins klar ist, deine Strafe ist noch nicht vorbei, ich habe dich nur ein wenig schlafen lassen." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er verschwand. Ich lächelte triumphierend, Edward hasste es wenn ich weinte, dass war mir jetzt klar, er versuchte das immer zu verhindern. Ich hatte etwas neues in der Hand, mit dem ich ihn manipulieren konnte und ich musste mich bei Alice noch bedanke, von ihr hatte ich das mit der Schnute gelernt.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten und Edward war wieder da, er hatte nur eine Jogginghose an und ging direkt ins Bad. Als er wieder kam, hörte ich wie Wasser floss und er hob mich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er trug mich ins Bad und legte mich, in die halb volle Badewanne.

„Jetzt wasch dich." Sagte er und ging wieder zur Tür. Ich nahm den Schwamm und stöhnte auf, er drehte sich wieder um. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Nichts." Sagte ich und fuhr mir mit dem Schwamm langsam über meinen Arm, meine Muskeln gehorchten mir nicht.

„Du machst nur Unannehmlichkeiten, hast du das schon gemerkt Bella?" Er kam wieder zu mir, nahm mir den Schwamm aus der Hand und fuhr damit sanft über meine Haut. „Ich sollte das nicht machen, du bist hast mir zu dienen und nicht umgekehrt, außerdem war dein Verhalten respektlos und herabsetzend." Er war noch immer wütend, normalerweise war er schlecht gelaunt, oder geil, aber jetzt war er wie besessen.

„Du bist eifersüchtig." Stellte ich fest und er sah mich mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck an, bei dem seine Arroganz ein unglaubliches Nivel erreichte.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man etwas anfasst, was mir gehört." Ich verdrehte die Augen, er war wie eine kaputte Schallplatte .

„Ich gehöre dir nicht." Widersprach ich und machte die Augen zu als er mit dem Schwamm über meinen Rücken fuhr.

„Willst du schon wieder damit anfangen? Dir tut alles weh, weil ich dir klar machen musste, dass du nicht machen kannst was du willst." Seine Strafe hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich mehr Orgasmen gehabt hatte, als eine normale Frau in einer Woche. „Das war nicht der Sinn der Übung." Sagte er genervt. „Du solltest merken, dass keiner deinen Körper so gut kennt wie ich." Ich verdrehte mal wieder die Augen, er übertrieb maßlos. „Ach ja?" Er fuhr mir mit seine Finger über meine Brustwarze, gut das ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. „Mich täuscht du nicht Isabella." Ich wollte am liebsten im Wasser verschwinden, er kannte meinen Körper zu gut.

„Was immer du sagst." Murmelte ich.

„Sei vorsichtig..." Er umfasste meine Brust mit seiner Hand und ich rutschte von ihm weg. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Badewanne und sah ihn an.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich weiter in den Hals beißt." Sagte ich, als ich so was wie Nadelstiche an meinem Hals spürte.

„Das entscheide ich..."

„Ich gebe dir mein Blut, ich habe Sex mit dir, du bedrohst mich, du schließt mich hier ein und warst mehr als einmal grob zu mir, hab ich gar nichts zu sagen?"

„Du bist hochmütig und sicherer." Sagte er, als ob er mich analysieren würde. „Glaub nicht, weil ich jetzt mehr Sex mit dir habe, bist du privilegiert und kannst mich jetzt manipulieren, dass wird nicht passieren und solltest du es versuchen, wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen." Ich lächelte, mir war in den letzten Tagen so einiges aufgefallen.

„Du verschweigst mir Dinge...Information, glaubst du, dass ich das nicht weiß?" Edward versteifte sich.

„Isabella..." Sagte er warnend, aber ich ignorierte das und setzte mich etwas bequemer in die Wanne und stützte mich mit meinem Bein ab. Edwards Augen fingen an zu glänzen.

„Dank dem was Esme mir geschrieben hat und auch Dank deinem Verhalten weiß ich, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der hier Macht hat." Er starrte noch immer auf mein Bein und ich nahm es herunter, damit er sich konzentrierte. „Und auch Carlisle hat so einige Andeutungen gemacht."

„Mich langweilt es, dir zuzuhören." Jetzt sah er mir in die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass ich Einfluss auf dich habe und deswegen kannst du nicht mehr mit anderen Frauen schlafen und da muss noch mehr sein, wegen dem Tanya sich auch nicht mehr mit dir vergnügen will." Endlich hatte ich es gesagt, all diese Theorien geisterten schon seit Tagen in meinem Kopf herum.

„Ich will dir nicht mehr zuhören." Sagte Edward und zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hose aus. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, dass konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Nicht...mir tut alles weh..."

„Das ist mir egal, ich will dir nicht weiter zuhören." Er stieg, ohne zu zögen, zu mir in die Wanne. „Du bist wirklich eine Heuchlerin Isabella." Er zog mich an meinem Bein zu sich. „Du versuchst nicht mal zu flüchten."

„Wie soll ich bitte flüchten, wenn mir der ganze Körper weh tut?" Fauchte ich, er lächelte nur schief. „Nein..." Sagte ich schnell, als er mit seiner Hand mein Bein hinauf fuhr. Ich konnte an seinem Blick sehen, dass ich nicht darum herum kommen würde. „Dann will ich nach oben...so fühle ich mich besser..."

„Ich erlaube es nie, dass eine Frau die Kontrolle übernimmt und spiele nicht die Heilige, dich macht es na, wenn ich dich dominiere." Edward war taktlos wie immer. Wann würde er endlich aufhören, so unausstehlich zu sein? „Gut das du anfängst zu begreifen, dass ich nicht dein Zuckertöpfchen bin Isabella." Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie um sein steifes Glied, nie würde ich aufhören nervös zu werden, wenn ich sein Glied sah oder spürte, es war beeindruckend. „So ist es."

Edward beugte sich über mich und brachte, wie immer, meinen Kopf mit seinen Lippen dazu auszusetzen. Seine Hand lag noch auf meiner und er bewegte meine Hand, die um sein Glied lag, mit seiner. Beschämt musste ich zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte und meine Hand bewegte sich jetzt von alleine, mit meinem Daumen fuhr ich über seine Spitze und es gefiel mir, Edwards Gesicht dabei zu sehen. Auch das war eine Art von Macht, aber ich musst noch lernen, sie richtig einzusetzen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber wenn ich so mit Edward zusammen war, vergaß ich alles schlechtes und konzentrierte mich nur darauf, zu fühlen.

Edward hatte sich zurück gelehnt und jetzt beugte ich mich über ihn und fuhr mit meinen Lippen über seinen Hals, ich merkte wie er lächelte und biss leicht in seinen Hals. Als ich ihn wieder ansah merkte ich, dass seine Eckzähne zu sehen waren und musste auch lächeln. Ich bewegte meine Hand schneller, er stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Ich nutzte das aus und kroch weiter über ihn, wobei ich versuchte meine Beine an seinen Seiten zu platzieren. Er machte die Augen auf und grinste schief.

„Oh nein." Sagte er, legte seine Hände um meine Taille und drehte mich so, dass er über mir lag. Das warme Wasser hatte dafür gesorgt, dass meine Muskeln nicht mehr ganz so schmerzten. „Hast du geglaubt, dass ich darauf rein falle?" Edward nahm meine Beine und schlang sie um seine Hüften.

„Vorsichtig." Bat ich und zu meiner Überraschung kam er meiner Bitte nach und drang vorsichtig in mich ein. Ich konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was er in meinem Körper auslöst und wahrscheinlich würde ich es auch nie tun..

„So eng..." Murmelte er und bewegte sich vorsichtig in mir. Ich sah Edward an und er wusste genau was ich wollte, sofort lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen und sorgten dafür, dass ich jedwede Schmerzen vergaß. Seine Finger strichen wie Federn über meine Brustwarzen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich einen unglaublichen Orgasmus haben würde. „Noch ist es nicht vorbei." Er stand auf und hob mich mit der gleichen Bewegung hoch, ohne das er sich aus mir zurückzog. Edward stieg aus der Badewanne, setzte mich auf den Waschtisch und fing an sich heftiger in mir zu bewegen.

„Edward..." Ich hielt mich an seiner Schulter fest, als ich diese Mischung aus leichtem Schmerz und Genuss verspürte. Edward eroberte wieder meine Lippen und erneut baute sich mein Orgasmus in mir auf, ich beugte meinen Rücken durch und schrie meinen Orgasmus an die Decke. Edward kam kurz nach mir und zog sich dann, ohne jedwede Vorwarnung, aus mir zurück, wenn ich mich nicht mit den Händen abgestützt hätte, wäre ich auf dem Boden gelandet. Er nahm wortlos seine Sachen und ließ mich fassungslos zurück.

„Warum wundert mich das?" Murmelte ich, sprang vom Waschtisch und ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne, dann stellte ich die Dusche an. Ich duschte mich ausgiebig und wusch mir die Haare. Mein Magen knurrte noch immer und ich zog mir eine bequeme Jeans und einen Pulli an, bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Edward saß auf dem Sofa und sah sich die Nachrichten an. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, es war dunkel draußen. Gott, dass geriet alles außer Kontrolle. Auf dem Esstisch stand ein zugedeckter Teller und ich setzte mich direkt hin, mein Magen knurrte laut. Ich nahm die Haube von dem Teller und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Das Essen war exquisit und ich genoss auch das Glas Wein, dass neben meinem Teller stand. Als ich fertig war, stand ich auf und stöhnte, ich fühlte mich wie eine alte Frau. Nachdem ich das Geschirr in die Küche gebracht hatte, suchte ich meine Tasche, um nach meinem Handy zu sehen. Sie stand neben Edward auf dem Sofa, doch bevor ich danach greifen konnte, hielt Edward mich auf.

„Moment." Er griff nach meiner Tasche und holte mein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Lass das Edward!" Ich versuchte es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen, aber er stand auf und sah sich in meinem Handy an, was er sich ansehen wollte und gab es mir dann.

„Du hast nur eine Nachricht von Rose, sie sagt, dass ich wohl einen verdammt großen haben muss, wenn du so schnell

wieder nach Hause rennst." Sagte er arrogant. Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate, sagte aber nichts und wollte wieder in mein Zimmer gehen. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte er und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass er ein Vampir war oder daran, dass er so was wie ein Mann war, aber er konnte ein echter Idiot sein wenn er wollte.

„Ohh..tut mir Leid." Sagte ich ironisch. „Für mich ist es natürlich völlig normal, dass ich die ganze Nacht Sex mit einem Typen habe und er sich dann am nächsten Tag wie ein Vollidiot verhält...jetzt weiß ich auch, warum man dich das letzte Mal verlassen hat." Ich drehte mich um, ging in mein Zimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett, Edward ließ natürlich nicht lange au sich warten.

„Wo holst du solche Dinge her?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„So langsam fange ich an, an das unmögliche zu glauben, wie Vampire zum Beispiel, aber ich bin nicht dumm." Ich stand auf und sah ihn direkt an. „Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem mit Frauen...das ist mehr als offensichtlich Edward."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist Isabella?" Fragt er überheblich und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt fängst du wieder an mich zu beleidigen und hoffst, dass du mich damit verletzt, aber da liegst du falsch." Sagte ich lächelnd. „Wenn man jemanden verletzten will, muss die anderen Person etwas für die Person empfinden und deine Kommentare sind mir völlig gleichgültig. Du bist nicht weiter als ein Vampir, der den Bösen spielt. Glaubst du, ich hab das noch nicht gemerkt?" Er sagte nichts dazu. „Jacob, Jane, deine Eltern, alle sagen immer wieder, dass du nicht so bist, wie es den Anschein gibt...selbst James...er hat mir von Samantha erzählt." Es war unglaublich, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und ich bekam ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. „Dir sollte nur eins klar sein, du musst mir nicht das antun, was man dir angetan hat, ich kenne dich nicht mal Edward." Was er konnte, konnte ich auch.

„Widersprüchlich, nicht?" Er sah mich kalt an. „Bist du mit deiner kleinen Rede fertig?" Ich sah ihn nur an. „Jetzt möchte ich dir mal ein paar Dinge klar machen. So weit ich weiß, bist du nur eine simple Sekretärin und hast nicht Psychologie studiert, du hast mich also nicht zu analysieren." Diesmal sagte ich nichts dazu. „Für Eltern gib es generell keine schlechten Kinder und Leute die viel Geld damit verdienen, ihrem Chef zu zulächeln, werden nie schlecht über ihn reden und jetzt das wichtigste Isabella, erwähne nie, wirklich nie wieder den Namen Samantha, sonst wirst du mich wirklich wütend erleben und dir wird kein Zweifel daran bleiben, wer ich wirklich bin." Er sah mich so wütend an, das es mir kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Eins noch, ich werde nie wieder eine Respektlosigkeit wie diese dulden Isabella, du bist auf dem gleichen Niveau wie Jacob und Jane, sie behandeln dich anders, aber für mich bist du nicht mehr, als eine einfache Angestellte und da einzige was ich von dir verlange ist, Gehorsam und Respekt. Du hast mir Gestern gezeigt, dass du dich auf jeden einlässt, der auch nur ein wenig nett zu dir ist." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und konnte nicht glauben, was ich wegen ihm alles ertragen musste.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch und ich werde dich nie respektieren, dass dir das klar ist...ich respektiere dich genauso, wie ich meine Eltern respektiert habe." Er lächelte abwertend.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes als Gehorsam von dir erwartet und im Gegensatz zu ihnen, werde ich das auch bekommen." Sagte er und verschwand.

Ich warf mich aufs Bett und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Würde das nie ein Ende haben?


	20. Kapitel 20

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist on It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 20

Es war elf Uhr am Sonntag Morgen, ich machte mir einen Kaffee und setzte mich dann aufs Sofa, um ein wenig fern zu sehen. Ausdruckslos sah ich Edward an, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und überhörte sein „Guten Morgen Isabella." Was war gut daran? Er trug mal wieder nur seine Pyjamahose und setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa.

„Spielst du jetzt Eiszeit mit mir?" Fragte er, als ob all seine Bemerkungen von Gestern nur ein Scherz gewesen wären.

„Nein." Sagte ich und sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Ich benehme mich nur so, wie ich soll. Wolltest du das nicht so?...Ich bin es Leid." Ich seufzte. „Du gewinnst, ich werde nicht mehr kämpfen und darauf warten, dass du mich über hast." Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Da sie das Wort an mich gerichtet haben, sagen sie mit einfach, was ich für sie tun kann Mr. Edward? Soll ich ihnen einen runter holen? Soll ich ihnen einen blasen? Wollen sie Sex? Etwas Blut vielleicht?" Sagte ich ausdruckslos und war entsetzt über meine eigenen Worte.

„Rede nicht so Isabella, ich dulde es nicht, dass du es dir an Respekt fehlen lässt." Ich schnaufte.

„Aha, dass darfst also nur du?...Das war mich nicht klar, entschuldige bitte." Ich sah wieder zum Fernseher.

„Du hast mich Freitag Abend herausgefordert Isabella und ich mag es nicht, wenn man das tut."

„Mir ist es völlig gleichgültig was du magst und was nicht, du solltest ausgehen und dir ein Betthäschen suchen."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, halte ich mein Wort, du kannst mich beschimpfen wie du Lust hast, aber ich werde mich auf keine andere Frau mehr einlassen." Er sprach so ruhig, dass ich schlechte Laune bekam. „Du solltest lernen, dass gesittete Menschen sich auch unterhalten können, ohne das sie schreien."

„Du bist kein Mensch Edward, dass solltest du eigentlich wissen." Sagte ich ironisch.

„Du bist so unreif." Sagte er, als ob er mit einem kleinen Mädchen reden würde.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass man mich so behandelt wie du es tust, da reagiere ich schon mal so."

„Du hast einen Jungen geküsst, den du nicht mal kennst, was glaubst du, was das ist?" Er redete noch immer so ruhig, wie ich das hasste.

„Ich kann machen was ich will Edward, das ist der Punkt, zwischen uns ist nichts und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder damit, dass ich dein bin bla bla bla..."

„Bla bla bla? Du hast nicht die geringste Idee, was das bedeutet."

„Wenn es etwas bedeuten würde, würdest du mich nicht so schlecht behandeln und auch nicht mit anderen Frauen schlafen und..."

„Stop!" Unterbrach er mich. „Ich rede von Traditionen und nicht mehr."

„Ich will dir nicht länger zuhören Edward, sag mir was du willst, ich bin es Leid zu diskutieren...ich habe kein Schutzschild gegen Beleidigungen, warum glaubst du, dass ich von zu Hause weg bin sobald ich konnte?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es interessiert mich auch nicht...du kannst gehen, ich brauche nichts." Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und diesmal war es aus reiner Wut. Ich drehte mich um und wollte so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht weinen sollst?" Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich ihn, nach all dem, noch immer attraktiv fand. Ich versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber er legte seine Hände um meine Taille und hielt mich fest. Ich sah wütend zu ihm auf und er eroberte meine Lippen mit einer Leichtigkeit, die mich noch wütender machte. Ich versuchte mich gegen den Kuss zu wehren, aber dieser Kuss war anders, er war nicht fordernd und drängend. Ich machte meine Augen zu und konzentrierte mich ganz darauf, wie sein Lippen sich sanft auf meinen bewegten, wie sein Zunge sich vorsichtig meiner näherte...so hatte er mich noch nie geküsst. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich musste mich an Edward festhalten. Wie von selbst hob ich meine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange, großer Fehler. Er entfernte sich von mir und sah mich überrascht an.

„Hör einfach auf, heulend durch die Gegend zu laufen Isabella." Er drehte sich um und verschwand, ich sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Was war hier gerade passiert? Ich setzte mich auf die Lehne vom Sofa und konnte es nicht glauben. Wer war die Person, die mich da gerade geküsst hat? Sein Blick war anders gewesen, genau wie sein Kuss, es war ein anderer Edward gewesen.

Wie unter Schock ging ich in mein Zimmer und direkt durch in den kleinen Salon. Bevor ich noch genau wusste, was ich da tat, saß ich an meinem Computer und schrieb eine Mail an Esme, in der ich sie mit Fragen überhäufte. Wer zum Teufel war Edward Cullen? Warum war er jetzt so eine schlechte Person? Oh Gott...was sollte das alles?

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell, ich blieb in meinem Zimmer, legte mich auf das Bett und genoss es, mal wieder ein Buch zu lesen. Als ich Hunger bekam, ging ich in die Küche und es war, wie immer, schon etwas für mich vorbereitet, ich nahm es mit ins Zimmer und aß es dort. Edward sah ich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr, ab und zu hörte ich seine Schritte im Wohnzimmer und mehr nicht.

Es fiel mir schwer ein zu schlafen und diesmal war es nicht, weil ich im negativen Sinne an Edward dachte, sondern aus dem genauen Gegenteil und das war ein großes Problem.

Ich war fertig und wartet auf Edward, damit wir zusammen ins Büro fahren konnten. Als er kam, sah er mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ist Jane noch nicht da?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Seltsam.." Sagt er nachdenklich. „Gut, fahr du mit Jacob, ich komme mit dem anderen Auto hinterher."

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Weil ich nicht mit dir fahren möchte...ist dir die Antwort verständlicher?" Ich schnaufte, der nette Edward musste sehr, aber wirklich sehr, tief in ihm versteckt sein. „Du denkst wieder einen Unsinn Isabella." Er ging kopfschüttelnd zum Aufzug. Ich folgte ihm und wir starrten Beide Jane an, die völlig außer Atem aus dem gerade angekommenen Aufzug stürmte.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich hab verschlafen, es tut mir Leid Mr. Cullen, Miss Isabella." Ich sah Edward an und verstand nicht, warum Jane so verzweifelt klang.

„Gut Jane." Sagte Edward ernst. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung Jane, du bist gefeuert." Ich sah Edward mit großen Augen an, genau wie Jane, aber sie senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Sie ist nur zehn Minuten zu spät gekommen Edward." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an, dass konnte er nicht machen.

„Das geht dich nichts an Isabella und du Jane, hol deine Sachen, die du noch hier hast und komm dann nicht wieder. Du kanntest die Konditionen."

„So ist es Mr. Cullen." Sagte Jane und ich sah, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Komm Isabella." Edward schob mich in den Aufzug, Jane lächelte mich traurig an. Sobald die Türen sich schlossen, drehte ich mich sauer zu Edward.

„Mach das nicht, sie schätzt dich so sehr Edward."

„Davon kann man nicht leben, man muss schon mit seinen Pflichten nachkommen und..."

„Sie hat immer all deinen Anweisungen folge geleistet...da kannst das nicht machen, sie ist noch jung, vielleicht war es eine lange Nacht."

„Du bist auch jung und bist noch nie zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen." Das wollte ich jetzt nicht hören. „Ich gebe nur eine einzige Chance die Sachen richtig zu machen."

„Dann lässt du mich gehen? Ich hab schließlich Noah geküsst."

„Sei vorsichtig Isabella." Er sah mich wütend an. „Es reicht jetzt mit diesem Thema, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun."

„Kündige sie nicht Edward...Bitte." Jane hatte sich so angestrengt.

„Isabella, es ist dieselbe Jane, die dir meine Identität verschwiegen hat, dieselbe die deine Sachen aus deiner Wohnung geholt hat." Erklärte er ernst. Wir waren unten angekommen und gingen zum Auto.

„Dieselbe die mir beigestanden hat, als ich fast gestorben wäre vor Angst." Sagte ich.

„Gut, weil ich ihr den Auftrag dazu gegeben hatte..."

„Guten Morgen Mr. Edward, Miss Isabella." Ich lächelte Jacob an, Edward sah ihn nur abschätzend an.

„Bitte Edward, tu es nicht, sie..."

„Glaubst du, dass ich es nicht tue, nur weil du mich darum bittest Isabella?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dass war unmöglich.

„Du bist ein Geschäftsmann..." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das bin ich, rede weiter." Jacob sah uns verwirrt an und Edward machte ihm ein Zeichen, dass er einsteigen sollte, was er sofort tat.

„Ok, treffen wir eine Vereinbarung, ich brauche Jane und du auch, streite das nicht ab, sie programmiert jeden Tag deines dunklen Lebens." Sein menschliches Leben programmierte ich. „Aber ich weiß, dass du das nicht zugeben wirst und du kannst sicher sein, dass so etwas wie Heute nicht mehr vorkommen wird...ich schlage dir einen Handel vor." Edward sah mich an uns schien zu analysieren, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Und der wäre?"

„Was du möchtest...verlange etwas von mir, was du möchtest und ich werde es dir geben, aber dafür musst Jane bleiben." Er schnaufte.

„Ich bekomme alles von dir..."

„Irgendetwas muss es geben." Als ich sah, wie er plötzlich grinste, wusste ich, dass er ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Ich denke darüber nach, jetzt steig ein." Er machte mir die Tür auf und ich stieg in den Jaguar. Jacob fuhr los, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Wie geht es dir Jacob?"

„Gut Miss Isabella."

„Wir sind alleine, du kannst mich normal behandeln. Edward sitzt nicht mit uns im Auto." Sagte ich.

„Nein, aber in dem neben uns." Ich sah aus dem Fenster und mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als ich den Morgan EvaGt neben uns sah. Gott...Edward war einfach ekelhaft reich.

„Aha." Sagte ich nur und schwieg dann. Ich dachte über das nach, was ich gerade gemacht hatte. Ihm etwas geben was er von mir wollte? Was zum Teufel hatte mich da geritten?

Wir kamen bei der Cullen Ltd. an und ich verabschiedete mich von Jacob. Ich kam ohne Zwischenfälle in meinem Büro an und war froh, dass ich jetzt ohne Panikattacken den Fahrstuhl benutzen konnte. Edward kam kurz nach mir und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in sein Büro. Ich seufzte, nahm seinen Terminkalender und ging hinter ihm her.

„Du hast um elf Uhr einen Termin mit dem Repräsentanten der Aktionäre von...Microsoft." Ich musste lächeln, als ich mich an Noah erinnerte. Gott, wie attraktiv er war. „Um drei hast du noch eine Sitzung mit deinem Anwalt und das wars." Erklärt ich. „Ich hab auch die Auswertungen der Baufirmen in Washington beantragt, sobald sie da sind, werde ich sie dir bringen."

„Gut." Sagt er nur und sah auf seinen Computer, ich ging mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, aus seinem Büro.

Ich fing mit dem an, was ich zu tun hatte, Briefe schreiben, Briefe empfangen und Telefonate entgegennehmen und durch stellen. Als ich damit fertig war, sah ich mir einige Akten an, die Edward sich schon angesehen und die ich wieder ablegen musste. Edward hatte sich bis jetzt nur um die Geschäfte in Europa gekümmert und sah sich hier wirklich alles bis ins kleinste Detail an. Ich zog die Stirn kraus, als ich merkte, dass in den Akten einige Zahle nicht stimmten. Wieso war Edward das nicht aufgefallen?

„Bella?" Ich sah auf und machte große Augen, als ich Noah vor mir sah. „Ja, du bist es." Ich merkte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich erschrocken, Edward war im Nebenzimmer. „Hast du..."

„Ich hab einen Termin mit Edward Cullen, aber ich bin viel zu früh dran. Als man mir sagte, dass es hier ist, bin ich früher gekommen, um dich zu suchen." Erklärte er und strahlte mich an.

„Du bist der Vertrete der Aktionäre?"

„Ja und du bist die Sekretärin von Edward Cullen. Ich hab gehört, dass er...nicht gerade sympathisch ist." Ich schluckte trocken.

„Also...ich..."

„Du bist am Freitag einfach verschwunden..." Seine grünen Augen glitzerten, außerdem...konzentriere dich Bella!

„Ich werde sehen, ob du schon rein kannst, Ok?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist noch früh, wir können uns noch etwas unterhalten." Ich zuckte zusammen, als das Telefon schellte.

„Cullen Ltd. Isabella Swan am Ap..."

„Bist du so unkonzentrierte, das du nicht mal siehst, dass ich es bin?" Fragte Edward sauer. „Er soll reinkommen."

„Mr. Cullen..." Sagte ich warnend.

„Isabella!" Sagte er und legte einfach auf, mein Herz schlug wie wild, dass war gar nicht gut.

„Er möchte, dass du reinkommst." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ah...Ok." Noah stand auf und zwinkerte mir zu, schnell sprang ich auf, machte die Tür zu Edwards Büro auf und ging vor ihm rein. Edward tippte etwas auf seinem Computer und sah nicht mal auf.

„Mr. Cullen, Mr..." Ich sah Noah fragen an, ich wusste nicht mal seinen Nachnamen.

„Marshall." Sagte Noah lächelnd.

„Mr. Noah Marshall." Edward sah mich an.

„Seit wann präsentierst du mir meine Besucher?" Ich nickte nur, aber Noah sah Edward strafend an, bevor er mir wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

Nervös ging ich aus Edwards Büro und hätte am liebsten an der Tür gelauscht, aber das würde Edward bestimmt irgendwie merken. Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum, Edward würde Noah vielleicht umbringen und ich saß hier rum. Dann kam mir eine Idee, ich ging in die kleine Kaffeeküche und bereitete schnell zwei Tassen Kaffee zu.

Ich klopfte, wartete aber nicht darauf, dass sie mich rein baten. Edward warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu, im Gegensatz zu Noah, der strahlte mich wieder an.

„Genau das was ich jetzt brauche Bella." Sagte Noah begeistert und zeigte auf den Kaffee. „Wie es aussieht, hast du meine Gedanken gelesen." Nein, das mit den Gedanken konnte nur Edward. Ich stellte die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch und wich dabei Edwards Blick aus.

„Bella? Ihr kennt euch?" Fragte Edward neutral.

„Ja.." Noah sah mich wider mit diesen strahlenden Augen an. „Wir haben uns nur einmal im...in der Schlange im Starbucks gesehen, die Schlange war unendlich und wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen.." Wenn Edward nichts wüsste und keine Gedanken lesen könnte, währe das die perfekte Lüge gewesen. Ich sagt nichts dazu,nickte Noah nochmal zu und ging dann aus dem Büro.

Etwas ruhiger setzte ich mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch, es war Blödsinn anzunehmen, dass Edward Noah hier etwas tun würde. Ich dachte noch ein wenig über Noah nach, er schien ein netter Mensch zu sein, mit ihm würde ich jederzeit in einen Aufzug steigen. Ich seufzte und kümmerte mich um Edwards Mail, auch das gehörte jetzt zu meinen Aufgaben. Überrascht sah ich, wie viele Frauen Edward schrieben. Ich verdrehte die Augen, alle wollten ihn unbedingt wiedersehen und noch mal „so eine" Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Von mir aus konnten sie ihn haben.

„Gut, wir bleiben in Verbindung." Noah kam aus Edwards Büro und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Seit ihr fertig?" Er nickte.

„Endlich, mehr als eine Stunde ist viel zu lange für eine simple Besprechung, aber er wollte alles wissen." Erklärte Noah.

„Er ist sehr genau in seiner Arbeit..."

„Ja...Eh, du kriegst doch wegen mir keine Probleme, oder?" Ich lächelte, die Probleme hatte ich schon.

„Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken Noah."

„Gut..." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Du hast jetzt Mittagspause, nicht?" Ich nickte. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir nicht zusammen essen könnten..." Ich lächelte begeistert, aber das hielt nicht lange an, mein Telefon schellte und ich wusste genau, wer da anrief.

„Ja?"

„Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit zu erfahren, was ich mir von dir möchte, damit Jane bleiben kann." Ich sah Noah an und seufzte.

„Gut." Sagte ich nur und legte auf.

„Ich kann nicht." Sagte ich zu Noah. „Ich bin schon mit meinen Freundinnen verabredet."

„Oh...gut..." Sagte er etwas traurig.

„Aber wir können es auf Morgen verschieben." Erst denken und dann sprechen Bella.

„Ausgezeichnet, ich hol dich um zwölf Uhr hier ab." Ich nickte langsam und er beugte sich zu mir runter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis Morgen."

„Bis Morgen." Sagte ich zögernd und er ging zum Fahrstuhl, ich hatte gerade einen großen Fehler begangen.

Ich ging in Edwards Büro, er lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich abschätzend an.

„Du hast also ein Date, sollte ich dich beglückwünschen?" Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich wusste nicht, warum ich seinem Blick beschämt auswich. „Ich habe dich was gefragt."

„Wir gehen nur zusammen Essen."

„Nichts von dem was ich dir gesagt habe, ist in deinem Kopf hängen geblieben?" Ich sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, er sprach mal wieder in Rätseln.

„Wenn du Klartext reden würdest, wüsste ich vielleicht, wo von du sprichst."

„Wozu waren wir auf dem Maskenball?"

„Damit jeder sieht, dass ich jetzt dir gehöre." Das wusste ich auswendig. „Und damit andere Vampire nicht auf die Idee kommen mich zu beißen." Ich machte große Augen. „Noah ist ein Vampir?"

„Das gilt nicht nur für Vampire, sondern auch für Menschen und nein, dieser Noah ist kein Vampir." Erklärte Edward genervt.

„Gut, dann musst du dir wegen dem Mittagessen ja keine Gedanken machen..."

„Dieser Junge hat etwas angefasst, was mir gehört! Es ist, als ob ein Hacker sich in meinen Konten gehackt hätte und mich bestohlen hätte." Ausgezeichneter Vergleich, ich war also Geld.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht absagen, ich hab nicht mal seine Nummer." Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Irgendwie sah ich Edward seit dem verdammten Kuss Gestern mit anderen Augen, ich suchte den anderen Edward in ihm.

„Es reicht damit Isabella...und Morgen wirst du dich mit dem Jungen treffen und ihm sagen, dass du mit mir zusammen bist, wie wir es allen gesagt haben. Ende der Diskussion!"

„Aber ich habe ihn geküsst." Erinnerte ich ihn an besagt Nacht.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, oder? Du wirst dich Morgen mit ihm treffen und Punkt." Ich schnaufte müde.

„Gut."

„Und jetzt zu Jane, ich will nicht nur eine Sache von dir." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich will drei."

„Ich habe aber nur von einer gesprochen."

„So sind die Geschäfte nun mal, manchmal gewinnt man und manchmal verliert man. Heute verlierst du." Sagte er arrogant.

„Sprich." Sagte ich nur.

„Es sind ganz einfache Dinge. Erstens, du musst dich dazu verpflichten, nicht mehr mit deinen Freundinnen auszugehen und zweitens, wirst du das mit dem Jungen erledigen." Erklärte er.

„Du hast drei gesagt."

„Das letzte ist eine Überraschung...für mich." Das gefiel mir gar nicht. „So sind die Geschäfte nun mal Bella." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er nannte mich nur selten Bella und zwar dann, wenn er mich manipulieren wollte. „Gut, ich hab nichts zu verlieren, Jane ist und bleibt arbeitslos." Sofort sah ich wieder das traurige Gesicht von Jane vor mir.

„Ok, aber es gibt Bedingungen." Er sah mich fragend an. „Ich werde mit meinen Freundinnen ausgehen, du musst einfach mitkommen, sie würden es nicht verstehen, wenn ich plötzlich nichts mehr mit ihnen unternehme. Du willst doch keine Feindinnen haben, stimmts? Und was Noah betrifft, ich werde es ihm nicht Morgen sagen, sondern etwas später."

„Du wirst es Noah Morgens sagen, da gibt es keine Diskussion und das mit deinen Freundinnen ist Ok." Das war ein kleiner Sieg.

„Du musst mir die dritte Sache sagen, es ist nicht fair, wenn du es mir es mir nicht sagst." Versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Ok..." Es erschien dieses süffisante, zweideutige Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was du mir Gestern angeboten hast? Ich nehme es mit vergnügen an und ich bin sicher, dass du mich nicht beißen wirst." Ich sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bis ich mich wieder an das erinnerte, was ich Gestern alles gesagt hatte. Meine Augen wurden groß, ich hatte das noch nie, wirklich noch nie... „Ich weiß, dass du noch nie Oralsex gemacht hast, ich hab dich schließlich entjungfert."

„Edward..." Ich wurde rot.

„Du hast nicht nein gesagt, du willst es also auch, nicht? Gut, ich werde dir sagen, wenn ich es wünsche, vielleicht schon Heute, du akzeptierst also?" Ich sah ihn entsetzt und nachdenklich an. Edward hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Rosalie hatte mir mal gesagt, dass Männer beim Oralsex alles vergessen. Edward sah mich mit einem neuen Glanz in seinen Augen an, ich hielt seinem Blick stand und es war, als ob es hinter diesem Edward noch einen anderen gäbe, der es manchmal schaffte sich zu zeigen.

„Abgemacht." Sagte ich sicher. „Aber ich sage Jane, dass sie bleiben kann." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Dann gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen." Sagte er. Dieser andere Edward versteckte sich sehr gut und es forderte mich heraus, ihn zu finden. „Du kannst gehen."

„Wir sehen uns Schatz." Sagte ich ironisch.

Ich ging aus dem Büro, ich musste jetzt unbedingt was essen, mein Magen knurrte laut.

„Wenn du dich für nichts entscheiden kannst Isabella, von mir kannst du in den Mund nehmen, was du willst." Rief er hinter mir her, ich blieb erstaunt stehen, hatte er gerade einen Scherz gemacht?


	21. Kapitel 21

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 21

Was zum Teufel war mit mir los? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Edward mich wieder manipuliert hatte, ich war völlig konfus und konnte nicht glauben, dass ich dem zugestimmt hatte.

„Endlich." Sagte Jessica, als ich mein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte.

„Wie geht es euch?" Fragte ich und Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Diese Frage sollten wir eher dir stellen." Sagte sie.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu solchen Sachen fähig bist." Jessica grinste dreckig.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ich glaube, wir wissen genau wovon wir reden." Sagte Alice. „Ich hab nicht wirklich an die offene Beziehung mit Edward geglaubt, aber mit dem Jungen am Freitag, hast du uns das Gegenteil bewiesen."

„Noah?" Fragte ich.

„Ja, Noah." Antwortete Jessica. „Was für ein schöne Name. Aber warum bist du so schnell gegangen?"

„Edward hat mich angerufen." Log ich. „Und...na ja."

„Wow!" Sagte Jessica. „Ich will eine offene Beziehung mit Mike." Ich lachte laut.

„Du bist viel zu eifersüchtig..."

„Und das bist du auch, deswegen überrascht mich diese offene Beziehung ja auch so." Sagte Alice und sah mich fest an.

„Ich hab aber eine und Morgen muss ich Noah erklären, dass er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen soll."

„Morgen?" Fragte Jessica verwirrt.

„Ja, Noah war gerade hier, er arbeitet für Microsoft und hatte einen Termin mit Edward." Ich konnte es irgendwie noch immer nicht glauben.

„Was!?" Rief Alice. „Weiß Edward das von euch?"

„Nein...natürlich nicht." Sagte ich, nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Bella..." Jessica strahlte mich an, sie war anscheinend stolz auf mich und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was Rose dazu sagen würde.

„Ja, ich gehe Morgen mit ihm Mittagessen und werde ihm alles erklären." Sagte ich ruhig.

„Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein Bella, spiele nicht mit ihm." Sagte Alice warnend und ich nickte.

„Gut und damit beenden wir das Thema." Sagte ich fest. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Und daran ist Edward bestimmt nicht ganz unschuldig." Musste Jessica dann noch sagen.

Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen und wir unterhielten uns über den üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch im Büro. Wie mittlerweile üblich, fuhr ich die letzten Etagen allein im Fahrstuhl und musste wieder an Edward denken. Wie war wohl der Edward, der tief in diesem bösen Wesen steckte? Dieser Kuss Gestern war so anders gewesen, es war ein neuer Teil von ihm, den ich wirklich gerne entdecken würde. Ich kam an meinem Schreibtisch an und hatte mich kaum hingesetzt, als Edward mich schon zu sich rief.

„Hast du mit deinen Freundinnen über deine Eroberung geredet? Wie ich sehe, bist du stolz darauf, dich in etwas ganz gewöhnliche zu verwandeln." Ich sah ihn nur an.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich dann.

„Ich hab Hunger." Ich ging zum Sofa und setzte mich, er sollte nicht von mir trinken, wenn ich stand.

„Beeile dich." Ich machte meinen Hals frei und sah ihn an.

„Ich meine nicht dein Blut." In einer Sekunde war er neben mir. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du jetzt die einzige Frau bist, also musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Aber wir sind am arbeiten." Ich rutschte von ihm weg.

„Das hat dich im Aufzug auch nicht interessiert." Ich wurde rot, als ich mich daran erinnerte.

„Nein...das im Aufzug war eher ein Überfall." Sagte ich schnell und er lächelte.

„Ein Überfall nach deinem Geschmack."

„Es reicht Edward." Ich stand auf und wollt gehen, doch er hielt mich an meiner Taille fest und zog mich dicht an ihn ran. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen über mein Ohrläppchen und biss dann sanft hinein. „Nein...das..." Ich bekam keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande, weil Edward seine Hand unter meinen Rock geschoben hatte. „Das ist das Büro von Carlisle... Edward..." Er streichelte meine Mitte über meinen Slip und mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Wann merkst du endlich, dass ich nie aufhören wenn du mich darum bittest? Dadurch werde ich eher noch härter." Mein Körper fing an auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren, wie er es immer tat.

„Dann mach weiter, mal sehen , ob du jetzt auch das Gegenteil tust..."

„Jetzt gibst du mir eine Erlaubnis, die ich nicht brauche." Er ließ eine Lippen über meinen Hals wandern, während sich seine Finger weiter um meine empfindlichste Stelle kümmerten. Warum brachte mich eine einzige Berührungen von ihm gleich um den Verstand? „Das ist, weil du mein bist."

„Es reicht Edward." Ich versuchte ihn weg zudrücken, aber er bewegte sich nicht und ich konzentrierte mich darauf, mich nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Lass es einfach, Ok?" Edward sah mich extrem ernst an.

„Hör einfach auf." Sagte ich und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Du bist eine Lügnerin, dir gefällt es mit mir Sex zu haben, du solltest nicht immer so voreingenommen sein, unsicher..Du wirkst wie ein erschrockenes Kätzchen. Du lässt dich nicht gehen und das missfällt mir ganz gewaltig." Sagte er wütend.

„Mir missfällt auch so einiges an dir, änderst du es etwa?" Er lachte und ich unternahm eine weiteren Versuch, dass Büro zu verlassen, Edward hielt mich fest und drückte mich gegen den Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Hunger habe." Ich machte die Augen zu und konnte es nicht vermeiden, an den Traum zu denken, den ich die erste Nacht gehabt hatte. „Hmm, dass könne wir doch ausnutzen." Ich stütze mich auf der Schreibtischplatte ab und sah Edward in die Augen. Ich würde wirklich gerne diesen anderen Edward finden. „Neugierde bringt die Katze um." Er packte mich und setzte mich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Du kannst nicht immer alles bekommen was du willst Edward." Er lächelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand mein Bein herauf, ich schloss die Augen und er legte seine Stirn gegen meine, ich konnte seinen kalten Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Ich bekomme immer alles was ich will." Er gab mir keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, weil er seine Lippen auf meine legte und ich mich ganz darauf konzentrieren musste. Ich spürte seine Hände an meinen Knien und er schob sie langsam auseinander, er hörte dabei nicht auf mich zu küssen. Seine Zunge fand meine und ich stöhnte leise, es war, als ob er mich verführen wollte. „Das brauche ich nicht." Seine Finger fuhren langsam die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel herauf, bis sie meinen Slip erreichten, seine zarten Berührungen verursachten mir eine Gänsehaut. Diesmal nahm er sich Zeit, im Gegensatz zu seinem üblichen Verhalten. Warum war es heute anders? „Du kannst nie ruhig sein." Sagte er und zog mir meinen Slip aus.

„Was machst du?" Fragte ich, als ich sah, wie er meinen Slip in seine Tasche steckte. „Edward.." Edward schob meinen Rock ganz hoch und zog sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Hose herunter.

„Immer bist du bereit für mich." Er lächelte arrogant. Er drang in mich ein, wie er es immer tat, als wenn er Besitzt von mir ergreifen würde. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich ganz darauf, ihn in mir zu spüren. Edward legte seine Hände auf meinen Po und zog mich näher an sich und drang tiefer in mich ein, seine Bewegungen wurden kraftvoller. Ich krallte mich an seinem Hemd fest und biss mir auf die Lippe, damit ich meinen Orgasmus nicht laut heraus schrie. Im selben Moment grub Edward seine Zähne in meinen Hals und verlängerte meine Orgasmus noch.

Es dauerte einige lange Sekunden, bis Edward mich frei gab, ich meine Kleidung richten und mich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Du musst Tanya für mich anrufen." Sagte er und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist?" Fragte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Wofür brauchst du sie?"

„Das geht dich nichts an." Ich zog die Stirn kraus. „Isabella...überschreite die Linie nicht." Ich zog die Stirn noch mehr kraus.

„Wirst du das tun, was ich denke was du tun wirst?" Er verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem bescheuerten Ledersessel zurück.

„Ich weiß im Moment nicht was du denkst, weil es mich nicht interessiert." Ich holte tief Luft und stolzierte aus dem Büro.

Ich rief direkt Jessica an,damit sie Tanya Bescheid sagte. Es vergingen fast fünfzehn Minuten, bis Tanya aus dem Aufzug kam. Attraktiv wie immer.

„Guten Tag Isabella." Sie lächelte mich freundlich an, aber ich war nicht dazu in der Lage auch so falsch zu sein.

„Guten Tag." Sagte ich trocken.

„Was möchte Edward von mir?" Sie kam zu meinem Schreibtisch und wartet auf eine Antwort.

„Tut mir Leid, aber er hat gesagt, dass mich das nichts angeht." Sie verdrehte die Augen, nahm sich einen Stift und schrieb etwas auf, während sie gleichzeitig ein Lied summte.

„Danke Isabella, geh einen Kaffee trinken." Sagte sie freundlich und drückte mir den Zettel in die Hand, dann ging sie in Edwards Büro.

Ich stand schnell auf und fuhr runter in die Cafeteria. Nachdem ich mir einen Kaffee geholt hatte, setzte ich mich und lass die Nachricht von Tanya.

_Es tut mir Leid was passiert ist Isabella und ich versichere dir, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird. Ich bin auch eine Frau und wir müssen zusammenhalten. _

_PS: Wenn du etwas schreibst, summst, oder singst, kann Edward nicht in deinen Kopf, es lenkt ihn von deinen Gedanken ab._

Ich starrte auf das Papier, hatte sie das wirklich geschrieben? Und was interessierte mich, was sie mit Edward trieb? Was sollte das Ganze?

Ich zerriss den Zettel in kleine Fetzen und trank meinen Kaffee aus. Wieder an meinem Schreibtisch, schrieb ich eine Notiz für Edward, dass es mir nicht gut ginge und ich nach Hause gehen würde. Ich musste für eine Weile hier heraus. Da ging die Tür auf und Tanya kam heraus. Sie winkte mir kurz zu und ging.

„Isabella." Edward lehnte im Türrahmen und sah mich an.

„Mir geh es nicht gut...ich gehe..."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht weiß das du lügst?" Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, ich war eine schreckliche Lügnerin.

„Ich möchte gehen." Das war lächerlich, aber ich brauchte einfach mal eine Zeit für mich allein.

„Nein, deine Arbeitszeit ist noch nicht zu Ende und dir geht es gut." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um zu vermeiden, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Gut...geh und hör auf zu heulen." Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging zum Aufzug, ihn schien es nicht zu interessieren, warum ich gehen wollte.

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand uns schien an nichts denken zu können. Hatte Edward mir die letzten Gehirnzellen zerstört? Gott, wie ich das hasste. Und es war Zeit, mir zu überlegen, wie ich von ihm wegkommen konnte, bevor er mich noch völlig ausgesaugt hatte. Ich kam unten an und lächelte, als ich sah, dass Jacob nicht da war und ich zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wirklich alleine war. Mein Handy schellte, ich wusste genau wer das war und ging natürlich nicht dran. Edward hatte wahrscheinlich auch gerade gemerkt, dass ich alleine war.

Langsam spazierte ich zwischen den Menschen entlang, es war angenehm. Ich hatte das falsche Gefühl von Freiheit und das ich machen konnte, was ich wollte. Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht und auch das war angenehm. Ich kaufte mir ein Eis, ging in einen kleinen Park, setzte mich auf eine Bank und genoss mein Eis. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich etwas aß,ohne das ich einen Knoten im Magen hatte. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Jane an, es schellte eine ganze Weile, bis sie dran ging.

„Hallo Bella." Ihre Stimme war rau, sie hatte bestimmt die ganze Zeit über geweint.

„Jane...ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein guter Moment dazu ist."

„Ich versichere dir, dass es ein perfekter Moment ist." Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder was sagte.

„W. Briar Nr. 515." Gab sie mir dann ihre Adresse.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir." Sagte auf und suchte mir ein Taxi, was ich relativ schnell fand.

Die Fahrt dauerte gut dreißig Minuten, dann stand ich vor einem hübschen Appartementhaus. Ich schellte und mir wurde sofort aufgemacht. Es gab keinen Fahrstuhl und ich ging die zwei Etagen langsam hinauf.

„Guten Tag Miss Isabella." Ich sah den jungen Mann fragend an, der vor der Tür auf mich wartete, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war. „Ich bin Alec, wir haben uns schon mal gesehen."

„Du bist der Freund von Jane, tut mir Leid. Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich und er begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, eine Sache an die ich mich langsam gewöhnte.

„Na ja, es geht uns gut." Die ganze Sache hatte auch ihn mitgenommen. „Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer." Er zeigte mir den Weg und ich konnte sehen, dass Jane einen sehr weiblichen Geschmack hatte, alles war in hellen Farben und fröhlich dekoriert. Die Wohnung war nicht sehr groß, aber auch nicht zu klein, sie war perfekt und gefiel mir sehr gut. Ich klopfte sanft an die Tür und ging dann rein, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ich konnte fast nicht sehen. Jane lag auf ihrem Bett.

„Jane." Sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Geht es dir so schlecht, nur weil Edward dich gekündigt hat?" Sie drehte sich zu mir, ihr Gesicht war ganz rot und ihre Augen geschwollen, sie sah schrecklich aus.

„Du verstehst das nicht, dass geht weit über das hinaus, was du sehen kannst...ich musste einige Bedingungen erfüllen..." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Gut, jetzt stehst du auf, wäscht dir das Gesicht, damit der arme Alec keinen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn er dich sieht und dann fahren wir zu Edward. Vorher gehen wir noch was essen, es ist noch ein wenig früh." Sie sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Nein, Mr. Edward hat mich gekündigt und er ist ein Mann, der eine Entscheidung, wenn er sie getroffen hat, nicht widerruft. Wenn er nein sagt, meint er nein." Sie schluchzte leise.

„Na ja, sagen wir mal so, du schuldest mir jetzt etwas, ich hab Edward davon überzeugt, dass er dich nicht kündigt, aber es gibt eine Bedingung." Dafür würde ich große Probleme bekommen. „Du musst mir erzählen, was deine große Mission ist, dass habe ich mit Edward so abgesprochen." Jane sah mich mit großen Augen an und setzte sich auf, sie konnte nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

„Das ist ein sehr grausamer Scherz von dir." Sie glaubte mir nicht. „Was du da gesagt hast ist unmöglich, Mr. Edward..." Ich hob die Hand, zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Edward an, er ging fast sofort ans Telefon.

„Edward..."

„Wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ich hab dich angerufen."

„Das ist meine Sache."

„Wie bitte?" Er schien es nicht witzig zu finden.

„Ich ruf dich an, weil ich gerade bei Jane bin. Sag ihr, dass sie nicht gekündigt ist." Ich hielt das Handy an Janes Ohr, sie ließ ein leises „Hallo" hören, hörte dann einige Sekunden zu, bevor sie vor Freude im Bett auf und ab hüpfte.

„Isabella!" Hörte ich Edward.

„Was? Ich hab nichts schlimmes gemacht. Wir sehen uns." Er sagte nichts und ich legte auf.

Jane umarmte mich und quietschte vor Freude. Alec kam ins Zimmer und sah uns überrascht an. Jane ließ mich los und fiel Alec um den Hals, als der endlich verstand, dass Jane ihren Job wieder hatte, freute auch er sich ganz offensichtlich.

„Gut, jetzt will ich meine Antworten." Unterbrach ich ihren Freudentanz, Jane sah Alec an und wirkte plötzlich sehr nervös. „Ihr macht mir Angst." Sagte ich.

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Ich ging Alec hinterher, während Jane sich etwas frisch machte, sie war zehn Minuten später bei uns.

„Gut, zögern wir es nicht länger heraus." Sie sah mich wieder nervös an. „Also, was hast du für eine besondere Aufgabe?"

„Er ist mein Tutor." Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Aber...Alec Volturi ist dein Vater.."

„Nein, also er ist es, aber Mr. Edward ist meine Tutor in einem anderen Sinn." Ich verstand sie noch immer nicht.

„Wirst du auch in der Firma mitarbeiten?" Sie lächelte mich an.

„So was in der Art, aber nicht hier sondern in einem anderen Teil der Welt und zwar wir Beide." Sie nahm die Hand von Alec und er strahlte sie an.

„Gut, ich verstehe kein Wort. Was ist hier los? Ich bekomme keine klare Antwort und ihr seht euch die ganze Zeit nervös an."

„Es ist etwas kompliziert und...ich glaube nicht, dass sie es verstehen können." Sagte Alec. „Mich wundert es noch immer, dass Mr. Edward sie das wissen lassen will." Oh, oh es schien etwas sehr vertrauliches zu sein.

„Also...ich bin unter Mr. Edwards Obhut, weil ich in gut zwei Jahren ein Vampir werden möchte." Es war, als ob jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über mir ausgeschüttet hätte. Gott, hatte ich jetzt Jane geholfen, ein Vampir zu werden? Was hatte ich getan?


	22. Kapitel 22

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 22

„Das ist unmöglich." Ich sah zwischen Jane und Alec hin und her. „Du auch Alec?"

„So ist es Miss Isabella, aber mein Tutor ist Caius Volturi." Ich sprang auf uns sah entsetzt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Es ist unsere Pflicht." Sagte Alec.

„Eure Pflicht? Sag mir nicht, dass..."

„Nein, dass ist es nicht." Unterbrach mich Jane. „Es ist nicht unsere Pflicht, wir werden nicht gezwungen." Sie sah Alec strafend an. „Ich hab ja gesagt, das es seltsam ist und ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, dass Mr. Edward...aber nun gut."

„Gott." Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Wieso sollte ich auch eine Stunde lang ohne übernatürliche Probleme sein." Ich ließ mich wieder aufs Sofa fallen und machte erschöpft die Augen zu, als mein Handy schellte, ich sah aufs Display und es war natürlich Edward.

„Was ist jetzt?" Sagte ich, als ich abgenommen hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, warst du verdammt listig." Ich versteifte mich und sah mich um, Jane sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.." Ich versuchte meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Stell dich nicht dumm! Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde in meiner Wohnung, verstanden? Niemand spielt mit mir Isabella, niemand!"Ich schluckte trocken und legte auf. Jetzt sah ich äußerst nervös Alec und Jane an. Jane riss plötzlich die Augen auf und sprang auf.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!" Sie lief im Zimmer hin und her. „Es war eine Lüge." Sie sah mich strafend an. „Gott, wir müssen uns schnell etwas überlegen."

„Was ist los?" Fragte Alec, der nichts verstand. Jane antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Es war eine Lüge, dass Mr. Edward es erlaubt hat, dass Bella die Wahrheit erfährt." Alec sah mich entsetzt an.

„Das ist gar nicht gut." Sagte er.

„Was ist los? Warum die ganze Aufregung?" Edward war ein schlecht gelaunter Bastard, vor allem, wenn sich jemand über ihn hinwegsetzte, aber so schlimm war es auch nicht. Fing ich jetzt an Edward zu verteidigen? Irgendwas war hier gar nicht richtig.

„Ich habs!" Rief Jane. „Das wirst du ihm sagen Bella, erstens, du wirst nicht lügen, du kennst jetzt die Wahrheit und so ist es eben. Glaub nicht, dass Mr. Edward dir in irgendeiner Weise vertraut, er hasst es, wenn man ihn übervorteilt, er kann deswegen nicht mal Monopoly spielen." Ich verstand nichts von dem, was sie mir sagte.

„Eine Ausrede." Warf Alec ein.

„Du musst ihm sagen, dass du mehr über ihn wissen wolltest, das wird sein Ego streicheln und das liebt er, ein großer Defekt von ihm." Einer seiner vielen Defekte.

„Ok." Und das war nicht mal eine Lüge, ich wollte wirklich wissen, was hinter den großen, bösen Monster steckte, aber das war reine Neugierde, mehr nicht. „Aber ich verstehe die ganze Aufregung noch immer nicht."

„Mr. Edward mag es gar nicht, wenn man ihn hintergeht und du hast das nur gemacht, weil du mit ihm weiterkommen willst." Ich musste mein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Dafür müsste ich wirklich die Absicht haben, ihm näher zu kommen und das ist nicht der Fall, dass versichere ich dir." Natürlich wollte ich wissen, wer Edward wirklich war, aber wirklich nur aus Neugierde.

„Aber trotzdem hat er sich verändert, er hat noch nie etwas zurückgenommen, auch wenn er falsch gelegen hat." Ich verdrehte die Augen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich dafür tun musste.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser, bevor Mr. Drama noch hysterisch wird." Die beiden lachten.

„Vielen dank Bella, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das geschafft hast, ich stehe auf ewig in deiner Schuld." Sie umarmte mich und wegen mir, würde es wirklich eine Ewigkeit sein.

Ich verabschiedete mich und ging aus der Wohnung. Ich fand direkt ein Taxi und der Verkehr war so dicht, dass wir mehr als fünfundvierzig Minuten Brauchten. Mein Handy schellte mehrmals, aber ich ignorierte es. Ich würde Edward so oder so ertragen müssen, wenn ich wieder in der Wohnung war.

Als ich angekommen war, wollte ich direkt in mein Zimmer, ich kam zwanzig Minuten zu spät und vielleicht würde er mich ja nicht sofort bemerken.

„Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst?" Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um, er stand am Fenster und sah mich kalt an.

„Mich umziehen, da ich mir gerne wieder Unterwäsche anziehen möchte." Erklärte ich giftig.

„Du kannst es durchaus noch ein paar Minuten ohne Unterwäsche aushalten." Er sah mich ausdruckslos an.

„Übertreibe wegen des Sache jetzt nicht, ich wollte nur..."

„Lüg mich nicht an." Unterbrach er mich.

„Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass du übertreibst, hast nur du das Recht Nachforschungen über mich anzustellen? Ich wollte nur etwas mehr über meinen Entführer erfahren." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und er stand plötzlich viel zu dicht vor mir.

„Wir sind nicht gleicht, du stehst viele Stufen unter mir." Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein.

„Ey! Es reicht, ich hab keine Lust mehr." Ich sah ihn müde an und er zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich will nicht diskutieren, was passiert ist ist ganz einfach, ich wollte einfach wissen, was Janes Aufgabe ist, mehr nicht."

„Mit einem Betrug." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Was erwartest du? Das ich ehrlich zu dir bin? Du hast mich entführt und bedrohst meine Freundinnen, was willst du von mir?" Er sah mich nur an. „Edward, sag mir einfach, was du von mir erwartest. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, ständig zu diskutieren, aus dem Grund bin ich von zu Hause weg. Sag mir einfach, was du willst, weil..." Er brachte mich mit seinen Lippen zum schweigen. Er hatte seine Hände um mein Gesicht gelegt und eroberte sanft meine Lippen. Er brachte meinen Kopf in ganz neue Sphären.

„Edward..." Sagte ich, als er sich etwas von mir entfernte und ich Luft holen konnte.

„Du kannst nie den Mund halten, stimmts?" Er ließ mich los und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich gehe aus."

„Das wirst du nicht." Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der entscheidet wann..." Das war so erniedrigend, daran waren nur seine Lippen schuld.. Edward grinste böse, packte meine Taille und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Wie hast du meine Gedanken gelesen, als ich bei Jane war...du warst nicht in der Nähe." Das war mir gerade durch den Kopf gegangen.

„Willst du oder nicht? Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dabei redest." Ich sah ihn sauer an und stemmte mich mit all meiner Kraft gegen ihn, aber er bewegte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, er drückte mich fester an die Wand. Er küsste mich wieder und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken und dann machte er den Reißverschluss von meinem Rock auf und streifte ihn über meine Hüften.

Edward knöpfte auch meine Bluse auf und ich streifte ihm seinen Blazer von den Schultern und knöpfte ihm dann sein Hemd auf, es war an der Zeit, dass wir unter den gleichen Bedingungen spielten. Ich stöhnte auf, als ich Edwards Finger an meiner Klitoris spürte und hasste mich, wie immer, dafür, dass ich es zuließ. Ich versuchte seine Hose auf zumachen, schaffte es aber nicht, er war mit einer Hand geschickter als ich mit zweien und wenig später lag seine Hose auf dem Boden.

Er beugte sich vor und nahm meine Brustwarze zischen die Lippen, während er sich weiter meiner Mitte widmete, ich war viel zu schnell bereit für ihn, was er auch merkte. Edward legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern und hob mich hoch, während ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er in mich ein. Wie immer füllte er mich ganz aus, mein Herz schlug schneller und ich krallte mich an seinen Schultern fest. Wie sehr ich Edward für das hasste, was er in mir auslöste. Er wusste genau, wie er sich bewegen musste und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, ihm in die Schulter zu beißen, als ich zum Höhepunkt kam. Edward kam kurz nach mir und zog sich diesmal nicht, wie gewohnt, sofort aus mir zurück. Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang an, bevor er mich auf den Boden stellte und festhielt, damit ich nicht zu Boden sank. Ohne Vorwarnung küsste er mich wieder, hob mich auf seine Arme und wenig später lag ich auf meinem Bett.

„Ich werde dir was zu essen kommen lassen." Sagte er und war weg. Ich kroch unter die Bettdecke und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Ich starrte an die Decke und fragte mich, was mit mir los war, hörte ich etwa auf, Edward zu hassen? Vielleicht wurde ich langsam wirklich verrückt, aber er hatte sich verändert, minimal, aber irgendetwas war anders. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ich ihm nachgab und brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und zog mir eine Jeans und einen Pulli an. Vorsichtig machte ich die Tür auf und wie es aussah, war Edward schon weg. Entschlossen ging ich aus der Wohnung und zu meinem Glück, stand Jacob vor der Tür. Ich bat ihn, mich ins Büro zu fahren.

„Sind sie nicht etwas zu lässig angezogen fürs Büro?" Fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Zunge wiedergefunden." Jacob hatte mir in den letzten Tagen nicht mal Hallo gesagt, weil Edward es so wollte.

„Sie wissen doch, wie es hier läuft." Ich antwortete nicht, ich war sauer auf ihn. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Ich sah ihn an, was jetzt wesentlich leichter war, weil ich neben ihm saß.

„Es ist mir egal Jacob du wirst schließlich ausgezeichnet bezahlt und jetzt bring mich bitte einfach ins Büro, schweigend, wie du es sonst auch tust." Er sagte nichts und die Fahrt verlief in einem unangenehmen Schweigen. Als wir bei der Cullen Ltd. ankamen, stieg ich,ohne mich zu verabschieden, aus dem Auto. Jacob stieg auch aus, kam auf meine Seite und hielt mein Handgelenk fest. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Miss Isabella, dass ich nicht mit ihnen reden kann." Jacob hatte mich angefasst? War das wirklich passiert?

„Ich hoffe, dass sich das ab jetzt ändern wird." Sagte ich nur und ging. Ich hatte es wirklich geschafft, dass Jacob sich schlecht fühlte.

Ich stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr hoch. Jessica war nicht auf ihrem Platzt und ich ging direkt zum Büro von Tanya. Nachdem ich kurz geklopft hatte,ging ich sofort rein. Tanya schien nicht überrascht zu sein mich zu sehen.

„Wir haben wenig Zeit, Edward ist im Gebäude." Er war also hierhin gegangen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du kommst, weil du Fragen haben könntest."

„Guten Tag Miss Tanya." Sie lächelte.

„Lass die Formalitäten, du bist nicht am arbeiten." Ich nickte und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Setzt dich." Forderte sich mich auf und ich tat es. Sie war wirklich beeindruckend, sie sah aus wie ein Model, schön, elegant und ohne Zweifel war sie schlau und würde einfach perfekt zu Edward passen. „Was kann ich für dich tun Bella." Mich wunderte etwas, dass sie mich Bella nannte und ich beschloss, direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Sie müssen mit Edward zusammen bleiben, dass ist sehr wichtig für mich." Sie sah mich überrascht an, zeigte dann aber schnell wieder ihr freundliches Gesicht.

„Warum möchtest du das?" Sie sah mich neugierig an. „Weißt du, was du mir das anbietest?"

„Ja, ich hab gemerkt, dass sie nett sind und sie haben mir sogar geholfen. Meiner Meinung nach, geben sie und Edward das perfekte Paar ab, ich bin also hier, um ihnen einen Handel..."

„Wag es nicht, auch nur ein Wort mehr zu sagen." Sie stand auf und stemmte ihre Hände auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du die Richtige für Edward bist, aber wie es aussieht, bist du nur ein Mädchen mehr, dass die richtige Blutgruppe hat." Ich verstand nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollte.

„Was soll das? Sie waren doch mit Edward zusammen." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie du schon sagst, war und jetzt hör auf mich mit Sie an zureden Bella."

„Bitte..ich versuche einen Handel mit ihnen zu machen."

„Isabella!" Jetzt war die freundliche Tanya verschwunden. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was deine Worte bedeuten." Ich sprang wütend auf.

„Natürlich weiß ich das nicht, keiner gibt mir hier die geringste Information. Edward hält mich fest, ich will weg von ihm und du warst eine meiner Lösungen." Sie sah mich kalt an.

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen...Edward ist ein Freund von mir und ich würde ihn nie so hintergehen, außerdem habe ich nicht diese Art von Gefühlen für ihn. Du bist auf dem falschen Weg, hier läuft einiges falsch." Sagte sie.

„Was läuft hier falsch?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Jetzt stellst du die richtigen Fragen." Ich setzte mich und verstand mal wieder nichts.

„Aber du hattest ein Verhältnis mit ihm, warum willst du ihn nicht?" Sie lächelte leicht.

„Warum sollte ich ihn wollen?" Fragte sie zurück.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du so loyal zu ihm bist."

„Du bist nicht einfach zu manipulieren." Sagte sie müde. „Empfindest du noch immer nichts für ihn?" Jetzt lächelte ich.

„Natürlich tue ich das." Jetzt sah sie mich mit großen Augen an. „Vom ersten Tag an und zwar hasse ich ihn von ganzem Herzen. Er hat mich fast vergewaltigt, dann hat er mich entführt und jetzt darf ich meine Freunde nicht mehr sehen, wie würden sie darauf reagieren Tanya?"

„Wahrscheinlich wäre er jetzt nicht mehr am Leben Bella...es gibt für alles einen Grund."

„Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Dafür kann es keinen vernünftigen Grund geben."

„Er hat einiges falsch gemacht, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Edward war seit der Sache mit Luciana lange Zeit mit niemandem zusammen, sie..." Tanya brach ab und sah zur Tür, die in dem Moment aufging. Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, ich war kurz davor gewesen Informationen zu bekommen und er musste genau in dem Moment erscheinen, ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, das er es war.

„Isabella, ich hab etwas mit Tanya zu besprechen!" Ich sah besagt an und sie lächelte mich an, es war also Ok. Ich stand auf, winkte Tanya kurz zu und ging dann an Edward vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen. Überrascht sah ich, dass Jessica jetzt an ihrem Platz saß.

„Alles Ok da drinnen?" Fragte sie.

„Ja, alles Ok...ich muss kurz hoch und dann fahre ich wieder in die Wohnung, es geht mir nicht gut." Antwortete ich.

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein, nur ein wenig schlapp, ich geh Heute früh ins Bett."

„Aber Morgen kommst du, nicht? Du hast schließlich ein Date mit Noah." Jetzt fühlt eich mich noch schlechter, Morgen würde ich mein erstes und letztes Date haben und musste Noah sagen, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war.

„Ja, ich werde Morgen sehen uns." Ich verabschiedet mich von ihr und fuhr in mein Büro. Dort ging ich direkt zu meinen Schreibtisch und suchte die Agenda von Carlisle. Es dauerte etwas, bis ich die Nummer gefunden hatte, die ich suchte, bis jetzt hatte sie immer angerufen und ich hatte sie noch nie gebraucht. Esme war mein nächster Plan, ich musste irgendetwas finden was mir half, von Edward weg zu kommen.

Als ich sie hatte, stieg ich wieder in den Aufzug und rief Jacob an, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich auf dem Weg war. Er hörte sich jetzt viel freundlicher an und nicht mehr wie ein Roboter. Das Aufzug hielt in der Etage von Tanya und mein Magen zog sich zusammen.

Die Tür ging auf und ich seufzte müde. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, damit er nicht merkte, was ich getan hatte, bis jetzt hatte er immer gemerkt, wenn ich etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte.

„So ist es." Sagte er und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Und es kostet mich nichts, herauszufinden, was es ist."

„Das werden wir sehen." Schweigend fuhren wir nach unten, ohne Edward anzusehen, stieg ich aus und ging direkt raus und zum Jaguar. Jacob wartete dort geduldig auf mich. Bei der Rückfahrt würde ich noch ein wenig meine Ruhe haben, da Edward ja mit einem anderen Auto hier war.

„Du kommst mit mir." Sagte Edward, nahm meinen Arm und hielt mich auf. „Du." Sagte er zu Jacob. „Hol Jane ab und bring sie zur Wohnung." Jacob nickte nur und ich ging mit Edward zu seinem Auto, ich machte große Augen als ich es sah. Der Herr hatte sich Heute für einen beeindruckenden Lamborghini Gallardo entschieden.

„Da steig ich nicht ein." Sagte ich und bleib abrupt stehen.

„Warum nicht?" Ja, warum nicht.

„Das ist zu viel Edward, das Wagen ist so aufsehend erregend...protzig..."

„Und was möchtest du dann?" Seit wann fragte mich Edward, was ich wollte?

„Was?...Was willst du tun?" Ich verstand gar nichts und traute ihm nicht über den Weg.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir was tue?"

„Nein...aber du fragst mich nie, was ich möchte." Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang an.

„Gut." Er machte die Tür auf und schob mich au den Beifahrersitz. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dich frage, was du möchtest, auch gut." Wenig später saß er neben mir und ich sah stur aus dem Fenster. „Du bist schlau Isabella." Jetzt sah ich ihn an.

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich an Tanya wenden würdest. Ich dachte, du hasst sie."

„Sie ist nicht meine beste Freundin, aber ich hasse sie nicht...im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Du wirst bei Tanja nichts erreichen, bei keinem von meinen Bekannte, sie sind mir alle treu." Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah wider aus dem Fenster. „Hab ich dich erschreckt." Jetzt konnte ich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Meinst du das ernst? Du hast mich vom ersten Augenblick an erschreckt, erinnerst du dich an die erste Nacht?" Zu meiner Überraschung wich er meinem Blick aus.

„Du hast dich nicht erschreckt, als du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast."

„Natürlich nicht, da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du mein Entführer und Vergewaltiger bist."

„Wenn du das so sagst, hört es sich wirklich schrecklich an." Wieso war Edward so gut gelaunt? Er hatte herausgefunden, dass ich ihn hintergehen wollte und ihm Sachen verheimlichte.

„Ich hab nach dem Sex immer gute Laune, dass hab ich dich schon mal gesagt. Bei dir hat es leider nicht diesen Effekt." Sagte er ruhig.

„Hör auf, so normal zu reden." Mir gefiel sein Verhalten nicht, ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet.

„Ich rede so, weil du mir noch etwas anderes gezeigt hast, außer deinem Verrat gegen mich."

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Erstens, du bist genauso, wie ich es mir gedacht habe, man kann dir nicht vertrauen." Da hatte er recht, er konnte mir nicht vertrauen, genauso wenig wie ich ihm. „Und zweitens hast du Angst, was meinen zweite Hypothese bestätigt." Ich verschränkte die Arme, es war offensichtlich was er sagte, er hatte mir schließlich mein Leben geklaut. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühlte, auch wenn er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Das ist nicht wahr." Unterbrach er meine Gedanken.

„Es reicht." Sagte ich sauer., er war viel zu gut gelaunt und das gefiel mir nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das der richtige Edward war und damit konnte ich jetzt nicht umgehen.

„So ist es...aber du hast die Manie, mich immer bei schlechter Laune zu halten, du kannst also nicht mir die Schuld geben, dass du nur diese Seit kennst." Sagte er, ich sagte nichts dazu und so bleib es, bis wir in der Wohnung waren.

„Nicht so schnell." Sagte Edward und nahm meine Hand,als ich direkt in mein Zimmer wollte. Er hatte meine Hand genommen? „Miss Oberschlau." Er packte meinen Arm und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es völlig ausreichend wenn du sagst, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Du musst mich nicht hinter dir herziehen." Ich setzte mich und sah ihn an.

„Ich werde es mir merken und jetzt gibst du mir die Telefonnummer , die du aus Carlisles Agenda geholt hast. Bis jetzt konnte ich nicht sehen, von wem sie ist." Sagte er ruhig.

„Ich will nicht." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und dachte genau das Gleiche wie ich, warum sollte er sich um etwas kümmern, was ich wollte. „Du hast mich vorhin gefragt, was ich möchte, ich möchte die Nummer behalten." Er sah mich nur an. „Edward..."

„Ich weiß was du mit dieser Nummer machen willst und ich habe meinen Verdacht von wem sie. Ich gebe dir nur eine Chance Bella..." Ich schnaufte. „...damit ich nicht glaube, dass du eine hundertprozentige Verräterin bist."

„Und was gewinne ich, wenn ich sie dir gebe?"

„Freiheit." Mein Herz schlug schneller. „Natürlich nicht die Ganze, aber du kannst einige Privilegien zurückbekommen, die ich dir genommen habe." Da schlug mein Herz wieder normal.

„Sie ist von Esme." Ich war es Leid, nicht das kleinste Geheimnis für mich zu haben.

„Gut, du hast das richtige gemacht." Er stand auf und ließ mich allein,ohne das ich ihm die Nummer geben musste. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht freuen, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich eine Wand vor mir her schob, die Tonnen wog. Und ich hatte den Verdacht, dass ich bald mit weniger Kraft schieben würde und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es aus Erschöpfung sein würde, aus Angst, oder weil ich an dem Stockholm Syndrom litt. Ich zog meine Beine aufs Sofa, legte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie und sah aus dem Fenster, die Tränen liefen einfach so über meine Wangen.

„Bella." Jane setzte sich neben mich und umarmte mich fest. „Es geht alles vorbei, du wirst schon sehen." Sie streichelte mir über die Haare. „Du bis stark Bella."

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Jane drückte mich fest an sich, als ob sie mir Kraft geben wollte.

„Jane." Sie ließ mich los, als sie Edwards Stimme hörte. „Du musst zu Aro und einige Papiere abholen, die du dann zu James bringen musst, er wartet darauf." Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen. „Sieh mich nicht an, bewege dich." Jane stand sofort auf und ging. „Und du.." Er hob mich auf seine Arme. „Solltest jetzt aufhören, die Leidende zu spielen." Ich hatte keine Kraft etwas zu sagen. „Du musst dich ausruhen." Ich konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob dieser besorgte Ton echt war, oder ich ihn mir nur einbildete. Edward legte mich auf mein Bett und mein Herz schlug schneller, als er anfing mich auszuziehen, ich beruhigte mich aber wieder, als er mir meinen Pyjama anzog. Er deckte mich zu, verschwand und kam kurze Zeit später, mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette wieder. „Benimm dich." Ich nahm die Tablette und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Jetzt ruhe dich aus."

„Edward..."

„Was ist?" Hörte ich ihn nah an meinem Ohr. Ich wusste, dass es ein Effekt der Tablette war, aber mein Bett war jetzt eine Wolke, die sich sanft bewegte, dass war entspannend.

„Geh nicht." Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob er bleib oder nicht, aber ich konnte spüren, wie seine kalte Hand meine nahm. Die Tablette hatte mich dazu gebracht, Sachen zu sagen, die ich nicht wollte.


	23. Kapitel 23

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Kapitel 23

Ich wurde langsam wach und streckte meine Arme und Beine ausgiebig, ich fühlte mich richtig energiegeladen. Als ich die Augen aufmachte sah ich, dass alles dunkel war. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf, warum war ich in Edwards Zimmer?

„Guten Abend." Edward saß auf einem Sessel und sah mich an.

„Guten Abend." Sagte ich des orientiert. „Wie lange..."

„Zwei Tage...ununterbrochen. Ich hab Carlisle angerufen, von ihm hab ich die Tabletten und ihn gefragt, ob das in Ordnung ist. Anscheinend hast du gut auf das Medikament reagiert." Antwortete er ruhig.

„Was hast du mir gegeben!?" Schrie ich ihn an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich bereute es sofort, ihn angeschrien zu haben.

„Es war nur ein Beruhigungsmittel."

„Gott." Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, er fühlte sich viel leichter an.

„Wie es aussieht, geht es dir besser."

„Meine Arbeit!" Wenn ich zwei Tage geschlafen hatte, was alles liegen geblieben.

„Alles ist Ok..du hast gut vorgearbeitet. Ich habe Angela nur für ein paar Kleinigkeiten gebraucht." Plötzlich fiel mit etwas viel wichtigeres wieder ein.

„Noah!" Rief ich. „Ich hab ihn versetzt."

„So ist es, du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen."

„Was?"

„Als er dich abholen wollte." Sagte er grinsend.

„Dann weiß er, dass ich ihn nicht absichtlich versetzt habe." Sagte ich erleichtert.

„Hältst du mich für dumm?"

„Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht arbeiten war?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ich wollt etwas sagen, aber das Knurren meines Magens unterbrach mich.

„Du gehst besser in die Küche, da steht dein Essen." Wortlos stand ich auf, ging direkt in die Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch. Ich verschlag das Essen regelrecht, Edward setzte sich neben mich und sah mich schweigend an. Das war seltsam.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Nichts." Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Zieh dich besser an, wir gehen aus."

„Ich hab keine Lust." Edward sah mich mit einem dieser Blicke an. „Du kannst dir diesen Blick sparen Mr. Cullen, der beeindruckt mich nicht, dass müsstest du eigentlich wissen. Ich werde nicht nachgeben."

„Zieh dich einfach an Bella, es ist nur zu deinem Besten." Zu meinem Besten? Was war das jetzt wieder?

Ich aß zu Ende und ging dann in meine Zimmer, nach einer schnellen Dusche, zog ich mich an. Wo zum Teufel wollte Edward mit mir hin? Ich musste auch an Noah denken, was würde er jetzt von mir halten?

Ich betrachte mich im Spiegel und musste sagen, dass ich richtig gut aussah. Die schwarze,enge, Hose, dass schlichte graue Shirt und der schwarze Blazer standen mir richtig gut. Ich nahm mir noch einen Mantel und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Edward auf mich wartete. Auch er sah gut aus, er war legerer gekleidet als normal. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Er drehte sich einfach um und ging aus der Wohnung, ich hatte also keine Wahl und ging hinter ihm her. Schweigend fuhren wir hinunter „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was los ist?" Fragte ich wieder und blieb stehen.

„Komm einfach mit." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieser sadistische Vampir mich hinbringen wollte. Er nahm meine Hand und zog leicht, ich ging mit, hier draußen waren zu viele Leute um eine Szene zu machen. „Es geht um deine Freundin Alice." Sagte er plötzlich.

„Alice?" Er antwortete nicht. „Was hast du...?" Ich fing an zu hyperventilieren und mein Kopf war plötzlich leer.

„Steig ein:" Er schob mich au den Rücksitz des Jaguars und ich war wie blockiert. Jacob sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an,sagte aber nichts.

„Wo...wo ist sie?" Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich starrte stur auf meine Knie, ich wollte sein arrogantes Gesicht nicht sehen. Er hatte mich gewarnt und ich würde mir nie Verzeihen, wenn Alice wegen mir etwas passiert war. Brachte er mich jetzt zu ihr, um mir ihren Körper zu zeigen? War sie verletzt? Nein, Edward brachte die Sachen zu Ende.

„Hör auf zu weinen Bella, du machst dich..."

„Wo ist sie!?" Schrie ich ihn an, mir war es egal, dass Jacob mit im Auto war.

„Red nicht so mit mir!"Sagte er warnend.

„Ist mir egal!" Schrie ich wieder und mir war es wirklich egal.

„Isabella!"

„Sag mir, was du gemacht hast?" Jetzt sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Gib Gas Black, ich will dieses Drama nicht länger ertragen." Jacob tat natürlich, was man ihm sagte und Edward sah aus dem Fenster.

„Edward!" Er ignorierte mich einfach.

„Wir sind da." Verkündete Jacob und hielt an. Er stieg sofort aus und machte meine Tür auf, Edward stieg auf der anderen Seite aus. Jacob lächelte mich an und machte mir ein Zeichen, dass ich mich umdrehen sollte, was ich auch sofort tat. Wir standen vor der Bar von Rosalie und Emmett. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jacob, der hatte jetzt ein Taschentuch in der Hand. „Das Weinen war nicht nötig." Sagte er , ich nahm ihm nur das Taschentuch ab und wischte mir die Tränen ab.

„Isabella!" Sagte Edward sauer. „Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Danke." Sagte ich zu Jacob und lächelte ihn an.

Ich ging zu Edward, der nahm brüsk meinen Arm und zog mich in den Club.

„Ey!" Ich versuchte mich von ihm los zumachen, aber er bleib stehen und sein Gesicht war plötzlich nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Sei vorsichtig Isabella, ich werde es dir nicht verzeihen, wenn du es noch einmal machst." Ich sah ihn unverständlich an. „Noah Marshall." Ich schluckte trocken. „Jacob ist ein guter Angestellter und ich will nicht, dass du es ruinierst, weil du deine Beine nicht stillhalten kannst." Ich riss die Augen auf.

„Sei nicht so respektlos, ich bin es Leid. Und hör endlich auf, so bipolar zu sein!" Ich riss mich von im los und ging weiter. Ich hasste es, wenn er so gegensätzlich war, er war entweder seltsam, oder er war sadistisch, aber er konnte nicht beides sein, sonst würde mir der Kopf platzen.

Ich sah mich kurz um und beschloss dann, in die untere Etage des Clubs zu gehen, da war meistens Emmett, während Rose sich um die obere Etage kümmerte.

„Hallo." Ein verdammt großer, junger Mann sprach mich an.

„Verschwinde." Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und ich merkte eine kalte Hand an meiner und Edward verflocht unsere Finger miteinander. Zusammen gingen wir die Treppe herunter und sobald ich den Tresen im hinteren Bereich sah und den Mann der dahinter stand, ließ ich Edwards Hand los und lief darauf zu. Emmet sprang über den Tresen und ich bekam eine seiner typischen Umarmungen.

„Endlich Bella! Es ist so lange her." Rief er.

„Ja, aber du hast dich auch in einen arbeitswütigen Bären verwandelt." Ich sah ihn mir genauer an, er hatte sich verändert. „Warum siehst älter aus?"

„Übertreibe nicht, du siehst auch alt aus."

„Emmett!" Schimpfte ich und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Ich muss aussehen wie der Chef...sagt Rose." Erklärte er. „Aber ich bin noch immer derselbe Bella." Er umarmte mich wieder.

„Guten Abend." Ich versteifte mich sofort, als ich die Stimme hörte, ich hatte ihn völlig vergessen. Langsam löste ich mich von Emmett und sah Edward an.

„Emmett, das ist Edward." Sagte ich wie ein Roboter.

„Hallo." Sagte Emmett und streckte Edward die Hand hin. „Du bist also ein Freund von Bella." Hatte Rose ihm nichts erzählt?

„Nein." Sagte Edward und gab Emmett etwas brüsk die Hand. „Ich bin ihr Freund." Ich konnte sehen, dass Emmetts Händedruck nicht gerade sanft war.

„Emmett." Schimpfte ich leise.

„Hm." Machte Emmett nur und ließ Edwards Hand los. „Mein Bärchen hat mir gar nichts gesagt."

„Du nennst Bella Bärchen?" Fragte Edward kalt.

„Nein." Antwortete Emmett grinsend. „Da kommt mein Bärchen." Er zeigte auf die Treppe. Wir drehten uns um und sahen Rose, in einem schicken, schwarzen Kleid, die Treppe herunter kommen. Neugierig sah ich Edward an, um zu sehen, wie es auf Rose reagierte, aber er sah nur mich an und zwar wütend. Ich müsste eigentlich wütend sein und nicht er.

„Dein Freund Edward." Sagte Emmett mit leicht verachtendem Ton. „Hat Alice geholfen, unser Treffen zu organisieren."

„Edward?" Was sollte das den jetzt wieder?

„Ich hab ihr nur ein paar Stunde frei gegeben." Sagte Edward sofort und erklärte damit, dass seine Hilfe gleich Null gewesen war.

„Aha." Sagte ich nur und setze mich auf eine der Bänke.

„Du trinkst besser nichts." Bemerkte Emmett grinsend und setzte sich neben mich. „Dein Körper verträgt Alkohol genauso gut, wie Schokolade."

„An Schokolade kann ich sterben, am Alkohol nicht." Ich drehte mich um, um nach Rose zu sehen, sah stattdessen in Edwards völlig konfuses Gesicht.

„Hallo zusammen." Sagte Rosalie und sah Edward von oben bis unten an. „Du bist also der berühmte Edward, mit der offenen Beziehung." Ich fiel fast auf meinen Hintern als ich das hörte.

„Und du bist anscheinend die schöne Freundin von Bella, Rosalie, richtig?" Sie nickte und hielt Edward die Hand hin, Emmett fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Edward Rosalie einen formvollendeten Handkuss gab.

„Ey!" Rief Emmett. „So begrüßt man heutzutage keine Frau, dass ich altmodisch. Vorsicht mein Freund." Überrascht sah ich Emmett an, er war sehr groß und muskulös und wenn Edward ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte Edward wahrscheinlich keine Chance gegen ihn, aber Edward war ein sadistischer Vampir mir Superkräften.

„Entspann dich Em, Edward ist gerne etwas altmodisch." Versuchte ich die Spannung aus der Luft zu nehmen. Emmett sah Edward wütend an, während der sich,entspannt, neben mich setzte.

„Hallo Bella." Rose begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie geht es dir? Edward hat Alice gesagt, dass es dir nicht so gut ging und du deswegen zu Hause geblieben bist.."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich lässt mein Chef mich zu viel arbeiten." Rose sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich." Sagte auch Rose. „Aber jetzt geht es dir besser, nicht?"

„So ist es. Kommen Alice und Jazz auch?" Rose nickte.

„Wir haben auch Jess und Mike Bescheid gesagt, aber..."

„Sie sind beschäftigt." Vollendete ich ihren Satz grinsend, ich wusste genau womit meine liebe Freundin beschäftigt war. Als ich zur Seite sah, konnte ich sehen, wie Edward einem Jungen einen Killerblick zuwarf, weil er uns beobachtete. Mir reichte es langsam mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss kurz auf die Toilette." Schnell stand ich auf und ging von Edward weg.

Es war mittlerweile voll geworden und es kostete mich etwas, bis ich Toilette erreichte. Ich betrachtete mich in dem großen Spiegel und holte tief Luft, dass würde noch ein lustiger Abend werden. Als mein Blick auf die Fliesen fiel, musste ich grinsen. Diese Fliesen, besser gesagt die ganze Einrichtung, war ein langer Kampf zwischen Rose und Emmett gewesen. Er wollte alles in schwarz haben, auch die Waschbecken und Toiletten und eine goldene Lichtleiste von Wand zu Wand. Zu unserer aller Überraschung, hatte Emmett sich durchgesetzt, Rosalie hatte nur einige Fliesen mit goldenen Ornamenten verschönern lassen, was sehr schick aussah.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los Bella?" Rosalie stand jetzt hinter mir. „Deinen Freund hier alleine zu lassen ist keine gute Idee, die ersten Geier haben sich schon auf ihn gestürzt. Beeile dich." Ich nickte, fuhr mir kurz mit den Fingern durch die Haare und war fertig. „Was ist Bella." Fragte sie mich diesmal besorgt. Ich schenkte ihr mein bestes Lächeln.

„Es ist nichts, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen..." Nein, nichts über das man sich Sorgen machen musste, ich wurde nur von einem psychotischen Vampir gefangen gehalten, was meine Laune etwas beeinträchtigte.

„Gut, lass uns gehen. Alice hat angerufen, sie ist am Eingang." Ich nickte und wir gingen wieder zu dem Tresen, an dem wir vorher gewesen waren. Edward stand jetzt am Tresen und unterhielt sich mit zwei Frauen. Rosalie stieß mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und machte mir ein Zeichen, dass ich die beiden vertreiben sollte. Ich sah sie nur böse an.

„Bella!" Sagte sie, Rose war etwas besitzergreifend und sagte immer, dass man immer auf seinen Mann aufpassen musste.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und tat wa sie von mir wollte. Als ich näher kam sah ich, dass Edward die beiden überhaupt nicht beachtete, sonder sie ignorierte, obwohl sie ihn offensichtlich angesprochen hatten. Seit wann war er so unhöflich? Ich ging an ihm vorbei und setzte mich auf die nächste Bank, wobei ich Edward den Rücken zudrehte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

„Was ist jetzt los?" Fragte er, sauer, wie immer.

„Nichts, aber du solltest nicht so unhöflich zu den Mädchen sein." Antwortete ich.

„Du meinst, dass ich netter zu den Frauen seien soll, die mit mir flirten?" Er sah mich nachdenklich an.

„So ist es."

„Aha, du..." In dem Moment kamen Alice und Jasper zu uns.

„Hallo." Ich sprang auf und umarmte Jasper, ich hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wo versteckst du dich?" Fragte ich ihn. „Dafür das du im Nebengebäude arbeitest, sehen wir uns zu selten."

„Viel zu viele Nummern." Antwortete er lächelnd, dann wand er sich an Edward und gab ihm die Hand. Bis jetzt hatte keiner von den Jungs besonders Merkwürdig auf ihn reagiert.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte mich Alice besorgt. „Besser?"

„Ja, mir fehlte wohl nur etwas Schlaf." So kann man es auch nennen.

„Du musst auf dich aufpassen." Sagte Alice.

„Das werde ich." Ich lächelte sie an und hoffte so, ihre Sorge zu zerstreuen.

„Und du." Wand sie sich an Edward, ihr schien es jetzt leichter zu fallen, Edward außerhalb der Firma mit du an zureden. „Du solltest sie besser behüten." Er nickte nur und sagte nichts dazu. Alice sah ihn fragend an, genau wie ich, er war zu seltsam. Was war passiert, als ich geschlafen habe?

Wir setzten uns alle und als wir etwas zu trinken hatten, fingen wir eine, eigentlich, angenehme Unterhaltung an, da wir schon lange nicht mehr so zusammengesessen hatten, gab es viel zu erzählen. Anfangs unterzog Emmett Edward einem regelrechten Verhör, aber Edward schaffte es nach kurzer Zeit auch Emmett um den Finger zu wickeln und die Beiden unterhielten sich dann angeregt. Edward hielt die ganze Zeit über meine Hand und ich war mal wieder erstaunt darüber, was für ein guter Schauspieler er doch war.

„Lass uns tanzen." Sagte er plötzlich und verdammt enthusiastisch.

„Nein Danke." Antwortete ich und zog meine Hand aus seiner.

„Komm schon." Forderte er, jetzt etwas ernster. Ich sah zu den anderen, aber die unterhielten sich und beachteten uns nicht. Ich stand auf und wollte zwischen den Leuten verschwinden, was mir natürlich nicht gelang. „Und dann beschwerst du dich, wie ich die behandle." Ich drehte mich um, er stand direkt hinter mir und sah mich sauer an, aber es war nicht wie sonst, irgendetwas passierte hier und ich wusste nicht was.

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut tanzen." Sagte ich und sah beschämt auf den Boden.

„Aber ich hab dich die erste Nacht tanzen gesehen und auch mit Noah." Sagte Edward.

„Ja, aber da hatte ich was getrunken..."

„Auf geht's Bella!" Rief Emmett und hielt seinen Daumen in die Luft, dann sprach er mit einem seiner Kellner und kurze Zeit später wechselte die Musik und ein sehr langsames Lied fing an.

„Sie kennen dich sehr gut, stimmts?" Fragte Edward und sah zu meinen Freunden.

„Das ist doch normal unter Freunden, James kennst dich bestimmt auch sehr gut." Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an.

„Wahrscheinlich..."

„Jetzt tanze schon mit deinem Mädchen!" Ließ sich Emmett wieder hören und ich fragte mich wirklich, warum er mein Freund war.

„Gut." Edward legte mir eine Hand auf die Taille und mit der anderen nahm er meine Hand. Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, wir wollten hier keinen Walzer tanzen.

„Was machst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Das ist die adäquate Haltung." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, Edward ließ mich sofort los.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ein Casanova sein sollst und nicht mal langsam tanzen kannst. Wie kriegst du die ganzen Frauen in dein Bett? Was ist dein Trick?" Bevor er mi irgendeiner Unverschämtheit antworten konnte, nahm ich seine Hände und legte sie auf meine Taille und schlang dann meine Arme um seinen Hals. „So macht man das."

„Aha." Er sah mich seltsam an. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich schon lange nicht mehr getanzt..." Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, als er das sagte. Was hatte er vor?

Wir tanzen eine ganze Weile und ich musste immer wieder lachen, ich konnte wirklich nicht tanzen, wenn ich ganz nüchtern war.

„Mir reichts." Sagte ich,als ich seine Blicke Leid war, die mich so langsam nervös machten.

„Na ja." Sagte Edward und sah mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Du hast einen Mythos zerstört.."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Man sagt, wer gut tanzen kann, ist auch gut im Bett." Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. „Du hast mir unzählige Male auf die Füße getreten und bist,offensichtlich, eine schlechte Tänzerin, aber verdammt gut im..."

„Edward!" So was wollte ich nicht hören. „Was ist los mit dir? Soll das ein Scherz sein? Meine Freunde sind nicht in der Nähe und du kannst der Bastard sein, der du immer bist." Ich wollte mich umdrehen und gehen, aber er hielt meine Hand fest.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen Isabella...das ist los..."


	24. Kapitel 24

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 24

„Wovon redest du?" Es war unmöglich, dass er meine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen konnte.

„Ich glaube, du bist so verwirrt, dass ich nur noch eine Wolke in deinem Kopf sehen kann." Ich sah mich um, dass war nicht der richtige Ort zum reden. Ich nahm seine Hand und er kam ohne Widerstand mit mir, wieder einmal wunderte ich mich über den bipolaren Vampir.

Ich führte ihn in Emmetts Büro, hier würde uns keiner stören, es war schließlich das Büro vom Chef, aber ich durfte hier sein.

„Erkläre es mir." Ich lehnte mich an den Schreibtisch, Edward blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt, ist es so schwer zu verstehen? Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, weil du äußerst verwirrt bist." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht verwirrt." Lügnerin.

„Doch das bist du und auch sehr wütend au mich." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich glaube, der einzige der hier verwirrt ist, bist du, weil du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst." Ich fing an, mit meinen Fingernägeln auf die Schreibtischplatte zu trommeln.

„Nein, meine Fähigkeit funktioniert bei allen anderen perfekt,deswegen konnte ich auch deine Freunde davon überzeugen, dass ich der Richtige für dich bin. Du bist die einzige bei der es nicht funktioniert...sag mir also, was los ist." Sein Blick war kalt und manipulierend, glaubte er wirklich, dass das bei mir funktionieren würde?

„Seit wann kannst du es nicht mehr?"

„Seitdem du Dornröschen gespielt hast." Ich sah zur Seit und versuchte mich, auf das zu konzentrieren was er sagte. Nicht das ich wollte, dass er alle meine Geheimnisse kannte, aber irgendwie konnte ich das alles nicht glauben.

„Gut, besser für mich." Sagte ich lächelnd, aber Edward war wütend über die Situation. „So hab ich wenigstens etwas Freiheit." Wir sahen uns einige Sekunden lang an. „Es gibt nichts weiter zu sagen." Sagte ich dann, ging zur Tür und wollte wieder zu den Anderen zurück, doch Edward hielt mich, mal wieder, fest.

„Dieses Verhalten hat ab jetzt ein Ende,verstanden? Glaubst du, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe?" Er sprach mal wieder in Rätseln.

„Lass mich los." Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und er hielt weiterhin meine Hand fest.

„Fang an, deine Gedanken auszudrücken." Forderte er und drückte meine Hand fester. „Ich weiß nicht,ob ich dir weh tue,wenn ich das mache." Er drückte noch fester zu und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen er mir sagen, dass meine gedankten ihm gezeigt hatten, wie weit er mit mir gehen konnte?

„Dann lass mich los, du tust mir nämlich weh." Er ließ mich sofort los, ich riss sie Tür auf und ging, schnell, zu den anderen zurück.

„Alles Ok?" Fragte mich Emmett, sobald er mich sah.

„Ja, wir hatten nur etwas zu klären, wir haben dein Büro benutzt..."

„Ist schon gut." Sagte Emmett beruhigend.

„Bella!" Rief Alice fröhlich. „Du gehst jetzt mit mir auf die Toilette." Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich und direkt in eine der Kabinen.

„Alice!" Ich riss mich los und wollte aus der Kabine.

„Ich hab seine Nummer!" Rief sie triumphierend und hielt einen Zettel hoch.

„Welche Nummer?" Ich konnte mir denken, von wem und ich wollte wissen,wie sie sie bekommen hatte.

„Die von einem sehr attraktiven jungen Mann, der mit dir Essen gehen wollte."

„Noah." Wenn das Edward mitbekam.

„So ist es, der Junge ist ein Schatz. Wir haben uns im Aufzug getroffen und er hat mich wiedererkannt...na ja, er hat mir sein Leid geklagt, dass er versetzt worden ist..."

„Aha und da hat er dich um meine Nummer gebeten?"

„Als er gehört hat, dass du krank warst, war er sehr besorgt und hat mir sofort seine Nummer gegeben." Erklärte Alice aufgeregt. Hier stimmte was nicht.

„Warum bist du so aufgeregt?" Ich sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt doch, das ich mit Edward zusammen bin."

„Ich mag ihn nicht." Sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab keinen guten Eindruck von ihm, ich finde ihn zynisch und er manipuliert dich." Ich musste lächeln, Edward hat es nicht geschafft, meine Freundin zu täuschen. „Warum lächelst du?"

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass du ihn gut leiden kannst und ich wundere mich jetzt etwas." Erklärte ich.

„Hier." Sie gab mir die Nummer. „Ich sag ja nicht, dass du Edward verlassen sollst, dass ist deine Entscheidung." Ich nahm das Papier und steckte es in meine Tasche.

„Das bedeutet gar nichts." Sagte ich, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Edward in ihren Gedanken las, dass ich ihr zugestimmt hatte, dass würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich weiß, aber du musst ihm noch erklären, warum du ihn versetzt hast." Sagte Alice und ich nickte.

„Das stimmt." Ich dachte einen Moment nach. „Verabschiede dich von den anderen für mich und sag Edward, dass ich draußen warte."

„Ok.."

„Und denke nicht, dass ich telefonieren will." Sie nickte, sah mich aber zweifelnd an.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Alice und dann ging ich direkt zum Ausgang, als ich auf die Uhr sah, merkte ich, wie spät es schon war. Trotzdem beschloss ich, Noah jetzt gleich anzurufen, sonst würde ich es nie tun. Ich konnte den Jaguar sehen und das Jacob friedlich schlief. Schnell wählte ich die Nummer und wartete bis sich eine sehr verschlafene Stimme meldete.

„Noah?" Wie konnte ich nur so spät anrufen.

„Wer ist da?" Ich schwieg einen Augenblick, unschlüssig, was ich machen sollte.

„Isabella Swan."

„Bella? Geht's dir gut?" Ich fühlte mich noch schlechter, weil ich ihn geweckt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ist was passiert? Brauchst du Hilfe?" Ich hätte mich für meine Dummheit am liebsten selber geohrfeigt.

„Ich konnte nicht früher anrufen...es ist nichts passiert, ich wollte mich nur für Gestern entschuldigen..."

„Du meinst wohl eher Vorgestern, es ist schon Freitag..."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Ich verzeihe dir nur, wenn du mit mir Essen gehst...aber ein richtiges und kein schnelles Mittagessen, ich hole dich Morgen um sieben ab." Nervös sah ich mich um, Edward würde jeden Moment hier sein.

„Ok..." Sagte ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Aber wir treffen uns im Berghoff."

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja, das ist das Essen gut und es ist ruhig." Ich war ein paar Mal mit Jessica da gewesen und das Restaurant gefiel mir wirklich gut.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dort, Punkt sieben und ich lade ein." Sagte Noah, jetzt wesentlich wacher.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber."

„Gut, wir sehen uns Morgen." Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Bis Morgen." Ich legte auf und sah mein Handy an, ein Date...unter Freunden, dass war nichts schlechtes. Edward tauchte auf und ich sah ihm nervös entgegen, würde ich jetzt auffliegen?

„Warum bist du gegangen?" Er sah mich mit echtem Unverständnis an, da wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte und ich Geheimnisse vor ihm haben konnte.

„Weil ich dich nicht in der Nähe meiner Freunde haben will." Er sah mich kalt an, drehte sich dann um und klopfte brüsk an die Scheibe des Jaguars. Jacob schreckte hoch, sprang sofort aus dem Auto und machte mir die Tür auf. „Danke Jacob." Sagte ich nur und stieg ein, Edward ging im den Wagen und stieg auch ein. Er sagte kein Wort, was mir noch etwas meine Ruhe ließ.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Jacob und ging zusammen mit Edward ins Gebäude und wir stiegen in den Aufzug, noch immer schweigend. Ich musste an Noah denken, er war ein netter junger Mann und mit ihm würde ich bestimmt nicht solche, unangenehme Momente erleben.

„Warum lächelst du?" Riss Edward mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah in sein wütendes Gesicht.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Was für ein tolles Gefühl, dass sagen zu können. Ich genoss den Augenblick, bis Edward mich packte und gegen die Wand drückte. Sein Gesicht war zu nahe und er hatte seine Hände, neben meinem Kopf, an der Wand abgestützt.

„Spiel nicht mit mir! Du weißt, dass ich alles aus dir raus bekommen kann, was ich will..im guten,oder im schlechten. Und jetzt rede, es geht um diesen Noah, stimmts? Deine Freundin ist nicht gerade gut darin, ihre Gedanken zu verschleiern, sie ist nur ein Mensch." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. „Rede Isabella!"

„Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!" Die Tür war aufgegangen und ich versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu sehen.

„Esme..." Murmelte Edward.

„Das ist keine Art Isabella zu behandeln!" Wir stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl und Edward ging an Esme vorbei in die Wohnung, ich ging hinterher und sah Esme erstaunt an, sie wirkte so...mächtig? „Wo wart ihr? Warum ist Bella so dünn?" Edward machte das Licht im Wohnzimmer an, ich ging an ihm vorbei, lehnte mich ans Fenster und sah auf den Boden. „Antworte Edward!" Esme stand direkt vor Edward.

„Antworte ihr Edward." Carlisle saß auf einem Stuhl am Esstisch und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, er hatte noch nie so...unheimlich und wie ein Vampir ausgesehen. Edward sah verdammt wütend aus.

„Warum ist sie so dünn? Warum weiß sie noch immer nicht die ganze Wahrheit...und das wichtigste, warum schreist du sie an?"

„Wer ist dieser Noah?" Wollte Carlisle wissen und sah jetzt mich an.

„Das geht euch nichts an." Sagte Edward genervt.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt Edward, ich habe das mit dem Maskenball nur akzeptiert, weil viele Vampire anwesend waren und wenn sie dich debil gesehen hätten, hätte sie Bella mitnehmen können...aber wenn ich sie jetzt so sehe." Esme kam zu mir und sah äußerst bedrohlich aus. Sie trug ein blutrotes, langes Kleid, dass einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt hatte. „Du hast mir diese Mail geschrieben,weil du etwas über Edward erfahren wolltest, stimmts?" Edward sah mich an, als ob er mir jeden Augenblick an den Hals gehen würde.

„Ja." Sagt ich nur.

„Behandelt dich Edward noch immer wie am Tag des Balls?" Ich sah zu Edward.

„Ja." Antwortete ich fest.

„Ist er respektlos?" Ich sah Esme nicht an.

„Ja...außerdem unterwirft er mich auf alle nur erdenkliche Arten, ich darf nicht ausgehen, er sagt mir nicht, warum er mich hier festhält und er..." Ich sah wieder zu Edward und war jetzt sicher, dass er mich mit seinem Blick töten wollte. „...war mit einer anderen Frau zusammen, im Büro von Carlisle."

„Edward." Murmelte Carlisle entsetzt, aber das erstaunlichste war Esme, sie ging zu Edward und gab ihm eine so kräftige Ohrfeige, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm zu...helfen? Als ich merkte, was ich da tat,lehnte ich mich wieder ans Fenster.

„Du hast ihr nichts gesagt?" Wollte Esme wissen.

„Nein!" Schrie Edward wütend.

„Red nicht so mit mir!..Carlisle." Sagte sie müde und sah ihren Mann hilfesuchend an.

„Gut das du für einige Tage herkommen wolltest Schatz." Sagte Carlisle liebevoll. Ich schluckte und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das richtige getan hatte.

„Kann er noch immer deine Gedanken lesen Bella?" Fragte mich Esme und sah wirklich müde aus.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Seitdem ich so lange geschlafen habe, kann er es nicht mehr."

„Wenigstens etwas." Esme setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Du!" Sagte Carlisle zu Edward und stand auf. „Kommst mit mir." Er nahm Edward am Arm, aber der riss sich sofort los.

„Raus! Alle Beide!" Schrie Edward sie an. „Jetzt...Isabella und ich haben zu reden...fahrt wieder in Urlaub oder sonst wo hin!" Esme und Carlisle sahen ihn an und mir sprang vor Angst fast das Herz aus der Brust.

„Wir werden gehen..." Sagte Esme zögernd. „Aber wir werden Morgen wiederkommen...wir haben die Verantwortung für dich Edward und wenn du deine Partnerin schlecht behandelst...das wird bei unserer Art nicht geduldet." Ich fiel fast auf den Hintern, als ich das hörte.

„Ich bin nicht seine Partnerin!" Rief ich. „Ihr!" Ich zeigte von einem zum anderen. „Bestimmt über mein Leben,als ob ich ein Nichts wäre. Ich entscheide was ich will und das ist nicht Edward!" Die drei Vampire sahen mich an. „Niemals in meinem Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ich auch nur in die Nähe von jemandem wie ihm kommen könnte. Er hat mein Leben zu einer Hölle gemacht, er benutzt mich wie es ihm gefällt und ich bin nicht seine Partnerin...ich empfinde nichts für ihn und das einzige was ich will Edward..." Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen. „...ist, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest!" Esme sah mich entsetzt an und nahm die Hand von Carlisle. „Das ist das Einzige, womit du mich glücklich machen kannst." Edward sah mich ausdruckslos an, er war nicht dazu in der Lage etwas zu empfinden, also konnte ich ihm auch nicht weh tun. „Ich bin keine Marionette!" Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging in mein Zimmer, ich ließ das Licht aus und setzte mich in eine Ecke.

Natürlich ging kurze Zeit später die Tür auf und Edward kam ins Zimmer, ich wich seinem Blick aus, aber er nahm mich am Arm und führte mich zum Bett. Ich setzte mich, während er auf und ab lief.

„Wo ist Esme?" Fragte ich, als er eisern schwieg.

„Deine gute Fee ist gegangen, vorher musste ich mir natürlich noch eine Predigt anhören." Ich lächelte innerlich. „Aber damit hast du gar nichts erreicht Kind, du bist immer noch hier bei mir." Kind? Was sollte das jetzt?

„Nenne mich nicht Kind Edward."

„Oh entschuldige bitte Gnädigste..." Er beugte sich zu mir. „Wie darf ich sie den nennen? Holde Maid? So hat Noah dich genannt, nicht?" Wütend sprang ich auf.

„Halt den Mund!" Ich schubste ihn von mir weg. „Du hast kein Recht so zu reden..."

„Das willst du also? So soll man dich behandeln?"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass man mich anschreit, mich herumschubst und meinen Körper einfach benutzt, als ob er dir gehörte!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Das tut er."

„Du hast keine Ahnung!" Ich musste die Tränen zurückhalten. „Du hast keine Ahnung was, La tua Cantante bedeutet, deswegen hast du auch versagt, es ist nicht die Schuld von Luciana oder Samantha, es ist einzig und allein deine Schuld." Ich schubste ihn wieder.

„Ausgezeichnet! Ein Mensch weiß mehr als ich!"

„Das tue ich! Du verstehst das Konzept nicht, dass jemand zu jemandem gehört, was es bedeutet..."

„Erkläre es mir, wenn du so schlau bist!" Schrie er mich an und ich machte einen Schritt zurück, aber meinen Mund hielt ich nicht.

„Ich bin keine Eigentum...kein Objekt, siehst du das nicht? Du war auch mal ein Mensch, ich bin niemand den du benutzen kannst, wenn du Lust dazu hast...man muss es sich erarbeiten, wenn man jemanden sein nennen möchte..." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Man muss Vertrauen gewinnen, Zuneigung...Liebe, du...du benutzt alles und jeden nach deinem Gutdünken und behandelst das, was angeblich dir gehört, wie den letzten Dreck." Ich kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen. „Du hattest kein Recht mich zu entführen und mich einfach zu benutzen, ich hätte nicht nein gesagt, wenn du mich einfach auf einem Kaffee eingeladen hättest." Ich setzte mich wieder aufs Bett. „Aber du bist einfach böse und ruinierst alles. Luciana..."

„Halt den Mund." Sagte er leise. „Du weißt nichts von Luciana..." Ich wurde wieder wütend.

„Natürlich weiß ich das nicht! Du erzählst mir einfach nichts...Du sagst mir nicht, was in deinem irren Kopf vorgeht...Du verbirgst alles vor mir..."

„Halt den Mund Bella!" Er packte meine Schultern. „Halt einfach den Mund." Sagte er jetzt leiser. „Du weißt nichts." Es war nur noch ein Flüstern, er ließ seine Hände fallen und gab mich wieder frei. „Immer wenn man sich zeigt wie man ist... geht alles den Bach runter." Ich konnte ihn kaum verstehen.

„Du bist ein Feigling, es ist offensichtlich, dass du es nicht überwunden hast... sie...Luciana." Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl als ich das sagte. Edward drehte mir den Rücken zu und ich konnte im Halbschatten nur seine Silhouette sehen.

„Es war nicht nur Luciana...und es war kein Betrug." Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen, würde er mir wirklich erzählen, was passiert war? „Alle glauben, es ist wegen Luciana, aber es ist nicht nur wegen ihr...ich bin schon viele Jahre hier und ich weiß was es bedeutet, wenn man sich verliebt...glaube nicht, das ich immer so gewesen bin." Ich ließ mich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, würde er mir jetzt wirklich seine Geschichte erzählen?


	25. Kapitel 25

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 25

Würde er mir jetzt wirklich seine Geschichte erzählen?

„Sie ist gestorben und alle glauben, dass ich noch immer darunter leide, aber das ist es nicht...es sind so viele Jahre vergangen, dass ich mich kaum an ihr Gesicht erinnere." So wollte er mir erklären, dass er verliebt gewesen war? „Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt, als ich noch ein Mensch gewesen war, ich hab mich ihr nie erklärt, bis eines schönes Tages und aus verschiedenen Gründen, Carlisle mich verwandelte...er brauchte wahrscheinlich Gesellschaft..." Er schwieg und auch ich sagte nichts, ich wollte, dass er weiter redete, ich bewegte mich nicht mal. „Meine erste La tua Cantante fand ich in meinem ersten Jahr als Vampir, ich war ein Neugeborener und sie überlebte keine zehn Minuten in meinen Armen, ich war zu impulsiv...das war Samantha." Aus einem Reflex heraus,legte ich meine Hand auf meinen Hals.

„Ein Jahr später traf ich Luciana wieder, sie war noch allein und auch ich fühlte mich allein, Carlisle hatte Esme gefunden und sie zu seiner erklärt und ich wollte so was auch. Sie war nicht meine Cantante, trotzdem erklärte ich sie zu meiner, sie war damit einverstanden, dann verwandelte ich sie und die nächsten zwei Jahre war ich wirklich glücklich, bis...ein anderer Vampir tauchte auf..." Jetzt sah er mich an und ich hielt die Luft an, er sollte weiter reden. „Wenn du ein Vampir bist, behältst du dein Aroma, es wird besser...sagen wir so, es war eine Verwechslung der Partner." Ich zog die Stirn kraus, dieser andere Vampir war der eigentliche Partner für Luciana? „Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte,sie konnte keine Entscheidung treffen, sie war debil und ihr Ausweg war es, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich weiß bis Heute nicht, was in ihren Kopf vorgegangen war."

„Und was passierte dann?"

„Ich blieb einige Jahre lang allein, dann kamen andere Vampire." Er drehte mir wieder den Rücken zu. „Alle fanden ihren Vampir, oder Menschen...und ich..ich war es Leid, immer der Gute und Dumme zu sein. Nachdem ich mit drei Frauen, von meiner Art, zusammen gewesen war, die mich verließe, weil sie ihren Partner gefunden hatten,ließ ich mich auf keine Beziehung mehr ein und fing an mich einfach nur zu amüsieren, meinen Spaß mit Menschen zu haben, die alle meine Bedürfnisse stillen...und dann kamst du und hast alles ruiniert." Ich sah ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagte und als er schwieg, wurde ich sauer.

„Du bist ein Schwein." Platzte ich raus. „Das ist deine große Geschichte? Deswegen muss ich leiden? Keine gewalttätige Mutter,oder ein Vater der dich missbraucht hat? Alles nur,weil du ein wenig Pech gehabt hast? Du bist unglaublich Edward Cullen!" Ich schubste ihn mit all meiner Kraft. „Das ist nichts! Nichts im Vergleich zu dem,was ich durchmachen muss! Ich muss alles ertrage,weil du ein Vampir uns stärker bist, aber das macht dich nicht überlegen und gibt dir auch nicht das Recht,mich zu unterwerfen...ich hatte mir geschworen, dass mir das nie wieder passieren wird." Ich sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich musste meinen Vater ertragen und jetzt dich!" Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Raus! Verschwinde und ich will dich nie wiedersehen!" Er rührte sich nicht. „Raus!" Schrie ich ihn an, er drehte sich um und ging. Ich sah ihm hinterher, er schien mir keine weiteren Erklärungen abgeben zu wollen.

Ich legte mich ins Bett, zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Verdammt! Warum musste mir das passieren?

Ich versuchte zu schlafen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Ich starrte die weiße Decke an und dachte an die lächerliche Geschichte von Edward, Luciana hatte sich das Leben genommen und er hatte noch ein oder zwei Frauen an andere Männer verloren, dass war alles und er war mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige dem so etwas passiert war. Das war alles so dumm und dauerte Stunden, bis ich endlich einschlafen konnte.

Das Schellen meines Handys weckte mich und ich tastete auf dem Nachttisch danach.

„Ja?"

„Wie ich sehe sind wir quitt,diesmal hab ich dich geweckt." Ich riss meine Augen auf.

„Noah? Wie spät ist es?"

„Anscheinend war es eine gute Idee dich anzurufen, es ist genau fünf Uhr." Ich sah auf mein Handy, Noah hatte Recht. „Bist du Ok?"

„Ja,warum?"

„Deine Stimme ist so rau,bist du erkältet?" Ich lächelte, dass kam wohl eher vom Heulen.

„Alles Ok, um sieben sehe wir uns." Antwortete ich.

„Dann bleibt es dabei?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns gleich."

„Bis später." Wir legten auf und ich sprang aus dem Bett. Kurz dachte ich daran,dass Edward mich nicht geweckt hatte und ich wieder nicht im Büro gewesen war, aber darüber konnte ich mir später noch Gedanken machen, jetzt musste ich erstmal ging ins Bad, duschte, wusch mir die Haare und machte mich dann sorgfältig fertig. Ich brauchte länger als sonst, aber es war auch ein besonderes Date.

Ich ging in den Kleiderschrank und suchte mir aus den Kisten,etwas zum anziehen heraus. Als ich fertig war, betrachtete ich mich zufrieden im Spiegel,dass war die echte Bella. Ich hatte mich für eine dunkle Jeans, ein helles Shirt und einen schwarzen Blazer entschieden, dazu trug ich flache Schuhe und meine Haare fielen offen über meinen Rücken. Ich lächelte mir zu, nahm meine Tasche und verließ die Wohnung. Ich fuhr nach unten,dort würde ich mir ein Taxi suchen und zum Restaurant fahren.

„Guten Tag." Sagte Jacob und hielt mir die Tür auf,sobald er mich sah.

„Hallo Jake." Sagte ich fröhlich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, du brauchst mich nicht zu fahren, ich nehme ein Taxi." Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang schweigend an.

„Gut." Sagte er dann.

Jacob half mir ein Taxi zu rufen, was wir relativ schnell bekamen. Ich lag gut in der Zeit und konzentrierte mich während der Fahrt darauf,nicht an Edward zu denken.

Wir kamen am Restaurant an, ich bezahlte den Fahrer, holte tief Luft und stieg aus, um zu meinem Date zu gehen.

„Und ich hatte gedacht,dass ich warten müsste." Ich drehte mich um und sah in Noahs lächelndes Gesicht. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus Bella."

„Danke, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus." Auch er war leger gekleidet, was mir sehr gut gefiel.

„Gehen wir rein? Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Er hielt mir seinen Arm hin und ich hakte mich ein. Wir gingen ins Restaurant und obwohl es relativ voll war, bekamen wir sofort einen Tisch. Noah zog den Stuhl für mich zurück und ich setzte mich.

„Das machst du bestimmt bei jeder Frau." Kommentierte ich seine Geste.

„Ist eine Gewohnheit." Er setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Nicht das ich mich oft mit Frauen treffe...ich meine.." Ich musste lachen, weil er so nervös war.

„Warum bist du so nervös?" Fragte ich ihn dann auch.

„Na ja, ich habe ein Date mit einer sehr hübschen, jungen Frau und hoffe, es nicht zu ruinieren." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir wollten es doch wie ein Essen zwischen Freunden sehen und nicht wie ein Date..."

„Das musst du wohl mit dir allein ausgemacht haben, weil ich..." Die Kellnerin kam mit der Karte und wir bestellten unsere Getränke.

„Aber es sollte so sein Noah." Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang schweigend an.

„Bist du mit jemandem zusammen?" Fragte er mich dann und ich zögerte mit meiner Antwort. Faktisch war ich nicht mit Edward zusammen, zumindest nicht freiwillig und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass Edward mich nicht mehr benutzte und manipulierte. „Warum siehst du mich jetzt so wüten an?"

„Was?" Schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken auf.

„Du hast mich wütend angesehen." Noah sah mich besorgt an.

„Du musst mich für irre halten, aber ich musste nur an etwas denken...und nein, ich bin mit niemandem zusammen." Das war keine richtige Lüge.

„Dann hab ich den Weg frei?" Ich dachte kurz über seine Frage nach, bevor ich antwortete.

„Noah...ich glaube nicht, dass es der richtige Moment ist...was letztens zwischen uns passiert ist..."

„War nichts, dass ist mir klar." Sagte er lächelnd. „Aber jetzt kenne ich dich besser und du gefällst mir,ich möchte dich gerne öfters sehen."

„Du bist gerade mal zehn Minuten mit mir zusammen."

„Ja, aber man merkt sofort, dass du ein netter Mensch bist...warum akzeptierst du nicht,ab und zu mit mir auszugehen und wir sehen einfach, was passiert?...Als Freunde." Sagte er.

„Als Freunde."

„So lange wie du es wünscht." Ich musste lachen.

„Jetzt spielst du mit mir." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Nein, ich suche nur etwas, was ich in meiner Freizeit machen kann, dass solltest du auch tun."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht allzu viel Freizeit, ich bin Angestellte und kein Chef." Erklärte ich.

„Da hast du Recht und es muss verdammt hart sein, für diesen Cullen zu arbeiten, nicht?" Warum musste er jetzt über Edward reden? „Er behandelt dich nicht gerade gut." Sofort vielen mir all die Situationen ein, in denen Edward mich schlecht behandelt hat. „Bella?"

„Nein..." Antwortete ich sofort. „Ich habe gerade überlegt,ob ich das Licht zu Hause ausgemacht habe." Versuchte ich mich raus zureden.

„Wo wohnst du?" Wollte Noah wissen und ich schluckte trocken.

„Bridgetport." Nannte ich ihm meine alte Adresse.

„Das ist nicht gerade in der Nähe,ich bringe dich nachher nach hause." Sagte er.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte ich schnell.

„Keine Widerrede."

„Danke und wo wohnst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich hab ein Appartement im Zentrum." Antwortete er und in dem Moment kam die Kellnerin zurück und wir bestellten unser Essen.

„Für mich einen Hamburger mit Pommes und eine Cola." Sagte ich und Noah lächelte mich an.

„Für mich auch." Die Kellnerin schrieb unsere Bestellung auf und ging wieder. „Du scheinst keines von diesen Mädchen zu sein, die nur Salat essen, das gefällt mir."

„Ich hab Hunger und da muss man was anständiges essen." Erklärte ich.

„Das ist ein ausgezeichnetes Argument." Ich lächelte ihn an, ich konnte gar nicht anders, es war so wohltuend mit ihm zusammen zu sein, er wirkte so anständig und ehrlich.

Das Essen kam schnell und wir machten uns darüber her, während wir uns über alles mögliche unterhielten, ich fühlte mich gut und frei.

„Du möchtest also nach Europa, ich war vor ein paar Jahren da, es ist sehr schön, obwohl ich nur ein paar Städte kenne." Erzählte Noah.

„Du warst also schon in Europa?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja und bald wirst du es dir ansehen, stimmts?"

„Ich muss noch etwas sparen, aber mir fehlt nicht mehr viel." Und ich musste meine Freiheit wiederbekommen.

„Du wirst es bestimmt bald schaffen." Sagte Noah lächelnd. „Sollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?" Fragte er, da wir fertig waren. Ich strahlte ihn an, dass hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.

Noah bezahlte und wir gingen raus, es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und wir gingen langsam durch die beleuchteten Straßen.

„Und was ist mit deiner Familie Bella?" Ich versteifte mich, dass war nicht gerade mein Lieblingsthema.

„Ihnen geht es gut, Danke." Antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Hast du Geschwister?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Einzelkind...du hast nichts mit Charlie Swan zu tun, oder?" Ich schluckte.

„Nein." Sagte ich schnell.

„Er ist ein großartiger Geschäftsmann, ich kenne ihn von Microsoft, er hat einige Aktien..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist." Sagte ich und ging schneller.

„Gut und was machen deine Eltern?" Er passte sich meinem Schritt an.

„Sie verdienen sich ihren Lebensunterhalt." Ich wollte das Thema beenden.

„Aha..." Es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigend, bis Noah wieder etwas sagte. „Sieh mal." Er zeigte auf ein Kino. „Da gibt es einen Marathon mit Filmen von Tom Hanks, sollen wir?" Ich sah au meine Uhr, es war gerade mal neun Uhr.

„Ok." Sagte ich, wir liefen über die Straße und kamen rechtzeitig zum Anfang von Cast Away. Ich hatte den Film schon mal gesehen, aber ich amüsierte mich trotzdem und wir sahen uns noch zwei weitere Filme an.

„Das war unglaublich, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so viele Filme hintereinander gesehen." Sagte ich, als wir aus dem Kino kamen.

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und jetzt bringe ich dich nach Hause." Sagte Noah.

„Ich nehme besser ein Taxi." Es war verdammt spät und es würde die Sache komplizieren, wenn ich erst noch nach Bridgetport fahren würde.

„Das wirst du natürlich nicht." Sagte Noah bestimmt, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zu seinem Auto. Ich sah auf unsere Hände, es fühlte sich gut an, sanft, ohne Zwang. „Da sind wir." Noah ließ meine Hand los und wir stiegen in sein Auto. Er kannte den Weg und ich musste ihm nur die letzten Meter erklären, wo genau meine angebliche Wohnung lag.

„Vielen Dank das du mich gebracht hast, dass war wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." Das war es wirklich nicht, ich würde um die Uhrzeit nie ein Taxi finden.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen und die Zeit mit dir ist wirklich wie im Fluge vergangen." Sagte Noah. „Und jetzt schnell ins Bett und ruhe dich aus."

„Wir sehen uns." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg aus.

„Ich ruf dich an." Rief Noah hinter mir her und ich winkte ihm zu.

Ich tat, als ob ich ins Gebäude gehen würde und Noah fuhr los, sobald er um die Ecke war, ging ich wieder auf die Straße. Sie war menschenleer und es war kein Taxi in Sicht. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und sah, dass ich nur einen Anruf von Edward bekommen hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten,ging ich durch die dunkle Straße, um auf die Hauptstraße zu kommen. Wenige Minuten später bog ich in die Hauptstraße ein und sie war genauso ausgestorben, wie der Rest. Es war nicht mal ein Auto zu sehen, aber ich konnte hören, wie in meiner Nähe eine Glasflasche zerschlagen wurde. Vorsichtig machte ich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ich gegen jemanden stieß.

„Was haben wir den da." Ich drehte mich um und stand direkt vor einem riesigen Kerl, der nicht alleine war. „Eine Prinzessin wie du sollte um diese Zeit nicht allein unterwegs sein." Sagte der Typ und strich mir mit dem Finger übers Kinn, ich machte sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Automatisch fuhr ich mit meine Hand in die Tasche, griff nach meinem Handy und wählte die eins, das war die Direktwahl von Edward. Aber der Typ merkte es und zog meine Hand aus der Tasche.

„Wie listig du doch bist." Sagte er und sah auf mein Handy. „Monster?" Las er, so hatte ich Edwards Nummer gespeichert. Der Typ kam näher und strich wieder mit seinem Finger über mein Kinn und diesmal strich er meinen Hals hinunter, bis zum Ansatz meiner Brüste. Ich kniff die Augen zu und mein Herz sprang mir vor Angst fast aus der Brust. „Diese Schönheit ist nur für mich. Verschwindet!" Sagte der Typ zu den anderen, packte mich um meine Taille und zog mich an sich, ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber er hielt mich zu fest. Der Typ zog mich in eine Gasse und ich versuchte mir sein Gesicht einzuprägen, für den Fall, dass ich hier lebend wieder herauskommen würde. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand und ich konnte seinen ekeligen Atem riechen und er griff brutal nach meiner Brust.

„Edward!" Schrie ich mit all meiner Kraft und danach ging alles sehr schnell. Der Typ schob eine Hand unter mein Shirt und fing an sich mit der anderen die Hose auf zumachen, während er mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drückte. Ich versuchte mich von ihm frei zu machen und schlug verzweifelt auf ihn ein. Ich schaffte es, ihn im Gesicht zu treffen, als sein Gewicht plötzlich verschwand. Ich machte die Augen auf und er war nicht mehr da, schluchzend griff ich nach meiner Tasche und rannte los. Ich rannte in der Mitte der Straße und wenn ich kein Taxi finden würde, würde ich bis zum Belmont laufen.

„Bella! Bleib stehen!" Er hielt meinen Arm fest und als ich seine Stimme hörte, brach ich zusammen. Edward hielt mich fest, ich heulte hysterisch und lehnte mein Stirn an seine Brust.

„Wo...wo is er?" Schluchzte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Hast du...?"

„Ja, ich hab ihn umgebracht." Antwortete Edward kalt. „Und viele Frauen währen mir dankbar dafür." Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und Edward hielt mich an den Schultern fest, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich allein. „Jetzt reicht es mit dem Weinen, du bist in Sicherheit." Edward holte sein Handy raus, wählte eine Nummer und sagte jemandem,wo wir waren. Wir blieben auf der Straße stehen, bis der Jaguar vor uns hielt.

„Miss Isabella!" Hörte ich Jacobs Stimme. „Was...?"

„Halt den Mund Black!" Knurrte Edward und machte die Tür vom Auto auf und half mir beim einsteigen. Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz fallen, zog meine Beine an, umarmte meine Knie und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, weil ich den Typ wieder vor mir sah.

Diesmal fuhr Jacob direkt in die Tiefgarage und ich merkte, wie Edward mich aus dem Auto hob, in den Fahrtstuhl trug und ich machte erst wieder die Augen auf, als ich mein Bett unter mir spürte. Ich legte mich hin und heulte weiter, Edward hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und sah mich schweigend an. Irgendwann schlossen sich meine Augen und ich schlief vor Erschöpfung ein.

Meine eigenen Schrei weckten mich und ich setzte mich im Bett auf, im Traum hatte ich den Typen wieder vor mir gesehen. Ich merkte, dass mir jemand meinen Pyjama angezogen hatte und ich jetzt unter der Decke lag.

„Es ist zwei Uhr, Jane wird dir gleich etwas zu essen bringen." Ich sah Edward an, er schien noch immer auf dem gleichen Platzt zu sitzen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte. „Hier ist ein Tee für dich, damit du dich beruhigst. Esme hat ihn gemacht, ich hab ihr alles erzählt und sie ist sehr besorgt." Edward redete wie ein Roboter.

„Wie hast du mich Gestern gefunden? Bist du mir gefolgt?" Edward sah mich an und stand auf.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo du warst und wenn du mich das nächste mal telepathisch rufst, lass gefälligst die Augen auf, oder denke zumindest an den Ort an dem du bist." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich kann so was machen?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Ja, dass ist eine Fähigkeit, die du mit mir hast...deine Angst Gestern hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich wieder in deinen Kopf sehen konnte." Ich zog meine Knie an und legte mein Kinn darauf.

„Gestern..."

„Was hast du bei deiner alten Wohnung gemacht?"

„Ich hab mich Gestern mit..."

„Noah getroffen, du hast nach ihm gerochen." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Ich habe nicht..."

„Ich weiß, nur deine Kleidung hat nach ihm gerochen und nach diesem Bastard." Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Du hast...ihn umgebracht?" Er nickte.

„So ist es und ich hatte Erbarmen mit ihm, er hat es nicht mal gemerkt." Sagte Edward kalt.

„Was hast du mit dem Körper gemacht?" Fragte ich.

„Ihn verschwinden lassen und die Details brauchst du nicht zu wissen." Ich nickte. „Und wie war dein Date?" Seine Kinnmuskeln spannten sich bei dieser Frage an.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, du brauchst die Details nicht zu wissen." Er stand auf und reichte mir den Tee.

„Trink ihn, solange er noch heiß ist." Er ging zur Tür und verschwand. Ich lehnte mich wieder in die Kissen, trank den Tee und kuschelte mich wieder unter die Decke, ich schlief fast sofort wieder ein.

Jemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter und wollte mich wecken,langsam machte ich die Augen auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Jane.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was passiert ist." Sagte sie und umarmte mich fest. Ich musste bei ihrer Besorgnis lächeln.

„Jetzt ist alles gut..." Sagte ich .

„Ich bin nur froh, dass Mr, Edward diesem Verbrecher seine gerechte Strafe gegeben hat." Ich schluckte trocken. Zu dem Thema hatte ich gegensätzliche Gefühle, es war gut das dieser Typ keiner Frau mehr etwas antun konnte, aber es war ein Menschenleben und niemand sollte sich das Recht raus nehmen, es einfach zu beenden. „Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht." Jane stellte ein Tablett auf meine Beine. „Alle sind sehr besorgt um dich."

„Edward hat mir gesagt, dass Esme mir den Tee gemacht hat." Jane zog die Stirn kraus und sah mich an.

„Mrs. Cullen war den ganzen Tag über nicht hier." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Edward mir den Tee gemacht hat?" Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Mr. Edward gesagt hat, dass Mrs. Cullen den Tee gemacht hat, dann wird das wohl so sein." Ich sah Jane an, sie würde alles tun um Edward zu unterstützen.

„Verstanden...wo ist er?"

„Er ist zu seinen Eltern gefahren, sie fahren Morgen wieder und setzten ihren Urlaub fort." Ich nickte, wenn er nicht hier war, konnten wir frei sprechen.

„Du scherzt, Edward hat mir den Tee nicht gemacht." Sagte ich sofort.

„Ich sage nichts dazu, er wird später die Gedanken lesen, ich hab gelernt, meine Gedanken vor ihm zu verschleiern, aber du..."

„Edward kann meine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen." Jane riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Wirklich? Er kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen?" Sagte sie und strahlte mich an.

„Ja und warum strahlst du so?"

„Anscheinend hat dir niemand etwas gesagt." Jetzt sah ich sie überrascht an, was wusste sie, was ich nicht wusste. „Es wäre nicht richtig, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass er so verwirrt sein muss, dass er bei dir blockiert ist, obwohl diese Verwirrung mit seiner Cantante synchron sein muss, damit seine Gabe nicht mehr funktioniert. Aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen Bella." Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt, ich weiß genau, was ich über Edward denke." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie du meinst." Sagte Jane und verdrehte die Augen. „Es würde schlimmer sein, wenn ihr noch einen Schritt weitergeht...es könnte in eine Abhängigkeit ausarten."

„Ich will nichts von ihm!" Sagt ich sauer. „Hör auf so zu reden,als ob Edward mir irgendetwas bedeuten würde, dass einzige was ich für ihn empfinde ist Hass. Du bist doch dabei gewesen, wie er mich meiner Freiheit beraubt, wie er mich behandelt hat, wie er mich um all meine Sicherheit gebracht hat." Jane sah mich schweigend an. „Und sage nicht, dass es für alles einen Grund gibt, ich kennen mittlerweile seine Geschichte."

„Was? Du weißt von Luciana?" Ich schnaufte.

„Seine traurige Geschichte kann nur seine Fans erweichen, wie dich oder Esme. Das alles ist eine Ewigkeit her und zieht als Ausrede nicht mehr." Sagte ich wütend.

„Wie ich sehe, hat er nicht alles klar ausgedrückt." Sagte Jane nachdenklich.

„Gibt es noch mehr in seiner Geschichte?"

„Ich meine, dass es Mr. Edward nicht gerade leicht fällt freimütig und ehrlich zu sein, es hat mehr als ein Jahr gedauert, bis er mir sagen konnte, dass ich eine gute Arbeit mache und bei dir ist es noch schlimmer." Erklärte Jane.

„Du meinst, dass es dauern wird,bis er mir sagt, dass ich eine gute Arbeit leiste? Er hat mir nämlich verdammt klar gemacht, dass ich nur eine Angestellte bin, mit der er Sex haben kann." Antwortete ich darauf.

„Rede nicht so über dich, dass ist nicht gut."

„Da siehst du, was dein Chef in mir auslöst Jane..er ist ein Psychopath und das eins klar ist, seine vampirische Verwirrung ist nichts weiter als sein schlechtes Gewissen und von meiner Seite ist da gar nichts, er ist nur ein Hindernis, dass ich überwinden muss, damit ich frei sein kann Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich auf solch ein Problem treffe und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich frei bin." Die Tür flog auf und Edward sah mich wütend an.

„Nimm dieses Tablett und verschwinde hier Jane, bevor ich es bereue, dir deinen Job wiedergegeben zu haben." Jane sprang sofort au und führte seinen Befehl aus.

Edward machte die Tür hinter ihr zu und kam zum Bett.

„Ein Hindernis also." Ich rutschte von ihm weg. „Jetzt bist du anscheinend nicht mehr so mutig wie noch vor ein paar Minuten." Ich schluckte, als ich sah, wie rot seine Augen waren. „Ich bin hungrig und diesmal werde ich deiner Bitte nachkommen." Ich schrie erschrocken auf,als er mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke zurück schlug.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Edward, nicht nachdem was Gestern passiert ist." Sagte ich flehentlich.

„Das ist mir gleichgültig." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Du hast so ein Problem wie mich also schon früher gehabt." Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, was er in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Sagte ich schnell, aber er packte meinen Fuß und zog mich zu sich.

„Das sollte auch dir egal sein, du hast gesagt, dass du nur eine Angestellte bist." Ich sah ihn wütend an.

„Verdammter Manipulator, dass sind deine Worte!" Er fing an sich sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen. „Was machst du?"

„Das was ich will, mache ich das nicht immer?" Für kurze Zeit hatte ich gedacht, dass Edward sich geändert hätte, aber jetzt behandelte er mich wieder wie am Anfang, hatten meine Worte ihn wirklich getroffen? „Was denkst du?" Fragte er wütend. Ich wusste, dass er wütend war, weil ich mich mir Noah getroffen hatte und das es ihn verrückt machen musste, dass er nicht wusste, was ich dachte. „Isabella!" Er wollte eine Antwort, aber das brachte meine Gedanken nur noch mehr in Schwung. Er hatte mich nach dem Zwischenfall Gestern Bella genannt,obwohl er gewusst haben muss, das ich mich mit Noah getroffen hatte und er hatte mich gerettet

„Danke." Sagte ich, Edward ließ mich los und sah mich an. „Danke, dass du mir zu Hilfe gekommen bist." Er sah mich noch immer an und seine Augen leuchteten rot. Ich würde ihn von mir trinken lassen, dass würde seine Laune verbessern und mir mehr Freiheiten geben. Langsam musste ich lernen, wie ich ihn manipulieren konnte. „Du...du kannst von mir trinken." Sagt ich und er sah mich kalt an.

„Als ob ich deine Erlaubnis bräuchte." Er nahm wieder meinen Fuß und zog mich zu ihm. „Ich bin hungrig nach deinem Blut...und nach dir..."


	26. Kapitel 26

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 26

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich seine Zähne an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel spürte und er zu biss. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter von meiner Mitte entfernt und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. Edward war meinem Wunsch nachgekommen,mir nicht immer in den Hals zu beißen, aber das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Edward ließ von mir ab, ich konnte mein Blut auf seinen Lippen sehen und er sah etwas außer Kontrolle aus.

„Verdammt...es sind viele Tage vergangen." Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und säuberte sie von meinem Blut. Ich sah ihn wortlos an, dafür das es schon so lange her war, hatte er weniger getrunken als sonst. Edward nahm meine Füße und zog daran, bis meine Beine aus dem Bett hingen und ich saß. Ohne Vorwarnung legte er seine Lippen auf meine und schalltet damit meinen Kopf aus, wie er es immer tat. Ich merkte nicht mal, wie ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Edward drückte mich langsam wieder nach hinten, bis wir Beide im Bett lagen, als ich seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte spürte, machte ich die Augen auf. Es konnte nicht sein, dass wir so kompatible im Bett waren und uns außerhalb des Bettes am liebsten umbringen würden.

„Nein."Ich stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust. „Das macht keinen Sinn, ich hasse dich." Sagte ich und rutschte von ihm weg. „Ich muss dir nicht helfen, wenn du Blut brauchst und ich muss dich auch nicht in meinem Bett akzeptieren, dass passt nicht..."Edward sah mich einfach nur an. „Außerdem solltest du gar nicht hier sein, Jane hat gesagt, dass du bei deinen Eltern bist." Fast konnte ich die Wut in Edward aufsteigen sehen, versuchte er sich etwa zu kontrollieren?

„Ich zähle bis hunderte, damit ich nicht..." Konnte er meine Gedanken wieder lesen? Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er es nicht konnte. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, schon gar nicht seine Lippen, von denen ich nicht genug bekommen konnte, aber davon durfte ich mich nicht leiten lassen. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich aufgehört habe, obwohl du mich schon so gereizt hast, dass ich steif bin?" Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wenn er so direkt war, brachte er mich immer wieder aus dem Konzept. „Und?" Er hatte Recht, normalerweise hörte er nie auf.

„Weil du sonderbar bist." Antwortete ich, ohne nachzudenken. „Und wenn du sonderbar bist, machst du ungewöhnliche Sachen, wie einen Tee zum Beispiel." Edwards Gesicht wurde noch kälter.

„Dann sollte ich mich besser wieder normal verhalten." Sagte er,nahm meinen Fuß und zog mich wieder zu sich.

„Nein!" Natürlich war es nicht besser, wenn er normal war, normal war schlecht, böse und sonderbar, sonderbar war er ein völlig Unbekannter für mich und ich konnte ihn nicht einschätzen.

„Wie ich sehe, musst du deinem neuen Freund treu sein. Noah, stimmts?" Sagte er spöttisch.

„Noah ist ein Freund,mehr nicht und ich muss dir keine Erklärungen abgeben."

„Freunde küssen sich nicht." Er sah mich fest an.

„Es reicht,dafür hast du mich ja schon bestraft,wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Er sah kurz zur Seite und sah mich dann wieder an.

„Ich will jetzt nicht reden, ich will Sex mit dir, so einfach ist das." Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen,war er auch schon über mir, aber ich hatte meine Hände auf seiner Brust,damit er nicht weitergehen konnte. Seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt und ich sah ihn direkt in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, in ihnen lesen zu können. „So einfach ist das." Sagte er wieder und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du hällst dich zurück, weil ich es tue." Er zog die Stirn kraus als ich es sagte. „Wird dir dein Verhalten etwas bewusst?"

„Träum weiter Isabella, ich kann nur deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen."Ich sah ihn wütend an.

„Du lügst, in der ersten Nacht konntest du meine Gedanken lesen und hast nicht aufgehört, obwohl ich dich abgewiesen habe." Sagte ich

„Nur bis zu dem Moment als ich dich geküsst habe, erinnerst du dich?" Antwortete er arrogant.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich gesagt habe."

„Auch wenn du mit einem anderen ausgehst, auch wenn du mich fernhalten kannst, auch wenn du in meinen Augen lesen kannst und ich deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen kann..." Seine Lippen streiften mein für eine Sekunde. „..bist du noch immer mein." Er küsste mich wieder und sofort fing mein Kampf gegen ihn an, ich durfte mich von seinen Lippen nicht konfus machen lassen.

„Nein!" Ich drückte mit all meiner Kraft gegen seine Brust, keine Ahnung wie und warum, aber Edward lag plötzlich auf seinem Rücken und ich saß auf ihm, es war das erste Mal, dass ich diese Perspektive hatte. Wir sahen uns überrascht an, auch Edward schien nicht zu verstehen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Ich fühlte mich machtvoll von dieser Position aus und Edward schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Das gefällt mir nicht." Sagt er dann, packte mich und ich saß plötzlich neben ihm im Bett.

„Gibt es dazu auch eine Geschichte?" Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass er immer nach oben wollte.

„Nein, ich will nur klar machen, dass ich die Kontrolle habe." Edward sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und legte seine Hand auf mein Bein und ich legte sofort meine darauf und hielt sie fest.

„Verschwinde Vampir." Ich lächelte, als ich in seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass ich ihn damit getroffen hatte. Was bildete sich dieser Edward Cullen eigentlich ein? „Du bist im Nachteil." Sagte ich, er stand wortlos auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Er war eindeutig im Nachteil,wenn ich wirklich in seinen Augen lesen konnte,konnte ich seine Gefühle deute und vielleicht auch seine Absichten erkennen. Gott! Das wäre mein Schlüssel zur Freiheit. Edward war viel zu stolz, als das er zulassen würde, dass ich in seinen Kopf sah. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, warum ich das plötzlich konnte und wann das passiert war.

Ich grübelte noch eine Weile nach, bis sich mein Magen meldete und ich in die Küche ging Ausnahmsweise war mal nichts für mich vorbereitet, was mir aber auch nichts ausmachte, der Kühlschrank war immer gut gefüllt und ich konnte mir noch immer selber mein Essen machen. Ich machte mir ein Sandwich, nahm mir noch einen Apfel mit und setze mich an den Tisch. Ich hörte mein Handy schellen und sah, dass meine Tasche auf dem Sofa lag und holte mein Handy.

„Ja?"

„Holde Maid in Nöten, ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Hörte ich Noah sagen.

„Sollte das nicht andersherum sein?" Noah lachte. „Was gibt's?"

„Mir ist langweilig..."

„Da sind wir schon zwei."

„Dann können wir uns ja gegenseitig helfen." Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war gerade mal sechs Uhr.

„Gut, um sieben vor dem Belmont House?"

„Vor dem Belmont?" Fragte Noah ungläubig.

„Ja, ich hab da was zu erledigen, treffen wir uns dort."

„Um sieben?"

„Um sieben." Bestätigte ich und bereute es sofort wieder, was war, wenn Edward uns sah?"

„Bis gleich." Noah legte auf.

„Esme und Carlisle kommen um neun Uhr, mach keine all zulange Pläne." Edward ging an mir vorbei, aus der Wohnung. Ich rannte hinter ihm her,um ihm zu fragen, warum Esme und Carlisle kamen, aber ich sah nur noch, wie die Tür vom Fahrtstuhl zuging.

Edward hatte mit Sicherheit mitbekommen, dass ich mich mit Noah treffen wollte und er hat es mir nicht verboten. Er war so seltsam und ich kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, welcher der richtige Edward war und was mit ihm los war.

Ich seufzte und ging in mein Zimmer, um mich um zuziehen und mich fertig zu machen. Ich freute mich auf Noah, obwohl ich jetzt nicht viel Zeit für ihn haben würde. Als ich fertig war, nahm ich meine Sachen und fuhr nach unten.

„Bella." Ich sah mich um, es war Jacob.

„Guten Tag Mr. Black." Ich lächelte ihn an, aber er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was ist mit Mr. Edward? Er ist etwas...seltsam." Ich seufzte.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was er hat."

„Stimmt es, dass er deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen?" Woher wusste er das? „Jane hat es mir gesagt." Beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„So ist es...weißt du etwas darüber?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich will es auch nicht, ich bin nicht wie Jane,ich bin nur ein Mensch,der zufällig für einen Vampir arbeitet." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat dir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich bin nicht gerade seine Vertrauensperson, sonder nur ein Angestellter." Ich dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach. Wer war eine Vertrauensperson für Edward?

„Glaubst du, James ist eine Vertrauensperson für Edward?" Jacob sah mich nachdenklich an.

„James ist eher ein Freund mit dem er auf Partys geht und sich amüsiert." Ich nickte, genau das dachte ich auch, James war Ok, aber er war bestimmt nicht der beste Freund von Edward. Mein Handy schellte, es war Noah.

„Von jetzt ab kennen wir uns nicht." Sagte ich zu Jacob, der mich verwirrt ansah.

„Noah?"

„Ich bin gleich da. Wartest du schon?"

„Ja."

„Gut, wir sehen uns." Ich lächelte und freute mich darauf, ein wenig Zeit mit Noah zu verbringen.

„Er ist ein Freund, der nichts von Edward weiß und somit auch nicht von dir. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Erklärte ich Jacob.

„Ein Freund? Weiß Mr. Edward davon?" Ich nickte. „Das kann ich nicht glauben, dass ist zu seltsam, erst will er nicht mal das ich mit dir spreche und jetzt lässt er zu, dass du dich mit einem anderen triffst? Ich glaube ich weiß, worauf das hinausläuft." Er drehte sich au dem Absatz um und wollte gehen, aber ich hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Du weißt es und sagst mir nichts?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin nur ein Angestellter und glaube, dass du das alleine herausfinden musst, es ist viel zu offensichtlich..." Sagte er verärgert.

„Aber Jacob." Er sah auf meine Hand, die noch auf seinem Arm lag.

„Tut mir Leid, gehen sie zu ihrem Date." Warum war er jetzt wieder so förmlich?

Ich nahm meine Hand von seinem Arm und Jacob ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, weg. Warum war er jetzt sauer? War es wegen Edward? Glaubte er ich würde Edward betrügen? Dem war nicht so...und ich hatte nicht die Art von Beziehung mit Edward, dass ich ihn betrügen könnte?

„Bella?" Ich drehte mich um und sah Noah auf mich zukommen. „Was machst du hier drinnen?"

„Ich musste hier etwas abgeben." Log ich. Noah gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm wie selbstverständlich meine Hand.

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt zur Kirmes gehen." Sagte er fröhlich.

„Zur Kirmes?"

„Ja,im Zentrum ist eine Kirmes und da gehen wir jetzt hin.." Antwortete er.

„Ich muss um neun Uhr wieder zurück sein." Sagte ich schnell und ich konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel.

„Dann beeilen wir uns besser, nicht?" Ich nickte und versuchte mich von seiner guten Laune anstecken zu lassen.

Wir gingen aus dem Gebäude und ich wartete regelrecht darauf, Edward jeden Moment vor uns zu sehen, aber wir kamen ohne Zwischenfälle auf die Straße. Noah hatte sein Auto direkt vor der Tür stehen und wir stiegen ein.

„Und mit wem hast du dein nächstes Date?" Wollte er wissen,sobald wir losgefahren waren.

„Ich hab kein Date, es ist eher geschäftlich..." Noah zog die Stirn kraus.

„Cullen wohnt im Belmont." Sagte er.

„Ich habe einige Papiere abgegeben und muss später wieder hin." Log ich wieder.

„Am Sonntag? Und allein?" Ich lächelte.

„Wir werden nicht alleine sein, Carlisle ist für ein paar Tage wieder da, er wird da sein und seine Frau auch. Es geht um die Geschäfte und ich bin schließlich die Sekretärin von beiden Cullens." Erklärte ich.

„Du musst wirklich eine gute Arbeit leisten Bella." Sagte er.

„Wahrscheinlich..."

„Du bist die Chefsekretärin einer sehr wichtigen Gesellschaft und du nimmst an privaten Zusammenkünften teil, dass ist schon was Bella." Ich fing an, nervös mit meinen Händen zu spielen.

„Mein Ego wird in den Himmel steigen, wenn du so weiter machst." Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Du bist wirklich großartig Bella, aber du scheinst mit Komplimenten nicht umgehen zu können."

„Das stimmt." Sagte ich ernst. Natürlich konnte ich das nicht, ich hatte mir schließlich meine ganze Kindheit über anhören müssen, wie schlecht ich in allem war und war dafür bestraft worden.

„Aber du solltest wissen..."

„Es reicht, du musst mich nicht länger beschämen." Noah lachte.

„Wir gehen uns lieber amüsieren,nicht?"

„Das hört sich besser an."

Als wir um die nächste Kurve fuhren,konnte ich die große Kirmes sehen,die in einem Park aufgebaut war.

„Wow!" Sagte ich mit großen Augen.

„Es scheint dir zu gefallen." Sagte Noah amüsiert.

„Ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr auf einer Kirmes gewesen." Gab ich zu, fischte mein Handy aus der Tasche und machte es aus, ich wollte nicht von Edward gestört werden. Noah sah mich an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Noah fand einen Parkplatz und sobald wir ausgestiegen waren, nahm ich wie selbstverständlich Noahs Hand und zog ihn zur Achterbahn. Damit fing der schönste Abend an,den ich seit langem gehabt hatte. Wir ließen kein Karussell aus und fuhren sogar zwei mal in der Achterbahn.

„Oh Gott!" Rief ich als ich auf meine Uhr sah. „Ich komme zu spät!" Ich hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen und es war bereits zehn Uhr

„Das ist meine Schuld." Sagte Noah, nahm meine Hand und zog mich zum Spiegelkabinett.

„Ich sage dir, dass ich zu spät komme und du willst mit mir ins Spiegelkabinett?"

„Da es jetzt eh zu spät ist,kannst du auch noch ein wenig Zeit mit mir verbringen, nicht? Und Cullen kann auch mal ohne dich zurechtkommen." Ich wollte nicht an Edward denken, dass macht mich nur nervös

„Wahrscheinlich..." Sagte ich zögernd. Ich fühlte mich gut mit Noah und deswegen hatte ich auch nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, außerdem wollte ich mein Leben nicht mehr von diesem Vampir bestimmen lassen. Er drohte mir damit,meinen Freunden etwas anzutun und damit zwang er mich,mit ihm unter einem Dach zu wohnen, mehr nicht. Noah hatte mich ins Spiegelkabinett gezogen und ich sah mich neugierig um. „Das sind viel Noahs und Bellas." Sagte ich,als ich uns in den Spiegeln sah.

„Ja, da sind viele von uns." Sagte Noah und sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Bella..?" Oh oh, jetzt würde etwas unangenehmes kommen. „Ich habe etwas gemacht, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen." Sagte er leise.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Wollte ich sofort wissen.

„Ich wollte mehr von dir wissen...und da habe ich ein wenig nachgeforscht..." Sofort ließ ich seine Hand los.

„Du hast mich ausspioniert? Hast du jemanden hinter mir hergeschickt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab nur eine wenig im Internet geforscht und in einigen Registern." Ich machte einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Und?" Fragte ich kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was hast du interessantes herausgefunden?" Er wich meinen Blick aus.

„Isabella Maria Swan..."Ich nickte. „Tochter von Renee und Charlie Swan,geschieden, du hast deine Kindheit und Jugend bei deinem Vater verbracht und ihr habt in einem kleinen Ort mit dem Namen Forks gewohnt. Dein Vater hat mit einer kleinen Firma angefangen und ist Dank guter Investitionen zu viel Geld gekommen..."

„Warum hast du mich gefragt, ob ich die Tochter von Charlie Swan bin,wenn du es schon gewusst hast?" Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Ich wollte sehen,ob du mir die Wahrheit sagst." Ich lehnte mich gegen einen der Spiegel und sah ihn kalt an.

„Männer und ihre falschen Methoden um zu sehen, ob sie einer Frau vertrauen können." Mich erinnere das Ganze natürlich sofort an Edward und seine Methoden.

„Es tut mir Leid Bella." Versuchte Noah sich zu entschuldigen. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Natürlich wird das nicht wieder vorkommen Noah, ich bin es Leid, nur von Irren umgeben zu sein." Sagte ich wütend und wollte nur noch von ihm weg. Ich ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen, aber er am hinter mir her und hielt mich fest. Sein Griff war anders als der von Edward,sanfter und ich sah ihn an, er kam näher und ich machte einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Spiegel.

„Noah..."

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen und ich spürte plötzlich viele Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Noah beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich, ich war so überrascht, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte. Das war nicht gut, dass war gar nicht gut...aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Ich schloss meine Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss, Noah legte seine Hände um meine Taille und zog mich näher an sich Ich krallte mich in seinem Hemd fest und er fuhr mir sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe und ich gewährte ihm Einlass. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als sich unsere Zungen berührten und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen ! Er hatte mich ausspioniert, aber dieser Kuss fühlte sich so gut an. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf ihn, als er sich langsam von mir löste und mir damit klar machte, dass er es für mich tat und nicht, weil er mich nicht mehr küssen wollte.

„Ich musste dich küssen, bevor du verschwindest und ich dich nie wiedersehe." Ich konnte nichts sagen,lächelte ihn aber an,damit er sah, dass ich nicht mehr wütend war.

„Das war...war..." So ganz anders als mit Edward. „Noah..." Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich nicht sauer auf ihn war, weil er mich geküsst hatte, aber ich hörte plötzlich Glas splitten und Noah beugte sich über mich,als um uns herum die Spiegel zersprangen.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte Noah besorgt, während ich hörte, wie noch mehr Spiegel zersprangen.

„Noah?" Ich richtete mich auf, um zu sehen, ob er in Ordnung war. Ich schlug meine Hände vor den Mund als ich sah, des einige Glassplitter in seinem Hemd steckten und er blutete. „Oh Gott!" Ich sah mich nach Hilfe um und erschrak fürchterlich, als ich Edwards wütendes Gesicht in einem der Spiegelsplitter sah. Ich drehte mich um,konnte ihn aber nirgendwo sehen.

„Hilfe!" Rief ich verzweifelt, Noah sah gar nicht gut aus.


	27. Kapital 27

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 27

Ich nahm Noahs Hand und er lächelte mich an, er lag auf der Bahre im Krankenwagen und ich hatte die Erlaubnis, mit ihm ins Krankenhaus au fahren.

„Tut es sehr weh?"

„Ein wenig, aber das geht vorbei...ich hab keine Ahnung, was da drinnen passiert ist." Ich nickte und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen,ich wusste was passiert ist. „Weine nicht, alles wird gut." Er drückte meine Hand.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen Miss." Versuchte der Sanitäter mich zu beruhigen. „Ihrem Freund wird es wieder gut gehen, sobald die Splitter entfernt sind." Ich nickte nur.

Wir kamen am Krankenhaus an und sie brachten Noah direkt in die Notaufnahmen, ich ließ mich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle im Wartezimmer fallen und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert war, dass Edward zu so etwas fähig war. Er hatte mal wieder bewiesen, was für ein Monster er war.

Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und machte es an, sobald ich das getan hatte, schellte es auch schon.

„Ich will, dass du sofort herkommst, Esme und Carlisle sind noch hier und ich rate dir, sofort zu kommen...wir wollen ja nicht, dass Noah noch etwas passiert." Mein Mund wurde trocken, Noah durfte wegen mir nicht noch mehr leiden.

„Ich werde da sein." Sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich stand auf und suchte eine Krankenschwester, ich bat sie Noah zu sagen, dass ich weg musste und ihn anrufen würde.

Entschlossen ging ich aus dem Krankenhaus, ich wollte nicht mehr so weiterleben und würde dem jetzt ein Ende setzten, meine Freunde würden in Sicherheit sein. Ich ging zu einem Geldautomat und holte so viel Geld wie ich konnte, suchte mir dann ein Taxi und sagte dem Fahrer wo ich hin wollte. Als wir ankamen, bat ich den Fahrer zu warten und ging in das Geschäft.

„Ich brauche einen von denen." Sagte ich und zeigte auf eine der Pistolen die in der Auslage lagen.

„Gut, ich brauche ihren Ausweis und in dreißig Tagen müsste ihre Erlaubnis fertig sein." Erklärte der Verkäufer freundlich, ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Stapel Geldscheine auf den Tresen. Der Mann machte große und Augen, ging kurz nach hinten und ich bekam meine Waffe, er gab mir sogar noch Patronen dazu. Ich hatte gerade für Tausend Dollar eine Pistole erstanden.

Ich stieg wieder ins Taxi, sagte dem Fahrer wieder wo ich hin wollte und lud die Waffe,ohne das er es sah. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Waffen, geschweige den wie man schoss, aber ich würde es bei Edward lernen. Meine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Das Taxi hielt vorm Belmont, ich zahlte den Fahrer und ging ohne zu zögern ins Gebäude und stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Ich holte die Pistole aus der Tasche, sofort fing meine Hand an zu zittern und meine Atmung wurde schneller. Als ich oben angekommen war, ging ich mit zitternden Knien in die Wohnung. Es war kein Licht an und ich konnte auch keine Stimmen hören,ich sah nur einen Schatten, der vorm Fenster stand. Ich holte tief Luft und nahm die Pistole in beide Hände.

„Nimm das sofort runter...bevor es noch ein Unglück gibt ."

„Wo sind Esme und Carlisle?" Meine Stimme war nur ein Piepsen.

„Wie es aussieht, hat der Zwischenfall mit Noah dich sehr mitgenommen." Er hatte sich noch nicht umgedreht.

„Du hast kein Recht so etwas zu machen...Du bist ein Monster!"

„Was du sagst, ändert nichts an Noahs Verletzungen und ich bin froh, das es ihn getroffen hat..."

„Dir war es egal, ob es mich trifft..."

„Dir hat es nichts ausgemacht Noah zu küssen." Ich entsicherte sie Pistole.

„Das wird jetzt ein Ende haben, du hast einen meiner Freunde verletzt und ich kann die anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen." Sagte ich so fest wie ich konnte.

„Es reicht!" Er drehte sich um,aber ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. „Du kannst mit mit so was menschlichem nichts anhaben."

„Natürlich nicht...aber es wird jetzt ein Ende haben." Ich hob meine Hand und hielt mir die Pistole an die Schläfe. „Selbst du bist nicht so schnell." Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ohne Bella war Edward keine Gefahr mehr für meine Freunde. Ich machte die Augen zu und drückte ab.

Bevor ich das Klicken des Abzug hören konnte, wurde ich gegen die Wand gedrückt und die Waffe war nicht mehr in meiner Hand.

„Nicht...nein..." Sagte Edward dich an meinem Ohr. „Bella..." Ich fing an hysterisch zu weinen, aber ich musste mich kontrollieren, sonst würde ich alles ruinieren. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah die Pistole in Edwards Hand.

„Lass mich gehen...lass mich frei." Ich stemmte mich gegen ihn,aber er bewegte sich nicht, meine Knie geben nach, aber Edward hielt mich weiter in seinen Arme und ließ sich mit mir auf den Boden gleiten. Ich hörte, wie er die Pistole entlud und sie dann auf den Boden warf.

„Das hast du wegen Noah getan." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin es Leid...lass mich bitte." Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. „Merkst du nicht, wie sehr ich dich hasse? Mir ist es egal,ob du eifersüchtig bist, oder ob du dich änderst...es interessiert mich nicht, du interessierst mich nicht." Ich merkte, wie Edward sich versteifte.

Edward stand auf und sah mich an.

„Morgen früh ziehst du wieder in deine alte Wohnung, du kannst dir frei nehmen, weil du wirst natürlich weiter für die Cullen Ltd. arbeiten Blut ist noch immer interessant für mich, die Drohungen bestehen nicht mehr...Glückwunsch, du hast erreicht was du wolltest." Er drehte sich einfach um und ging aus der Wohnung.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und fühlte mich erleichtert und frei, ich wischte meinen Tränen ab und lächelte. Mein Plan hatte funktioniert, er war gefährlich gewesen, aber effizient.

Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über die kleinen Veränderungen in Edward beobachtet, er war weicher geworden,ich wusste nicht warum, aber das würde ich noch herausfinden. Mir war klar, dass das mein Schlüssel zur Freiheit war,ich musste nur meine Verhalten etwas ändern, bei Edward und auch bei Noah. Noah hatte mir wirklich geholfen und mir tat es Leid, dass er verletzt worden war, aber ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass Edward ihn nicht umbringen würde. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch waren echt gewesen, aber Noah hatte mich auch ausspioniert.

Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass Edward mich suchen würde, wenn ich nicht pünktlich in der Wohnung erschien. Der Rest war viel Dramatik gewesen und die Hoffnung, dass Edward wirklich so schnell und stark war, wie er immer behauptete. Natürlich wollte ich mich nicht umbringen und ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass Edward mein Blut beschützen würde, für ihn war es Gold wert. Ich hatte Recht behalten und war endlich frei, wenn ich noch länger bei ihm bleiben würde, würde meine mentale Gesundheit einen ernsthaften Schaden bekommen und das durfte ich nicht zulassen.

Ich machte das Licht an und ging zu der Bar im Wohnzimmer, dort schüttete ich mir einen Tequila ein, dass musste gefeiert werden. Mit meinem Glas setzte ich mich aufs Sofa,nahm mein Handy und schickte allen meinen Freunden eine Nachricht. Ich teilte ihnen mit, dass meine Beziehung zu Edward beendet sei und ich keine Fragen dazu hören wollte. Sie würden sich daran halten und ich hätte Zeit,mir etwas passendes einfallen zu lassen.

Nachdem ich meinen Drink ausgetrunken hatte, ging ich das letzte mal in dieses Zimmer, um das letzte mal in diesem wirklich bequemen Bett zu schlafen. Es war Zeit, Edward Cullen zu zeigen, wie man eine Frau behandelte, er würde in meinem Leben bleiben, weil er mein Blut wollte und vielleicht etwas mehr, aber jetzt würde es nach meinen Regeln laufen. Niemand spielte mit Isabella Swan und gewann. Und ich hatte ein neues Ziel, ich würde den wirklichen Edward Cullen kennen lernen. Ich hatte meine Freiheit zurück und wieder Macht über mein Leben.

Ich wurde von leisen Geräuschen um mich herum geweckt und machte die Augen auf. Das war die beste Nacht gewesen, die ich in diesem Bett verbracht hatte. Im Zimmer waren einige Angestellte des Belmont dabei,meine Sachen zu packen. Lächelnd stand ich auf und ging zum letzten mal in dieses herrliche Bad,um mich fertig zu machen. Schnell duschte ich mich und zog dann etwas von meinen alten Sachen an. Bella Swan war wieder da.

Ich nahm eine der Kisten die noch immer im Zimmer standen und mein Magen zog sich zusammen, ich hatte Angst ihm zu begegnen und das er mich vielleicht doch noch aufhalten würde. Edward stand wieder am Fenster und drehte sich nicht zu mir um.

„Kannst du meine Gedanken noch immer nicht lesen?" Er antwortete mir nicht und ich war mir nicht sicher,ob er es wirklich war, oder nur eine Statur. „Wir sehen uns Morgen." Jetzt drehte er sich um.

„Ich will dir nur mitteilen, dass es deinem Freund Noah gut geht." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hat er nicht dir zu verdanken." Dazu sagte er nichts. „Ich hoffe, dass ich keine Kamera in meiner Wohnung finde." Er schnaufte. „Gut, bis dann." Ich wollte gehen, aber er hielt mich auf.

„Bella..." Er sah mich an und schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg aber.

„Lass mich los Edward." Sagte ich. „Du hast mich freigegeben." Er ließ mich sofort los.

„Das dir eins klar ist, du bist immer noch mein...ich lasse das nur zum, damit du keine Dummheit machst." Das war der Moment ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Warum? Interessiert es dich etwa, wie es mir geht?" Seine Augen veränderten sich sofort und wurden kalt. Wieso war es mir nicht früher aufgefallen, wie leicht ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen...vielleicht ha ich ja Durst." Sagte er böse.

„Wie du meinst, Heute ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens und nichts und niemand wir das zerstören." Lächelnd ging ich aus der Wohnung.

Ich fuhr nach unten und sah, dass mein Auto vor der Tür stand, aber ich sah den Jaguar nicht, ich hätte mich gerne von Jacob verabschiedet. Lächelnd packte ich die Kiste in den Kofferraum und stieg ein, der Schlüssel steckte und ich fühlte mich noch freier, als ich den Wagen anmachte. Ich hatte mein Leben wieder, ich hatte dafür vieles manipulieren müssen, vor allem Noah, aber ich bereute es nicht. Mein Leben und das meiner Freunde hatten auf dem Spiel gestanden und ich würde Noah später besuchen gehen, aber jetzt wollte ich erstmal in meine Wohnung.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten und fuhr schneller als gewöhnlich, so das ich relativ schnell zu Hause war. Ich parkte,holte die Kiste aus dem Kofferbaum und suchte den Schlüssel,den ich immer in meiner Tasche gehabt hatte. Aus alter Gewohnheit, ließ ich den Aufzug links liegen und nahm die Treppen,die Kiste war zum Glück nicht schwer.

Ich seufzte erleichtert,als ich oben angekommen war und die Tür auf schloss. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und erleuchtet jeden Winkel. Meine ganzen Sachen waren hier,aber ich sah einige neue Möbel. Mein Sofa war da,aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, je einen solchen Flachbildschirm besessen zu haben, wie er jetzt an der Wand hing. Es gab auch einen neuen Kühlschrank und auch der Tisch und die Stühle waren neu. Ich stellte die Kiste ab und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Frustriert ließ ich mich aufs Sofa fallen, ich wollte nichts von Edward, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass es viel besser aussah.

„Idiot." Murmelte ich, alles war an seinem Platzt und ich brauchte nicht nachzusehen um zu wissen, dass auch meine Kleidung ordentlich im Schrank hing. Da es hier nichts weiter zu tun gab, nahm ich meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, um Noah zu besuchen.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wieder einfach selber irgendwo hinfahren zu können. Ich parkte vor dem Hospital und machte mich auf die Suche nach Noah. Im Krankenhaus sagte mir eine nette Krankenschwester, wo ich Noah finden konnte.

„Guten Tag." Sagte ich fröhlich,als ich in sein Zimmer kam.

„Bella."

„Wie geht es dir?" Ich ging zu ihm. „Es tut mir Leid." Ich fühlte mich wirklich schuldig und nahm seine Hand.

„Es tut dir Leid? Mach dich nicht lächerlich...ich hab dich nur beschützt." Ich drückte seine Hand fester. „Und es ist auch nichts wirklich schlimmes passiert, sie haben jeden einzelnen Splitter entfernt."

„Das ist gut." Er sah mich einen Moment lang an.

„Wie war es mit Edward?" Fragte er dann, ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war etwas sauer, mehr nicht."

„Das freut mich...Bella?" Er sah mich traurig an. „Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Weil ich nachgeforscht habe und..." Oh, dass hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Das gefällt mir natürlich nicht, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern." Ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett, jetzt war der Moment gekommen. „Trotzdem glaube ich...das wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil...na ja, ich habe dich angelogen, es gibt da jemanden." Er sah mich sehr ernst an.

„Edward Cullen." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Er ist mein Chef und..."

„Ich bin nicht blöd Bella." Unterbrach er mich. „Den Abend als wir uns zum ersten mal gesehen haben, bist du mit ihm gegangen. Er sah sehr wütend aus und du ängstlich...dieser Mann ist nicht gut für dich Bella."

„Du hast es gewusst?" Wütend sprang ich auf. „Und trotzdem hast du gefragt und so getan, als ob du von nichts wüsstest?"

„Ja, als ich bei euch im Büro war, war es sehr offensichtlich." Warum glaubten alle Männer,mich manipulieren zu müssen?

„Ich glaube,ich habe hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben Noah."

„Du solltest dich von ihm fernhalten Bella, nicht von mir...ich bin einer von den Guten."

„Gut, aber ein Lügner, du bist nicht viel besser als Edward." Dazu sagte er nichts. „Gute Besserung und melde dich bitte nicht bei mir."

„Bella..."

Ich wollte ihm nicht länger zuhören und ging einfach aus dem Zimmer. Das war der Gipfel, warum hatte ich so ein Pech mit den Männern? Warum wollte Noah mit mir ausgehen, wenn er doch von Edward wusste. Was wusste er von Edward? Und wenn er Edward kannte, kannte Edward ihn auch? Das war unglaublich.

Wieder in meiner Wohnung war, wollte ich nur noch schlafen, schlafen wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Ohne das ich mir Gedanken darüber machen musste, dass ein sexsüchtiger Vampir um mich herum schlich. Ich zog die Vorhänge zu und legte mich auf mein Bett.

Ich musste an Edward denken, was er jetzt wohl machte? Er hatte sich bestimmt eine andere genommen, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr da war. Darüber schlief ich ein.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du aufwachst,ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Ich riss die Augen auf und setzte mich gleichzeitig im Bett auf. Edward lehnte an der Wand und sah mich an.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„Ich bin gekommen,um dir das zu bringen." Er hielt mir einige Papiere hin. „Vergiss nicht, das wir nächste Woche nach Russland fliegen."

„Ich fliege nicht nach Russland!"

„Du bist meine Sekretärin und kommst mit...Wo bist du gewesen?" Ich sah ihn an und mir fiel auf, dass er eine Sonnenbrille trug.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Du hast mir Frei gegeben. Hast du etwa Durst?" Er zog die Sonnenbrille runter und zeigte mir seine roten Augen. „Gib mir die Papiere." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Ich habe deine Reiseroute schon vor Wochen geplant, was fehlt?" Er sah mich nur an. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Regle was du zu regeln hast, wir haben viel in Russland zu tun." Ich sah mir die Papiere durch, die er mir gegeben hatte.

„Stop! Warum hast du das Hotel storniert und ein Haus gemietet?"

„Die Hotels in Russland sind nicht sicher." Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Seit wann kennst du Noah?" Er lächelte.

„Das war also deine erste Aktivität als freier Mensch..."

„Ohh, tut mir Leid. Stört dich das? Aber da du seine Verletzungen ja nicht provoziert hast,brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen, nicht?" Fragte ich sarkastisch.

Edward lächelte, kam näher, nahm meinen Fuß und zog daran, bis ich im Bett lag.

„Nein!" Sagte ich fest, aber er nahm seine Brille ab und war wenig später über mir.

„Hmm, dieser Ort weckt Erinnerungen, nicht?" Ich versuchte ihn weg zustoßen, aber er ließ mich nicht. Edward nahm meine Hände, legte sie neben meinen Kopf und hielt sie fest. Er beugte sich runter, streifte mit seinen Lippen über meine Wangen und dann weiter bis zu meinem Hals. Ich machte die Augen zu und wartet darauf, seine Zähne zu spüren, aber das passierte nicht. Als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah ich direkt in seine.

„Warten ist die bessere Option..." Seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, sie anzusehen und zu begehren. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass mein Lieblingsaroma mich langweilt, nicht?"

„Mir ist egal was du willst." Ich sah noch immer auf seine Lippen. „Geh." Er zog die Stirn kraus und ich machte resigniert die Augen zu, er hatte Durst und ich war sein Lieblingsaroma. Edward nahm meine Hüften und zog mich näher an sich,ich spürte seine Lippen wieder an meinem Hals.

„Das Warten wird sich lohnen." Er biss sanft in meinen Hals, ohne meine Haut zu verletzten und entfernte sich dann von mir und sah mich an. „Am Mittwoch machen wir eine kleine Reise."

„Wovon redest du?"Ich stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen.

„Du hast es gehört,wir sehen uns Morgen im Büro. Komm nicht zu spät." Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, aber ich sprang aus dem Bett und hielt ihn auf.

„Komm mir nicht so Edward, ich wohne nicht mehr bei dir." Er sah mich ernst an.

„Das habe selbst ich verstanden,aber du solltest..." Er redete nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich um und ging einfach aus der Wohnung. Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Eine kleine Reise? Aber er hat zumindest nicht gesagt, du kommst mit, weil ich es sage oder so was in der Art.

Ich machte die Augen zu,wo war ich da nur rein geraten? Seitdem ich diese zwei Tage geschlafen hatte, war irgendetwas anders und ich kam nicht dahinter was. Ich wollte es herausfinden und deswegen war ich noch im Spiel, er hatte seine Drohungen zurückgenommen und ich konnte mich frei bewegen,ohne das meine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Aber ich konnte nicht gehen, irgendetwas verband mich mit Edward und das war sicher nur reine Neugierde und da konnte nichts gutes bei herauskommen.

Der Dienstag kam und ich musste wieder in Büro, zu meiner Überraschung ließ Edward mir ausrichten, dass er den ganzen Tag außer Haus zu tun hatte. Ich konnte mich also in Ruhe meiner Arbeit widmen und alles für Russland vorbereiten. In der Mittagspause fragte mich werde Jessica,noch Alice nach Edward, obwohl ich ihnen ansehen konnte, dass sie vor Neugierde fast platzten.

Heute war Mittwoch und ich fuhr ins Büro, neugierig auf Edwards kleine Reise. Als ich ins Büro kam,war er weit und breit nicht zu sehen, vielleicht hatte er es sich ja anders überlegt. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und fuhr meinen Computer hoch.

„Es stört mich wirklich, dass ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann." Hörte ich die stimme des Teufels hinter mir und drehte mich zu ihm. Heute war es ausgesprochen lässig gekleidet und trug wieder seine Sonnenbrille.

„Deine Augen müssen sehr rot sein." Sagte ich und er lächelte auf seine,ihm eigene Art.

„Interessiert dich das etwa?" Er stützte sich auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und sah mich an.

„Sollte ich auf diese Frage etwa antworten?" Er stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und sagte nichts. „Du wirkst so angespannt." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Übertreibe es nicht Isabella." Jetzt schwieg ich. „Hast du dir überlegt,ob du mitkommen willst?"

„Was würde mir deine berühmte Reise bringen?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung und die will ich nicht ruinieren." Edward machte keine Überraschung die in irgendeiner Weise positiv sein könnten.

„Dann gute Reise Mr. Cullen." Er knurrte leise.

„Es geht um deinen Noah." Sagte er dann.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Ich sprang auf. „Sag es mir Edward!"

„Wenn du das wissen willst,musst du schon mit mir kommen...Deine Entscheidung." Ich schnaufte und nahm meine Tasche.

Schweigend fuhren wir nach unten und in der Halle mussten wir ausgerechnet Jessica begegnen, die uns mit gossen Augen ansah. Edward ging viel zu nah neben mir, unsere Hände berührten sich sogar manchmal.

„Kannst du etwas Abstand halten? Du musst nicht s an mir kleben." Sagte ich, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, hielt dann aber Abstand. Jemand musste ihn auf die Erde zurückholen, er war nichts besonderes.

Wir gingen zu dem Jaguar, aber ich konnte Jacob nirgends sehen, als Edward mir die Beifahrertür aufhielt wusste ich, dass wir alleine Fahren würden. Er stieg ein und fuhr los.

„Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein? Ich werde bestimmt bald Hunger bekommen..." Vielleicht konnte ich ihm so etwas entlocken.

„Wir werden irgendwo anhalten, der Weg ist lang." Edward konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren und es wurde still im Auto.

„Wie geht es Jane?" Er sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und ich befürchtete, dass er sie wieder entlassen hatte.

„Sie ist glücklich, sie wird nur noch wenige Monate lang ein Mensch sein." Ich sah aus dem Fenster, ich fühlte mich noch immer verantwortlich.

„Und Jacob?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre schön,wenn du mir mit Worten antworten würdest." Edwards Kinnmuskeln spannten sich an, ich nervte ihn wirklich.

„Willst du im Kofferraum enden Isabella?"

„Wie geht es deinen Augen? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Glaube nicht, dass du mich manipulieren kannst Mädchen." Ich lächelte.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich es nicht kann." Er lächelte böse.

„Du kennst Charlie Swan, stimmts?" Ich versteifte mich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein..."

„Jetzt sag nicht..."

„Nicht Edward, mach das nicht." Meine Tränen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bring mich nicht nach Forks."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mit Noah zu tun hat."

„Warum erwähnst du dann diesen Namen?"

„Weil er dein Vater ist."

„Bitte Edward,lass uns zurückfahren." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine.

„Es ist,damit du etwas lernst." Er sah auf meine Hand,sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Was soll ich lernen? Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Edward wollte mir wirklich weh tun, es gab keine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Charlie Swan war die letzte Person die ich sehen wollte. Ich sah ihn einmal im Jahr, an seinem Geburtstag, wenn ich das nicht tun würde, würde er mich enterben...Und das würde ich nicht zulassen, mein Leiden sollte ja nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

„Warum machst du so ein Gesicht? An was denkst du?" Edward sah mich mit offensichtlicher Überraschung an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Gesichtsausdruck ich hatte.

„Dreh bitte um." Versuchte ich es noch einmal, aber sein entschlossenes Gesicht zeigte mir, dass er es nicht tun würde.

„Ich mach das nur damit du..." Er redete nicht weiter und konzentrierte sich wieder ganz aufs Fahren. Edward machte keine Anstalten noch irgendetwas zu sagen, er machte das Radio an und die leise,klassische Musik machte mich schläfrig.

Ich spürte etwas kaltes an meiner Hand und ich machte die Augen auf, es wurde schon dunkel.

„Sind wir da?"

„So ist es...werde wach." Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um, wir waren nicht mal in der Nähe von Charlies Villa.

„Hier ist es nicht." Sagte ich.

„Natürlich nicht, wir wollen ja nicht entdeckt werden, nicht?" Er stieg aus und wenig später ging meine Tür auf.

„Entdeckt? Von wem?" Er sah mich mit seinem Pokergesicht an.

„Steig aus, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

„Hör auf somit mir zu rede, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du diesen Ton bei mir nicht brauchst?" Er sah mich überrascht an. „Und jetzt, wo gehen wir hin?" Ich stieg aus und machte die Tür zu.

„Du wirst schon sehen." Ohne Vorwarnung legte er mir seinen Arm um die Taille und zog mich an sich.

„Nicht..."

„Was nicht? Glaubst du etwas das ich , jedes mal wenn ich dich anfasse, was von dir will?" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Es reicht, wir kommen zu spät." Er nahm mein linkes Bein, hob mich hoch und schaffte es irgendwie, dass ich auf seinem Rücken landete.

„Edward!" Ich versuchte wieder von seinem Rücken zu klettern, aber er hielt meine Beine fest. „Lass mich runter."

„Wie du willst." Er ließ mich los und zum Glück landete ich auf meinen Füßen. „Das habe ich nur gemacht, damit du nicht auf halbem Weg schlapp machst." Edward packte jetzt meine Taille, hob mich hoch und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften.

„Was machst du?"

„Halt einfach mal eine Weile den Mund, Ok?" Ich seufzte resigniert, er würde eh nicht aufhören,bis er bekam was er wollte.

Ohne Vorwarnung setzte er sich in Bewegung und Sekunden später wurde ich mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald befördert. Erschrocken krallte ich mich an Edwards Hals fest, bis er wenig später auch schon wieder stehen blieb. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und ich war nicht dazu in der Lage Edward los zulassen.

„Wenn du nicht loslässt, beschwere dich nachher nicht." Ich hörte nicht auf ihn. „Bella..." Er nahm meine Arme und machte sie von seinem Hals los, dann legte er eine Hand auf meine Taille und mit der anderen machte er auch meine Beine los. Edward stellte mich auf meine Füße und hielt mich fest. Ich sah Edward an, aber er sah an mir vorbei und zog die Stirn kraus.

Ich drehte mich um und stellte fest, dass ich in dem Wald vor dem Haus meines Vaters stand. Vor dem Haus hielt ein Auto und mein Vater kam aus dem Haus um die Person zu begrüßen, die jetzt aus dem Auto stieg.

„Das kann nicht sein." Sagte ich entsetzt und machte einen Schritt zurück, als ich sah wer es war.


	28. Kapitel 28

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 28

Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie Noah und Charlie sich verdammt freundschaftlich umarmten.

„Ich frage mich, was er von dir wollte?" Sagte Edward dass fragte ich mich auch und würde darauf gleich eine Antwort haben. Ich machte mich von ihm los und wollte direkt auf die Beiden zu rennen.

„Verdammter Scheißkerl!" Edward hielt mich fest und zog mich wieder in den Schatten der Bäume.

„Beweg dich nicht." Sagte er mir ins Ohr, aber ich wollte jetzt sofort eine Antwort haben. „Es reicht Bella!" Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht loslassen würde, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte, also versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. „Anscheinend hast du wirklich ein Talent dafür, alles zu ruinieren. Du musst wirklich schlauer werden ." Wenn ich nicht schlau wäre, würde ich noch immer in einer Wohnung leben, in der ich nicht sein wollte. Edwards Griff lockerte sich langsam, bis er mich ganz frei gab.

„Woher wusstest du es?" Wollte ich wissen und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht so interessant wie dein Fehler, Noah zu vertrauen." Sagte Edward arrogant.

„Sag mir, wieso du von Noah und Charlie weißt." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, ich wollte es dir nur zeigen und jetzt fahren wir wieder zurück." Er drehte sich um und ging los, aber ich folgte ihm nicht, sonder ging auf das Haus zu. „Vergiss es." Edward packte meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Schnell dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich Informationen von ihm bekommen könnte.

„Er hat uns in der Nacht zusammen gesehen,als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe." Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß, er hat es mir an dem Tag gesagt,als er in meinem Büro war." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Lass mich los, du bist ein Lügner!" Er ließ meine Hand los und sah mich an. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Wollte ich wissen und er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Um dir zu zeigen mit was für eine Art Männer du es treibst." Sagte er und ging weiter.

„Wie kannst du so wa sagen?" Edward ging einfach weiter. „Ich bin mit Noah nie soweit gegangen." Ich bewegte mich nicht, ich würde nicht hinter Edward herlaufen.

„Es hätten nur noch wenige Tage gefehlt und du hättest es gemacht." Behauptete er.

„Und?" Ich hasste es,wenn er die Sonnenbrille trug.

„Und? Du hättest wirklich mit diesem Typen Sex gehabt?" Ich lächelte innerlich.

„Das werden wir jetzt nicht mehr erfahren." Ich drehte mich wieder in Richtung des Hauses.

„Bleib sofort stehen, dein neues Auftreten gefällt mir gar nicht...ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Freunde mir aussetzten willst. Ich habe die Drohungen zurückgenommen, aber ich bin ein Vampir, du solltest mir nicht trauen." Ich blieb sofort stehen, er hatte wieder meinen wunden Punkt benutzt.

„Du hast gesagt..."

„Ich sage viel, einhalten ist eine andere Sache, mehr noch, wenn ich wollte würde ich dich wieder in die Wohnung holen." Er zeigte sein perfektes, böses Lächeln. „Deine Entscheidung." Ich überlegte kurz.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Ich drehte mich wieder um und rannte zum Haus, ich würde diese beiden Verräter jetzt sofort stellen.

„Stop!" Ich hörte ein Knurren und wurde dann brüsk gegen einen Baum gedrückt, was weh tat. „Du hast mich zu respektieren Isabella." Er stützte sich am Baum ab, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich nutze das aus und griff nach seiner Brille, entsetzt sah ich auf seine Augen.

„Edward..."

„Gib her!" Er nahm mir die Brille ab und setzte sie wieder auf. Seine Augen waren komplett rot, selbst die Pupillen und er hatte schwarze Schatten unter den Augen.

„Deine Augen."

„Du hast jetzt für ausreichend Probleme gesorgt." Er nahm wieder meinen Arm, aber ich sträubte mich.

„Du hast dich von niemandem ernährt." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er die sich von keiner anderen Frau ernährt hatte.

„Das bedeutet nicht..."

„Edward..."

„Nichts da Edward, wir gehen jetzt." Er sah zum Haus von Charlie, aber ich sah ihn weiter an und alles was dann kam, machte ich völlig unbewusst und aus einem Impuls heraus. „Isabella..." Edward redete nicht weiter, als ich meine Hände um sein Gesicht legte und ihn näher zu mir zog, ich nahm seine Brille ab und sah ihn an.

„Deine Augen sind rot." Mit meinen Daumen strich ich ihm über die fast schwarzen Augenlider.

„Lass mich los!" Ich lächelte, er war so stolz und ich verstand noch immer nicht, warum er sich nicht ernährt hat.

„Nein." Sagte ich fest, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte meine Lippen au war der erste Kuss, der von mir ausging, sobald seine Lippen meine berührten, war dieses Gefühl wieder da, doch der Kuss dauerte nicht länger als fünf Sekunden, da Edward mich an den Hüften packte und gegen den Baum drückte. Sofort spürte ich ihn an meinem Hals und wie seine Zähne meine Haut durch stießen. Ich machte meine Augen zu und ließ ihn einfach trinken, er ließ meine Hüften los, legte eine Hand auf meinen Hals und mit der anderen nahm er meine und verflocht unsere Finger. Ich drückte fest seine Hand und kurze Zeit später ließ er von mir ab.

„Lass uns gehen." Sagte er nur und ging wieder los, diesmal ging ich hinter ihm her. Ich hatte seine Brille noch in der Hand und lächelte, irgendwann würde er mit mir reden müssen.

Diesmal legten wir den Weg in normaler Geschwindigkeit zurück, schweigend. Beim Auto angekommen machte er wieder die Tür auf und ich stieg ein, jetzt war ich das Schweigen Leid.

„Woher kennst du Noah?"

„So ist das also, Blut für Information, stimmts? Du hast dich wirklich verändert." Antwortete er.

„Das ist das mindeste was du dafür tun kannst, dass du mir nach und nach das Leben aussaugst, meinst du nicht?" Er sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Gut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du jedes mal etwas dafür bekommst, wenn du mich bedienst." Ich schnaufte leise.

„Dann rede."

„Ich bin Millionär und er hat Geld...es ist logisch das ich ihn kennen."

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt, als er in deinem Büro war?" Edward zuckte mit den Schultern, dass wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, was mich langsam nervte.

„Er wollte wissen, was zwischen dir und mir läuft. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich von dir fernhalten soll, sonst würde es Konsequenzen haben..."

„Und die gab es auch." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Du hast ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass es deinem Noah gut geht."

„Was hat er mit Charlie zu tun?" Er sah mich an und lächelte.

„So viel ist dein Blut auch wieder nicht wert, als das ich diese Frage beantworte." Ich ballte bei seiner abwertenden Bemerkung meine Hand zur Faust, wobei ich seine Brille zerbrach. „Das ziehe ich dir vom Gehalt." Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und sah aus dem Fenster. „Übertreibe nicht." Sagte er mit einem seltsamen Ton.

„Halt den Mund." Sagte ich nur.

„Isabella." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drehte mich zu ihm. „Du weißt.."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Ok?" Keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn angesehen habe,aber er sagte nichts mehr. Edward machte Musik an, was das unangenehme Schweigen erträglicher machte. Wir wussten Beide, dass wir die Grenzen überschritten hatten.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, als Edward in meine Straße ein bog und vor meinem Haus hielt.

„Isabella, ich..." Heute wollte ich nichts mehr von Edward hören, ich stieg aus und ging ins Haus. Für Heute war meine Energie erschöpft, was ich da von Noah und Charlie erfahren hatte, musste ich erst noch assimilieren.

Als ich in meiner Wohnung war, zog ich mir als erstes meinen Pyjama an und machte mir dann ein Sandwich, ich hatte den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen und auch keinen Hunger verspürt. Nachdem ich mein Sandwich gegessen hatte,legte ich mich ins Bett, in zwei Stunden musste ich wieder aufstehen und war viel zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen. Morgen würde ich mich einfach nicht zur Arbeit gehen und mich krank melden. Ich machte meine Augen zu und versuchte zu schlafen, aber hatte keinen Sinn, mir gingen Edwards Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte er sagen, dass mein Blut nichts wert war? Schlimmer noch, warum fühlte ich mich deswegen so schlecht?

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" Ich tastetet nach dem Lichtschalter. „Lass es aus." Ich setzte mich im Bett auf.

„Was willst du Edward?" Ich konnte ihn im Licht, was von draußen hereinkam gut sehen, er hatte sich umgezogen und stand am Fußende meines Bettes.

„Ich bin nur hier um mich zu vergewissern, dass du dir keinen anderen angelacht hast." Sagte er.

„Ich bin mü suchst du dir keine andere um dein Niveau an Beleidigungen zu erhöhen?" Ich legte mich wieder hin und zog die Decke über mich.

„Ich bin noch wegen etwas anderem hier." Ich sagte nichts dazu. „Ich habe Durst." Sagte er in einem so ruhigen und normalem Ton, wie ich ihn das letzte Mal von ihm gehört hatte,als ich ihn als Sohn vom Chef in der Cullen Ltd. kennen gelernt hatte.

„Gut, dann geh in irgendeine Bar und such dir eine Schlampe,die dich trinken lässt." Ich spürte einen Windhauch und Edward saß neben mir im Bett.

„Du weißt, dass dein Blut für mich anders ist als das der anderen..."

„Das weiß ich nicht, da du mir ja das genaue Gegenteil gesagt hast." Ich drehte mich von ihm weg.

„Isabella, erwarte keine Blumen oder sonst welche lächerlichen Sachen von mir...erinnere dich an deine Position." Ich hob nur meinen Arm und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

„Leck mich." Plötzlich war meine Decke weg , Edward hielt mit einer Hand meine Hände über meinem Kopf fest und seine andere lag auf meiner Hüfte.

„Das werde ich gerne tun, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her." Er wollte mich küssen, aber ich drehte den Kopf weg.

„Trink einfach und geh...ich will nichts von dir." Edward streichelte mit seiner Nase über meinen Hals und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Denk daran, dass du meine Bedürfnissen zu stillen hast." Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, was wie immer unnütz war. „Da ich schon von dir getrunken habe, können wir auch etwas spielen,nicht?"

„Edward!" Er ignorierte mich und drückte seine Lippen auf meine,mir wurde heiß, der Effekt den seine Lippen auf mich hatten, hatte sich nicht geändert. Ich gab meinen Widerstand auf und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Als Edward seine Hand in meinem Slip schob, lief eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper. Es war mir noch immer unverständlich, wie wir im Bett so gut harmonieren konnten und außerhalb nicht ein normales Wort miteinander wechseln konnten. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren und mich nicht gehen zu lassen, ich fühlte mich schlecht dabei, dass mein Körper sofort reagierte, wenn er meine Haust berührte. Mir kam eine Idee, die ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen würde und mich gleichzeitig aus seinem Bann befreien würde.

„Noah..." Stöhnte ich und Edward bewegte sich einige Sekunden lang nicht. Ich wartete auf eine heftige Reaktion von ihm, aber er ließ meine Hände los und entfernte sich mit steifen Bewegungen von mir. „Ich..." Edward ignorierte mich und ging aus der Wohnung.

Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. Hatte ich das richtige getan? Wenn ich ehrlich war musste ich zugeben, dass der Sex mit Edward unglaublich war und er Sensationen in mir auslöste, die völlig neu für mich waren, aber er konnte mich nicht wie Müll behandeln und dann dafür belohnt werden. Irgendwann schaffte ich es ein zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich nicht ins Büro und beschloss, mich um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu kümmern, Noah zum rief ihn an und sagte ihm, dass ich etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hätte und verabredet mich in einem Restaurant mit ihm. Das Gespräch verlief ohne die üblichen Scherze und war irgendwie kalt. Er schien etwas zu ahnen.

Ich machte mich fertig, nahm meine Tasche und ging nach unten. Überrascht sah ich, dass Jacob unten wartete.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und er lächelte.

„Guten Tag Miss Isabella." Sagte er und ich schämte mich, weil ich meine gute Erziehung vergessen hatte.

„Tut mir Jacob, wie geht es dir?" Er schenkte mir dieses Lächeln, was so typisch für ihn war.

„Gut und ich bin wieder dein Fahrer." Davon hatte Edward mir nichts gesagt.

„Warum?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und tat,als ob er es nicht wüsste. „Warum Jacob?" Ich sah ihn an, bis er aufgab.

„Ich nehme an...das du irgendetwas inkorrektes gemacht hast und dir deine Freiheit etwas beschnitten wird." Ich sah ihn wütend an, er schien das richtig zu finden.

„Und ich nehme an, dass du das gut findest?" Er lächelte nur und machte mir die Tür auf.

„Da liegst du richtig." Ich schnaufte und stieg ein. „Wohin?" Wollte Jacob wissen,als er auch im Auto saß.

„Zum Restaurant The Cage." Jacob nickte und fuhr los. „Und jetzt sag mir, warum du das in Ordnung findest?"

„Man hat dir Freiheit gegeben, weil du es verdient hast." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich es gut finde, ich versetzte mich nur in Mr. Edward..."

„Ok, rede weiter."Mal sehen, wie gut er sich in Edward versetzten konnte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, er hat dir Freiheit gegeben, weil du dich richtig verhalten hast und jetzt scheinst du etwas angestellt zu haben...Ich nehme mal an, dass es mit deinem Freund Noah zu tun hat." Ich setzte mich so hin, dass ich ihn ansehen konnte.

„Da liegst du völlig falsch. Weißt du wie ich meine Freiheit bekommen habe? Ich habe mir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und dein geschätzter Vampir wollte seine Blutquelle nicht verlieren.." Jacob sah mich entsetzt an.

„Tut mir Leid..."

„Das nützt mir auch nichts." Wir schwiegen,bis wir beim Restaurant ankamen. „Warte hier auf mich, es wird nicht lange dauern." Sagte ich zu Jacob,als er vorm Restaurant hielt. Ich hatte nicht vor mit Noah zu essen, ich würde ihn fragen was ich zu fragen hatte und mehr nicht.

Im Restaurant wurde ich von einer Rezeptionistin äußerst freundlich empfangen.

„Willkommen im The Cage, haben sie reserviert?"

„Man müsste auf mich warten." Antwortete ich.

„Wie ist ihr Name bitte?"

„Isabella Swan." Sie blätterte in ihrem Buch und sah mich dann wieder an.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit." Sie nahm meinen Arm und führte mich zu den Treppen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Ich war schon mal hier gewesen und war noch nie diese Treppen hochgegangen.

„Man wartet im Vip Bereich auf sie." Antwortete sie und ich sah sie überrascht an.

„Aha." Sagte ich nur und folgte ihr durch die große Flügeltür in einen elegant eingerichteten Salon. Die Tische waren schön gedeckt und es standen Kerzenleuchter auf jedem Tisch.

„Sie werden erwartet." Sagte die Rezeptionistin und zeigte auf jemanden, der mit dem Rücken zu mir saß.

„Danke." sagt eich zu ihr und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Tisch zu. „Edward Cullen!"

„Isabella Swan! Wie geht es dir? Was führt dich hierhin?"

„Noah wartet unten auf mich...ich gehe wieder."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Er nahm meine Hand. „Bedauerlicherweise musste Noah absagen, aber da du nicht ins Büro gekommen bist, hast du seinen Anruf verpasst. Das ist so schade, nicht?"

„Was soll das Edward?" Ich nahm meine Hand aus seiner.

„Wenn du dich setzten würdest und nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen würdest, könnten wir reden." Ich sah mich um und er hatte Recht, alle sahen zu uns. Resigniert setzte ich mich.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dich jetzt öfter sehe als normal?" Fragte ich.

„Weil es so ist."

„Du verfolgst mich, ich wohne nicht mehr bei dir."

„Du hattest also ein Date mit Noah, weißt du was du damit provozierst?" Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich habe Hunger und wollte mit Noah essen, danach wollte ich dann die Nacht mit ihm verbringen." Edward kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du in all den Jahren deiner Existenz nicht gelernt? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nachdem was ich Gestern gesehen habe, ein Date mit Noah hätte? Ich dachte, dass du intelligenter wärst."

„Du lügst wie es dir gerade passt." Sagt er. „Ich war noch nie gut darin, Lügen zu entdecken, es sein denn ich lese die Gedanken der Menschen."

„Das ist mir egal und ich hab noch immer Hunger." Edward nickte einem Kellner zu,der sofort kam und uns die Karte brachte. Ich brauchte nicht lange und gab meine Bestellung auf, Edward ebenfalls, was mich überraschte.

„Du wolltest Noah also wegen dem sehen, was Gestern passiert ist?"

„Und mir gegenüber sitzt der neue Stephen Hawking." Edward schien das nicht lustig zu finden.

„Hör auf dich so kindisch zu benehmen Isabella."

„Dann hör du auf dich wie ein Idiot zu verhalten, wer gut behandelt werden will, sollte das auch mit anderen tun." Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Es geht immer noch um meine Bemerkung über dein Blut, stimmts?" Fragte er.

„Du hast mir klar gemacht, wie du darüber denkst." Sagte ich kalt.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich bettele, so bin ich nicht...außerdem solltest du froh sein, dass ich dich, nachdem was bei dir in der Wohnung passiert ist, noch immer gut behandle. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Noah geschlafen hast, aber du hast einen einmalige Gabe mir die Lust auf den Sex mit dir zu nehmen." Das war gut zu wissen, obwohl...das letzte Mal war schon lange her und nur daran zu denken machte mich nervös.

„Warum hast du nicht zugelassen, dass ich mich weiter mit Noah treffe?" Versuchte ich mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Weil er gefährlich ist." Behauptetet Edward.

„Das ist Unsinn." Sagte ich und Edward sah mich einige Sekunden lang an bevor er antwortete.

„Nächstes Wochenende werden wir sehen,was Noah mit deinem Vater zu tun hat und bis dahin wirst du warten, verstanden?" Fragte er ernst.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, da jetzt alles geklärt ist, werde ich gehen." Als ich aufstehen wollte, kam der Kellner mit unserem Essen und es sah wirklich köstlich aus.

„Ich hoffe, dass es ihnen schmeckt." Sagte der Kellner und ging dann.

„Was hast du, dass alle Männer anzieht?" Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Der Kellner starrt dich die ganze Zeit über an."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Was ist mit dir los Edward?" Er sah mich eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Ich bemerke nur das was ich sehe." Sagte er dann.

„Warum bist du nicht einfach in meine Wohnung gekommen und hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mit Noah treffen soll?" Wollte ich wissen. „Und warum isst du? Du isst nicht."

„Und was interessiert dich das?"

„Wie erwachsen du doch bist." Ich fing an zu essen und es war so köstlich wie es aussah.

„Wie geht es Emmett und Rosalie?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Er schnaufte müde.

„Ich frage nur, dass heißt nicht, dass ich etwas gemacht habe."

„Was planst du?"

„Hör mit diesen Fragen auf Bella! Ich will einfach nur ein Gespräch führen,was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Teures Restaurant,gutes Essen, belangloses Gespräch, hatten wir gerade ein Date?

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass wir ein Date haben, dann hätte ich mich schicker angezogen." Er sah mich an, nahm die Serviette von seinen Knien und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Wie du meinst." Er stand auf.

„Feigling." Edward sah mich an, als ob er mich jetzt am liebste erwürgt hätte. „Warum setzt du sich nicht wieder hin?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil wir gerade essen." Er sah mich wütend an. „Und weil dich alle anstarren." Edward setzte sich wieder. „Gut." Sagte ich und kam auf seine Frage zurück. „Sie arbeiten viel um sich ihren Traum zu erfüllen."

„Es wäre schade, wenn sie ihn verlieren würden..."

„Wie soll ich eine Unterhaltung mit dir führen, wenn du gleich wieder meine Freunde bedrohst?"

„Nicht durch mich, durch deinen Vater." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was meinst du? Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Das ein oder andere, dein Vater hat keine reine Weste." Antwortete er.

„Sag mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß."

„Ich meine dich Isabella." Sofort versteifte ich dich. „Nicht nur wie es dich behandelt hat, er hat auch deine Freunde beeinflusst."

„Wie?"

„Jasper wollte sich selbständig machen, nicht?" Ich nickte. „Dafür hätte er nach Europa gehen müssen, er hätte Alice mitgenommen und du wolltest auch mit."

„Das ist lange her."

„Es hätte fast funktioniert, wenn dein Vater sich nicht eingemischt hätte." Erklärte er.

„Wie und warum?"

„Das wollte ich dich fragen, bis...ich herausgefunden habe, dass deine Vater mich in seine Geschäfte ziehen will, er hat viele Geld für Informationen über mich bezahlt."

„Er will mich in seiner Nähe haben, dass ist alles. Ich werde mit ihm über Jasper reden müssen." Ich erinnerte mich noch genau, wie traurig Jasper damals gewesen war. „Ich gehen nächstes Wochenende zu ihm und werde ihm auch sagen, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll."

„Glaube mir, ich brauche niemanden, der für mich vermittelt und wir werden zusammen zu ihm gehen, er will dich von mir fernhalten." Sagte Edward.

„Er muss doch wissen, dass ihr aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt seid, nicht?"

„Bring da nichts durcheinander Isabella!"

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich blöd bin." Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Du bist wie er, dass ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben...du hast mich entführt,mich gedemütigt, mich bedroht, du bist schlimmer als er." Edward sah mich schweigend an. „Ich glaube, dass funktioniert nicht, das Essen ist unglaublich, aber ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Du bleibst hier." Er nahm meine Hand. „Wenn du gehst, gehst du mit mir." Seine Augen veränderten sich, aber ich konnte es nicht deuten. „Du bist so,wegen dem was ich über dein Blut gesagt habe...das war ein Fehler und das ist das letzte was ich dazu sage." Er hatte zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? War das der andere Edward? Ich streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Hand, um ihn zu testen. Er ließ mich sofort los und sah mich wütend an.

„Ich versteh nicht, wieso du noch keine Falten hast, so wütend und schlecht gelaunt wie du immer bist." Er konnte es nicht vermeiden zu lächeln.

„Esme...lässt dich Grüßen." Er sah mich nicht an, während er das sagte, es war ihm unangenehm.

„Edward?" Er sah mich wieder an. „Warum bist du so anders als der Edward, den ich in der Cullen Ltd. kennen gelernt habe?" Er lächelte.

„Und warum gehörst du nicht zu den Frauen, die den Mund halten?" Ich fand das nicht witzig und das merkte er. „Das war ein Scherz."

„Gut da du nicht von deinem Humor leben musst,du würdest verhungern. Und jetzt hätte ich gerne eine Antwort." Sagte ich schlecht gelaunt.

„Den gibt es nicht,ich habe dich nur getestet." Ich sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht...das warst du und jetzt versteckst du diesen Edward sehr gut."

„Deiner Meinung nach, gehörte Noah zu den Guten." Gutes Argument. „Du beeilst sich jetzt besser, ich hab noch anderes zu tun." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Lüg nicht, du würdest hier bleiben,auch wenn ich noch Stunden bräuchte." Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Im Vertrauen liegt die Gefahr...sei vorsichtig Isabella."

Mir war es egal was er sagte, ich hatte Null Vertrauen zu ihm und deswegen war ich gesund und lebte noch. Ich aß in Ruhe weiter,bis mein Teller komplett leer war und Edward blieb bei mir spitzten,ohne auch nur ein Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Wir gingen aus dem Restaurant und bevor ich zum Jaguar gehen konnte, führte Edward mich in eine andere Richtung. Er rief Jacob an und sagte ihm, dass er fahren könnte.

„Was machst du? Jetzt hat Jacob die ganze Zeit für nichts gewartet."

„Und? Dafür bezahle ich ihn schließlich."

„Wie abwertend, Jacob ist dir sehr ergeben, dass solltest du mehr schätzen." Er hielt mir die Tür von seinem Sportwagen auf und ich stieg ein, wenig später saß Edward auf dem Fahrersitz.

„Ich hoffe, du hast alles geregelt, wir fliegen am Samstag sehr früh nach Russland." Als ob ich mich auf diese Reise freuen würde.

„Warum wechselst du das Thema? Jacob hat dich Heute erst wieder verteidigt." Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich weiß, welche Art von Personen ich einstelle Isabella." Es war unmöglich mit Edward zu reden, jedes mal wenn ich glaubte, dass er normal war, ruinierte er es gleich wieder. Wir schwiegen mal wieder und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vor meinem Haus hielt.

„Deine ständige schlechte Laune ist schlimmer anzusehen, als deine..." Keine Ahnung was Edward gemacht hatte, aber unsere Sitze schoben sich zurück, er packte meine Taille und ich saß plötzlich auf seinem Schoss.

„So ist gut." Sagte er mit seinem schiefen Lächeln und ich musste mich am Sitzt abstützen. „Und jetzt sorge dafür, dass meine Laune sich bessert." Das war das erste Mal, dass ich über Edward war und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Lippen zu meiner freien Verfügung standen. Obwohl ich in der Position war, die ich mit gewünscht hatte und wusste wie unangenehm das für Edward sein musste,ging ich auf seine Spielchen nicht ein.

„Wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist,ändere bin nicht dein persönlicher Clown. Wir sehen uns Morgen im Büro." Ich kletterte von ihm runter, stieg aus und ging zu meiner Haustür, als ich mich umdrehte,bog Edward schon um die Ecke und war verschwunden.


	29. Kapitel 29

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 29

Ich seufzte erleichtert, als ich das letzte teil in meinen Koffer packte. Als ich auf die Uhr sah stellte ich fest, dass es schon zwölf Uhr nachts war. Die letzten Tage waren viel zu schnell vergangen, Morgen würden wir nach Russland fliegen. Edward hatte mich mit all seinen Änderungen auf Trab gehalten.

Nachdem ich den Koffer neben die Tür gestellt hatte, ließ ich mich müde ins Bett verdammte Reise brachte mich noch um den Verstand. Alice und Jessica hatten mich verhört, weil sie nicht verstanden, dass Edward mich mit auf diese Reise nahm und wie ich es mit ihm aushalten könnte. Jessica war davon überzeugen, dass ich wieder mit Edward zusammenkommen würde. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall nachgeben und schwach werden, Gestern hätte nicht viel gefehlt, aber ich musste standhaft bleiben.

Heute hatte auch noch Noah angerufen und mich gefragt, wie es mir geht. Ich war kurz angebundenen gewesen und hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass ich eine Woche lang nicht zu erreichen sei,mich dann aber bei ihm melden würde,weil ich etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hätte. Er war damit einverstanden und sagt mir, dass auch er mir etwas zu sagen hätte.

Ich machte die Augen zu und versucht alles negative zu vergessen. Morgen würde ich nach Russland reisen und zum ersten Mal diesen Kontinent verlassen. Ich machte das Licht aus und versuchte zu schlafen, aber das ging natürlich nicht so einfach. Edward ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf und ich fragte mich,ob ich es nicht einfach aufgeben sollte,den wahren Edward zu finden.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" Ich setzte mich mal wieder im Bett auf und sah den bekannten Schatten an meinem Bett stehen.

„Edward?" Ich wusste genau, dass er es war, aber ich musste meine Rolle weiterspielen,damit er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden blieb.

„Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" Ich wollte das Licht anmachen, aber er hielt meine Hand fest. Diese Berührung reichte dazu aus, dass es mir warm wurde und mein Herz schneller schlug. Wie peinlich und Edward blieb es natürlich nicht verborgen. „Was hast du?" Fragte er und ich zog meine Hand aus seiner. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass er mich berührte, sonst konnte ich meinen Plan vergessen.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich und zog mir meine Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Ich hab Durst." Sagte er,wieder mit diesem normalen Ton,den er in letzter Zeit anschlug, wenn es um mein Blut ging.

„Aha." Das würde ich jetzt nicht akzeptieren, die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ich mich von ihm verführen ließ.

„Alice hatte dir vorgeschlagen, Heute auszugehen." Alice und Jess wollten mich nochmal sehen, bevor ich für eine Woche verschwand, aber ich war zu müde gewesen.

„Das nennt sich Freiheit,ich kann entscheiden, wann ich mit meinen Freunden ausgehe uns wann nicht...und du solltest jetzt gehen, du hast meine Energie für Heute erschöpft und kannst keine Blut von mir haben." Edward lachte leise.

„Als ob du eine Wahl hättest."

„Was lässt dich eigentlich denken, dass ich dumm bin und nicht gemerkt habe dass ich dich abweisen kann?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. Seine Nähe war mir unangenehm und ich hatte Angst um meine Selbstkontrolle. Ich musste wieder an die Szene im Auto denken und das er zugelassen hatte, dass ich über ihm war, etwas was er bis jetzt regelrecht verboten hatte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, ich trau dir nicht und hab dich lieber unter Kontrolle."

„Du solltest dir eine andere Quelle suchen." Ich musste jetzt alleine sein, er reizte meine Sinne und ich musste Stark bleiben.

„Bist du noch immer sauer wegen der Bemerkung über dein Blut?"

„Was glaubst du?" Ich versuchte zu erkennen, was er machte,aber es war mir nicht möglich.

„Ehrlich gesagt,ist es mir egal." Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich die Matratze senkte.

„Was machst du?" Ich machte das Licht an und sah, dass Edward neben mir im Bett lag und er hatte nur seine Hose an. Er sah mich an, als ob es das normalste der Welt sei. „Ey...das..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir nicht traue und ich werde nicht die ganze Nacht stehen bleiben." Frustriert machte ich die Augen zu, jetzt hatte ich einen halbnackten Edward im Bett.

„Gut." Schnaufte ich, machte das Licht aus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Unter der Decke zog ich das Shirt runter, dass ich mir zum schlafen angezogen hatte, warum hatte ich mir keinen Pyjama ausgesucht. „Im Schrank ist noch eine Decke, falls dir kalt ist."

„Ich friere nicht, so wie du und...ich werde auch nicht krank." Ich drehte mich zu ihm, als er wieder mit diesem normalen Ton sprach.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

„Ich weiß, dass machst du mir jeden Tag klar und ich brauche das auch nicht." Edward hatte die Beine angewinkelt und die Hände unter seinem Kopf. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu seufzen. „Was denkst du?" Fragte Edward sofort.

„Das ich dich nicht mag...und nicht mit dir nach Russland fliegen will." Weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich da machen sollte. Das Haus das Edward gemietet hatte, war eine Holzhütte mitten im Nichts.

„Wie schade, dass du keine Wahl hast." Sagte er ironisch. „Aber ich lasse meine Sachen nicht gerne ohne Schutz."

„Sachen?" Er schaffte es immer wieder, dass ich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück kam.

„Du hast es doch gehört." Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von seinem flachen Bauch abwenden. „Isabella.."

„Ich bin müde, gute Nacht." Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und versuchte seine Existenz zu vergessen.

„Zu deiner Sicherheit werde ich mir eine andere Schlafposition suchen." Ich versteifte mich. „Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Ich hielt den Atem an und wartet auf eine weitere Bemerkung von ihm, aber es kam nichts mehr. Langsam fielen mir die Augen zu und als ich fast eingeschlafen war, riss ich sie wieder auf. Edward fuhr mit seinem Finger langsam über meine Wirbelsäule. Ich musste mich schwer konzentrieren, damit ich nicht darauf reagiert. Ich stellte mich schlafend und musste schnell eine Lösung finden, als Edward seine Hand unter mein Shirt schob und über meinen Bauch streichelte. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, verflocht unsere Finger miteinander und zog etwas, so das Edward mich umarmte. Er versteifte sich sofort, zog seinen Arm zurück und drehte mir den Rücken zu, jetzt würde ich in Ruhe schlafen können.

Mein Wecker schellte, ich reckte mich müde und machte ihn aus., Edward bewegte sich nicht und ich stieß ihn an.

„Edward!"

„Ich habs gehört." Sagte er kalt und stand sofort auf. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schnappte er sich seine Sachen und ging direkt ins Bad. Ich stand auch auf und machte mir erstmal einen Kaffee und ein schnelles Frühstück. Edward kam wenige später wieder aus dem Bad, er war komplett angezogen und hatte seine Sonnenbrille auf. Ich seufzte.

„Gut, du kannst von mir trinken." Er sagte nicht, ging direkt zur Tür und war weg. Ich verdrehte die Augen, seine Launen waren wirklich unerträglich.

Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich für unsere Reise fertig, danach trank ich noch einen Kaffee und nahm dann meinen Koffer. Als ich meine Wohnungstür aufmachte sah ich zu meiner Überraschung, dass Jacob auf mich wartete.

„Alles Ok?" Fragte er und ich wusste, dass er unsere Freundschaft meinte.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Mr. Edward wartet unten." Sagte er, nahm meinen Koffer und wir gingen die Treppe herunter.

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" Ich sah ihn an.

„Klar, was ist?"

„Hat er die Nacht hier verbracht?" Bei der Frage wurde ich sofort rot.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur und ging schneller.

„Aha...ihr Beide...also..."

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du jetzt sagst Jacob."

„Ich wollte nur wissen,ob ihr euch jetzt besser versteht?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, so gut wie der Roadrunner und der Kojote." Jacob lachte und hielt mi dann die Haustür auf. Ich konnte sehen, dass Edward hinten im Jaguar saß. Jacob packte meinen Koffer ein und ich stieg zu Edward in den Wagen. Edward ignorierte mich und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass du morgens gute Laune hättest? Ich merke davon nichts." Edward drehte den Kopf zu mir, er hatte jetzt keine Sonnenbrille auf und ich konnte sehen, wie rot seine Augen waren. Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern drückte auf einen Knopf und eine Scheibe fuhr hoch, die uns jetzt von Jacob trennte. „Wenn du eh nicht redest, kann ich mich auch mit Jacob unterhalten."

„Ich glaube, du kannst gut ohne Jacob...leben." Seine roten Augen gefielen mir gar nicht.

„Edward...deine Augen." Er machte sie für einige Sekunden zu und setzte dann seine Brille auf.

„Lass mich einen Moment in Ruhe Isabella..."

„Nein." Sagte ich fest. „Wenn du lange nichts getrunken hast, trinkst du zu viel und in einer Form, die ich nicht mag. Es ist besser, wenn du öfter und dafür weniger trinkst."

„Ist das so?" Ich sah ihn Fragend an, er sprach mal wieder in Rätseln.

„Was?" Er lächelte schief.

„Ich habe noch nie jemandem Blut gegeben, deshalb frage ich, ob das so ist." Ich seufzte innerlich, dass war eine ernsthafte Frage von ihm.

„Ja, für mich ist es so,deshalb wäre ich dankbar, wenn du es so machen würdest."

„Im Auto ist es zu unbequem, dass gefällt mir nicht." Ich dachte daran, wie oft es für mich unbequem gewesen war, jetzt würde ich es bequem haben.

„Lass mich machen." Ich kniete mich auf den Sitzt und rutschte zu ihm rüber, mir war aufgefallen das, wenn Edward Augen röter waren als normal, er irgendwie verletzlicher war, so als ob er keine Energie hätte.

„Was machst du Isabella?" Fragte er irritiert, während ich über ihn kletterte, so das ich auf seinem Schoss saß, gut das ich mich für eine Jeans entschieden hatte.

„Das ist viel bequemer,nicht?" Ich nahm ihm seine Brille ab und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Warum machst du das?" Wollte er wissen und sah mich wütend an, „Du hasst mich."

„Oh, dass tu ich." Das sollten wir beide nie vergessen. „Aber im allgemeine, wenn ich jemandem helfen kann, dann tue ich das...auch wenn es um einen wahren Bastard geht."

„Auch wenn es mit deinem Blut ist?"

„Bis vor kurzem habe ich nicht gewusst, dass man auf diese Art jemandem helfen kann, es war also nie auf meiner Liste."

„Aber das..."

„Edward." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Könne wir das schnell hinter uns bringen?"

„Das werden wir, aber ich hab da eine Frage...da ich deine Gedanken ja nicht lesen kann." Das lag ganz allein an ihm, davon war ich überzeugt. „Würdest du dein Blut irgendeinem Vampir geben, wenn er es bräuchte?"

„Keinem den ich nicht kenne, Vampire sind nicht alle gut."

„Da redet die Expertin, nicht?" Ich schnaufte.

„Wenn du mich direkt fragen würdest, ich würde mein Blut Esme, Carlisle und auch James geben." Erklärte ich.

„James?"

„Ja."

„Gut, da werde ich nicht weiter zu sagen, du wirst niemandem außer mir dein Blut geben, du bist mein."

„Glaub mir, dass hast du mir klar gemacht."

„Ich will nur sicher gehen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte,legte er seine Hand in meinen Nacken und beugte meinen Hals, so dass er für ihn gut erreichbar war, seine andere Hand legte er auf meinen Po und schob mich weiter vor.

„Edward..." Er biss mir sanft in den Hals und trank, ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest. „Nein." Sagte ich, als seine Hand zu meiner Brust wanderte und versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen, was er natürlich nicht zuließ.. Seine Finger streichelten meine Brust durch den Stoff und mir wurde warm, ich durfte nicht schwach werden. Er hörte auf zu trinken und leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze über meinen Hals. „Edward..." Kam es wie ein Seufzen aus meinem Mund und er lachte rau. Edward drehte seinen Kopf und seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt, aber das durfte nicht sein, Jacob war nur durch eine Scheibe von uns getrennt. Mir kam eine Idee und ich versuchte es mit dem gleichen Trick wie letzte nahm seine Hand, die auf meiner Brust lag, verflocht unsere Finger miteinander und zog sei von meinem Körper weg. Edward sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Jacob ist nebenan." Sagte er kalt.

„Genau." Ich stieg von ihm runter und setzte mich wieder richtig hin.

„Interessiert es dich, was Jacob denkt?" Seine Augen waren jetzt wieder schwarz.

„Ja, weil er mein Freund ist." Edward lächelte schief.

„Du bist listig." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm mir nicht mit deinen charakteristischen Bemerkungen, du weißt genau, dass ich darauf so schnell antworten kann, wie du dich bewegst. Aber eins kannst du mir verraten, warum fliegen wir zwei Tage früher nach Russland? Deine Termine fangen erst am Montag an."

„Damit ich mit dir stundenlang Sex haben kann." Antwortete er ruhig und ich riss die Augen auf. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du mich besiegen kannst?"

„Im Leben nicht Vampir...denk daran, dass ich jede deiner taten in guter Erinnerung habe." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass du die Kontrolle hast?" Er packte den Bund meiner Hose, zog mich zu sich und beugte sich dann über mich.

„Nicht...Edward!"

„Wäre es nicht lustig, wenn ich dein Stöhnen ersticken müsste, weil Jacob nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt ist?" Sagte er leise in mein Ohr und ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Stop!" Ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft gegen seine Brust, wie immer ohne Ergebnis.

„Warum belügst du dich selber? Dir gefällt die Idee." Sagte er süffisant, ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber er machte meinen Gürtel auf und mein Verstand verabschiedete sich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber er ignorierte mich und knöpfte meine Hose auf, während seine Lippen sanft über meinen Hals strichen. Ich spürte seine kalte Hand durch meinen Slip, wurde dann aber von Gong gerettet, besser gesagt von Jacob.

„Mr. Edward?" Jacob klopfte an die Scheibe. „Wir sind da." Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Das war eng." Sagte Edward, gab mir einen Kuss, biss mir sanft in die Unterlippe und machte dann in Lichtgeschwindigkeit meine Hose zu und setzte sich wieder so hin, als ob nichts passiert wäre. So schnell war ich nicht und als Jacob die Tür aufmachte,lag ich noch halb auf dem Sitz und meine Bluse war völlig verrutscht. Überrascht sah Jacob mich an. „Kümmer dich um die Koffer Jacob." Befahl Edward und Jacob verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld.

„War das nötig?" Fauchte ich.

„Du musst zugeben, dass Jacobs Gesichtsausdruck witzig war." Ich ignorierte seine Bemerkung und stieg aus. Ich ging zu Jacob, der rot war wie eine Tomate.

„Tut mir Leid, er ist ein Idiot." Entschuldigte ich mich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken." Er sah mich nicht an und holte die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum.

„Wir sehen uns in einer Woche Jake." Ich ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wünsche eine gute Reise." Sagte Jacob und ich sah Edward an, um zu sehen, wie er sich von Jacob verabschiedete, aber der zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Soll ich ihn auch küssen?" Fragte Edward ironisch und ich sah ihn wütend an.

„Wir sehen uns Jacob." Sagte ich und ging hinter Edward her in den Flughafen. Er gab unsere Koffer auf und ich sah, dass wir noch Zeit hatten. Ich suchte mein I Pod aus meiner Tasche und ging zu den Sitzreihen. Als ich mir die Kopfhörer aufsetzen wollte, griff Edward danach und zerriss sie.

„Edward! Was soll das?" Ich sah ihn entsetzt an und konnte nicht glauben, was er gemacht hatte.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere in meiner Gegenwart Musik hören und mich ignorieren." Sagte er, als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre.

„Du hättest deinen eigenen I Pod mitbringen können." Ich boxte ihm gegen den Arm. „Und warum machst du ihn kaputt? Kannst du nicht einfach um etwas bitten?"

„Vielleicht..." Er beugte sich zu mir. „...sollte ich Jacob rufen, damit er dich tröstet?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist ein Psychopath, lass mich in Ruhe und glaube nicht, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle, Edward setzte sich neben mich,ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkel zu ihm, er sah gelangweilt in eine andere Richtung. „Ich will nicht, dass so was wie im Auto wieder passiert." Sagte ich.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht mit mir reden wirst." Ich schnaufte, wütend auf mich selbst. Ich schwieg und fing an über die letzten Wochen nachzudenken, mein Leben hatte sich komplett verändert,ohne das ich den geringsten Einfluss darauf gehabt hatte. Edward war jetzt in meinem Leben und er war weiß Gott nicht der Mann,mit dem ich mein Leben teilen wollte. Er hatte mir so oft weh getan und nicht nur körperlich. Meine Gedanken besserten meine Laune nicht gerade, ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah, dass Edward mich beobachtete, er sah sofort weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Anzeigetafel.

„Komm." Sagte er, unser Flug war aufgerufen worden. Wir standen auf und gingen durch die Sicherheitskontrolle. Wir flogen natürlich erster Klasse und wurden bevorzugt behandelt. „Hast du an Charlie Swan gedacht? Hast du deswegen diesen Gesichtsausdruck?" Ich sah ihn an und lächelte leicht.

„Nein, ich hab an all die schrecklichen Momente gedacht, die ich durch deine Schuld erleben musste." Ich ging etwas schneller und entfernte mich so von Edward. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich die nächsten Tage mit ihm durchstehen sollte, allein in Russland.

Ein freundlicher Steward nahm uns in Empfang und zeigte uns unsere Sitze. Neugierig sah ich mich um, so sollte man immer reisen.

„Mr. Cullen! Schön sie wieder an Bord zu haben." Eine viel zu freundliche Stewardess war zu uns gekommen und sah Edward kokett an, der schenkte ihr sein bestes Lächeln. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

„Er braucht nichts, aber ich hoffe, sie können mir Kopfhörer und einen Orangensaft bringen. Mr. Cullen ist mit dem zufrieden, was er hat, Danke." Sagte ich ironisch und strahlte sie an, während sie mich ansah, als ob ich ihre schlimmste Feindin sei.

„War das nötig?" Edward sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Das war damit du lernst, Respekt zu wollen doch nicht, dass alle Welt glaubt, dass du es vor den Augen deiner Sekretärin mit jeder treibst." Ich sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ist eh egal, ich pflege nicht zu wiederholen." Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn wütend an.

„Du bist ein Idiot, so redet man nicht über Frauen und außerdem bist du ein Lügner, mit Tanya hast du es öfter getrieben." Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Aber nicht mit Menschen."

„Klar und ich bin ein Esel."

„Ich hoffe nicht,oder du wärst klar im Nachteil." Er versuchte zu Scherzen? Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu lächeln.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot und..." Ich verstummte als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, er sah nachdenklich aus und sah mich mit einem Ausdruck an,den ich nicht richtig deuten konnte.

„Ihr Orangensaft." Die blonde und blöde Stewardess war wieder da...gut, dass war unfair, sie war wirklich hübsch und ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Edward mit ihr zusammen gewesen war.

„Danke." Sagte ich und lächelte sie an, aber sie schenkte mir einen Killerblick. „Möchtest du etwas Schatz?" Fragte ich Edward, aber er schwieg einfach. In den Augen der Stewardess konnte ich jetzt Tränen sehen und sie verschwand. „Du bist wirklich ein Bastard,irgendwann wird dir mal jemand zeigen, wie man eine Frau behandelt." Jetzt lächelte er.

„Und das wirst du sein? Außerdem bist du auch nicht besser, wegen dir hatte sie Tränen in den Augen." Sagte er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Tränen deine Schuld sind, du hast dich bestimmt nie wieder bei ihr gemeldet. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht die Person sein, die dich auf den guten Weg führt, dafür interessierst du mich zu wenig und...ich hab nicht die Geduld." Er zog die Stirn kraus und ich war stolz auf meine perfekte Lüge, so langsam lernte ich es.

„Sei dir sicher..." Er kam wieder so nahe, dass ich seine Lippen an meinem Ohr spüren konnte. „...das ich dir keine Ruhe lassen werde Isabella, ich hab dir in letzter Zeit viel zu viel durchgehen lassen." Er biss mir sanft ins Ohr und mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Träum weiter Vampir." Schnaufte ich, wir würden schon sehen wer gewinnt, Edward oder ich...verdammt!


	30. Kapitel 30

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 30

Wir gingen aus dem Flughafen, es war dunkel in der schönen Stadt Moskau. Direkt vor dem Flughafen stand eine schwarze Limousine und Edward steuerte direkt darauf zu.

„Eine Limousine? Konntest du nichts normaleres mieten?"Fragte ich, Edward ignorierte mich und beobachtet den Jungen, der unser Gepäck zum Wagen brachte. „Kannst du das nicht selber? An Kraft wird es dir ja wohl kaum fehlen." Edward sagte noch immer nichts und gab dem Jungen ein großzügiges Trinkgeld.

Wir stiegen ein und ich blieb dicht am Fenster sitzen, damit ich mir diese wunderbare Stadt ansehen konnte, in der es leider viel zu kalt war, der Frühling war hier noch nicht angekommen. Ich sah mich im Wagen um und suchte einen Knopf oder Schalter, um die Heizung hoch zudrehen, fand aber nichts.

„Was suchst du?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Mir ist kalt, wo ist die Heizung?" Edward beugte sich über mich, griff an mir vorbei neben den Sitz und es wurde wärmer. Ich hatte sein Profil genau vor mir, er war sauer...wie immer.

„Fertig." Sagte er, drehte sein Gesicht und sah genau auf meine Lippen.

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

Wir schwiegen die halbe Stunde, die die Fahrt bis zum Bahnhof von Kazan dauerte. Laut dem Zeitplan den ich in meiner Tasche hatte, würden wir jetzt mit dem Zug zu einem Dorf mit unaussprechlichem Namen fahren und von dort aus mit einem Mietwagen bis zu dem Haus, das Edward gemietet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich mir der Magen um, ich würde sehr stark sein müssen, völlig allein mit ihm in dieser Einöde.

Der Wagen hielt an und ich sah, dass wir vor dem Bahnhof hielten. Edward und ich stiegen aus und der Fahrer gab uns unsere Koffer. Ich ging direkt in den Bahnhof und kümmerte mich um unsere Fahrscheine, obwohl Edward Anstalten machte das zu tun, aber ich war schließlich seine Sekretärin und das war mein Job.

„Das hätte ich auch machen können." Sagte er dann auch zu mir,als ich die Tickets hatte.

„Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten und nicht um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten." Sagte ich und ging zum Bahnsteig.

„Welches Abteil haben wir?" Wollte er wissen.

„Wir sind in der Touristenklasse."

„Isabella! Ich bin reich und muss es nicht unbequem haben und andere Leute ertragen."

„Tut mir Leid,aber ich finde es unnötig so viel Geld für eine so kurze Reise auszugeben."

„Es ist mein Geld." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wir dir gut tun, etwas Zeit mit normalen Menschen zu verbringen." Sagte ich.

„Ich verbringe Zeit mit Menschen." Er hörte sich an wie ein trotziger Junge.

„Auch wenn du kein Blut von ihnen willst?" Er schnaufte.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass der Zug nicht voll ist." Und genau das hoffte ich nicht.

„Du weißt, dass wir Montag wieder in Moskau sein müssen, nicht? Und dann werden wir in einem Hotel bleiben, es ist viel zu aufwendig immer hin und her zu fahren." Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir zuerst in diese Einöde fahren müssen." Ich bekam keine Antwort und wir stiegen in den Zug, der fast leer war. Plötzlich war Edward viel zu dicht hinter mir.

„Weil ich will, dass es im Umkreis von vielen Kilometern keine Menschen gibt." Sagte er dicht an meinem Ohr. „Damit du unbesorgt schreien kannst." Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter und diesmal bekam er keine Antwort. Ich wollte meinen Koffer in das Gepäcknetze heben, aber Edward nahm ihn mir ab und tat das für mich. Ich setzte mich hin und sah mal wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Wenn wir in der ersten Klasse wären, würden wir uns nicht um das Gepäck kümmern müssen." Ich sah Edward an und beschloss, ihm sofort die Bedingungen für unsere Aufenthalt hier klar machen.

„Du wirst mich in diesen Tagen nicht anfassen, wenn du willst..." Jetzt kam meine erste Probe. „...kannst du in irgendeine Bar gehen und machen was du willst, aber mich wirst du nicht anfassen, verstanden?" Er sah mir für einige Sekunden in die Augen und schien sich seine Antwort gut zu überlegen.

„Das du dir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hast und mich dazu gebracht hast, dich wieder in deine Wohnung zu lassen bedeutet nicht, dass du irgendeine Art von Macht hast...wenn ich will,kann ich dich hier und jetzt nehmen und du kannst nichts machen, ich bin stärker als du. Und auch wenn du es abstreitest, dir gefällt der Sex mit mir. Glaubst du ich bin dämlich? Ich bin schon ein paar Jahre länger auf dieser Welt und wenn wir in dem Haus sind, kann ich dich nehmen, wann und wo ich will, verstanden Mädchen?" Mädchen? Gut, diesmal fühlte ich mich auch so, ich vergaß immer wieder, dass Edward viel älter war als er aussah. „Ich habe dich was gefragt." Ich schluckte trocken. „Isabella!" Ich hob die Hand und zeigte ihm meinen Mittelfinger.

„Du bist ein Ignorant Edward Cullen, in den vielen Jahren hier auf dieser Welt, hättest du schon längst lernen müssen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht." Mein Hand war noch immer direkt vor seinen Augen und er nahm sie und drückte sie runter.

„Meine Geduld ist schon seit Tagen am Ende Isabella, übertreibe es nicht." Knurrte er.

„Das ist mir so was von egal,lass mich los." Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er ließ mich los, ich rückte sofort von ihm weg. Er benahm sich wie ein echter Idiot und ich fragte mich wieder, was ich hier machte.

Die Fahrt in dem Zug wurde zur längsten meines Lebens. Ich mehr als zehn mal zur Toilette, nur damit ich Edwards Gesicht nicht sehen musste. Seine schlechte Laune war nicht zu übersehen. Zwei Stunden später waren wir endlich da, wir standen beide auf, aber Edward nahm nur seinen Koffer und ließ meinen im Gepäcknetze.

„Kindskopf:" Murmelte ich und versuchte meinen Koffer aus dem Netz zu bekommen.

„Warte." Ein blonder junger Mann, mit schönen blauen Augen, holte meinen Koffer für mich runter. „Schönen Aufenthalt." Sagte mit russischem Akzent und gab mir meinen Koffer.

„Danke." Ich lächelte ihn an und ging zu Edward, der sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Dieser Bahnhof war viel kleiner, wir standen direkt auf der Straße und es war verdammt kalt. Edward ging zu einem Auto, was am Straßenrand stand und ein Mann stieg aus, der ihm einen Schlüssel gab. Ich stellte meinen Koffer auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg hinten ein,um mich hin zulegen, ich war müde und mir war kalt. Ich kuschelte mich in meinem Mantel und merkte, wie Edward die Heizung anmachte, es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und ich war eingeschlafen.

Als ich meine Hand bewegte merkte ich, dass ich jetzt auf etwas weichem lag. Ich machte meinen Augen auf und sah, dass ich in einem großen Bett lag, da ich Fotos von dem Holzhaus gesehen hatte wusste ich, dass ich in der zweiten Etage war. Ich konnte die Treppe sehen, die nach unten führte und die Tür zum Bad. Das Haus bestand aus zwei Etagen, in der ersten war der große Wohnraum mit der offenen Küche und in der zweiten das Schlafzimmer. Ich merkte, dass ich meinen Pyjama an hatte und es schön warm war, weil der Kamin an war.

„Edward?" Ich ging die Treppe runter, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen, er war nicht auf dem Sofa und auch nicht in der Küche. Von den Fotos wusste ich, dass man von der Terrasse auf den schönen See schauen konnte und ging zu der Terrassentür. Er sah aus, wie ein Geist, der an der Brüstung lehnte, ich machte die Tür auf und schlang mir sofort die Arme um den Bauch, als ich die Kälte spürte.

„Wie spät ist es? Was machst du hier? Es ist kalt..komm rein." Er sah mich einfach nur an. „Ich erfriere Edward!" Ohne es zu wollen, machte ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu,nahm seine Hand und zog daran, er blieb wie ein Fels stehen und ich prallte gegen ihn.

„Es ist vier Uhr Morgens." Sagte er, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf meine.

„Stop!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, bevor seine Lippen den üblichen Effekt in mir auslösen konnten. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass..." Es war ihm völlig egal, er küsste mich wieder und diesmal legte er sein Hand in meinen Nacken, so das ich ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. Ich versuchte dagegen an zu kämpfen, aber mein Körper fing an auf seine kalten Lippen zu reagieren. „Nein..." Murmelte ich, als ich etwas Luft holen konnte, aber er küsste mich wieder und legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern, dann hob er mich hoch und ich schlang aus Reflex meine Beine um seine Hüften.

Ich stöhnte als ich seine Erektion spürte, es war schon so lang her. Edward ging ins Haus, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde und schob mit dem Fuß die Tür zu. Hier drinnen war es wesentlich wärmer und angenehmer.

„Hör auf Edward." Das durfte nicht passieren, auch wenn mein dummer Körper nicht au meinen Kopf hören wollte. „Nicht..." Murmelte ich, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte und mit meinem letzten bisschen Selbstkontrolle, nahm ich meine Beine runter. Edward knurrte leise, aber er entfernte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von mir.

„Hör auf damit, du weißt, dass du mich begehrst." Ich versteifte mich,als ich das hörte, er hatte Recht aber das war nicht richtig.

„Und du mich?" Meine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Du wärst nicht hier, wenn ich das nicht täte, nicht?" Er schob mich gegen die Wand und küsste mich wieder, fordernd und besitzergreifend, wie er es immer tat. Edward schob seine Hände unter mein Oberteil und mir wurde warm als ich seine Hände auf meiner Haut spürte. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einer verdammten Achterbahn, zwischen Körper und Verstand. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und stützte sie an Edwards Schultern ab, ich war mal wieder debil. Seine Zungenspitze spielte mit meiner und seine Hände fuhren sanft meinen Rücken hinauf, dass durfte nicht so weitergehen. Ich legte mein Hand sanft auf Edwards Wange, während ich mit der anderen seine Hand nahm, die kurz davor war meine Brust zu berühren und verschränkte unsere Finger. Edward hörte auf mich zu küssen, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter von mir weg.

„So funktioniert das nicht." Sagte ich gegen seine Lippen. „Das ist nicht normal."

„Ich bin ein Vampir, nichts was mich umgibt ist normal."

„Das mein ich nicht." Ich streichelte mit meinem Daumen über den Nasenrücken und da Edward offensichtlich mit Zärtlichkeiten nicht umgehen konnte, versteifte er sich. „Du bist grausam, böse, du hast mich wie Müll behandelt...mit mir gemacht was du wolltest, du hast mir die schlimmsten Sachen gesagt, die ich in meinem Leben gehört habe...und trotzdem habe ich Sex mit dir gehabt. Es reicht nicht aus, dass wir uns nur in einer Sache gut verstehen...das will ich nicht." Er drückte meine Hand fester. „Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der ich nicht sein will." Ich manipulierte,hatte mir eine Waffe gekauft, ich benutzte andere Menschen, dass war nicht die Bella, die vierundzwanzig Jahre auf dieser Erde gelebt hatte.

„Du bist meine Cantante und du bist mein, wann verstehst du das endlich?"

„Ich bin kein Vampir und verstehe die wahre Bedeutung von einer Cantante..."

„Jetzt reichts!" Er packte mich fester, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, bevor er mich küssen konnte. „Du willst es genauso sehr wie ich, hör also auf den Moralapostel zu spielen."

„Geh!" Ich machte meine Augen zu und nahm meine Hand von seinem Gesicht. „Geh einfach und trink das Blut von einer anderen. Vielleicht findest du ja eine andere mit deinem Lieblingsaroma, in der Vergangenheit hast du es schon mal geschafft, du kannst es wieder tun und mich in Ruhe lassen." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Geh, weil was immer du auch tust, ich werde nie vergessen, was du getan hast."

„Ich will keinen Andere." Sagte er und dann ging mal wieder alles viel zu schnell. Edward hob mich hoch, trug mich in den zweiten Stock und legte mich aufs Bett.

„Mir ist es egal was du willst Edward!" Sagte ich und krabbelte auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Edward sah mich an, zog sein Hemd aus und war kurze Zeit später über mir im Bett. Er achtet darauf, dass sein Gewicht nicht auf mir lag, aber unsere Hüften berührten sich.

„Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam, mir ist es auch egal, was du willst." Er nahm meine Hände, legte sie neben meinen Kopf und küsste mich wieder. Edward legte sich zwischen meine Beine, ich konnte seine Erektion spüren, während er mich weiter küsste und ich verlor die Kontrolle, jede Zelle meines Körpers reagierte auf ihn. Zu meine Überraschung verflocht Edward seine Finger mit meinen, er ließ seine Lippen über meine Wange, bis zu meinem Hals wandern und der verdammte Vampir brachte mich zum stöhnen.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Seufzte ich verzweifelt und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Edward hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an.

„Ich bin nicht süß und auch nicht romantisch, was erwartest du von mir?"

„Das du aufhörst mich wie ein Stück Fleisch zu behandeln." Ich ließ seine Hände los und stützte mich au meine Ellenbogen. „Aber weißt du was?" Ich war es langsam Leid und wurde wütend. „Ich weiß , dass das unmöglich ist und hab eine bessere Idee, warum behandle ich dich nicht wie ein Stück Fleisch?" Ich rutsche unter ihm weg und er drehte sich um. „Du willst Sex? Gut, tun wir es." Ich packte unsanft seinen Gürtel,machte ihn auf, zog ihn mit Schwung aus seinen Gürtelschlaufen und warf ihn auf den Boden.

„Bella..." So nannte er mich in den schlimmsten Momenten.

„Nenne mich Isabella, wie du es immer tust und mach was du sonst auch immer tust,behandle mich schlecht, Ok?" Ich machte seine Hose auf und zog sie bis zu seinen Knien.

„Es reicht!" Er nahm meine Schultern und zwang mich,ihn anzusehen, im Mondlicht konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen. „Wir wissen Beide wie ich bin." Er legte seine Hände um mein Gesicht und ich sah ihn statisch an. „Nicht böse sein, dass letzte mal, hast du dir eine Waffen an den Kopf gehalten und davor hast du zwei Tage geschlafen,ohne ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu geben, nur dein Herzschlag und deine Atmung..." Er wischte mit den Daumen meine Tränen weg. „Ich schenke keine Blumen oder Schokolade und ich weiß, dass ich dich schlecht behandelt habe. Ich bin nicht dein Märchenprinz." Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft. „Ich bitte nicht um Entschuldigung..."

„Was soll das heißen, dass du..." Er küsste mich wieder vorsichtig.

„Aber ich kann mich in Zukunft besser kontrollieren." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, er wollte sich ändern? „Nichtsdestoweniger..." Es musste ja einen Haken geben. „Werde nicht aufhören Sex mit dir zu haben, nur weil du mich darum bittest."

„Das ist Vergewaltigung."

„Nein, dafür lässt du dich zu leicht überzeugen. Genau wie jetzt, du bist erregt ich muss dich nur ansehen um es zu merken." Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Po.

„Nein..."

„Du weißt, dass du es willst du weigerst dich nur, weil du mich nicht begehren darfst, stimmts?" Warum benutzte er wieder diesen Ton? „Bella..."

„Versuch nicht mich zu hypnotisieren Edward Cullen." Er lächelte.

„Das werde ich nicht, aber ich werde dich nehmen, wie ich es schon seit Tagen will und das dir eins klar ist, ich sehen dich nicht wie ein Stück Fleisch." Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du willst es auch, nicht? Ich hab gemerkt, wie du mich ansiehst." Ich drehte den Kopf weg.

„Ich will nicht länger reden."

„Da sind wir schon zwei." Edward legte seine Hände um meine Taille, zog mich zu sich und drehte uns so, dass ich wieder unter ihm lag. Er zog mir meinen Pyjama aus, bevor er seine Hose auszog und sich wieder zwischen meine Beine legte. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Knie und spreizte sie noch etwas mehr. Erschrocken schrie ich auf,als er meinen Slip zerriss.

„Du musst meinen BH nicht auch noch kaputt machen." Er lächelte schief.

„Keine Sorge." Er streichelte mit seine Hand meinen Rücken hinauf und ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich seine andere Hand auf meiner Mitte spürte. Mit Leichtigkeit machte er meinen BH auf und warf ihn aus dem Bett. „Sieht du?" Er legte seine Lippen au meinen Hals, aber ich schenkte all meine Aufmerksamkeit seine Finger, die sich meiner Klitoris widmeten. Seine Lippen wanderten bis zu meiner Brust, er leckte über meine Brustwarzen, biss sanft hinein, saugte daran und brachte mich damit fasst um den Verstand.

„Edward..." Stöhnte ich, als er langsam weiter nach unten wanderte.

„Spreize die Beine weiter." Murmelte er, ich tat was er wollte und dann kam mir meine Idee, mal sehen wie weit Edwards Machtkomplex winkelte mein Bein an und legte meinen Fuß auf seine Schulter. Sofort hob er den Kopf, sagte aber nichts und eine Sekunde später spürte ich seine Zunge an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle und ich schrie auf.

„Mehr..." Ich grub meine Hände in seine Haare , er bewegte seine Zunge mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit über den Punkt, der meinen Körper entzündete.

„Willst du noch immer, dass ich aufhöre." Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an, ich zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn stürmisch. Edward zog sich in Windeseile seine Boxer aus und ich konnte seinen Penis an meinem Eingang spüren. Er stütze sich am Kopfteil des Bettes ab und drang langsam in mich ein. Wir schlossen gleichzeitig die Augen und genossen die Sensation, dass unsere Körper vereint waren.

„Viel zu lange her." Murmelte ich unbewusst und genoss die Lust, die Edward in meinem Körper auslöste.

„Absolut." Er zog sich fast ganz aus mir zurück,um dann kraftvoll wieder in mich einzudringen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, es war unglaublich, wie gut unsere Körper zusammenpassten. Er bewegte sich immer schneller und ich merkte, wie all meine Sinne sich nur auf ihn konzentrierten.

„Oh ja..." Stöhnte ich.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja, hör nicht auf." Natürlich machte er immer , aber wirklich immer, das genau Gegenteil von dem was ich sagte. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und er hatte dieses böse Lächeln im Gesicht. Er zog sich ganz aus mir zurück, küsste mich und drehte mich dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Bauch. Ich stütze mich am Kopfteil ab, während Edward meine Hüften packte und mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung wieder in mich eindrang. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Bauch und zog mich näher an sich, während er mit kurzen, heftigen Bewegung in mich eindrang.

„Edward...Bitte..."

„Bitte was?"

„Mach..." Ich wurde noch röter als ich eh schon war.

„Sag mir was du willst." Er legte eine Hand auf meine Brust und spielte sanft mit meinen Brustwarzen, im Kontrast zu seinen heftigen Stößen, was mich fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Edward..." Er wollte, dass ich ihm sagte was ich wollte und seine Bewegungen wurden wieder langsamer.

„Sag es Bella." Edward biss mir ins Ohrläppchen.

„Mach...das ich komme." Er lachte leise.

„Wie du wünscht." Edward ließ sich gehen und wenn er mich nicht festgehalten hätte, wäre ich unter ihm zusammengebrochen. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Rücken und schrie meinen Orgasmus heraus, jeder Muskel meines Körpers zog sich zusammen. Edward bewegte sich weiter in mir und erreichte seinen Orgasmus kurz nach mir. Wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen und Edward lächelte mich sinnlich an. Er atmete ruhig und es war kein Tropfen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht romantisch und auch nicht zärtlich..." Meine Brust hob und senkte ich und ich versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er lächelte und schlang seine Arme um mich. „Edward!" Sagte ich überrascht und er küsste mich. „Ich hasse dich noch immer und..."

„Das ist nur Sex." Vollendete er meinen Satz.

„Gut und du machst solche Sachen nicht." Edward umarmte mich auf eine sehr seltsame Weise, irgendwie steif.

„Halt de Mund...jetzt!" Er kam näher und ich spürte, dass er schon wieder bereit war.

„Edward...gib mir eine Atempause."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir keine Ruhe lassen werde und ich halte mein Wort." Er streichelte über meinen Bauch und ließ sie dann nach unten wandern.

„Ich bin ein Mensch und..." Er erregte mich wieder. „...hab nicht deine Resistenz."

„Isabella Swan, du bist meine Cantante und für mich gemacht, was bedeutet, wenn ich eine ganze Nacht lang Sex haben will, hällst du das aus."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, genieße es einfach, genau wie ich." Er schob meine Beine auseinander, biss mir in den Hals und drang gleichzeitig in mich ein. Gott, diese Nacht würde unendlich sein...das hoffte ich zumindest.


	31. Kapitel 31

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 31

„Ja..." Stöhnte ich und stütze mich schwach am Fenster ab, ich hatte keine Energie mehr. Ich konnte sehen, wie die Sonne aufging und hatte im Moment keine Ahnung, wie und wann wir im Wohnzimmer gelandet waren. Edward stand hinter mir und drang noch immer kraftvoll in mich ein, er war unermüdlich. Er grub seine Zähne zum dritten mal in meinen Hals und wir kamen gleichzeitig zum Orgasmus. Ich zog an seinen Haaren, weil er nicht aufhört zu trinken.

„Exquisit." Sagte er, als er von mir ab ließ und leckte über meinen Hals. „Nichts zu sehen."

„Ja sicher." Sagte ich und entfernte mich von ihm was sich wirklich seltsam anfühlte, da ich die letzten Stunden damit verbracht hatte, ihn in mir zu spüren. Ich sah an mir runter und konnte einige rote Stellen an meinen Hüften sehen.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit zum schlafen." Sagte er und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Glaubst du? Das sollte..." Ich brachte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende weil ich merkte, dass ich schon wieder zickig werden wollte. Wenn ich keinen Sex mit Edward hatte, stritt ich mit ihm uns das sollte nicht so sein. „Ja, wir gehen besser ins Bett...schlafen." Er hob mich hoch und trug mich nach oben. Ich lachte als er mich wieder auf den Boden stellte, hob meinen Pyjama auf und zog ihn an.

„Das ist nicht nötig, bis jetzt warst du auch nackt."

„Ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Ich legte mich unter die Decke. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich in fünf Minuten wieder attackierst." Edwards Ausdruck hatte sich völlig veränderte, er hatte keine schlechte Laune mehr und lächelte.

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt ja beruhigt schlafen."

„Das hoffe ich." Wir legten uns Beide hin, aber irgendetwas war nicht richtig, es fehlte etwas. „Edward?"

„Was willst du?" Fragte er kalt.

„Fang nicht wieder mit diesem Verhalten an und ich möchte, dass du das machst was du vor Stunden schon mal gemacht hast." Entschlossen sah ich ihn an.

„Nein, einmal reicht. Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich diese menschlichen Sachen nicht mache." Sagte er abwertend.

„Aber ich bin ein Mensch und mache solche Sachen...also?" Ich rutschte näher zu ihm und nahm seinen Arm, damit er mich umarmte. „Du bist nackt." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und er lachte.

„Dann halt besser die Beine still, wenn du nicht noch eine Runde möchtest." Ich legte mich bequem hin und mich wunderte, wie gut wir in dieser Position zusammenpassten, es war das erste mal, dass wir das machten. Mir fielen die Augen zu und ich merkte, wie Edward an meinen Haaren roch. Verdammter Psychopath, er wollte bestimmt noch mehr Blut.

Ich machte die Augen auf und sah mich um, Edward umarmte mich jetzt nicht mehr, sondern drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte mir, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. Ich hob die Bettdecke hoch und betrachtet den unglaublichen Hintern dieses Vampirs. Lächelnd stand ich auf und ging ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel, ich war weiß wie die Wand. Edward musste vorsichtiger sein und nicht so viel von mir trinken. Ich duschte schnell und ging dann nach unten, um nach dem Kamin zu sehen, der ausgegangen war, aber da das Haus auch eine Heizung hatte, war es schön warm.

In der offenen Küche machte ich mir einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich, ich kam um vor Hunger. Ich zog mir meinen Mantel an, der noch auf dem Sofa lag, nahm noch eine Decke mit und ging auf die Terrasse. Ich brauchte jetzt etwas Zeit, um über das nachzudenken, was er mir letzte Nacht gesagt hatte.

Edward hatte gesagt, dass er mich wollte und nicht mehr, dass war gut so, ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Beziehung Dimensionen erreichte, die ich nicht mehr handhaben konnte. Was mich überraschte war, dass er meinte, dass ich für ihn gemacht sei, diese Information war neu. Ich sah auf den See und starb fast vor Verwirrung. Edward hatte mich umarmt, etwas ganz neues. Wenn er nicht so gestört wäre was Frauen betraf, wäre sein Leben viel einfacher. Wenn ich ihn ganz normal kennen gelernt hätte, wäre es bestimmt anders verlaufen, aber er hatte von Anfang an alles ruiniert und das würde ich ihm nie vergessen. Nicht mal in dem Moment, wenn ich von ihm wegkommen würde.

„Von mir wegkommen?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust. Hatte er meine Gedanken gehört? „Ja, so wie es aussieht, bist du nicht mehr blockiert." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was hast du die ganze Zeit vor mir verborgen Bella?" Schnell dachte ich an die letzte Nacht. „Vorsicht..."

„Ich war nicht blockiert, du warst es. Ich hab da so eine Idee." Warum war ich jetzt wieder im Nachteil? Hasste Gott mich so sehr?

„Und die wäre? Warum bist du im Nachteil? Was verbirgst du vor mir?" Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. „Isabella!" Er wurde wütend.

„Meine Idee ist, dass du dich selber blockiert hast, weil ich angefangen habe dir zu gefallen." Er sah mich ausdruckslos an.

„Sag mir jetzt sofort, was du vor mir verbirgst."

„Nein, dass geht dich nichts an." Ich stand auf und ging rein. „Zieh dir was an,ich weiß, dass du nicht frierst, aber hab etwas Respekt vor der Natur." Ich stellte meine Tasse ab und wollte nach oben ins Bad, aber Edward hielt mich auf.

„Sag mir was du vor mir verbirgst Isabella." Ich wusste nicht,an was ich denken sollte, damit er meine Lügen nicht bemerkte, als dachte ich wieder an die letzte Nacht. „Es reicht!" Er drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Sag es mir..."

„Was soll ich dir sagen?"

„Ich kann nur sehen, dass es sich um Noah und mich handelt. Sag es mir Isabella, was ist noch im Spiegelkabinett passiert?"

„Du hast doch alles gesehen, nicht? Du hast die Spiegel zerstört und Punkt. Und benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot."

„Und du werde nicht zu einer Lügnerin. Sag es mir, ich werde es eh herausfinden und dann kann es nur schlimmer für dich werden." Jetzt bedrohte er mich wieder. Ich machte die Augen zu, wie dumm ich doch gewesen war. „Bring da nichts durcheinander, ich will wissen womit du mich betrügst...Bella." Ich sah ihn an. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Bei den Worten wäre ich fast schwach geworden, aber ich musste hart bleiben. „So ist das also."

„Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!" Ich schubste ihn weg.

„Sag mir worum es geht, damit ich nicht glaube, dass du auch eine Lügnerin bist!" Ich sah ihn an, er hoffte wirklich, dass ich keine Lügnerin war. „Es ist besser, wenn du es jetzt sagst,oder ich werde es aus dir herausholen und ich kann sehr überzeugend sein Isabella." Ich senkte meinen Blick, jetzt wo er wieder meine Gedanken lesen konnte, konnte ich nichts mehr vor ihm verbergen. „Bella." Er legte seine Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich,ihn anzusehen. „Sag es." Ich seufzte resigniert und erinnerte mich an alles,vom Moment an als ich die Waffe gekauft hatte,bis zu dem Moment, als ich wieder in meiner Wohnung war und gedacht hatte, dass ich Edward besiegt hatte. Jetzt war ich wieder schwach,weil er meine Gedanken wieder lesen konnte.

„Das ist keine Schwäche...dich kann ich besser lesen als alle anderen. Wenn ich den Sinne einer Cantante nicht verstehe, verstehst du nicht, warum ich dich leichter lesen kann...und dir ist so einiges aufgefallen." Er drehte sich um und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ich habe bei dir komplett falsch gelegen." Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und sah ihn an. „Du bist listig, intelligent und frivol wenn du willst, du hast Noah, mich und auch deine Freunde getäuscht."

„Du hast mich zu dem gemacht."

„Besser gesagt, ich präpariere kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich getäuscht hast, ich habe dich unterschätzt." Er dachte einige Sekunden lang nach. „Ich werde dich besser beobachten müssen."

„Wovon redest du?" Für was wollte er mich präparieren?

„Das erfährst du noch nicht." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Denk nicht mal daran mich zu verwandeln oder so was. Ich will leben, mit jemandem zusammen älter werden und dann sterben. Natürlich will ich auch Kinder und Enkelkinder und das wird mit dir nicht passiere." Gott, ich bereute sofort, dass gesagt zu haben.

„Ausgezeichnet, ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, wieder in meine Wohnung zu ziehen, aber ich werde von dir verlangen, dass du Noah Marshall nie wieder siehst, ist das Ok?" Überrascht sah ich ihn an, er redete völlig normal mit mir, er drohte mir nicht, er schrie mich nicht an und er drückte mich auch nicht gegen die Wand.

„Was ist los? Du benimmst dich nicht normal."

„Hör mir einfach besser zu und lass dich nicht von den heißen Sachen ablenken." Blödmann, meinte er letzte Nacht? Er stand auf holte sich eine Jeans und ein Hemd aus seiner Tasche. „Ich gehe einkaufen und du mach dir was zu essen, dieses Frühstück war nichts." Das war alles? Kein Streit, keine Diskussion? „Isabella." Er sah mich an und zog sich weiterhin an. „Ich habe viele Sachen mit dir gemacht, dann hast du die Möglichkeit gehabt zu verschwinden, als ich die Drohungen gegen deine Freunde zurückgezogen habe und du bist noch hier, weil du mein bist." Sagt er arrogant. „Ich bin es Leid zu diskutieren, wenn du nach all den noch immer hier bist...was soll ich sagen?" Er hatte Recht und ich fühlte mich beschissen. Er war fast ein Monster und ich war noch immer hier, ich hatte mich zu einem sicheren Hafen entwickelt.

„Was soll das heißen, du bist es Leid zu diskutieren?"

„Mir Sicherheit werde ich dich weiter anhören müssen und ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen, dass versichere ich dir." Er ging die Treppe herunter, durchs Wohnzimmer und war verschwunden.

„Mist!" Ich zog mich auch um,ging dann nach unten und setzte mich vor den Kamin. Wie sollte ich meinen Plan jetzt umsetzten? Obwohl, wenn ich bedachte was er gesagt hatte. Hatte er versucht mir zu sagen, dass er mir mehr von sich zeigen würde? Das ich dem mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, was er Gestern gesagt hatte? Edward stellte meine Welt auf den Kopf und ich hasste das, er verwirrte mich nur. Und sein Verhalten von grade? Er war nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte? Ich versuchte mich an Details der letzten Nacht zu erinnern und ich fand viele Sätze, bei denen ich mir nicht sicher war, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Und Edward war viel zu unberechenbar, als das ich mich auf irgendetwas was er sagte verlassen könnte. Über diese Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Träge machte ich meine Augen wieder auf und sah direkt in ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Warum siehst du mich an?"

„Kann ich das etwa nicht?"

„Kannst du aufhören meine Fragen mit Fragen zu beantworten?" Ich wurde langsam sauer...mal wieder.

„Es ist interessant dich schlafen zu sehen, dass ist alles."

„Du bist also fähig eine Frage zu beantworten." Sagte ich und wurde wegen seiner Antwort rot. „Wie lange bist du schon zurück?"

„Ein paar Stunden...es ist schon zehn Uhr durch." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Du scheinst eine bewegte Nacht gehabt zu haben, wenn du so müde bist."

„Ja, ein psychopathischer Vampir hat mich nicht schlafen lassen." Ich sah eine Menge Tüten die auf dem Tisch standen und stand sofort auf, ich hatte Hunger. „Sehr Aufmerksam wenn man bedenkt, dass du nichts isst. Danke." Ich durchstöberte die Tüten und sah, dass er jede Menge Obst und Süßigkeiten eingekauft hatte. „Das sieht lecker aus." Ich holte ein Stück Kuchen aus einer Tüte, ich machte die Verpackung ab, doch bevor ich hinein beißen konnte,spürte ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals. „Oh nein!"Ich drehte mich um. „Ich habe Hunger und bin müde und du..."Ich piekste mit meinem Finger in seine Brust. „...hast noch so einige Papiere durchzusehen, nicht?"

„Das stimmt." Er sah auf meine Lippen,als ob sie...ein Stück Kuchen wären.

„Stop!"

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du keine Lust mehr auf Sex mit mir hast?" Das war Blödsinn,er lächelte.

„Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen." Sagte ich müde und setzte mich wieder aus Sofa.

„Ich kann es nicht vermeiden." Edward holte seinen Aktenkoffer und setzte sich neben mich,er machte ihn auf und holte die Papiere hinaus.

„Du musst sie alle durchsehen."

„Das tue ich." Er blätterte durch die Papiere.

„Nein!" Ich nahm ihm die Papiere aus der Hand. „Das sind die Bilanzen über die Gewinne, die musst du genau studieren. Hier." Ich gab ihm das erste Blatt.

„Willst du, dass ich sie Seite für Seite durchgehe?"

„So ist ich eins von Charlie Swan gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass die Bilanzen das Wichtigste am Geschäft sind. Du bist nicht perfekt und könntest etwas missdeuten."

„Ich werde nicht..."

„Du weißt, dass ich offiziell die Sekretärin von Carlisle Cullen bin, dem Besitzer der Firma für die du zufällig arbeitest, weil du einige Aktien besitzt? Aber Carlisle ist noch immer der Chef und ich muss deine Bewegungen kontrollieren und das ist keine von den guten. Sieh jede Seite durch, du weißt nie,ob nicht jemand deine Geschäfte boykottieren will." Edwards Kinnmuskeln spannten sich an.

„Und du weißt das, wenn ich wollte, du viel zu schwach wärst, um diese Papiere zu halten?"

„Du wirst mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben, dass ich dich auf Abstinenz halten kann, nicht? Ich schmelze bei deinem Charme nicht du eine neue Periode, eh?" Er ignorierte meine Bemerkung und sah in die Papiere. Ich hob meine Füße auf das Sofa und da kein Platzt war,legte ich meine Beine auf Edwards Schoss. „Konzentriere dich." Sagte ich,als Edward mich ansah. Ich legte die Restlichen Papiere auf meinen Bauch und widmete mich endlich meinem Stück Kuchen, aber es wurde mir von Edward aus der Hand genommen und er nahm auch die Papiere von meinem Bauch. „Nein!"

„Doch!" Er machte meine Hose auf und ich hielt seine Hände fest, bevor er sie herunter ziehen konnte.

„Bitte Edward, ich hab Hunger."

„Du ziehst Essen dem Sex mit mir vor?"

„Sagt der, der Frühstück, Zwischenmahlzeit und Mittagessen gehabt hat, dir fehlt nur das Abendessen."

„Gut, aber ich brauche irgendeinen Anreiz, wenn ich die Papiere einzeln durchsehen soll und da der Raum gut geheizt ist..." Er zog mir meine Hose aus und warf sie auf den Boden.

„Was soll das?" Ich wollte aufstehen und meine Hose holen, aber er legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch.

„Wenn du deine Beine weiter so bewegst, werde ich für nichts garantieren." Er sah mich an, als ob er mich fressen wollte.

„Gut...lese weiter." Sagte ich abwertend, Gott sein Dank kam er nicht noch auf die Idee, dass ich mein Oberteil ausziehen musste.

„Genau, sei Dankbar." Er nahm die Papiere und legte sie auf mein Becken, ich wollte sie nehmen und höher legen. „Mein Belohnung dafür, dass ich deinem Wunsch nachkomme."

„Du bist ein perverser Psychopath Edward! Hör auf mich so anzusehen!" Meine Beleidigungen ließen ihn kalt und er widmete sich wieder den Papieren und ich mich endlich meinem Kuchen.

„Hmm." Kam es unbewusst aus meinem Mund. „Lecker." Mit wenigen Bissen hatte ich den Kuchen verschlungen und stand auf, um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu dem verdorbenen Vampire, der mir unverschämt hinterher sah. Schnell drehte ich mich um, damit er meinen Po nicht mehr sah.

„Er gefällt mir und ich kann es nicht vermeiden, ich fasse ihn gerne an und noch lieber gebe ich ihm den ein oder anderen Klaps." Ich wurde knallrot. Ich hasste es, wenn Edward meine Gedanken las. Warum musste mir das passieren? Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich schnaufte und machte mir meinen Kaffee, dann setzte ich mich an den Tisch, um ihn in Ruhe zu trinken. Aber meine Ruhe dauerte nicht lange an, weil mein Handy schellte. Ich rannte nach oben und als ich sah, dass es Noah war, stellte ich es auf lautlos und ging wieder nach unten. Ich setzte mich wieder an den Tisch und sah auf den See, ich fühlte mich hier wirklich entspannt, obwohl mein schlimmster Feind nur wenige Meter von mir weg saß.

Nachdem ich meine Tasse gespült hatte, ging ich wieder zum Sofa, Edward war in die Papiere vertieft. Ich setzte mich wieder neben ihn und legte auch wieder meine Beine auf seinen Schoss, so war es einfach bequemer.

„Noah Marshall hat dich angerufen." Ich nahm eines der Papiere und fing an zu lesen.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur.

„Und du bist nicht ran gegangen."

„So ist es." Ich konzentrierte mich, auf das was ich gerade las, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Und warum nicht?" Ich nahm das Blatt runter und sah Edward an.

„Warum? Aus zwei Gründen, erstens wollte ich keine Show von dir und zweitens, warum sollte ich mit einem Lügner reden?" Er lächelte.

„Du hast ihn benutzt und sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht." Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er nicht sauer war, weil ich ihn betrogen hatte. „Es würde mir nichts bringen, es ist schon passiert."

„Gut." Ich widmete mich wieder der Bilanz.

„Isabella." Er wollte, dass ich weiter redete.

„Wenn er etwas mit Charlie zu tun hat, kann da nichts gutes bei herauskommen. Warum soll ich mit ihm sprechen?"

„Da hat du Recht." Er nahm ein neues Blatt zur Hand. „Hör auf deine Beine zu bewegen." Sagte er zwei Minuten später und hielt meinen Knöchel fest.

„Hier stimmt was nicht Edward." Ich zeigte ihm die Bilanz die ich gerade in der Hand hatte. Er sah es sich einen Moment lang an.

„Das stimmt alles Isabella."

„Nicht wenn du ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hast und nicht deine eigene Sekretärin bist." Er sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Diese Gewinne sind von der spanischen Tochtergesellschaft der Cullen Ltd. und sie haben extra angerufen um zu fragen, ob wir die Bilanzen auch erhalten haben, was ich ihm bestätigt habe und dann habe ich sie zur Buchhaltung geschickt. Die Endsumme stimmt nicht, entweder hat unsere Buchhaltung geschlampt oder jemand in Spanien will dich schlecht dastehen lassen." Er sah mich an und ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte.

„Und ich soll dir wahrscheinlich glauben, stimmts?"

„Natürlich, diese Zahlen können nicht stimmen. Siehst du,dass es nicht gut ist, die Bilanzen nicht genau zu prüfen? Irgendjemand hat die Bilanzen manipuliert." Erklärte ich.

„Könnte der Geschäftsführer aus Spanien gewesen sein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„So viel ich weiß, arbeitet es schon seit Jahren für Carlisle und der schätzt ihn sehr." Sagte ich.

„Stimmt...Sergio kann es nicht sein...ich muss James anrufen." Er stand auf und holte sein Handy.

„Grüß ihn von mir." Sagte ich und nahm die nächsten Papiere. Edward kam wenige Minuten später zurück, setzte sich wieder hin und legte dann meine Beine wieder auf seinen Schoss, ich lächelte hinter den Papieren.

„Er lässt dich grüßen."

„Danke."

„Du magst James." Sagte er ohne Vorwarnung.

„So ist es."

„Darf man wissen warum?" Ich legte die Blätter zur Seite, Edward wollte anscheinend reden.

„Natürlich, er war der Einzige der sich mir genähert hat und mich gefragt hat, wie es mir geht...auf diesem tollen Ball, wo du mich misshandelt und fast ohne Blut zurückgelassen hast, erinnerst du dich Edward?" Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich ja, ich habe ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis."

„Ja, damals war ich sehr schlecht gelaunt." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war."

„Wirklich? Und was war mit der Nacht, in der du in meine Wohnung gekommen bist und mich einfach genommen hast, wie irgendeine Schlampe?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sei nicht zynisch, außerdem was ich vorsichtig, du warst Jungfrau und ich habe dich zum Orgasmus gebracht, dass kommt nicht oft vor."

„Trotzdem, nein..." Verdammt, er hatte Recht. „Nein heißt nein und ich wollte nicht."

„Siehst du?" Er bezog sich auf meine Gedanken.

„Hallt den Mund...und all die Male die du mich gegen irgendeine Wand gedrückt hast, um von mir zu trinken?"Wollte ich wissen.

„Welche genau? Wenn wir Sex gegen ein Wand,ein Fenster oder irgendein Möbelstück hatten? Oder nachdem du Noah geküsst hattest?"

„Auch wenn ich mit Noah geschlafen hätte,wäre das keine Rechtfertigung dafür, dass du mich so behandelst..."

„Na ja..."

„Darauf gibt es keine Antwort und erst recht keine Rechtfertigung." Ich lächelte, Edward war wirklich weicher geworden. Er schnaufte und nahm sich wieder die Papiere, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Morgen müssen wir nach Moskau." Sagte ich , Als mir das Schweigen unangenehm wurde.

„Ja." Sagte er kalt. „Wir müssen am Abend da sein."

„Ich weiß, ich habe den Zeitplan gemacht. Morgen ist ein wichtiges Abendessen, muss ich mit?" Darauf hatte ich wirklich keine Lust.

„Ja, du bist meine Sekretärin und wie ich gemerkt habe, hast du so einiges mitbekommen." Ich verstand ihn mal wieder nicht.

„Was meinst du damit, dass ich so einiges mitbekommen habe?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir das sagen werde?" Er nahm die nächsten Papiere von meinem Becken.

„Bereust du, dass du deine erste Cantante umgebracht hast?" Sofort drehte er den Kopf zu mir.

„Willst du mich wütend machen Isabella?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du, ich gebe dir mein Blut, ich habe Sex mit dir, ertrage deine Bipolarität, da darfst du mir wenigstens zugestehen, dass ich wissen möchte, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Gott, sie ist tot und es ist vor hunderten von Jahren passiert, du musst anfangen über die Sachen zu reden." Sagte ich genervt.

„Pass auf was du sagst Isabella, willst du mir den Tag verderben...oder dir?" Fragte er wütend.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du mir drohen kannst? Ich bin jetzt über zwei Monate bei dir , ich passe mich an...wie alle." Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Du bist verdammt hochmütig, weder der Wert deines Blutes, noch der unglaubliche Sex mir dir,machen dich unersetzlich." Mein Magen zog sich bei seinen Worten zusammen, aber ich durfte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn er jetzt wieder meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Edward...das du gut im Bett bist, unsterblich, dass du Kräfte hast und..." Ich schwieg dramatisch und kratzte mich am Kinn. „Ups, mehr gibt es über dich leider nicht zu sagen." Sagte ich ironisch. „Da du kein Mensch bist, hast du auch kein Herz, oder man hat es schon vor langer Zeit zerstört, nicht?"

„Hast du auf alles eine Antwort?" Sagte er und widmete sich wieder den Papieren. „Du bist aus Stein." Fügte er dann schlecht gelaunt hinzu.

„Armes Vampirchen, hättest lieber jemand fügsameren an deiner Seite, nicht?" Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich habe viel kämpfen müssen in meinem Leben und werde nicht für dich den Kopf senken Edward, dass dir das klar ist."

„Natürlich nicht." Sagte er,ohne mich anzusehen. „Ich werde dich auf Knien vor mir haben." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Jane arbeitet noch für mich und du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung noch nicht eingehalten."

„Edward..." Nein, ich war noch nicht bereit für so etwas.

„Nicht Heute, aber bald Isabella." Er legte die Papiere auf den Tisch. „Und an diesem,nicht mehr sehr weit entferntem Tag, werde ich genießen, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr getan habe."

„Ein Gentleman wurde zumindest lügen und dem Mädchen weismachen, dass sie es auch genießen wird." Er lachte.

„Das stimmt, aber ich pflege nicht zu lügen." Wir sahen uns einige Sekunden lang an.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich kann eine Veränderung bei dir erkennen." Sagte ich ironisch und erinnerte mich an das, was er letzte Nacht gesagt hatte.

„Denk an was anderes, bevor ich wieder schlechte Laune bekomme." Er griff nach dem letzten Papier, dass auf meinem Becken lag, doch ich hielt seine Hand fest und meine Herz schlug sofort schneller.

„Noch eine Frage." Sagte ich und er sah mich an,als ob es ihm unbehaglich wäre.

„Natürlich ist es das, du hast seltsame Ideen und ich werde langsam unruhig." Er sah auf unsere Hände. „Sprich."

„Als du zum ersten mal in meine Wohnung gekommen bist und ich dich gefragt habe, was du willst, hast du geantwortet, dass du zwei Tage Zeit hast. Wieso zwei Tage? Und noch eine Sache, warum bist du vorsichtig gewesen? Das bist du nie." Er lächelte.

„Du hast wirklich ein gutes Gedächtnis."

„Antwortete." Er schnaufte.

„Ich wollte dich in zwei Tagen zu meiner machen...dann habe ich es mir anders überlegt und wollte etwas spielen. Du hattest Phantasien mit mir, wolltest aber gleichzeitig keinen Sex mit mir haben. Es hat Spaß gemacht, als du nicht wusstest wer ich wirklich war." Ich sah ihn fassungslos an, dieser Vampir war irre, aber ich glaubte ihm nicht.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit Edward." Er zog die Stirn kraus und sah weg.

„Ich wusste von dem Moment an was ich wollte,als ich dich vor diesem Pub gesehen habe, zufrieden?" Seine Antwort überraschte mich.

„Und der zweite Teil der Frage?"

„Es war nur eine."

„Edward..."Ich sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich mag es nicht das, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, die Person weint, so einfach ist das...deswegen war ich am Anfang vorsichtig, aber erinnere dich daran, dass ich es dir dann hart gegeben habe..."

„Pass auf deine Worte auf du verdorbener Vampir." Gott, wieso musste er immer sagen was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Gut, jetzt lass mich das hier zu Ende lesen, damit ich es dir wieder hart geben kann, bis du keine Kraft mehr hast."

„Du bist ordinär!" Ich gab ihm das letzte Blatt,damit er es lesen konnte. „Edward?" Er sah mich wieder an. „Was hast du beschlossen, als du mich zum ersten mal gesehen hast?" Er lächelte böse.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen Isabella." Ich sah in aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich werde keine Fragen mehr beantworten, hällst du mich für dämlich?"

„Oh nein, du bist alles außer dämlich."

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es weißt Hexe." Er sah mich wütend an. „Das ist ein Kompliment." Mein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich sofort.

„Was? Gibt es die wirklich?" Er lachte.

„Du unterhältst dich gerade mit einen Vampir, du solltest deinen Geist neuen Optionen öffnen." Er legte das Papier weg. „Genauso wie ich brauche, dass sich deine Beine..."

„Edward!" Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hoch, so dass ich auf seinem Schoss saß.

„Ich hab Hunger." Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften.

„Ich bin ein Mensch, du hast schon zu viel getrunken."

„Aber ich habe Hunger und du hast gesagt, dass ist eine neue Form zu helfen." Er grinste schief.

„Jetzt hältst du mich für dumm. Du hast dich von mir ernährt, dass ist Völlerei und du wirst noch dick." Bei der Idee musste ich lächeln,wie wohl ein dicker Edward aussehen?

„Hör auf solchen Unsinn zu denken." Er legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern.

„Ich lass dich trinken wenn du..." Edward streichelte meinen Hintern und es fiel mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren. „...wenn du mich auch etwas machen lässt." Er sah mich fragend an. „Ich lasse dich trinken, wenn du mich nach oben lässt." Er zog die Stirn kraus, die Idee gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Nein, so hungrig bin ich auch nicht." Ich lächelte.

„Du kannst meinem Blut nicht widerstehen, genauso wenig wie ich..." Dem Sex mit ihm widerstehen konnte, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen.

„Ich habs gehört." Wütend sah ich ihn an, aber wenn ich jetzt was sagen würde, würde er mich nie nach oben lassen. „Isabella..." Ich legte meine Lippen auf seine und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Es war seltsam die Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Es wäre mein erstes Mal." Ich küsste ihn wieder und merkte, wie sich bei ihm etwas regte. Ich schob meine Hand zwischen uns und fing an ihn zu massieren.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich so herumkriegen kannst? Da liegst du falsch Mädchen." Edward schob mit einem Fuß den Tisch weg, hob mich hoch und legte mich auf den Boden.

„Edward!" Schrie ich erschrocken, als ich sah, dass uns ein Mann durch die Scheibe der Tür beobachtete. Das einzige was ich im Dunkeln erkennen konnte,waren seine roten Augen.


	32. Kapitel 32

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 32

Erschrocken sah ich zur Tür, in der Edward erschien, er war klatschnass und es klebten Blätter und kleine Zweige an ihm.

„Er ist durch den See geflüchtet." Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Verdammt!" Er stapfte an mir vorbei, direkt nach oben und ins Bad, auch die Tür knallte er zu. Anscheinend hatte ich etwas gemacht und er schien sauer auf mich zu sein. Ich war eben kein Vampir und meine Reaktionen waren ihm wohl zu langsam, er war direkt hinter dem Eindringling her und ich habe gewartet. Ich wickelte mich in die Decke, ging ebenfalls nach oben,setzte mich aufs Bett und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Und wenn der Vampir wieder kam? Er hatte mir mehr Angst eingejagt, als Edward das erste mal als ich ihn gesehen hatte. Ich sprang auf und rannte ins Bad. Edward duschte sich und ich setzte mich auf den Boden vor die Dusche, mit dem Blick auf die Tür. Edward schob die Tür der Dusche auf,packte meinen Arm,zog mich hoch und hob mich in die Dusche.

„Du hast Angst." Sagte er und sah mich ernst an.

„Ja, mich stört es nicht mal, dass du mich in die Dusche geholt hast...Angezogen!" Sagte ich wütend, aber Edward lächelte mich an. „Wer war das?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe seinen Geruch nicht erkannt und sein Kopf war völlig leer." Ich war mittlerweile nass und Edward wusch sich den Schaum ab. Als er fertig war, nahm er den Saum von meinem Pullover und ich hob die Arme,damit er ihn mir ausziehen konnte, danach zerriss er, ohne zu zögern,meinen Slip.

„Warum ziehst du mich aus? Oder besser gesagt,warum lasse ich zu, dass du mich ausziehst?" Edward lächelte wieder.

„Weil ich meinen Orgasmus möchte." Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ist er gefährlich?" Kam ich wieder auf den fremden Vampir zurück,während Edward seine Hände auf meine Hüften legte.

„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, er ist sehr schnell gelaufen...er könnte älter sein als ich,oder ein intelligenter Neugeborener. Aber er wird nicht wiederkommen,keine Sorge, außerdem bist du mein."

„Na toll!" Sagte ich und schubste ihn weg. „Wie ich es doch mag, halbnackt durch ein Fenster beobachtet zu werden. Das ist perfekt!" Edward sah mich genervt an, drehte mich um und biss mir sanft ins Ohr.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich glücklich darüber bin." Ich konnte seine Erektion an meinem Po spüren und versteifte mich. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man anstarrt was mir gehört, aber meine Marke ist an deinem ganzen Körper. Du musst also keine Angst haben, jeder Vampir der sich dir nähert wird das sofort merken."

„Edward!" Schimpfte ich, er streichelte meine empfindlichste Stelle und mein Körper reagierte wieder auf ihn.

„Und jetzt machen wir,was mir am besten gefällt." Er packte meine Hüften und zog mich zu sich, so das ich leicht nach vorne gebeugt wurde. Ich drehte mich halb um und sah, wie er sein Glied in die Hand nahm und ich schloss die Augen, als er damit über meinen Eingang strich. Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab und Edward drang in mich ein.

„Edward..." Ich versucht einen vernünftigen Satz zusammen zu bekommen. „Das eins klar ist..."Er drehte meinen Kopf , legte seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich stürmisch. „...ich hasse dich noch immer." Sagte ich schnell, als er mich Luft holen ließ.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Er nahm meine nassen Haare und beugte meinen Kopf zurück,so dass ich meinen Rücken biegen musste. „Genau so...ich mag deinen Hintern." Er drang immer wieder kraftvoll in mich ein und schien seinen ganzen Frust über den fremden Vampir heraus zulassen und mich stört es nicht im geringsten.

„Oh ja!" Schrie ich meinen Orgasmus hinaus, ich war so empfindlich, dass es immer schneller ging. Edward hörte nicht auf, er schlang seinen Arm um meinen Bauch, drang weiterhin kraftvoll in mich ein und ich spürte, wie sich erneut ein Orgasmus in mir aufbaute. „Edward!" Stöhnte ich, als der Orgasmus mich überrannte. Auch er kam,schrie meinen Namen und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Edward zog sich aus mir zurück,drehte mich um und drehte das Wasser ab. Er mache die Dusche auf, holte ein Handtuch, wickelte es um mich, nahm dann eins für sich und war in Sekundenschnelle trocken.

„Du machst mich fertig." Sagte ich atemlos und lehnte mich an die Wand.

„Komm." Er hob mich hoch,trug mich ins Schlafzimmer und stellte mich wieder ab. Edward zog sich seine Pyjamahose an, nahm dann das Handtuch und fing an, meine Schultern und meine Arme abzutrocknen und machte weiter, bis ich ganz trocken war, dann reichte er mir ein Shirt von sich.

„Eh...Edward." Sagte ich,als er sich zum Bett wand und mir bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. „Danke." Er nickte nur und legte sich dann ins Bett. Ich legte mich zu ihm, aber ich war irgendwie unruhig. „Du musst vorsichtig sein." Sofort drehte er sich zu mir.

„Und warum?"

„Wenn du dich weiter so benimmst, werde ich aufhören zu denken, dass du ein verdammter..." Er lächelte auf eine Art die mich überraschte, nicht arrogant und auch nicht böse, sondern einfach wie Edward.

„Ich weiß genau, dass du mich hasste...keine Sorge." Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über meine Stirn, bis zu meiner Nasenspitze. Ich zog die Stirn kraus und sprang dann aus dem passierte hier gerade? „Isabella!"

„Nein." Ich ging die Treppe herunter, aber Edward holte mich ein und brachte mich wieder ins Bett.

„Du bleibst da unten nicht allein." Er legte seinen Arm um meinen Bauch und hielt mich fest.. „Was ist,wenn der Vampir wieder auftaucht?" Ich rutschte näher an ihn heran.

„Ich bin keine Sexmaschine Edward..."

„Ich weiß." Sein Griff lockerte sich.

„Weißt du?" Ich sah ihn an. „Generell erschreckst du mich nicht...Vampir, Sadist, all die Sachen die du mit mir gemacht hast...was mir wirklich Angst macht, sind deine Charakteränderungen, du musst dich für einen entscheiden. Ich kann nicht mit beiden."

„Gut."

„Ja, du kannst nicht böse sein und mich dann plötzlich umarmen, mir Essen besorgen, dich normal mit mir unterhalten...was mir wirklich gut gefällt..."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird." Sagte er und ich schnaufte.

„Verdammt, du bist so verdreht Edward und verstehst alles falsch."

„Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?" Er sah mich verirrt an.

„Ich sag dir das, damit du es mir erklärst! Und jetzt..." Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Jetzt ist ein Vampir gekommen, der mir wirklich Angst macht und ich bin nicht zu hause und fühle mich nicht sicher und du...du behandelst mich wie ein Stück Fleisch." Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ich war anscheinend etwas sensibel.

„Hey...hey, nicht weinen...hör auf damit." Brüsk versuchte er meine Tränen zu trocknen, aber ich schlug seine Hand weg.

„Ich bin keine Maschine, in die du deinen Schwanz stecken kannst und die dich befriedigt."

„Ich weiß...jetzt weine nicht mehr." Er umarmte mich jetzt mit einer Natürlichkeit, dich mich erstaunte. „Du bist keine Maschine, ich liebe es nur wenn..." Abrupt brach er ab und wir Beide konnten nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hatte. Oh mein Gott.

„Gut." Sagte ich und sah Edward an. „Wir tun Beide so, als ob wir nicht gehört hätten was du gerade gesagt hast, Ok?"

„Ok und du hörst auf zu weinen, du machst mich damit nervös...und ich mache Sachen die ich wirklich nicht will, Ok?" Antwortete er.

„Abgemacht." Wir schwiegen Beide und ich er drehte mir mal nicht den Rücken zu. „Ich bin nicht müde." Sagte ich.

„Ich schon."

„Was hast du gemacht,als du noch ein Mensch warst?" Fragte ich.

„Ich bin müde Isabella." Und der schlecht gelaunte Vampir war wieder da. „Gute Nacht." Er drehte mir den Rücken zu und unsere Konversation war zu Ende.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Edward nicht mehr neben mir. Ich hatte nicht gut geschlafen und mir war etwas schwindelig. Ich stand auf und ging zur Treppe, Edward saß im Wohnzimmer vor seinem Computer. Überrascht sah ich, wie er lächelte, als er etwas schrieb.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich, als ich unten war. Die Heizung war an und es war schön warm, auch der Tisch war schon für mich gedeckt und es roch nach Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen." Er schrieb weiter.

„Was machst du?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich chate mit Tanya...sie lässt dich grüßen." Sofort bekam ich schlechte Laune.

„Und, worüber redet ihr?" Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das geht dich nichts an Isabella." Aha, Heute hatten wir wieder den bösen Vampir.

„Gut." Schnaufte ich, holte mir einen Kaffee und frühstückte. Edward tippte in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und meine Laune wurde immer schlechter. Erleichtert sprang ich auf, als ich mein Handy hörte. Ich rannte hoch und freute mich,als ich sah, wer anrief.

„Alice!" Ich legte mich aufs Bett.

„Wie geht es dir Bella?" Ich konnte viele Stimmen im Hintergrund hören.

„Wo bist du?"

„Rosalie lässt fragen, ob du wieder mit Edward zusammen bist und ob ihr Versöhnungssex gehabt habt." Ich musste lachen.

„Sag ihr, das ist absolut...privat." Ich konnte das lachen am Ende der Leitung hören. „Verräterin, du hast den Lautsprecher an."

„Wir vermissen dich." Sagte Alice und ich seufzte.

„Ich euch auch und ich bin erst zwei Tage weg." Gab ich zu.

„Alle lassen dich grüßen und wollen, dass du schnell wiederkommst." Ich hörte ein seltsames Geräusch. „So jetzt sind wir allein. Ich habe Heute einen Anruf bekommen Bella...deswegen ruf ich an."

„Von wem?"

„Von deinem Vater." Ich versteifte mich,als ich das hörte. Ich stand auf und sah nach unten, Edward saß noch immer am Computer. Ich ging ins Bad uns machte die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Was wollte er?"

„Du weißt was nächstes Wochenende ist, nicht?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja,sein Geburtstag und ich muss den Tag mit ihm verbringen...Sonntag, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht." Antwortete ich genervt.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen Bella?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Nein, warum?"

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber er hörte sich seltsam an."

„Vielleicht hat er einen neu Form gefunden, mich an sich zu binden..."

„Was?" Alice wusste nicht alles von mir und Charlie.

„Nichts, du weißt doch, dass ich Blödsinn rede, wenn sich die Konversation um ihn dreht." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ach Bella..." Sagte sie traurig.

„Ich schon gut und jetzt erzähl,alles klar bei euch?"

„Ja wie ich schon gesagt habe,sie vermissen dich alle...ich hab schon mal angerufen, aber du bist nicht dran gegangen."

„Hmm...ich war beschäftigt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie lachte laut. „Sei vorsichtig, Ok?"

„Natürlich. Sag mal, habt ihr eine Party?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, hier ist ja schon wesentlich später,als in Russland." Antwortete sie.

„Sind alle da?"

„Ja." Ich schnaufte.

„Warum trefft ihr euch immer, wenn ich nicht da bin? Das gibt mir langsam zu denken." Sagte ich leicht sauer.

„Das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen und wenn du wiederkommst, werden wir alle zusammen feiern gehen.. Das letzte Mal, hatte Edward dich ja völlig mit Beschlag belegt."

„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Versicherte ich ihr.

„Gut, ich muss wieder zu den anderen zurück..."

„Ok, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und legten auf. Als ich aus dem Bad kam sah ich, dass Edward noch immer am Computer saß. Ich ging wieder runter und machte mir noch einen Kaffee. Edward ignorierte mich und ich ging wieder nach oben, duschte mich,zog mich an und wollte auf die Terrasse gehen.

„Wo willst du hin?" Ich sah ihn an, er sollte es eigentlich wissen.

„Sag nicht, dass du meine Gedanken wieder nicht lesen kannst?" Edward sah wütend weg, ich lächelte. Das bestätigte meine Theorie, es lag an Edward und nicht an mir, wenn er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. „Ich will mich etwas umsehen, um vier Uhr müssen wir aufbrechen und bis jetzt habe ich nur das Haus gesehen." Erklärte ich und ging raus,ohne mich umzusehen.

Edward konnte meine Gedanken nicht lesen, weil er sich blockierte. Wenn er der „normale" Edward war,konnte er meine Gedanken lesen, so wie am Anfang, als ich nur ein simpler Mensch für ihn gewesen war. Doch anscheinend hatte sich bei ihm irgendetwas verändert und der wahre Edward kam immer mehr zum Vorschein.

Ich ging eine, etwas rutschige, Holztreppe runter zum See, dort setzte ich mich auf einen großen Stein und sah zum Haus. Edward war nicht zu sehen, er schrieb wahrscheinlich noch immer mit Tanya. Gott, wa sollte ich nur mit ihm machen? Konnte ich weiter kämpfen, um seine Mauern einzureissen und mich dann zu rächen? Das war eigentlich zu grausam, auch wenn es sich um Edward handelte. Ich wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen und was ich noch machen sollte. Im Moment genoss ich den Sex und versuchte meine Neugierde mit Fragen zu stillen, aber mehr nicht.

Ich musste zugeben, dass mir irgendetwas mit Edward passierte, etwas was gar nicht gesund war. Trotzt allem was er getan hatte, wollte ich mehr von ihm wissen, mehr von seinem Leben, es war fast schon eine Sucht. Edward schien das auch zu merken, den ich erfuhr alles immer nur in kleinen Dosen. Ich musste langsam einen Ausweg finden, mir gefiel die Person nicht, in die ich mich durch ihn verwandelte, nur weil ich mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Das Katz und Maus Spiel musste ein Ende haben. Ich wollte etwas beständiges und nichts, wa sich alle fünf Minuten änderte.

Ich ging noch ein wenig an dem See spazieren bis sich mein Magen meldete, ich hatte nur ein Toast gegessen und das hatte nicht lange vorgehalten. Als ich wieder aus Haus zuging, sah ich Edward am Fenster.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten eher losfahren, hier vertrödeln wir nur unsere Zeit." Sagte ich,als ich ins Haus kam." Er lehnte sich ans Fenster und sah mich an, sein Blick war irgendwie traurig und besorgt. „Was ist?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Nichts und ich glaube, du hast Recht." Er ging an mir vorbei und es juckte mir in den Fingern, ihn festzuhalten und zu fragen, was los sei. Ich tat es nicht, ich musste mich ihm gegenüber nicht so verhalten. Sollte er mit seinen inneren Dämonen alleine fertig werden, ich brauchte seine Probleme nicht.

Schnell machte ich mir ein gut belegtes Sandwich und noch einen Kaffee. Nachdem ich die Sachen, die ich benutzt hatte, sauber gemacht hatte,ging ich nach oben und packte meinen Koffer. Edward packte ebenfalls seine Sachen, sagte aber nichts und sah mich auch nicht dieser seltsamen Atmosphäre verließen wir das Haus und stiegen ins Auto. Edward mache einen Anruf und sagte Bescheid, dass wir früher gefahren waren und noch Lebensmittel im Haus sein.

Ich saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und hatte gute Lust, Edward mit all meiner Kraft anzuschreien, aber es war, als ob er eine neu und noch höhere Mauer um sich aufgebaut hatte.

„Tanya lässt dich grüßen und auch Esme." Sagte er plötzlich, ich wollte ihm sagen, dass mich diese Leute nicht interessieren. Edward sah mich zum ersten mal an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit dir passiert wenn du deine Gedanken blockierst." Ich sah aus dem Fenster und ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass es an mir lag.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete ich in einem Ton, der ihm klar machen sollte, dass ich keine Lust auf Diskussionen hatte. Aber eine Frage konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen,. „Was machst du, wenn ich dir eines Tages sage, dass ich gehe."

„Wo willst du hin? Du bist doch schon in deiner Wohnung." Ich setzte mich bequemer hin und beobachtet ihn genau.

„Und wenn ich die Cullen Ltd. verlasse?"

„Dann bist du noch immer in Chicago und noch immer mein."

„Du verstehst mich ist, wenn ich gehe, aus deinem Leben verwischende." Drückte ich mich klarer aus.

„Ist das dein Plan? Ich bezweifle, dass es funktionieren wir, da du es mir jetzt ja gesagt hast." Antwortete er arrogant.

„Was würdest du tun Edward?"

„Ich würde dich einfangen und dich nirgendwo hin lassen." Sagte er fest.

„Du würdest das mich einsperren?" Er nickte. „Das ist nicht gut." Er sah mich verwirrt an.

„In welchem Moment genau, hab ich mich gut dir gegenüber verhalten, so das du glaubst, ich müsste es weiterhin tun?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, Edward hatte wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem.

„Nur weil du ein Vampir bist,musst du nicht böse und unberechenbar sein. Carlisle ist auch gut und nett." Edward lachte.

„Du kennst Carlisle nicht...und ich würde dir nicht raten, ihn weiterhin als gut zu bezeichnen." Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Aber mit mir und meinen Kollegen ist er es immer gewesen." Widersprach ich.

„Weil ihr für ihn arbeitet, dass hält euch produktiv."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so, dass es mich interessiert ob du mir glaubst, oder nicht." Seine Arroganz war unerträglich.

„Hör auf so arrogant zu sein Edward, dass ist ermüdend." Sagte ich genervt.

„Dann frag keinen Blödsinn,so einfach ist das." Sagte er nur.

„Ich bin es wirklich Leid."

„Wir sind gleich am Bahnhof." Ich sagte nichts mehr.

Wir kamen am Bahnhof an, Edward gab den Wagen zurück und wir stiegen in den Zug. Ich ignorierte ihn weiterhin und versuchte zu schlafen, aber ich konnte es war ausgebrannt, es war,als ob mein Herz meine Probleme nicht mehr ertragen konnte und noch weniger die von Edward, irgendwann würde ich zusammenbrechen. In Moskau wartet wieder eine Limousine auf uns und brachte uns zum Ararat Park Hyatt Moskau. Im Hotel ging ich zur Rezeption und holte unsere Schlüssel, während sich ein Page um unsere Koffer kümmerte.

„Du hast zwei Zimmer gemietet?" Ich drehte mich zu Edward.

„Ja, warum?"

„Was ist, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht Hunger bekomme?" Seine Frage überraschte mich wirklich.

„Hmm,lass mich nachdenken...warum suchst du dir nicht jemanden auf der Straße?" Gott, ich versuchte mich wirklich zu kontrollieren, aber es war unmöglich, nicht wütend auf Edward zu sein. Leise vor mich hin fluchend stieg ich in den Fahrstuhl und dieser blöde Vampir sah mich grinsend an.

„Tut mir Leid, aber du bist schon lange nicht mehr explodiert." Sagte er lachend.

„Dir macht es Spaß mich wütend zu machen und das nervt." Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und machte die Augen zu.

„Denk an das Abendessen, du musst dich fertig machen." Sagte er.

„Ich weiß,muss ich wirklich mit? Ich bin müde." Der Fahrstuhl hielt und wir gingen zu unseren Zimmern.

„Ja, ich will mich nicht langweilen." Sagte er, ging zu seinem Zimmer und verschwand.

Müde ging auch ich zu meinem Zimmer und sah erstaunt, dass mehrere Abendkleider auf dem Bett lagen und passende Schuhe davor standen. Noch erstaunter war ich,als mir die Größe des Zimmers bewusst wurde, dass war riesig. Es klopfte und die Tür ging auf.

„Ich will da nicht sein, es ist viel zu groß für mich alleine." Sagte Edward und kam rein.

„Das ist gigantisch Edward." Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum es so wenig Türen auf dem Flur gab. Das war kein Zimmer, dass war eine Suite, eine Luxussuite.

„Ja...aber es gibt einen Jacuzzi." Edward stellte seinen Koffer auf das Bett.

„Du geh in dein Zimmer, die Firma hat es schließlich bezahlt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist mir egal, dann bezahle ich eben das Zimmer." Antwortete er.

„Ich möchte mich etwas ausruhen Edward, lässt du mich bitte?" Er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, Sex mit dir zu haben..."

„Was? Willst du mir etwa Gesellschaft leisten? Fühlst du dich ohne mich etwa allein?" Ich lachte, doch als ich Edwards Gesichtsausdruck sah, wäre ich am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden. „Edward..."

„Du hast recht...wir sehen uns später." Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging, während ich mich am liebsten selber Geohrfeigt hätte.

„Du bist eine blöde Kuh Bella."

Edward war das erste mal zu mir gekommen, ohne Sex zu wollen, so hatte ich es jedenfalls gedeutet und ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als den Moment zu ruinieren. Seufzend ging ich in das luxuriöse Bad und beschloss,ein ausgedehntes Wannenbad zu nehmen. Ich ließ das Wasser einlaufen und schnupperte an den Fläschchen die auf dem Rand der Badewanne standen. Ich entschied mich für einen Badezusatz, der leicht nach Vanille duftete. Das warme Wasser entspannte mich und ich nickte sogar etwas ein. Als das Wasser kalt wurde, stieg ich aus der Wanne, trocknete mich ab und zog mir den Bademantel an, der bereit hing. Ich ging wieder ins Zimmer und sah mir die Kleider an, die auf dem Bett lagen.

„Edward..." Murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, ich war doch nicht seine Anziehpuppe. Aber die Kleider waren wirklich schön und meine Laune besserte sich etwas.

Ich steckte meine Haare hoch,schminkte mich etwas und entschied mich dann für ein schwarzes, schulterfreies Kleid. Ich zog mir die passenden Schuhe dazu an und betrachtet mich im Spiegel, ich sah nicht aus wie eine Sekretärin, die ihren Chef begleitete. Edward würde mir mein Gehalt erhöhen müssen, wenn ich mein Leben auf solchen Absätzen aufs Spiel setzte.

Ich rief in Edwards Zimmer an, aber hob nicht ab, also ging ich zu seinem Zimmer. Als ich klopfte bekam ich keine Antwort und als ich seltsame Geräusche hörte,legte ich mein Ohr an die Tür. Ich wollte keine böse Überraschung erleben wie damals,als ich in sein Büro geplatzt war, aber ich war zu neugierig und machte vorsichtig die Tür auf.

„Gott!" Ich näherte mich Edward, der gerade einen Tisch durchs Zimmer trat. „Was ist los?" Er sah mich wütend an.

„Nichts!" Schrie er, ich hielt seinen Arm fest,damit er mir nichts ausweichen konnte.

„Wie nichts? Was hast du gemacht?" Das einzige, was in diesem Zimmer noch an seinem Platzt war,war das große Bett. „Sieh mich an...hast du Durst?" Er wollte seinen Kopf weg drehen aber ich hielt ihn fest. „Edward!" Seine Augen waren schwarz und hier lief etwas verdammt schief, wenn das nicht sein Durst ausgelöst hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an." Knurrte er und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Was hast du?" Er sah mich an und wirkte nicht wüten, sondern verletzt.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus..."Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu,aber er wich zurück. „Wir sehen uns unten."

„Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, was los ist."

„Ich kann dich auch vor die Tür setzten." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es reicht." Sagte ich fest, ging zu ihm,knöpfte sein Hemd zu und band seine Krawatte. „Du kannst nicht ein Zimmer verwüsten und sagen, dass nichts ist. Es ist unmöglich, dass ich mir da keine Sorgen mache."

„Nein...tu das, nicht wegen mir." Ich sah zu ihm auf, wo war der Edward den ich kannte? Sein Blick wirkte so verletzt, dass es weh tat.

„Geht es allen gut? Hast du jemanden verletzt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist los verdammt noch mal? Vertrau mir wenigstens ein bisschen. Rede!"

„Bella..."

„Sag es mir."

„Geh...Bitte."

„Tu das nicht...sag es mir."

„Wir sehen uns unten,mir geht es gut." Jetzt hatte er wieder sein typisches Pokerface, was mich wütend machte. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Wenn Edward mir nicht vertraute, war das sein Problem, ich hatte ihm meine Hilfe angeboten.

Ich fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. In der Lobby setzte ich mich auf einen Sessel und wartete. Natürlich grübelte ich darüber nach, was mit Edward los war. Er hatte wie ein kleiner Junge gewirkt, der in irgendwas gefangen war, was er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Verdammt! Warum sagte er mir nicht, was mit ihm los war? Wenige Minuten später ging der Fahrstuhl auf und Edward kam direkt zu mir.

„Da sind sie." Ich sah in die Richtung,in die Edward zeigte und sah einen Mann, der viel jünger war, als ich erwartet hatte. Bei ihm standen zwei sehr attraktive Frauen eine war dunkelhaarig und die andere hatte traumhafte,rote Locken.

„Wer sind die Frauen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Seine...Begleiterinnen." Ich machte große Augen.

„Warum musste ich dich unbedingt begleiten?" Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Als meine Assistentin..."

„Das hoffe ich Edward Cullen,ich bin die Hure von niemandem!"

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst." Er beugte sich zu mir. „Er ist einer von meiner Rasse." Der blonde junge Mann sah in unsere Richtung, lächelte und ich konnte seine schwarzen Augen sehen.


	33. Kapitel 33

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 33

Wir gingen zu Riley Biers, einem Geschäftsmann, der sich mit Edward in Verbindung gesetzt hatte, um mit ihm über seine Firmen zu reden.

„Guten Abend." Edward gab Riley die Hand und die beiden Frauen bekamen einen perfekten Handkuss.

„Guten Abend." Sagte auch ich, nickte ihnen aber nur zu, ich wollte ihnen nicht die Hand geben.

„Wie haben ihr eure Zeit bis jetzt hier verbracht?" Fragte Riley, ich lächelte ihn an, damit er nicht merkte, wie unwohl ich mich fühlte. Er war ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann, wenn man nicht wusste, dass er ein Vampir war.

„Wir sind Heute erst angekommen." Antwortete Edward ernst, ich nickte nur ohne zu wissen, dass ich lügen musste. Demnächst sollte Edward mich Vorwarnen, wenn ich Information verschweigen sollte.

„Ich weiß, deswegen frage ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand was essen möchte, richtig?" Er lachte und alle lächelten gezwungen. Ich für meinen Teil brauchte einen großen Teller mit Essen, ich hatte seit Stunden nichts zu mir genommen.

„Möchtest du was essen oder trinken Isabella?" Fragte mich Edward und ich fragte mich,ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Wasser...währe gut." Er nickte nur.

„Wasser?" Hakte Riley nach. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren, wir sind hier, um uns besser kennen zu lernen." Er führte uns zu einem Tisch und winkte dem Kellner. „Bringen sie Martini für die Damen." Alkohol ohne Essen, dass war keine gute sah Edward an und er zog verärgert die Stirn kraus.

„Nein." Sagte Edward. „Bringen sie zwei Martini und ein Green Lagoon ." Der Kellner nickte und Riley sah Edward an.

„Interessant..." Murmelte Riley und die beiden Frauen sahen sich an.

„Gut." Sagte Edward ernst. „Du möchtest also, dass die Cullen Ltd. deine Firmen sponsert?"

„Ja."

„Was erwartest du und warum hast du uns unter all den Firmen ausgesucht die es hier gibt?" Wollte Edward wissen und Riley zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehen...ich brauche Verbindungen in Amerika, so einfach ist es und die Cullens sind sehr gut in dem was sie machen, dass hat man mir zumindest gesagt. Aber dieses Treffen ist nicht dazu gedacht, übers Geschäft zu sprechen, ich will das Gesicht von demjenigen sehen, der meinen Firmen Flügeln verleiht, oder ihnen den Kopf abschneidet." Ich sah mir Riley genauer an und er sah aus wie ein Gangster, mit seinem weißen Anzug, dem dicken, goldenen Ring an seinem Finger und seine Hand lag auf dem Knie von der Rothaarigen. Unsere Getränke wurden gebracht und ich sah Edward an.

„Was ist das Edward?" Bevor Edward antworten konnte tat es Riley, was mir nicht gefiel.

„Wodka, Kokoscrem, Kondensmilch, Maraschino und Eis." Ich ignorierte ihn und sah Edward an, der sagte nichts.

„Es wird dir schmecken, probiere es einfach." Ich nahm das Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

„Lecker." Gab ich zu und die beiden Frauen sahen sich wieder an.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt." Edward wand sich wieder an Riley und fing an, von den Vorteilen zu reden, die Riley haben würde, wenn er mit der Cullen Ltd. zusammenarbeiten würde. Die Beiden kamen in Fahrt und drei Cocktails später,fiel mir fast die Augen zu.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." Ich stand auf und wollte auf die Toilette, die beiden Frauen standen auch auf, wir gingen wohl alle auf die Toilette. Ich legte meine Hand auf Edwards Schulter und er sah zu mir hoch. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er nickte und unterhielt sich dann weiter mit Riley. Zusammen mit den beiden,lächelnden, Frauen, betrat ich die Toilette.

„Ich heisse Lara." Stellte sich die Blonde vor.

„Victoria." Sagte die Rothaarige.

„Isabella Swan." Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Beiden meine Sprache sprachen. „Freut mich." Ich ging direkt in eine der Kabinen und als ich wieder herauskam, war Lara nicht mehr da. „Wo ist Lara?"

„Sie ist zurück zu den Männern." Ich nickte und wusch mir die Hände. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Was hab ich wie gemacht?"

„Das er dich so ansieht...du bist die Cantante von Mr. Edward." Ich sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Und das sollte ich dir beantworten, weil?"

„Ich bin die von Riley..."

„Ok und wovon redest du?"

„Wieso bist du mit ihm allein? Riley hat auch andere Frauen." Erklärte sie.

„Edward und ich..wir sind kein Paar, es ist nur eine, zeitlich begrenzte, Übereinkunft." Sie sah mich traurig an und schien besorgt zu sein. „Ich hab darauf bestanden." Sagte ich dann.

„Bestanden?"

„Ja, er hatte auch andere Frauen und ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er damit nicht aufhören würde, würde zwischen uns nichts mehr passieren." Ich wurde rot, ich sprach mit einer völlig fremden über Sex.

„Und er hat das akzeptiert?"

„Wegen irgendetwas bin ich hier." Victoria nickte. „Und da wir gerade reden, warum habt ihr euch so angesehen, als Edward meinen Drink bestellt hat?"

„Es ist nichts besonderes, wir haben uns nur gewundert, dass er sich darüber Gedanken macht, ob du es magst oder nicht...ich hasse Martini." Erklärte Victoria.

„Warum bleibst du bei ihm? So wie es sich anhört, behandelt er dich nicht gut." Sie nickte.

„Manchmal ist es sehr süß..." Ok, ich war nicht die Beste für diese Konversation.

„Damit willst du sagen, dass er die meiste Zeit ein riesen Bastard ist?"Sie seufzte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, schnell gab ich ihr ein Taschentuch damit sie ihr kunstvolles Make-Up nicht ruinierte.

„Er ist...grob. Das ist, glaube ich, das richtige Wort."

„Er schlägt dich?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Nur wenn ich ihn wütend mache." Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass Edward am Anfang auch sehr grob gewesen war, aber Riley schien sie wirklich zu misshandeln.

„Edward war am Anfang auch so...zwei oder drei mal...dann habe ich zwei Tage geschlafen und es war anders."Erklärte ich lächelnd.

„Du hast die erste Phase schon hinter dir?" Victoria strahlte mich an. „Ich noch nicht...er heilt seine Bisse nicht." Eine Frau kam rein und unterbrach uns.

„Wir beide werden jetzt reden." Ich nahm ihren Arm und wir gingen in einen kleinen Salon,in dem ein Mann Klavier spielte. „Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte ich, nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatten.

„Die erste Phase, dass Gift dringt in deinen Körper ein...bei la tua Cantante dauert die Veränderung länger..."

„Verdammt!" Fluchte ich. „Wie viele Phasen gibt es?"

„Drei...geht's dir gut?" Fragte sie besorgt, ich war bestimmt weiß wie die Wand und ich hatte Lust, mich zu übergeben. „Beruhige dich."Victoria legte ihre Hand auf meine. „Behandelt er dich gut?"

„Er ist kein Märchenprinz, du musst mich nicht beneiden." Sie sah mich betroffen an. „Warum verlässt du Riley nicht?"

„Die gleiche Frage kann ich dir stellen." Antwortete sie.

„Ich werde es tun...wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist."

„Das kannst du nicht!" Sagte sie aufgebracht. „Das würde ihn verletzen."

„Das bezweifle ich, er ist sehr stark." Sagte ich fest.

„Aber ihr...ihr seht euch an, als ob ihr euch lie.."

„Stop!" Ich hob meine Hand um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. „Bring da nichts durcheinander, du kennst uns nicht. Und jetzt sag mir, wieso du soviel darüber weißt?"

„Meine Mutter ist auch eine Cantante, sie hat meinen Vater verlassen und ist mit ihrem Vampir gegangen." Was? Das schien häufiger vor zukommen,als ich gedacht hatte.

„Erzähl mir mehr, ich kennen niemanden, der mit einem Vampir zusammen ist." Victoria nickte.

„Weißt du warum seine Libido steigt, wenn wir in seiner Nähe sind, genauso wie unsere?" War das so? Na ja, Edward konnte seine Hände selten still halten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist, weil sie sich mit uns kompletter fühlen. Der Fluch,oder Segen eine Cantante zu sein, geht weit über das Blut hinaus, sie ist ein wichtiger Teil, um für die Ewigkeit leben zu kö bist viel wichtiger, als du dir vorstellen kannst und deswegen kann ich Riley auch nicht verlassen." Ich schluckte und konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte.

„Ich bin verwirrt, willst du etwa sagen, dass Edward mich braucht?"

„Was für ein Vorteil hat die Ewigkeit, wenn man alleine ist? Ein Schöpfer hat immer eine besondere Verbindung zu seinem Zögling, aber die Verbindung ist etwas ganz besonderes, wenn der Schöpfer sein Aroma gefunden hat...von da an kann ein Vampir keinen anderen mehr verwandeln." Geschockt sah ich sie an, diese Frau gab mir so viele Informationen, die ich erstmal verdauen musste.

„Was passiert,wenn eine Cantante einen Vampir verlässt? Was ist wen er sie tötet? Es gibt mehr als eine...Edward hat seine erste getötet." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Gott! Er hat sie getötet?"

„Nicht mit Absicht, er hat es nicht gemerkt...er war ein Neugeborener.." Erklärte ich.

„Es gibt immer nur ein Aroma für einen Vampir. Riley ist seit sieben Jahren einer,normalerweise finden sie uns recht schnell."

„Unmöglich, Edward hat seine erste Cantante getötet...und ich bin jetzt seine Cantante." Victoria nickte nachdenklich.

„Das Aroma hängt mit der Seele einer Person zusammen, der Reinheit...jemand der gut und verständnisvoll ist." Sagte sie.

„Glaub mir, von dieser Isabella ist nicht mehr viel übrig. Aber erzähl mir mehr,von den beiden Cantanten."Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Es gibt immer nur eine."

„Aber Edward hat seine erste getötet!"

„Es gibt nur eine." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht gibt es ja verschieden in verschiedenen Zeiten." Sagte Victoria.

„Das ist nicht möglich." Sagte ich überzeugt.

„Und Vampire gibt es nicht...für den Rest der Menschheit."

„Gott, Edward muss bei mir falsch liegen." Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände.

„Sehr wenige Vampire verstehen die wahre Bedeutung ihrer Cantante,deswegen ist es eine etwas...kranke Beziehung. Du bleibst an seiner Seite,obwohl er dich schlecht behandelt, weil du weißt, dass es sich ändern wird. Sie sind alle ungeschliffen wie Wikinger, sie nehmen dich und machen dich zu seinem Besitzt, wie sie es mit jedem Tier machen würden. Vor allem die Alten." Edward war uralt. „Er hat dir bestimmt schon oft gesagt, du bist mein, stimmts?" Ich nickte. „Na ja, dass bist du irgendwie auch, nachdem er dich markiert hat, kann dich kein anderer Vampir mehr anfassen. Aber wie es schon in den Büchern steht, die Bereitschaft der Cantante macht sie erst wirklich zu seiner."

„Bücher?"

„Ich stamme aus einer langen Linie von Cantanten, sagen wir mal so, die Männer in meiner Familie sind nicht wirklich glücklich." Antwortete sie.

„Was ist mit den Russen los?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Die Vampire haben hier ihren Ursprung und ich kann dir ein paar Bücher leihen, so erfährst du mehr über..."

„Ist was?" Fragte ich,als ich ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich drehte mich um und sah Edward, der uns leicht wütend ansah. „Gibt es ein Problem,weil ich mich unterhalte?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Ihr seit nicht zurückgekommen.."

„Wie du siehst,sind wir nicht mehr auf der Toilette." Er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Komm, du kannst hier in Russland nicht einfach alleine durch die Gegend laufen." Sagte er,Victoria nickte und stand sofort auf. Ich verdrehte die Augen, stand auch auf und ging hinter den Beiden her. Im vorbeigehen stibitzte ich einen Kugelschreiber,den ein Kellner in seiner Hemdtasche hatte. Ich zwinkerte ihm dabei zu und er lächelte.

Wir setzten uns wieder zu Riley und Lara. Die Männer unterhielten sich noch eine Weile übers Geschäft und dann schien dieser Abend ein Ende zu haben. Edward verabschiedete sich von Lara und Victoria, während ich mich von Riley verabschiedete.

„Hmm...Vanille..." Murmelte Riley, als er meine Hand küsste. Edward sah ihn hasserfüllt an und ich ging schnell zu Victoria und schrieb ihr meine Handynummer auf. Sie nickte nur und ging dann mit Riley und Lara.

Ich ging mit Edward zum Fahrstuhl und sobald sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, fing er an.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du mit Victoria gesprochen."

„Wie viel hast du gehört?"

„Wie viel glaubst du habe ich gehört?"

„Ich mag es nicht,wenn man mir Informationen verschweigt Edward und genau das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Glückwunsch, du bist ein hervorragender Lügner." Er sah mich ausdruckslos an.

„Es ist kompliziert."

„Bastard! Erste Phase! Ernsthaft? Du willst mich, ohne meine Zustimmung,in eine von euch verwandeln?" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Ich habe dir gesagt,dass du mein bist." Sagte er ruhig.

„Hast du nicht gehört,was ich zu Victoria gesagt habe? Ich werde nie deine sein Edward!" Die Türen gingen wieder auf und ich stürmte aus dem Fahrstuhl,direkt zu meinem Zimmer.

„Isabella!" Schrie er und ich drehte mich wütend zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß jetzt genau, warum du meine Gedanken mal lesen kannst und mal nicht." Er kam zu mir und stand jetzt direkt vor mir. „Es ist dein verdammtes Gewissen, dass dich nicht in Ruhe lässt! Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich? Du verdienst es nicht mal, dass ich das Wort an dich richte. Du bist ein verdammtes Schwein, du hättest mir etwas sagen können...Kann man jetzt überhaupt noch etwas machen? Erste Phase?" Edward sagt nichts und starrte die ganze Zeit auf meinen Mund. „Du musst es rückgängig machen!" Ich wartet auf eine Antwort, aber er sah noch immer auf meine Lippen. „Und wage es nicht mich zu..." Zu spät, er legte seine Hände um mein Gesicht und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Er schob mich rückwärts in mein Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter uns zu. Im Zimmer legte er seine Hände auf meinen Hintern und hob mich hob, was durch das Kleid etwas erschwert wurde. Edward setzte mich auf eine niedrige Kommode, er riss mein Kleid vom Ausschnitt aus auf und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Er schob meinen halterlosen BH runter und als ich seine Hände auf meiner Brust spürte, verabschiedete sich meine Wut und mein Verstand. Edward küsste mich wieder und als ich seine Zungenspitze an meiner spürte, stöhnte ich leise. Er entledigte sich meines Slips, während seine Lippen zu meinem Hals wanderten. Ich hörte wie er seine Hose aufmachte und seine Erektion befreite. Er strich mit seinem Penis über meinen Eingang und ich grub meine Hände in seine Haare.

„Isabella..." Murmelte er, ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und er drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mich ein. Edward hielt sich nicht zurück, sein Kopf lag noch immer auf meiner Schulter und seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger. In mir stieg die wohl bekannte Hitze auf und ich warf meinen Kopf zurück.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich, als sich meine Muskeln anspannten, Edward kam gleichzeitig mit mir. Das war schnell gewesen. Edward bewegte sich nicht und das Ganze hatte ein seltsames, konfuses, Gefühl in mir zurückgelassen.

„Du hast bekommen was du wolltest." Sagte ich und schob ihn weg. „Victoria hat mir erklärt, was es für dich bedeutet...geh jetzt." Edward hob seinen Kopf, sah mich an, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber dann richtete er nur seine Klamotten und ging.

Verdammt! Das war nicht meine bester Tag gewesen.


	34. Kapitel 34

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 34

Ich hatte gerade mal vier Stunden geschlafen, ich war viel zu unruhig, um im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Flur durchqueren und Edward zur Rede stellen,aber ich kannte ihn mittlerweile zu ich ihn mit meiner momentanen Laune verhören würde, würde ich nichts aus ihm herausbekommen. So blieb ich in meinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass Victoria mich anrief.

Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben nutzte ich den Zimmerservice und ließ mir ein ausgiebiges Frühstück aufs Zimmer bringen. Ich hatte seit Stunden nichts gegessen und wollte nicht, dass Edward mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leistete. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit mit dem Frühstück und genoss es, mal alleine zu sein.

Ich musste bis vier Uhr warten, dann schellte endlich mein Handy und besagte russische Cantante rief an. Victoria hatte nicht viel Zeit und erklärte mir,wo wir uns treffen würden. Da ich auf ihren Anruf gewartet hatte, brauchte ich mir nur meinen Mantel anzuziehen und meine Tasche zu nehmen. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, rannte ich fast in Edward, er lehnte an der Wand und sah mit seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem dunklen Hemd,mal wieder viel zu gut aus.

„Was glaubst du,wo du hingehst?"

„Wag es ja nicht, mich anzusprechen, ich muss eine Lösung für diese erste Phase finden, die du ohne mein Wissen, eingeleitet hast und wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Anstand besitzt, lässt du mich gehen." Sagte ich schnell.

„Isabella, ich..."

„Nein!" Unterbrach ich ihn. „Du hast die Line überschritten Edward, ich will deine Argumente nicht hören und du wirst mich nie wieder beißen. Du hast den Kurs meines Lebens völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und das einzige um was ich dich gebeten habe war Information...mir fällt nicht mal mehr eine passende Beleidigung für dich ein. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich aufhalten kann,wenn ich will?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm mir nicht mit diesem autoritären Ton, du kannst mich nicht mehr einschüchtern." Ich ging zum Fahrstuhl, Edward hielt mich nicht auf und folgte mir auch nicht,was mich sehr überraschte.

Ich ging aus dem Hotel und ich vermisste das Gefühl des Triumphs, ich fühlte mich einfach nur schlecht. Das was Victoria mir gesagt hatte, war eine Sache, die mir nie in den Sinn gekommen war. Wie konnte Edward mich langsam verwandeln, ohne es auch nur zu erwähnen.

Ich ging in die Richtung, die Victoria mir gesagt hatte und fünf Minuten später sah ich sie. Sie wartete vor einem Café auf mich und winkte. Victoria sah Heute viel hübscher und jünger aus als Gestern. Sie trug eine dunkle,enge, Jeans,eine weiße Bluse und einen schwarzen Blazer, ihr schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen.

„Victoria."

„Isabella." Sie umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ich fragte mich wieder, wie eine so süße Person es mit Riley aushalten konnte. „Komm." Sie hakte sich bei mir ein und wir gingen in das Café. Erstaunt betrachtetet ich die hohen Decken und die rustikale Einrichtung, es war richtig anheimelnd.

Wir setzten uns in eine der gemütlichen Sitzecken und während Victoria unseren Kaffee bestellte, zog ich meinen Mantel aus. Ich hatte so etwas schon solange nicht mehr gemacht, dass ich mich richtig freute. Als die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war, holte Victoria drei kleine Bücher aus der Tasche.

„Das ist was du brauchst ,ich hab Kopien gemacht, so kannst du sie behalten und in Ruhe studieren." Ich lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Vielen Danke, es wird mich bestimmt einige Zeit kosten alles zu verstehen." Sagte ich.

„Es ist etwas kompliziert, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Edward dir helfen wir es zu verstehen, so wie Riley es bei mir gemacht hat."

„Er hat es dir erklärt?" Fragt eich ungläubig.

„Nicht alles, nur die Sachen, die ich nicht verstanden habe." Verdammte! Riley behandelte sie schlecht, war aber dazu in der Lage, ihr Informationen zu geben. „Wie lange bist du schon mit Edward zusammen?"

„Du meinst, wie lange es her ist, dass er mich entführt hat?"

„Tut mir Leid."

„Das sollte es nicht." Ich überlegte kurz, wie lange der Psychopath jetzt schon in meinem Leben war,mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. „Zwei Monate." Sagte ich dann.

„Und er hat dir nicht gesagt, was zwischen dir und ihm passiert?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh...wenn ein Vampir normalerweise seine Cantante entführt, glaub mir, die wenigsten gehen freiwillig zu ihrem Vampir, hilft er ihr, indem er ihr erklärte, was passierte und wie sein Körper, sein Kopf und seine Seele bei seinem Lieblingsaroma reagiert." Ich musste lachen.

„Glaub mir, Edward hat keine Seele."

„Wie alt ist er?" Ich kam mir vor, als ob Victoria meine Vampir-Psychologin war, sie war eine echte Expertin.

„Mehrerer hundert Jahre." Sie sah mich überrascht an.

„Es ist seltsam, dass er dich so spät gefunden hat. Wie hat er die ganzen Jahre überlebt?" Ich lächelte.

„Es gibt genug Frauen, die seine Bedürfnisse nur zu gerne stillen." Das waren Edwards Worte.

„Gut, aber das ist nicht alles...wie einsam er sich gefühlt haben muss." Sagte sie nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht auszuhalten, wenn du kein Motiv hast um zu überleben."

„Du kennst Edward nicht, er ist wie eine Kakerlake, er überlebt auch eine Atombombe."

„Du musst dir über deine Gefühle im klaren sein Isabella, die dritte Phase wir sich nicht erfüllen, wenn du dich nicht einbringst." Ich zog die Stirn kraus, sie schien zu glauben, dass ich das wollte.

„Erklärst du mir das mit den Phasen?" Victoria nickte.

„Es sind drei, wann sie anfangen, entscheidet der de ersten Phase dringt nur ganz wenig Gift in deinen Körper ein und fängt an, die ersten menschlichen Zellen zu verwandeln, es ist eine Vorbereitung für die großen und schmerzhaften Verwandlung." Sagte sie.

„Schmerzhaft?"

„Ja, die Zellstruktur in einem Körper wir komplett verändert, glaubst du, dass das nicht weh tut? Ich hab gehört, es soll eine Hölle sein, die drei Tage andauert." Mein Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. „Es ist wie eine Art Wiedergeburt, als ein neues und machtvolles Wesen und danach, wirst du Edward für immer haben, er wird sich dir komplett ergeben und den Boden küssen, auf dem du gehst." Diesmal verkniff ich mir mein Lachen, ein unterwürfiger Edward? Unmöglich.

„Aha und du hast diese Veränderungen gesehen von denen du mir erzählst?"

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ich stamme aus einer langen Reihe von Cantanten." Antwortetet Victoria.

„Ich frage mich, was eure ADN hat, dass ihr alle solch ein Blut habt."

„Es ist nicht die ADN sonder eher die Seele und auch du musst jemanden in der Familie haben, oder gehabt haben, die eine Cantante war." Ich dachte an meine Mutter, aber ich war sicher, dass ihr Geliebter, wegen dem sie meinen Vater verlasen hatte, kein Vampir war und ihr jetziger Mann Phil, war auch keiner.

„Interessant und was ist mit der zweiten Phase?"

„Sie ist ähnlich wie die erste, nur das du nicht nur zwei Tage schläfst, sonder eine Woche."

„Eine Woche?!" Rief ich entsetzt.

„Na ja, dass ein Vampir ständig von dir trinkt und sein Gift in deine Blutbahn kommt, ist nicht sehr gut für deinen Körper."

„Und Vitamin B 12?" Fragte ich.

„Das wird dir am Ende nicht helfen, aber in der Zeit wenn er von dir trinkt,kann es helfen."

„Wenn ich mich verwandeln sollte, würde mein Aroma dann nicht verschwinden?" Victoria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht im geringsten, es wird konzentrierter..."

„Aber mein Blut kann nicht das gleiche sein wie Vorher."

„Nein, aber es bleibt in deinen Venen und..."

„Stop."Unterbrach ich sie. „Ich bin keine Expertin in Biologie oder so aber, wie zum Teufel soll ich noch Blut in den Adern haben, wenn man mich in einen Vampir verwandelt hat, der eine wandelnde Leiche ist?"

„Durch das Gift das in seinem Speichel ist...und in anderen Körperflüssigkeiten." Ich machte große Augen.

„Du verarscht mich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie du gemerkt hast, heil sein Speichel deine Wunden." Ich nickte. „Dabei dringen winzige Mengen in deinen Körper... wenn man verwandelt wird, bleibt das Blut des Tieres im Körper und ist der Grundstoff für das Gift und die Zellveränderung."

„Tier?" Victoria nickte. „Du meinst Mensch."

„Ja, wir Menschen sind auch Tiere, genau wie Kühe, Pumas, Löwen, dass einzige was uns unterscheidet, ist unsere Intelligenz und die Fähigkeit rational zu denken, auch wenn wir uns manchmal verhalten, als wenn wir es nicht könnten." Erklärte sie.

„Dann können Vampire auch von Tieren trinken?" Sie nickte wieder. „Das ist neu...aber sie bevorzugen Menschen?"

„Ja, sie haben uns immer in der Nähe, wir haben mehr Emotionen und sie sollten uns nicht töten."

„Aber die Tiere töten sie?"

„So ist es, uns haben sie immer zur Verfügung, unser Blutfluss verändert sich jedes mal, wenn wir etwas besonderes Fühlen und das ist für den Vampir etwas besonderes. Tier sollten direkt getötet werden, sie bekommen kaum mit was geschieht. Von Menschen nehmen sie nur kleine Schlückchen...außer von ihrer Cantante, normale Menschen werden selten mehr als einmal benutzt, sie könnten Krank werden, Leukämie bekommen... " Erklärte Victoria.

„Dann mischt Edward sein Gift nicht nur mit meinem Blut, um mich zu verwandeln, sonder auch, um mich vor Krankheiten zu schützen?" Victoria nickte wieder. „Gott...du weißt so viel."

„Ich bin Ärztin." Überrascht sah ich sie an. „Ich bin zwar mit Riley zusammen, aber ich habe wegen ihm meine Träume nicht aufgeben, ich wusste dass es schwierig sein würde und am Anfang war es Riley egal, jetzt will er nicht, dass ich arbeite, aber er hat keine Wahl und Gestern..." Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „...hab ich gemacht, was du gesagt hast." Erschrocken sah ich sie an.

„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt."

„Na ja, ich habe darauf bestanden, dass er keine anderen Frauen mehr hat,oder er würde mich nie wieder anfassen." Sagte sie stolz.

„Und was hat er gemacht?"

„Zuerst wollte er eine Erklärung für diese Veränderung haben und dann haben wir uns auf dem Tisch geliebt." Zum Glück kam genau in dem Moment die Kellnerin mit unserem Kaffee und zwei großen Stücken Kuchen, die Victoria bestellt hatte und ich musste nicht sofort antworten.

„Gut für dich..." Murmelte ich, nachdem ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee genommen hatte. „Du hast mir bis jetzt viel erklärt, aber jetzt möchte ich wissen was passiert, wenn eine Cantante einen Vampir verlässt?" Sie sah mich einige Sekunden lang schweigend an.

„Das würdest du tun?" Fragte sie dann.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich." Sie sah mich traurig an.

„Ich habe Gestern über dich und Edward nachgedacht...und ich glaube, dass er dir gegenüber so verschlossen ist, weil das mit seiner ersten Cantante passiert ist..."

„Und?"

„Wenn ein Vampir seine Cantante verliert, geht er normalerweise mit ihr...sie getötet zu haben, muss ihn innerlich zerstört haben Isabella. Ihn zu verlassen hat Auswirkungen auf den Vampir und auf die Cantante und eigentlich kann man es nicht wirklich machen. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen und du musst ihn wirklich hassen, damit du dich selber verletzt, nur um ihn zu verletzten." Dummerweise schellte in dem Moment mein Handy, schnell zog ich es aus meiner Tasche und konnte nicht glauben, wer der Anrufer war. Ich drückte ihn weg und machte dann das Handy aus. „Edward?" Fragte Victoria und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand wichtiges." Mein Vater war für mich nicht wichtig.

„Gut, ich bin der Meinung, dass er einen Teil von sich verloren hat, als er sie getötet hat..." Nahm sie das Thema wieder auf.

„Aber du hast gesagt, es gibt nur eine." Hakte ich nach.

„Das denke ich noch immer, aber was ist...wenn eine Seele wieder geboren wird?" Ich verdrehte die Augen, dass wurde jetzt dumm.

„Daran glaube ich nicht."

„Du hast auch nicht an Vampire geglaubt."

„Diese Rechtfertigung gilt nicht für alles Victoria." Sie lächelte.

„Das ist die einzige Erklärung die mir einfällt...du musst Edward fragen, wie sie war, wie sie ausgesehen hat." Sagte Victoria.

„Darüber kann ich mit ihm nicht reden, besser gesagt, im Moment reden wir überhaupt nicht miteinander." Victoria rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Ich hab es ruiniert, ich hätte nicht reden sollen."Ich lächelte.

„Spinnst du? Wenn du nicht geredet hättest, würde ich mich jetzt in einen Vampir verwandeln,ohne es zu wissen." Beruhigte ich sie.

„Das wäre nicht richtig..." Wir schwiegen beide eine Weile, jede mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Danach unterhielten wir uns noch ein wenig über Vampire und ich stellte fest, dass Victoria eine außergewöhnliche Frau war. Sie hielt alles aus, was Riley ihr antat weil sie wusste, dass sie dafür belohnt werden würde. Das würde ich nie tun, auch wenn ich sicher wäre, dass Edward den Boden küssen würde, auf dem ich gehe. Es gab Grenzen und er hatte sie Überschritten. Dann war es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

„Es war Vergnügen mit dir geredet zu haben." Sie nickte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Heute ist das eigentliche Abendessen mit den Geschäftsfreunden, Riley wird auch da sein."

„Ja, eigentlich mag ich es nicht, den ganzen Abend zuzuhören, wie sie über ihre Geschäfte reden, aber vielleicht können wir uns etwas Abseits hinsetzten und reden, Ok?" Schlug sie vor.

„Das wäre genial."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich ging wieder zum Hotel. Mein Kopf brummte von den vielen Informationen. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass ich Edward in meinem Zimmer vor fand. Er lag auf meinem Bett und sah mich an, als ob er sich Sorgen über das machen würde, was ich erfahren hatte.

„Was möchtest du?" Fragte ich und lehnte mich an die Wand gegenüber vom Bett. Ich wollte alleine sein und die Bücher lesen, die Victoria mir gegeben hatte.

„Ich warte darauf, dass du mich anschreist." Sagte er ruhig.

„Das werde ich nicht, du kannst gehen." Edward zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich kann gehen?" Ich nickte. „Sag mir, was du erfahren hast." Ich seufzte müde.

„Ich sage dir nur, dass du kein Blut mehr von mir bekommen wirst und mich auch nicht dazu zwingen kannst..."

„Das entscheide immer noch ich."

„Nein, dass kannst du nicht und hör auf dich wie ein Schwein zu benehmen...ich ertrage das jetzt nicht. Ich will nur, dass die Woche vorbeigeht und ich wieder zu Hause bin, bei meinen Freunden." Sagte ich.

„Gut." Sagte er und stand auf.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es nur eine Cantante für einen Vampir gibt. Was mach ich hier? Bist du sicher, dass dich mein Aroma anzieht?" Edward lächelte schief.

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Antwortetet er und ich schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte nicht sein.

„Das ist unmöglich! Dann hat dich deine erste Cantante nicht angezogen?" Er sah mich einen Moment lang an.

„Doch das hat sie,sonst hätte ich nicht so viel getrunken, dass ich sie umgebracht habe." Ich merkte, wie er sich versteifte, er redete nicht gerne über sie.

„Sag mir, wie sie gewesen ist..."

„Mit Sicherheit werde ich das nicht tun."Antwortete er kalt.

„Warum nicht? Sagt es mir!" Forderte ich, er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte zur Tür gehen,doch mit einem schnellen Schritt stellte ich mich davor, so das er sie nicht aufmachen konnte.

„Ich hab dich in einer Sekunde da weg."

„Das wagst du nicht...sag es mir,oder du machst alles noch schlimmer." Er schüttelte den Kopf und das brachte mein Blut in Wallung, ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf seine Brust ein. „Ich hasse dich! Du musst mir alles verheimlichen, gibst mir keine Information. Sag mir, wie sie war!" Edward bleib unbeweglich stehen und ich merkte, wie meine Schläge schwächer wurden und mich die Kraft verließ. Es war alles so ungerecht, ich konnte nicht mehr und meine Knie gaben nach. Bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlug, hob Edward mich hoch und trug mich zum Bett. „Ich werde nicht schlafen...du wirst mich nicht verwandeln, dass würde ich nie für dich tun." Sagte ich erschöpft.

„Verstehe...nur schade, dass du keine Wahl hast." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Sie hatte deine Augen." Sagte er mir rauer Stimme. „Mehr Ähnlichkeit gibt es nicht...selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest." Er ging und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Hatte er mir gerade gesagt, dass ich Samantha nicht das Wasser reichen könnte? Verdammter Vampir!

Ich blieb einen Moment liegen, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und fasste dann einen Entschluss. Das Abenteuer Russland würde für mich eine Ende drehte sich der Magen um wenn ich daran dachte, Edward zu verlassen und es war nicht aus Angst.

Ich hängte mich ans Telefon und benutzte den Namen Cullen dazu,noch für diese Nacht einen Flug zu das erledigt war, packte ich meinen Koffer und bereitete alles für meine Abreise vor. Ich wusste genau, was ich zu tun hatte, damit mein Plan aufging. Nachdem alles fertig war, ging ich duschen und bereitet mich auf das Abendessen vor. Diesmal würde ich kein aufwendiges Abendkleid anziehen, sonder ein Kostüm, wie es sich für eine Sekretärin gehörte. Ich entschied mich für den klassischen schwarzen Rock, eine weiße Bluse und einen passenden Blazer. Meine Haare ließ ich offen und ich schminkte mich nur leicht. Ich rief die Rezeption an und sagte ihnen, was sie wann zu tun hatten, dann nahm ich meine Tasche und ging nach unten.

Ich wollte gerade in das Restaurant gehen,als Edward von hinten zu mir kam,meine Hand nahm und mich zum Tisch führte. Riley und zwei weitere Männer warteten schon auf uns, wir setzten uns hin und es war Show Time.

Diesmal war eine Menü für uns vorbereitet, da die anderen Männer ausnahmsweise mal keine Vampire waren. Während des Essen versuchte ich aufmerksam zuzuhören, obwohl mein Handy mich immer wieder aus dem Konzept brachte. Ich hatte den Ton ausgemacht, aber es vibrierte in einer Tour. Edward sah mich immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln an und als auch Riley unruhig wurde, beschloss ich ran zugehen und zu hören was Charlie so dringend wollte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." Ich stand auf und ging in die Halle. Nachdem ich tief Luft geholt hatte, ging ich ans Telefon.

„Hallo..."

„Isabella! Gott...du lebst." Rief Charlie und ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich bin Russland Charlie, geschäftlich." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Mit Edward Cullen?"

„Ja, er ist mein Chef."

„Du musst zurückkommen Bella." So hatte er mich zum letzten mal genannt, als ich sieben Jahre alt war und er noch mein Papa war.

„Das werde ich, am Freitag sind wir wieder zurück." Erklärte ich.

„Du musst sofort zurückkommen." Sagte er aufgeregt.

„Was ist passiert Charlie?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist Noah, er..." Mir wurde das Telefon aus der Hand genommen und ich sah Edward wütend an. Wieder sah ich diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen, aber diesmal war es mir egal.

„Was zum Teufel machst du?" Fragte ich und versuchte ihm mein Telefon abzunehmen.

„Ich konnte für einen Moment deine Gedanken lesen." Sagte er und ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. „Du planst zu flüchten, stimmts?" Fragte er und genau in dem Augenblick, kamen Riley und die anderen Männer aus dem Restaurant und kamen direkt zu uns.

„Hier Edward." Riley gab Edward einige Papiere. „Es ist alles geregelt und du hast ernsthafterer Probleme, um die du dich kümmern musste." Bei den Worten sah er mich an, ich ignorierte ihn und wollte zum Aufzug, aber Edward hielt meinen Arm fest.

„Gut, wir sehen uns." Sagte Edward zu Riley und verabschiedete sich von allen. Ich sah stur auf den Boden, es war so peinlich und demütigend, dass Edward mich so festhielt. Die Männer gingen und Edward drehte mich um, damit ich ihn ansah, was ich nicht tat. Als ich nicht reagierte, zog er mich zum Ausgang des Hotels, winkte ein Taxi und schob mich auf die Rückbank. Ich sagte nichts und sah aus dem Fenster, mein Plan war ruiniert und ich fühlte mich nicht schlecht hatte ich mich an mein Scheitern gewöhnt. Immer ging etwas legte meinen Kopf zurück und dachte an Charlie, was sollte das mit Noah und er schien ihm egal zu sein, dass ich wusste, dass er ihn kannte. Ich würde mit ihm darüber reden müssen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Fragte ich nach ein paar Minuten.

„Zum Flughafen, ich bringe die Geschäfte hier alleine zu Ende." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aber du..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du wirst Charlie nicht vor dem nächsten Wochenende sehen, ist das klar?"

„Mir ist es im Moment egal, Charlie oder Noah zu sehen." Antwortete ich.

„Es ist besser..."

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht hier bin, stimmts?" Unterbrach ich ihn und er seufzte müde.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Katz und Maus Spiel." Überrascht sah ich an, mir ging es genauso. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh...außerdem kommt Carlisle nächste Woche zurück, halte dich nur von Charlie fern, er ist gefährlich."

„Warum ist er gefährlich?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten, halt dich einfach fern, Ok? Du kannst Zeit haben zum nachdenken, oder was immer Frauen tun wenn sie Probleme haben." Ich schüttelte den Kopf ohne glauben zu können, was dieser unnütze Vampir da sagte und ich wusste nicht, was es war, aber ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, in der Mitte durchgerissen zu werden. „Außerdem kann ich mich besser um meine Geschäfte kümmern, wenn du mich nicht ständig zur Schau stellst." Machte er weiter und mir brach der kalte Schweiß aus, unruhig rutschte ich hin und her. „Isabella?" Edward wirkte plötzlich besorgt. „Verdammt!" Er rief dem Fahrer irgendetwas zu und der hielt an.

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber es war unmöglich, sobald der Wagen hielt, sprang ich raus. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte,es war wie ein Panikattacke und ich musste mich am Auto festhalten. Edward stieg auch aus und sobald ich ihn neben mir spürte, krallte ich mich an ihm fest. Er wickelte seine Jacke um mich und schlang dann seine Arme um meine Schultern. Wir blieben einige Minuten lang so stehen und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich merkte, was gerade passierte.

„Du kannst nicht gehen Isabella..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich konnte nicht gehen und das war seine Schuld.

„Sag mir, dass es der Effekt deines Gifts ist...Bitte." Ich fing an zu schluchzend und Edward sagte irgendetwas zu dem Fahrer, der fuhr los und ließ uns allein. Da ich Edwards Gesicht nicht sehen wollte, vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Er streichelte über meine Haare und es tat gut, getröstet zu werden, auch wenn es von Edward war. „Du hast alles ruiniert...diese Reise hat nichts genutzt, ich hatte gedacht, dass sie es tun würde...aber es ist alles noch schlimmer geworden, ich will dich nicht sehen und weiß nicht, warum ich mich von dir anfassen lasse, warum ich eine Panikattacke gehabt habe...und ich kann auch nicht herausfinden, was du mir verschweigst." Murmelte ich gegen seine Brust.

„Die Information gibt dir Ma...Kontrolle." Ich machte die Augen zu und konnte nicht glauben, dass das seine Antwort war.

„Warum tust du mir das an? Ich habe dir nie einen Grund gegeben, in mein Leben zu treten und es zu ruinieren...ich hab dich nie verletzt und dir einen Grund gegeben, mich schlecht zu behandeln, mich an zu lügen..." Er legte seine Wange auf meinen Kopf.

„Ich...es tut mir Leid Bella...es tut mir wirklich Leid..."


	35. Kapitel 35

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 35

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da gerade gehört hatte. Edward hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt? Das war surrealistisch und wie es in solchen Situationen bei uns üblich war, sagte danach keiner ein Wort. Als er von mir keine Antwort auf seine Entschuldigung bekam, entfernte sich Edward von mir, sah mich misstrauisch an und rief dann im Hotel an, damit sie uns einen Wagen schickten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Wagen kam und wir setzten uns jeder in eine Ecke und schwiegen.

Als wir am Hotel ausstiegen, sah ich Edward nervös an, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Es war so viel passiert, Charlies Anruf, meine Panikattacke und den Schmerz den ich bei dem Gedanken verspürte, ihn zu verlassen und natürlich noch seine Entschuldigung. Wie er es gesagt hatte, hatte mir gezeigt, dass er es wirklich meinte.

„Du musst Hunger haben." Sagte er, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ja, ich hab großen Hunger." Als ich das sagte, knurrte meine Magen laut, dass Menü was wir vorher hatte, hatte aus großen Tellern und wenig Essen bestanden und ich war mittendrin aufgestanden.

„Gut, wir werden reden, während du isst." Ich nickte und Edward führte mich in das Restaurant des Hotels. Er wechselte ein paar Wort mit dem Kellner und wir wurden in eine abgelegene Nische geführt.

„Hier sind wir ungestört, was wir zu sagen haben, sollte kein Mensch hören." Sagte Edward und wir setzten uns.

„Ich bin ein Mensch." Sagte ich sofort. Ich war einer, auch wenn ich sein Gift in meinem Blut hatte.

„Ich weiß." Ein Kellner kam zu uns und wollte unsere Bestellung aufnehmen.

„Ich möchte was anständiges zu essen." Der Kellner lächelte, als er mich hörte.

„Und was möchtest du genau?" Fragte mich Edward, ich überlegte einen Moment, aber mein Gehirn funktionierte nicht richtig. „Bringen sie ihr einen Hamburger mit allem drum und dran, Pommes und zwei Cola." Bestellte Edward und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Und für sie?" Fragte der Kellner Edward.

„Nichts, Danke." Der Kellner ließ uns allein und ich sah mich genauer um. Die Nische war anscheinend für romantische Dinner zu zweit gedacht, man konnte sie von außen nicht einsehen und es stand sogar ein Kerzenleuchter auf dem Tisch, der mir die frei Sicht auf Edward nahm. Ich stand auf, blies die Kerzen aus und stellte den Leuchter auf den Boden.

„Ich sehe die Person gerne an, die ich verhöre." Sagte ich zu Edward, der mich fragend ansah. „Du entscheidest, wann und wie ich verwandelt werde, richtig?" Fragte ich dann.

„Richtig."

„Ich bin also in der ersten Phase, wie mir Victoria erklärt hat und jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich müde bin, weil ich erschöpft bin,oder weil ich in der zweiten Phase bin." Machte ich weiter.

„Erschöpft?" Hakte er nach und ich nickte.

„Und jetzt will ich wissen, wie man es wieder rückgängig machen kann." Forderte ich und er versteifte sich.

„Wie ich sehe, hat dir Victoria nichts über die Wichtigkeit der Verwandlung erzählt und als..."

„Edward." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich verstehe, wie wichtig das für dich ist, aber ich will es nicht,so einfach ist das." Sagte ich und es war mir egal,ob ich ihm weh tat oder nicht. Ich hatte eine Panikattacke bekommen, als ich ihn verlassen wollte, aber ich hatte keine Probleme damit, ihm zu sagen was ich dachte, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war.

„Verstehe...gut, ich muss nur eine zeit lang aufhören dich zu beißen...es ist noch viel Zeit bis zur zweiten Phase...ich war mir nicht sicher,ob ich mit dem Prozess weitermachen sollte..." Antwortete er und ich wusste genau, warum er Zweifel hatte. Ich konnte Samantha schließlich nicht das Wasser reichen.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, aber woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht anlügst?" Fragte ich und er sah zur Seite, weil genau in dem Moment mein heiß ersehntes Essen gebracht wurde.. Ich bedankte mich bei dem Kellner und er ließ uns wieder allein.

„Ich lüge dich nicht an, deine Abwehrkräfte bekämpfen das Gift wie eine Krankheit, so einfach ist das. So viel Gift hast du noch nicht im Blut." Erklärte er.

„Gut, von mir wirst du kein Blut mehr bekommen, du suchst dir also besser eine Cantante, die „ihr" ähnlicher ist." Er zog bei meiner Bemerkung die Stirn kraus.

„Isabella..."

„Du hast es mir sehr klar gemacht und jetzt möchte ich wisse, wie Samantha gewesen ist." Forderte ich.

„Darüber möchte ich nicht reden." Sagte er kalt.

„Wie hast du Zeit gehabt, sie kennen zu lernen ? Ich hab da einen bestimmten Satz von dir im Kopf." Fragte ich und ignorierte seine Bemerkung einfach.

„Ich wollte nicht..."

„Das ist mir egal." Unterbrach ich ihn wieder. „Du hast es gesagt und Punkt."

„Ich hab sie nicht sofort getötet." Sagte er und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich bin ihr eine Woche lang gefolgt, bevor ich ihr Blut getrunken und die Kontrolle verloren habe." Er war ihr gefolgt,ohne ihr weh zu tun? Mir hatte er am ersten Tag das Leben ruiniert.

„Und?"

„Ihr Blut hatte das gleiche Aroma und den gleichen Duft wie deines." Sagte er.

„Vergleich mich nicht mit ihr." Sagte ich wütend.

„Du übertrei..."

„Rede weiter." Forderte ich ihn auf. „Wie war sie? Was hast du in ihren Gedanken gelesen?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" Er sah mich zum ersten Mal an, seitdem wir über Samantha sprachen.

„Weil ich dich leiden sehen will und wissen will,mit wem du mich vergleichst." Sagte ich böse.

„Spiel nicht mit dem Feuer Isabella!"

„Ich bin hab mich wegen dir schon viel zu oft verbrannt. Ich bin nur wegen diesem verdammten Fluch hier, den dieses Cantanten-Ding mit sich bringt." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, du bist überhaupt nicht wie sie." Sagte er und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dann erleuchte mich." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damals waren die Frauen anders, sie wurden dazu erzogen, eine gute Ehefrau zu sein, Mutter...es war eine andere Zeit." Sagte er.

„So viele Jahre auf der Erde und nichts dazugelernt, ironisch, nicht?"

„Nicht, wenn du die Tua Cantante meinst." Sagte er und ich sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ich war gerade mal ein paar Monate alt und mit Carlisle auf Nahrungssuche, als ich sie zum ersten mal sah...es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre direkt hinter ihr her, dieses Aroma war unglaublich für mich...Carlisle hielt mich auf und erklärte mir ein wenig über die tua Cantante, er wusste selber nicht sehr viel, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er Esme noch nicht gefunden. Von da an folgte ich ihr um zu sehen, wie sie sich benahm, ob sie einen Mann hatte, ich war besessen davon, mehr von ihr zu erfahren, sie war sehr unschuldig und benahm sich, wie alle Frauen zu ihrer Zeit."

„Verstehe." Sagte ich in einem Ton der ihm sofort klar machte, dass ich sauer war. „Du hast dir also Zeit genommen, sie kennen zu lernen, wie lieb von dir,nicht? Und wann hast du sie ausgesaugt?"

„Als ich mich ihr genähert habe, um mit ihr zu sprechen...ich hatte geglaubt, nur ein wenig von ihr trinken zu können."

„Dem was nicht so, sie ist tot und du kannst sie nicht wieder haben."

„Was willst du Isabella?" Ich antwortet nicht sofort,sonder nahm ein paar Bissen von meinem Essen.

„Erzähl mir mehr." Sagte ich dann. „Sag mir, wie sie war, oder besser noch, sag mir wie es war, sie getötet zu haben? Die sanfte und Engels gleiche Samantha...wie hast du dich gefühlt?"

„Willst du wissen, ob sie besser war als du? Ist es das?" Ich biss wieder in meinen Hamburger und antwortete nicht. „Ehrlich gesagt,kann ich dir darauf keine Antwort geben,ich hab sie nicht so gehabt wie dich." Fügte er mit einem arroganten Lächeln hinzu.

„Du hast mich nicht! Ich gehöre dir nicht und du redest besser weiter, oder ich geh einfach." Fauchte ich.

„Du wirst nicht nochmal so ein Theater machen, wir fliegen zusammen zurück nach Chicago." Mich überkam eine unbändige Lust, ihn zu schlagen.

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Das hast du mir mehr als einmal klar gemacht."

„Du bist ein Lügner, du hattest mir gesagt, dass du dein Verhalten ändern wirst." Warf ich ihm vor.

„Hab ich dich zu irgendwas gezwungen? Ich hab dich nicht schlecht behandelt, aber...du hast eine einmalige Gabe, mich wütend zu machen." Bei seinen Worten rührte sich etwas in mir, er hatte Recht.

„Gut, aber du hast mir nichts von der Bombe gesagt, die du vor mir verborgen hast."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, dir die Regeln nicht zu erklären...das war ein Fehler." Gab er zu.

„Besser gesagt, ein Desaster und jetzt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich aus diesem Loch wieder herauskommen soll...du hast zu viel gelogen."

„Loch? Willst du sagen, du weißt nicht, ob du bleiben oder gehen sollst? Das kann ich dir sofort beantworten, du hast keine Wahl und wirst nirgendwo hingehen." Sagte er fest.

„Das ist noch immer meine Entscheidung." Widersprach ich.

„Das ist es nicht und wenn ich will, dass du wieder in die Wohnung kommst, wirst du das tun,wenn ich will, dass du mit mir arbeitest, wirst du das tun und wenn ich will, dass du mehr Freiheiten hast, wirst du sie haben. Du bist nicht diejenige die Entscheidet, was mit ihrem Leben passiert...ich werde nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas passiert, oder du gehst."

„Du bist ein Monster. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass du dich ändern könntest?"

„Eine Sache ist es, sich zu ändern, eine andere ist es, ein Idiot zu sein." Sagte er.

„Du denkst immer noch, dass ich ein Möbelstück bin, stimmts?"

„Natürlich nicht." Schnaufte er, aber es war mir unmöglich, ihm irgendetwas zu glauben. Ich beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was ist, wenn du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst? Du blockierst dich und..."

„Das ist kompliziert." Sagte er ausweichend.

„Das nennt sich Gewissen...erinnerst du dich? Als du noch ein Mensch warst, hast du es vielleicht öfter mal benutzt."

„Ich muss mich sehr anstrengen, um in deinen Kopf zu kommen und es wird immer schwieriger." Gab er zu.

„Das freut mich."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht."

„Was wirst du machen, wenn Carlisle wiederkommt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Besser gesagt, wir."

„Ich arbeite für Carlisle." Sagte ich.

„Du wirst mit mir nach London kommen." Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein...unmöglich,meine Freunde sind in Chicago."

„Das ist nicht wichtig." Sagte er kalt.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Psychopath...mehr als sonst und ich werde nicht mit dir gehen und das weißt du." Er nickte.

„Das war nur ein Test...ich bleibe in Chicago und werde Vizepräsident, du wirst weiter für Carlisle arbeiten...da ließ er nicht mit sich reden, du bist zu gut in deinem Job." Sagte er.

„Dann sind das also meine letzten Arbeitstage mit dir?" Fragte ich.

„So ist es, ab Montag wirst du von mir befreit sein...was die Arbeit angeht." Ich lächelte, dass war eine Erleichterung. „Isabella...ich hab es ernst gemeint als ich gesagt habe, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Ich glaube, ich habe das Recht dir zu misstrauen, du hast auch gesagt, dass du nicht der Typ Mann bist, der sich entschuldigt." Sagte ich.

„Und ich muss auch einem Menschen keine Erklärungen abgeben."

„Es ist witzig zu sehen, dass du glaubst, ein Gott zu sein, nur weil du ein Vampir bist, auch dein Herz hat mal geschlagen..."

„Das ist schon lange her." Sagte er abschätzend.

„Du solltest dich daran erinnern, weil das ist..."

„Was?" Unterbrach er mich. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du mir verzeihst? Das dir alles egal sein könnte, was ich getan habe?"Ich antwortete nicht. „Ich informiere dich hiermit, dass ich nicht darauf aus bin..." Ich stand auf und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du das nicht wolltest, hättest du mich nicht um Verzeihung gebeten, du weißt was du getan hast und dein Gewissen lässt dich meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich kenne dich jetzt seit zwei Monaten Edward und ich bin verdammt aufmerksam, ich weiß, was mit dir los ist." Er sah mich wütend an. „Das beruht leider nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit...und glaube nicht, dass ich dir verzeihen könnte.."

Ich drehte mich um und ging aus dem Restaurant. Edward folgte mir nicht, er schien überhaupt nicht zu reagieren. Ich ging zum Fahrstuhl, fuhr nach oben und wollte in mein Zimmer, in dem aber schon jemand anders wohnte. Ich hatte die Rezeption von meine Abreise informiere und gebeten, meinen Koffer zum Flughafen zu bringen, wo er bestimmt noch immer war. Als ich wieder unten an der Rezeption war, teilte man mir mit, dass ich kein Zimmer mehr hätte und ich bekam einen Schlüssel von Edwards Zimmer.

Wieder oben angekommen, machte ich vorsichtig die Tür zum Zimmer auf und es war Gott sei Dank leer. Da ich keine Sachen hatte, suchte ich mir ein Shirt aus Edwards Schrank und machte mich zum schlafen fertig. Ich nahm eine decke vom Bett und machte es mir auf dem Sofa bequem. Trotz der viel Gedanken, die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten schlief ich fast sofort ein.

Ich streckte mich, und meine Knochen knackten, das Sofa war sehr bequem, aber es war ein Sofa. Als ich die Augen aufmachte, fiel mein Blick direkt auf meinen Koffer, den jemand ins Zimmer gestellt hatte.

„Bella?" Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf.

„Jane?" Sie strahlte mich an, kam zu mir und umarmte mich, ich brauchte etwas, bis ich reagierte.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Du bist hier, was glaubst du?" Antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht so gut, nicht?" Ich nickte.

„Ich habe eine andere Cantante kennen gelernt und sie hat mir so einiges erklärt." Jane sah mich traurig an, „Und was machst du hier?"

„Mr. Cullen brauchte einige Papiere, die nichts mit der Cullen Ltd. zu tun haben." Erklärte sie.

„Warum? Edward arbeitet mit und für Carlisle." Wollte ich wissen.

„Er...er will seine eigene Firma aufbauen."

„Und dafür klaut er Kunden von seinem Vater?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Nein, er will sich seinen eigenen Kundenstamm aufbauen." Ich sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Aha." Sagte ich. „Und wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Gut, da ihr hier seid, hatte ich nicht so viel zu tun." Antwortete sie.

„Bald kommt Carlisle wieder." Sagte ich und sie nickte. „Das ist eine echte Erleichterung, ich werde mehr Zeit ohne Edward verbringen können."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht." Sagte Jane und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich weiß, dass Mr. Edward nicht die besten Entscheidungen getroffen hat, aber..."

„Wie geht es Alec?" Ich wollte den Tag nicht mit einer Diskussion beginnen. „Bist du noch immer in ihn verliebt?"

„Absolut." Sofort war ein Glänzen in ihren Auge zu sehen.

„Das ist schön, aber es ist schade, dass du ihn eines Tages für einen Typen verlassen musst, der das passende Aroma hat." Ich wollte wissen, ob sie wusste auf wa sie sich einlässt.

„Das würde ich..."

„Nicht tun? Und warum willst du etwas tun, was gegen deine Natur geht?" Machte ich weiter.

„Um eine Wahl zu haben..." Antwortete sie.

„In deinem Fall heißt das, bei Alec zu bleiben oder nicht, du hast assimiliert, dass es aufgeben wirst,ein Mensch zu sein, um dich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln und du tust alles was in deiner Macht steht, um es zu werden...ich nicht! Und ich muss wählen, obwohl ich es nicht will? Ich liebe es ein Mensch zu sein, dass mein Herz schlägt, dass ich krank und wieder gesund werden kann und ich will meine Seele nicht verlieren...nicht für jemanden, der mir keinen Anreiz gibt." Sagte ich und Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nur weil du einen Vampir kennen gelernt hast, der dich schlecht behandelt, müssen nicht alle so sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Vampire eine Seele haben...und Mr. Edward ist nicht so schlimm..."

„Gut,ich respektiere deine Meinung über die Seele, aber das andere? Edward ist ein Bastard Jane und er hat mich aus meinem Leben gerissen,um mir seines auf zu zwingen." Unterbrach ich sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das noch enden soll." Sagte sie und seufzte. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass die Reise euch helfen würde."

„Da kann man nichts machen, stimmts?" Sagte ich,ich war es Leid, dass sie Edward immer verteidigte.

„Du musst deswegen aber nicht auf mich sauer sein." Ich lächelte sie an, um das Ambiente zu entschärfen.

„Ist der neue Kunde von Edward zufällig Riley?" Wechselte ich das Thema.

„Nein, es ist nicht der berühmte Riley." Sagte sie leicht genervt.

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Ich musste fast eine, nicht autorisierte, Biografie von ihm erstellen. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat es da am Wochenende eine Zwischenfall mit einem unerwünschten Beobachter gegeben." Ich wurde rot,als ich daran erinnert wurde.

„Ja, da war was." Antwortete ich ausweichend.

„ Mr. Edward hat geglaubt, dass es Riley gewesen sein könnte, aber sein Verdacht hat sich nicht bestätigt und glaube mir, ich habe ihn wirklich bis ins letzte Detail überprüft." Erklärte Jane, was mich überraschte,hatte Edward wirklich geglaubt, dass es Riley gewesen war?

„Verstehe." Sagte ich nur. „Ich werde jetzt mal duschen gehen, Edward hat Heute wieder eines seiner Geschäftsessen." Fügte ich hinzu und in dem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Guten Morgen." Edward kam ins Zimmer und ich zog die Stirn kraus als ich sah, dass er noch die gleichen Sachen wie Gestern an hatte. Ich nahm,ohne etwas zu sagen, einige Sachen aus meinem Koffer und ging in das gigantische Badezimmer. Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was würde passieren, wenn wir wieder in Chicago waren? Ich musste endlich eine Lösung für mein Problem finden. Und ich musste endlich dieses Gefühl abstellen, Edward vor sich selber beschützen zu wollen. Ich wollte einfach nicht Edwards Cantante sein.

Ich machte mich fertig und als ich aus dem Bad kam,sah ich in ein mürrisches Gesicht.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte Edward, während er sich ein graues Hemd anzog.

„Wir haben nicht viel zu reden, wie du mir Gestern klar gemacht hast, hab ich nichts zu sagen und auch keine Meinung zu haben, von eigenen Entscheidungen ganz zu schweigen." Sagte ich giftig.

„Das wäre perfekt, aber leider ist es nicht ganz so. Was ich dir sagen will ist, Jane wird dich ersetzen und du kannst ein wenig Urlaub machen...dir die Stadt ansehen und so." Sagte Edward,nahm seinen Aktenkoffer und ließ mich perplex zurück.


	36. Kapitel 36

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 36

Mein letzter Tag in Moskau war sonnig und kalt. Ich hatte Edward nach seiner Ankündigung nur wenig zu Gesicht bekommen und das gemacht, was ich schon immer machen wollte,ich hatte mir die herrliche Stadt angesehen, Zeit in den schönen Cafés verbracht und über meine Zukunft nachgedacht. Ich wusste noch immer nicht wie es weitergehen sollte und hoffte, dass ich in Chicago eine Lösung finden würde.

Jetzt stand ich am Fenster und sah auf die belebte Straße vor dem Hotel,als das schellen meines Handys mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass es schon wieder Charlie war.

„Hallo Charlie." Sagte ich,als ich abgehoben hatte und verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich so oft anrief.

„Kind? Geht's dir gut?" Ich seufzte, was zum Teufel war mit ihm los.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut." Log ich.

„Bella..." Er schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Was ist los? Warum rufst du an?"

„Du kommst am Sonntag, stimmts?" Oh und ob ich das tun würde,ich wollte endlich wissen,was es mit ihm und Noah auf sich hatte.

„Ja, wie jedes Jahr." Antwortete ich müde, es war nicht so, dass ich gerne zu meinem Vater fuhr.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte er.

„Und du hast nur angerufen um zu fragen, ob es mir gut geht?"

„Ja...ich liebe dich Kind und ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Bist du krank? Wirst du sterben?" Platzte ich raus. Es war für mich die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass er mit einem mal auf fürsorglichen Vater jetzt hatte er mir immer nur klar gemacht, was für eine schreckliche Enttäuschung ich doch für ihn gewesen war.

„Nein." Sagte er und lachte, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. „Wir haben viel zu bereden Schatz."

„Ich komme am Samstag..."

„Wirklich?" Fragte er und hörte sich richtig glücklich an.

„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht eine von deinen Lügen ist Charlie...das du dich so anders anhörst und dir Sorgen um mich machst. Ich kenne dich und trau dir nicht." Sagte ich und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Charlie wieder etwas sagte.

„Verstehe..." Wieder entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sagte ich dann.

„Pass auf dich auf Bella,wir sehen uns dann am Samstag, nicht?" Er hörtet sich richtig hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja Charlie...bis Samstag."

„Bis Samstag." Wir legten auf und ich setzte mich aufs Bett. Was zum Teufel war da los? Ich war mittlerweile richtig neugierig darauf zu hören, was Charlie mir zu sagen hatte.

„Ich bin fertig." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen,als ich Edwards Stimme hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah nicht nur ihn und Jane, sonder auch James. Es freute mich ihn zu sehen, er war der einzige Vampir der mir sympathisch war, außer Esme und Carlisle natürlich.

„Hallo James." Begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd.

„Miss Isabella." Er kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was gibt es neues in Chicago?" Fragte ich und er lächelte.

„Es was blutig und wirklich...unangenehm...gib deinem Vampir die Schuld daran." Antwortete er.

„James!" Knurrte Edward.

„Verstehe...nichts neues also." Sagte ich und James lachte.

„Da hast du Recht und was ist mit dir? Wie war dein Aufenthalt in Moskau?" Ich schnaufte.

„Wirklich lehrreich, wusstest du, dass Edward dabei war,mich in eine von euch zu verwandeln? Edwards kleine Vampirin, ist das nicht nett von ihm?" James sah Edward überrascht an.

„Ihr habt beide eine zu große Klappe." Sagte Edward und fing, zusammen mit Jane, an seine Sachen zu packen.

„Du scheinst überrascht zu sein." Sagte ich zu James.

„Ohne Zweifel...jetzt verstehe ich, warum Edward macht was er macht."

„Darüber will ich nicht mit dir reden." Ich wollte nicht hören, dass auch er Edward verteidigte.

„Mein lieber Freund lernt einfach nicht dazu." Sagte er kopfschüttelnd und ging zu Jane und Edward, ich ging hinter ihm her.

„Nimm deine Sachen." Sagte Edward und sah mich ernst an. „Du gehst mit Jane noch was essen, während ich mit James noch was zu besprechen habe."

„Uyy! Jetzt kriege ich eine Standpauke von Papa, da hab ich aber Angst." James lachte und ich stimmte mit ein, Jane und Edward fanden das gar nicht lustig, .Jane sah nervös zwischen James und Edward hin und her. „Ich geh besser mit, bevor mein Chef mich noch feuert." Sagte James dann und ging mit Edward aus dem Zimmer.

„Du warst verschwunden." Sagte ich und sah Jane an, die sich um Edwards Sachen kümmerte.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun." Sagte sie ausweichend.

„Warum siehst du mich so missbilligend an?" Sie schnaufte, was mich überraschte „Wie ich sehe, stört dich irgendetwas, sag es mir ins Gesicht Jane."

„Mich stört es nur, dass du dich so benimmst."

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Du hast Mr. Edward verhöhnt und ich würde dir das nicht verzeihen." Antwortete sie und jetzt wurde ich sauer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du die richtige Person bist, um darüber zu urteilen...du bist nicht in meiner Lage und weißt nicht, was Edward mir angetan hat." Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie weit Jane mit ihrer Anbetung für Edward ging.

„Du verstehst nicht, du kannst mit Mr. Edward machen was du willst wenn du mit ihm alleine bist, aber du solltest ihn vor anderen nicht bloßstellen." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Stopp!"

„Nein, du solltest stoppen, weißt du? Du hast alles Recht der Welt sauer zu sein, jeden zu hassen, der an der Sache beteiligt ist. Ich weiß, das du hier das Opfer bist, aber es geht um Traditionen die es schon seit Anbeginn der Weltgeschichte gibt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für eine Art von Beziehung ihr beide habt, aber ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Mr. Edwards Augen so rot sind und er sie hinter seiner Brille verstecken muss." Bei Janes Worten bekam ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Er ist selber schuld." Sagte ich und sie nickte.

„Das mag sein, aber trotzdem kann ich es nicht glauben, dass du ihn in diesem Zustand lässt...so schwach..."

„Er kann sich woanders Blut holen."

„Soweit ich es verstanden habe, ist das nicht so einfach, wenn sie einmal ihre Cantante gehabt haben, soll anderes Blut wie etwas verdorbenes schmecken." Erklärte Jane.

„Früher hat er es auch gemacht, als alles angefangen hat, hat er trotzdem von anderen getrunken, dass hat er mir klar gesagt." Sagte ich.

„Die Abhängigkeit wird immer größer, je mehr Zeit vergeht."

„Und warum ist das mein Problem?" Fauchte ich.

„Ganz einfach, weil auch du dich damit zerstörst..."

„Lügnerin, du würdest alles tun, um Edward zu helfen."

„Und dir, du bist seine Cantante...jetzt dient es mir, dass es euch beiden gut geht, nicht nur einem. Dir geht es gut, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist, wenn ihr...zusammen seid, stimmts?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Ihm geht es genauso und du bist dabei,ihn zu zerstö..."

„Es reicht!" Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu schreien.

„Du weißt, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Die Frage ist jetzt nur, was passiert mit euch, wenn ihr so weitermacht?"

„Ich verstehe nicht,warum du das machst, wenn er mich verwandelt, kannst du deine eigene Verwandlung vergessen." Sagte ich und sie schnaufte.

„Es gibt hunderte von Vampiren, es wäre unglaublich, wenn Mr. Edward mich verwandeln würde...er ist seit langer Zeit mein Tutor, aber mich könnte selbst Caius verwandeln, es ist egal. Die einzige Verbindung die zählt, ist die zur Cantante, dass ist die Verbindung für die Ewigkeit." Ich wollte ihr nicht länger zuhören und mir von ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machen lassen, so nahm ich meine Tasche und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Ich fuhr nach unten und wollte etwas essen gehen, ich hatte Hunger. Natürlich konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht abstellen, warum stellte sich Jane plötzlich gegen mich? Bis jetzt hatte sie mir immer geholfen. War ich wirklich grausam zu ihm, weil ich ihm mein Blut nicht gab? War es, als ob einer am verdursten war und ein Glas Wasser vor sich hatte, an das er nicht herankam? Sollte ich ihm etwas von meinem Blut geben? Nur soviel, dass seine Augen wieder normal wurden?

„Wo ist Jane?" Edward stand plötzlich neben mir.

„Sie ist oben und kümmert sich um deine Sachen." Antwortete ich und ging in das Restaurant, Edward kam mit mir.

„Was ist mit dir?" Fragte er, setzt sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch, er sah müde aus, verdammt!

„Bist du müde?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Nein." Sagte er schnell. „Ich bin ein Vampir, ich werde nie müde."

„Brauchst du wirklich mein Blut?" Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt genug Blut...ich warte nur, bis wir wieder in Chicago sind." Sagte er lapidar.

Ich sah mich um, dass Restaurant was so gut wie leer, es war eigentlich keine Essenszeit und es waren nur zwei Kellner dabei, einige Gläser zu polieren. Jetzt wollte ich wissen, ob Edwards Gleichgültigkeit was mein Blut anbelangte echt war, oder ob er einfach nur zu stolz war, mich darum zu bitten. Ich nahm ein Messer vom Tisch und drehte es in meiner Hand.

„Was...?" Noch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, fuhr ich mir mit dem Messer über meinen Daumen und es war ein wenig Blut zu sehen. Edward hielt sich die Nase zu und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, aber so leicht würde ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Ich stand auf, stellte mich hinter ihn und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Edward, griff in seine Tasche, warf ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und stand auf, er nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in den Eingangshalle. Edward sah sich kurz um und ging dann mit mir in einen kleinen Raum, der mit einem Vorhang verschlossen war. Er machte das Licht an und ich hob meine Hände, um ihm seine Sonnenbrille abzunehmen. Um Edwards Augen hatten sich tiefschwarze Schatten gebildet und ich hatte seine Augen noch nie so rot gesehen. Ich konnte ihn nicht in dem Zustand lassen, dass war unmenschlich und ich würde mich auf sein Niveau herablassen. Ohne ihn anzusehen,strich ich meine Haare zurück und legte meinen Hals frei. Edward legte seine Hand auf meine Wange, damit ich ihn ansah.

„Es ist nur wegen deinen Augen...tu es einfach." Er zog die Stirn kraus, ihm gefiel nicht, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich sah wie seine Zähne wuchsen und er beugte sich langsam zu mir runter. Als ich seine Lippen auf meinem Hals spürte, schloss ich die Augen und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Hals, während er mit der anderen meine Hand nahm und unsere Finger verschränkte. Vorsichtig biss er zu, er schien jeden Schluck zu genießen und er drückte seinen Körper gegen meinen. Dafür das er schon so lange nichts mehr getrunken hatte, war es schnell vorbei und ich spürte seine Zunge auf meinem Hals.

„Nicht." Sagte ich, als ich mich daran erinnerte, was sein Gift auslöste.

„Ich schließe deine Wunde nur." Murmelte er und hielt meine Hand fest.

„Das will ich nicht." Sagte ich und Edward ließ meine Hand los. „Wir müssen gehen." Ich wollte aus dem Raum gehen, aber Edward hielt mich fest. „Was machst du?"

„Isabella..." Seine Stimme war rau und ich wusste genau, was er wollte.

„Nein, mir ist es egal, wie du dich fühlst, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, mir ist es auch egal, wie ich mich fühle. Ich hab dir mein Blut gegeben, sei dankbar dafür, mehr wird zwischen uns nicht passieren." Sagte ich, machte mich von ihm los und ging aus dem Raum.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall verlief alles relativ normal. Wir trafen James und Jane an der Rezeption, Jane sah Edward überrascht an, sagte aber nichts. Unser Gepäck wurde in die Autos geladen und wir fuhren zum Flughafen. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, wieder in Chicago zu sein und endlich zu erfahren, was mit Charlie los war. Am Flughafen mussten wir nur zwanzig Minuten warten, bis wir einsteigen konnten. Natürlich flogen wir wieder erster Klasse und nach dem Start, machte ich es mir in meinem Sitzt bequem und schlief fast sofort ein.

Ich verschlief den ganzen Flug und wurde erst wieder wach, als Edward mir den Sicherheitsgurt wieder anlegte.

„Lass, ich kann das allein." Sagte ich schnell und nahm ihm den Gurt aus der Hand, Edward verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Nach der Landung, holten wir unsere Koffer und gingen dann aus dem Flughafen, ich wollte nur noch nach hause.

„Ich fahre in meine Wohnung." Sagte ich und sah alle an. Ich wollte nicht mit zu Edward, ich brauchte etwas Ruhe von ihm.

„Ich verabschiede mich." Sagte James,winkte kurz und ging einfach.

„Da ist Alec!" Rief Jane begeistert und rannte zu ihrem Freund. Neidisch sah ich zu, wie er sie begrüßte, als ob er sie seit Wochen nicht gesehen hätte. Ob ich auch irgendwann mal so eine Beziehung haben würde?

„Wir fahren zu mir." Sagte Edward fest. „Es ist um diese Uhrzeit viel zu gefährlich in deiner Gegend."

„Nein, ich will Morgen zu Charlie und muss noch einige Sachen vorbereiten." Edward packte meinen Arm und drehte mich brüsk um.

„Du gehst nirgendwo alleine hin und du wirst Morgen nicht zu Charlie fahren, verstanden?" Ich sah ihn an und er sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.

„Was hast du?" Wollte ich wissen, doch in dem Moment ertönte eine Hupe und ich sah Jakob aus dem Jaguar steigen.

„Guten Abend." Begrüßte uns Jakob. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er, als er unsere Gesichter sah.

„Ja, lass uns fahren." Antwortete Edward, Jakob nahm unsere Koffer und verstaute sie im Kofferraum. Ich stieg ein und fragte mich, was Edward jetzt wieder hatte. Ursprünglich wollten wir zusammen zu Charlie fahren, aber das hatte er nicht mehr erwähnt.

„Es wartet jemand in der Wohnung auf sie." Sagte Jacob und sah Edward durch den Rückspiegel an.

„Was? Wovon redest du?" Fragte Edward.

„Ja, eine junge Frau ist vor zwei Tagen angekommen und hat gesagt, dass sie Sie besuchen will."

„Und du hast sie einfach in die Wohnung gelassen?" Fragte Edward wütend.

„Sie ist eine von ihnen..." Edward ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wie sieht sie aus?" Fragte Edward scharf und Jacob rutschte etwas auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Edward sah aus, als ob er ihm jeden Moment an den Hals springen würde. „Rede endlich du Nichtsnutz!"

„Edward!" Schimpfte ich. „Sei nicht melodramatisch und du musst Jacob nicht beleidigen."

„Ruhe!" Knurrte Edward.

„Sie ist groß, schlank, hat dunkle Augen, blonde Haare, eine sehr helle Haut und ist sehr schick angezogen." Sagte Jacob und Edward schnaufte.

„Du hast mir gerade Tanya beschrieben, ist sie in meiner Wohnung?"

„Nein, ich kenne Miss Tanya und sie ist es nicht...diese Frau ist anders Mr. Edward..." Jacob schien nicht genau zu wissen, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Man kann nicht aufhören sie anzusehen...ihr nichts abschlagen..." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was redete Jacob da?

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir keine Probleme ins Haus geholt hast, sonst wirst du dich auf der Straße wiederfinden." Sagte Edward.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass Miss Jane es autorisiert hat." Sagte Jacob schnell.

„Das ist unmöglich, vor zwei Tagen war Jane gar nicht hier, sie war mit uns in Moskau."

„Stimmt..." Sagte Jacob nachdenklich. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht...ehrlich gesagt, hab ich an gar nichts gedacht." Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Den Rest des Weges, legten wir schweigend zurück und Jacob sah immer wieder besorgt in den Rückspiegel. Als wir am Belmont angekommen waren, stiegen wir alle drei aus.

„Du bleibst hier!" Sagte Edward zu Jacob und ich sah ihn an und erwartete den gleichen Befehl, aber der kam nicht. Edward und ich gingen in das Gebäude und fuhren nach oben. Als Edward die Wohnungstür aufmachte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck völlig.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen, aber ich bekam keine Antwort und Edward ging wie ein Schlafwandler in die fast dunkle Wohnung, es brannte nur einen kleine Lampe im Wohnzimmer. „Edward?" Fragte ich wieder, aber es war, als ob ich gar nicht da wäre. Ich ging hinter ihm her und sah eine Gestalt auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Du..." Sagte Edward, ich hielt die Neugierde nicht mehr aus und machte einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Edward..." Hörte ich die melodiöse Stimme der Frau auf dem Sofa. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, es war das gleiche Gefühl, wie in dem Holzhaus in Russland, pure Angst. Ich sah Edward an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber er hatte noch immer diesen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck starrte die Frau an. Ich sah mir die Vampirin genauer an, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen. Jetzt verstand ich, warum Jacob sie einfach in die Wohnung gelassen hatte, diese Frau war gefährlich und sie war schön, schöner noch als Esme oder Tanya. Ihre eleganten Gesichtszüge wurden von langem, blonden Haar umrahmt und ihre perfekte Figur, steckte in einem engen, schwarzen Kleid, dass die Schultern frei ließ.

„Liebster." Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Edward aus, der starrte sie, mit halb geöffneten Lippen, an.

„Edward!" Sagte ich und konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht reagierte. Wer zum Teufel war das?

„Edward." Sagte sie wieder und ihre Stimme hatte einen verführerischen Unterton. Endlich reagierte Edward und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Luciana..." Ich riss die Augen auf, hatte Edward mir nicht gesagt, dass sie gestorben war? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ed..." Er ging zu dieser Luciana, nahm ihre Hand, zog sie vom Sofa hoch, umarmte sie und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich. Entsetzt machte ich einen Schritt zurück, träumte ich das gerade? Und warum hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob jemand meinen Brustkorb mit aller Gewallt zusammendrücken würde? Mir fiel es schwer zu atmen und mir wurde schwindelig. Unsichtbar für das sich küssende Paar, hielt ich es nicht länger aus und stürmte aus der Wohnung, direkt in den Fahrstuhl. Unten angekommen rannte ich zum Jaguar und Jacob sah mich entsetzt an.

„Was ist?" Wollte er wissen und nahm meinen Arm.

„Bring mich hier weg...nach Hause...sofort." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht..."

„Hör gut zu Jacob Black, wenn es jemanden gibt, der dir Anweisungen geben kann, außer Edward, dann bin ich das, verstanden?" Er nickte und ich stieg ins Auto, Jacob stieg auch ein und fuhr mich zu meiner Wohnung. Er stellte keine Fragen und ich sagte auch nichts, in meinem Kopf sah ich immer nur Edward, wie er diese Blondine küsste.

„Wir sind da." Ich hörte Edwards Stimme wie durch einen dichten Nebel.

„Danke." Ich stieg aus und Jacob gab mir meinen Koffer, der noch immer im Auto war. Nachdem ich mich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, fuhr ich hoch in meine Wohnung. Kaum war ich durch die Tür,als auch schon mein Handy schellte. Ich zog es aus der Tasche und sah, dass es Charlie war.

„Bella?" Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist Charlie?"

„Bist du gut angekommen? Bist du schon in deiner Wohnung?" Ich schluckte.

„Ja..." Jetzt liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Was ist Kind?" Fragte er besorgt. „Hat dieser Bastard dir etwas getan?" Ich schluchzte ins Telefon. „Das hat jetzt ein Ende, ich komme dich holen!" Er legte auf und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu heulen. Warum kam er mich holen? Warum passierte das alles mir?

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, rollte mich zusammen und heulte. Warum tat es so verdammt weh, wenn ich an das dachte, was passiert war? Ich sollte doch froh sein, wenn er eine Andere gefunden hatte und ich meine Freiheit wieder bekam. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so da gelegen hatte, aber es müssen Stunden gewesen sein, da ich plötzlich merkte, dass Charlie in meiner Wohnung war.

„Isabella..." Sagte er überrascht. „Gott..." Er kam zu mir, zog mich aus dem Bett und umarmte mich fest. Genau das brauchte ich jetzt, ich musste mich an irgendeiner Schulter ausweinen. Wir blieben eine Weile so stehen, dann führte Charlie mich aus meine Wohnung und wir fuhren zu seinem Haus, all das lief an mir vorbei, als ob ich nicht daran beteiligt wäre.

Charlie saß neben mir, und hielt mich die ganze Fahrt über im Arm, sein Fahrer sah durch den Rückspiegel immer wieder zu uns, aber keiner sagte etwas. Auch als wir, Stunden später, bei Charlie ankamen sagte keiner etwas und Charlie brachte mich in mein altes Zimmer.

„Ruhe dich etwas aus." Sagte Charlie und ließ mich allein. Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass Charlie mein Zimmer so gelassen hatte, wie ich es gewesen war, als ich noch ein Teenager gewesen war. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, machte ich die Augen auf und hatte das Gefühl, nur Minuten geschlafen zu haben. Die Tür ging auf und was sich da sah, war eine neue Überraschung für mich. Charlie kam ins Zimmer und trug ein Tablett vor sich her, auf dem sogar eine kleine Vase mit einer Blume stand. Wenn es so weiterging, würde mein Kopf irgendwann explodieren.

„Hallo Schatz." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Hallo." Sagte ich müde. „Mir tut das alles so Leid." Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie schlecht ich mich noch immer fühlte.

„Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht." Er kam zu mir und ich setzte mich auf, damit er das Tablett auf meine Beine stellen konnte.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein." Antwortete ich und trank etwas von dem Kaffee.

„Verstehe." Ich sah ihn an und konnte nicht begreifen,wer dieser Charlie war. „Hier." Er holte mein Handy aus seiner Tasche und gab es mir. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick darauf und sah, dass Edward angerufen hatte, dann legte ich es auf meinen Nachttisch. „Was willst du jetzt tun Bella?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete ich und wollte das Thema wechseln. „Was hast du mit Noah zu tun?" Fragte ich und er lächelte auf eine Weise, wie ich es noch nie an ihm gesehen habe. „Ich hab so einiges erfahren." Sagte ich. „Was hast du damals mit Jasper gemacht? Ich weiß wie du bist, aber das du so weit gegangen bist."

„Ich weiß." Er sah beschämt zur Seite. „Ich hab mich geändert." Sagte er dann.

„Ich verstehe nichts mehr." Sagte ich resigniert.

„Ich muss das, was ich dir und auch deinen Freunden angetan habe, wieder in Ordnung bringen..."

„Bist du krank? Wirst du sterben?" Er lächelte.

„Ich bin bei bester Gesundheit...ich fange besser ganz von vorne an."

„Das wäre gut." Ich biss in den Toast, es war unglaublich, dass ich ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit meinem Vater führen sollte.

„Also, ich habe Noah vor gut einem Jahr kennen gelernt, ich hab in seine Firma investiert." Ich nickte. „Wir haben uns angefreundet und nach und nach hat er meine, unsere, ganze Geschichte erfahren...durch ihn bin ich zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe gekommen und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ein Kontrollfreak und Despot gewesen bin. Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen kannst, aber ich hoffe, dass wir ein besseres Verhältnis aufbauen können." Das war nicht der Charlie, den ich kannte.

„Ich versteh noch immer nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist...in dieser Selbsthilfegruppe hat man mir geholfen,meine Wut zu kontrollieren und ich habe meine Fehler mittlerweile eingesehen und es geht mir viel besser...vor kurzem habe ich erfahren, dass du nicht nur für die Cullen Ltd. arbeitest, sondern auch die rechte Hand von Carlisle bist..."

„Und?"

„Ich hab mir ehrliche Sorgen gemacht, als ich erfahren habe, dass Edward Cullen Carlisle für eine Weile vertritt und du für ihn arbeitest...er hat keinen guten Ruf in der Geschäftswelt und unser Verhältnis war nicht gerade so, dass ich dich einfach anrufen und fragen konnte, was los war und wie es dir geht, also hab ich Nachforschungen angestellt" Sagte er.

„Wie aufmerksam du bist."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich musste es tun und ich bereue es nicht. Ich habe erfahren, dass du mit ihm zusammenlebst und Noah hatte mir angeboten mir zu helfen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, was mit dir los ist, auch er hat Edward nicht getraut."

„Aber das ist mein Problem, du hast kein Recht dich da einzumischen Charlie." Sagte ich.

„Hör mir bitte zu." Bat er und ich schnaufte. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Besser gesagt, du hast mir nach spioniert. Als ich Noah das erste mal gesehen habe, hattest du ihn da auf mich angesetzt?"

„Ich musste es tun."

„Rede weiter." Forderte ich ihn auf.

„Gut, ihr habt euch kennen gelernt und dann hat Noah gesehen, wie dieser Bastard dich behandelt hat...wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht und Noah wollte dich da herausholen..."

„Aber Noah hatte doch gar kein Interesse an mir, er hat es nur gemacht, weil du es wolltest...wahrscheinlich hast du ihn sogar dafür bezahlt, damit er nett zu mir ist."

„Natürlich nicht, der Junge hatte genug Geld und hätte nicht mal arbeiten müssen." Sagte Charlie.

„Hatte? Ist was mit seiner Firma?"

„Lass mich dir erzählen, was passiert ist." Ich seufzte müde. „Noah wollte mehr über Edward wissen und ist mit ihm in Kontakt getreten und ihm hat gar nicht gefallen, was er in der Cullen Ltd. gesehen hat." Erklärte Charlie.

„Was hatte er gegen Edward? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr wisst, dass er nicht der beste Mensch der Welt ist."

„Er hatte in London einen sehr schlechten Ruf und als ich Nachforschungen angestellt habe ist etwas seltsames passiert...ich konnte nichts über ihn erfahren. Weder wo er zur Schule gegangen ist, noch auf welcher Universität er gewesen ist..nichts, keine Vergangenheit." Klar, Edward war wahrscheinlich vor vielen Jahren zur Schule gegangen, wenn überhaupt.

„Und?"

„Ich traue ihm nicht."

„Aber das ist nicht dein Problem Charlie."

„Dieser Mann ist gefährlich, da bin ich mir sicher." Wenn er wüsste, wie gefährlich Edward sein konnte.

„Und was noch?"

„Vor einer Woche hat Noah mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass er von einem Mann bedroht worden ist, der sich James nennt, er hat gesagt das, wenn Noah sich dir noch einmal nähern sollte, er es bitter bereuen würde." Ich riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Wo ist Noah?"

„Deswegen habe ich dich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen, man hat Noah das letzte mal in einem Pub gesehen und..."

„Wo ist Noah Charlie?"

„Man hat ihn tot in seiner Wohnung gefunden, er ist erstochen worden." Mir zog sich der Magen zusammen.

„Nein..."

„Edward ist gefährlich Bella, du musst hier weg, dieser Mann ist besessen von dir und er ist unberechenbar." Sagte Charlie ernst.

„Noah ist tot? James hat..."

„Du kennst ihn?" Ich nickte.

„Er ist ein Freund von Edward." Sagte ich und konnte nicht glauben, was ich hörte.

„Hör mir gut zu Kind." Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Du musst das Land verlassen, ich habe schon alles arrangiert."

„Was?"

„Merkst du wirklich nicht, wie gefährlich dieser Mann ist?"

„Aber deswegen kann ich doch nicht einfach weg rennen." Sagte ich.

„Hast du eine andere Lösung?" Er sah mich fragend an.

„Nein...aber, was hast du arrangiert? Wo soll ich hin?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Na ja, Geld bewirkt Wunder. Ich wollte meine Geschäfte schon immer nach Europa ausweiten und du bist die beste Person, um das zu verwirklichen."

„Aber ich habe nichts dergleichen studiert."

„Ich weiß, aber du hast viel gelernt." Da hatte er Recht.

„Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen? Vielleicht ist Noah ja gar nicht tot."

„Es hat in der Zeitung gestanden Kind...ich mache das nur zu deinem Besten, ich will nicht, dass du irgendwann tot aufgefunden wirst." Warum zögerte ich? Das war genau das, was ich wollte, weg von diesem kranken Vampir. Edward hatte seine Luciana wieder und brauchte mich nicht mehr, für seinen Blutdurst, würde er eine andere finden. „Bella?" Charlie riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Das hab ich schon..."


	37. Kapitel 37

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 37 Edwards Pov.

„Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen..." Sagte Luciana und ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Du solltest eigentlich tot sein." Sie sah beschämt auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß...und es tut mir Leid." Sagte sie leise.

„Dazu gibt es jetzt keinen Grund mehr." Sie lächelte nervös.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du leidest Edward, deswegen habe ich es getan...ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich in einen anderen verliebt war."

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist tot..." Erstaunt sah ich sie an. „Probleme mit einem anderen Vampir." Sie sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als mich plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl der Sorge übermannte, ich sah mich um, aber es waren nur Luciana und ich in der Wohnung. Wo war Bella und warum fühlte ich mit einem Mal so eine unangenehme Leere in der Brust?

„Verdammt..."

„Wer ist der Mensch?" Fragte Luciana mit der für sie charakteristischen, sanften Stimme.

„Mein Cantante." Sagte ich und ging zum Fenster.

„Was? Das ist unmöglich, du hast deine Cantante getötet."

„Verdammt!" Fluchte ich wieder, ob sie nach Hause gefahren war, oder gar zu ihrem Vater? Das durfte nicht sein.

„Edward." Luciana nahm meine Hände und ich sah sie an. Was zum Teufel hatte ich getan? Ich entfernte mich ein wenig von ihr, aber sie machte wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Stop!" Ich hob die Hand, damit sie nicht näher kam „Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte ich vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich?" Sie sah mich besorgt an. „Ich wusste nicht...das sie ein Cantante ist und schon gar nicht deine..."

„Verflucht!" Ich ging unruhig auf und ab. Was sollte das? Ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren und Luciana nicht gegen die Wand zu werfen, damit sie mir sagte, was sie gatn hatte. „Hast du das geplant?"

„Natürlich nicht Edward." Irgendetwas in mir zerriss, es war genauso wie damals, als Samntha in meinen Armen gestorben war. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich fing an zu zittern. „Was hast du?" Fragte Luciana besorgt. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um mich. „Edward!" War das letzte was ich hörte. Ein Vampir der in Ohnmacht fiel, dass war unmöglich.

Ich machte meinen Augen auf und setzte mich sofort hin, irgendjemand hatte mich aufs Sofa gelegt. Als ich mich umsah, sah ich in das besorgte Gesicht von James, Jane war auch da, aber ich konnte Luciana nirgendwo sehen. Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig gewesen?

„Wo ist sie?" Fragte ich scharf und Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo ist sie? Ich will sie sofort hier haben!"

„Hast du geschlafen?" Fragte James neugierig.

„Frag nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist." Vampire können nicht schlafen, ich hatte Bella zwar gesagt, dass ich es tun würde, aber es war eine Lüge gewesen. Ich wusste selber nicht, warum ich das getan hatte, aber ich mochte es, ihr beim schlafen zuzusehen.

„James...such sie!" Er verdrehte die Augen, wie immer mit seiner entspannten Art, ihn konnte nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Mit der gleichen Ruhe hat er auch Noah aus dem Weg geschafft, er war mir zu gefährlich geworden. Dieser Noah hatte Nachforschungen angestellt, sich mir Bellas Vater angefreundet und er hatte Charlie auch noch dabei geholfen, sich zu ändern, dass konnte ich nicht tolerieren und deswegen hatte er verschwinden müssen,

„Du kannst immer auf mich zählen Edward...sie ist bei ihrem Vater."

„Was?!"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das provoziert habe Edward." Luciana kam ins Zimmer. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht gewusst und bin auch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie deine Cantante sein könnte." Ich ballte wieder meine Hände zu Fäusten, aber ich musste mich kontrollieren. Es war meine Schuld, dass es mit Bella nicht funktionierte. Ich hatte ihr zu viel verschwiegen, sie zu oft angelogen und meine Lügen waren immer größer geworden. An dem Wochenende in dem Holzhaus hatten wir Fortschritte gemacht, aber auch die hatte ich jetzt wieder ruiniert.

„Ich kündige!" Sagte Jane und ich sah sie ungläubig an.

„Was redest du da?" Fragte ich und sie stand auf und sah mich an.

„Was du gehört hast, ich kündige...ich kann nicht glauben, was du Bella angetan hast! Sie hat dir ihr Blut gegeben, deine Launen und deine schlechte Behandlung ertragen...sie hat dir geholfen und ich kann es nicht glauben, was du ihr angetan hast. Ich kündige Mr. Edward!" James nickte zu allem was sie sagte.

„Ich werde dich nicht verwandeln." Drohte ich ihr, damit sie ihre Kündigung zurückzog.

„Du bist nicht der einzige Vampir auf der Welt. Entschuldigt mich bitte." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

„Kannst du uns bitte alleine lassen Luciana?" Ich versuchte mit aller Macht so gleichgültig wie möglich zu wirken.

„Ich könnte helfen..." Sagte sie aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh bitte." Sie nickte und ging, ich sah zu James.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht heulen, oder?"

„Halt die Klappe! Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre das nicht passiert." Knurrte ich.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der eine andere vor seiner Cantante geküsst hat und damit ihr kleines Herz zerstört hat." Sagte er.

„Halt die Klappe Staci! Wenn du Noah nicht getötet hättest, wäre es viel einfacher, dass Bella mir verzeiht und..."

„Red dir nichts ein Edward, du hast Bella zerstört, nicht ich und Noahs Tot hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Sie heißt Isabella, du hast kein Recht dazu sie Bella zu nennen!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Du bist ein verliebter Idiot und merkst es noch nicht mal Edward! Und jetzt wendet sich alles was du für Bella fühlst gegen dich."

„Sie heißt Isabella!" Ich ging zum Fenster und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, damit Bella wieder zu mir kam. Sie war mein und gehörte an meine Seite.

„Was hast du vor?" Wollte auch James wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung...es muss ihr besser gehen, ich fühle nichts ungewöhnliches..."

„Du meins, du kannst ihren Schmerz nicht spüren, dass ist es, was das Band zwischen euch auslöst." Ich traute mich nicht, James anzusehen, er sollte meinen Schmerz nicht sehen. „Du hast es wirklich ruiniert, du hattest deine Cantante an deiner Seite, eine wunderbare Frau, sie hätte dir gehören können, wenn du sie auch so behandelt hättest. Aber nein, du musstest sie anlügen, sie schlecht behandeln und ihr deinen Willen aufzwingen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Respekt ist das wichtigste in einer Beziehung und du..."

„Halt endlich die Klappe...ich weiß selber, dass ich alles ruiniert habe und jetzt versuche ich eine Lösung zu finden. Sie wird nicht bei ihrem Vater bleiben, ihr Verhältnis ist sehr schlecht." Sagte ich.

„Nicht so schlecht, wie ihres zu dir." Wütend drehte ich mich zu ihm. „Sag mir einfach, warum du Luciana geküsst hast."

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Knurrte ich, da ich selber nicht wusste, warum ich es getan hatte und ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Luciana mich nicht irgendwie beeinflusst hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr stehen und ließ mich am Fenster nach unten gleiten.

„Edward..." James machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh! Geh einfach und nimm alle mit, die noch in dieser verdammten Wohnung sind!" James nickte und verschwand. Als ich merkte, dass die Wohnung leer war, bereute ich es sofort. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Murmelte ich, es war, als ob ich keine Energie mehr hätte, dass Bella nicht in meiner Nähe war, hinderte mich am klaren denken.

Ich stand auf und ging in Bellas Zimmer. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, dass ich zugestimmt hatte, dass sie die Wohnung verließ und wieder in ihre eigene zog? Ich hatte es geschafft, sie von ihren Freunden zu isolieren und sie für mich allein zu haben, wieso war es nicht dabei geblieben?

Als ich zum ersten Mal ihr Aroma wahrgenommen hatte, war mir das Gift im Munde zusammen gelaufen. Als ich sie dann in ihrer Wohnung aufgesucht hatte und sie in ihrem übergossen Shirt gesehen habe, war es...ich hatte in meiner ganzen Existenz noch keine Frau gesehen, die so sexy war. Sofort wusste ich, dass sie noch Jungfrau war und ich der erste und einzige für sie sein würde. Am Anfang hatte sie sich gegen mich gewehrt, aber dann war es perfekt gewesen. Ihr Körper war eindeutig für mich gemacht, aber sie war die sturste Frau, die es auf Erden geben konnte.

Bella hatte etwas geschafft, was noch keine Frau geschafft hatte, ich hatte mich verändert, auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde. Sie hatte Bedingungen gestellt und ich war darauf eingegangen, obwohl ich versucht hatte, hart zu bleiben.

Ich stand auf und war davon überzeugt, dass ich mich wie ein Feigling verhielt, sie war mein und ich würde sie nicht verlieren...sie würde wieder hierher zurückkommen. Ich würde sie zurückholen und sie dann davon überzeugen, dass ich ihr nie wieder weh tun würde. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich ihr meinen Willen aufzwang.

Ich würde ihr alles erklären und sie würde lernen was es heißt, eine Tua Cantante zu sein. Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen, aber jedes Gespräch mit Bella war in eine Diskussion ausgeartet und ich war es Leid gewesen. Für mich war sie nur ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, doch jetzt wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.

Ich wollte gerade aus der Wohnung gehen, als mein Handy schellte. Suchend sah ich mich um und fand es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, erstaunt riss ich die Augen auf, als ich sah, wer da anrief.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir..."

„Guten Tag Edward." Ihre Stimme war rau, was mir gar nicht gefiel. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter.

„Wo bist du Isabella?" Ich nannte sie nur Bella, wenn ich sie manipulieren wollte und das wusste sie.

„Wie geht es dir?" Diese Frage brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Mit dieser Frage beleidigte sie mich und normalerweise würde ich sie ignorieren und das Thema wechseln, aber hier war nichts mehr normal.

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht? Bist du bei deinem Vater?" Ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Charlie war viel zu gefährlich für mich, er könnte Bella einen Ausweg bieten.

„Ich bin wieder zurück. Sagt dir das etwas?"

„Ich komme zu dir."

„Nein!"Sagte sie fest, aber ich musste wissen, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn ich sie sah. „Du kannst um acht Uhr kommen." Ich sah auf die Uhr, bis dahin waren es noch zwei Stunden.

„Und warum sollte ich tun, was du sagst?" Ihr Ton gefiel mir nicht.

„Weil du es mir schuldig bist." Da hatte sie Recht.

„Ok, um acht."

„Gut, wir sehen uns..." Sie legte einfach auf. Ich würde nicht bis acht Uhr warten, ich würde jetzt zu ihr fahren und wenn es sein musste, würde ich vor ihrem Haus warten, bis es so weit war.

„DU!" Hörte ich hinter mir und drehte mich müde um.

„Esme, Carlisle...ihr seid zurück.." Ich musste lächeln als ich sah, wie verrückt Esme in ihrer Wut wirkte.

„Guten Tag Edward." Sagte Carlisle lächelnd. „Schatz." Wand er sich an Esme. „Bleib bitte ruhig."

„Wie soll ich bitte ruhig bleiben? Jane hat mir alles gesagt!" Sie sah mich anklagend an.

„Das geht euch nichts an." Ich wollte gehen, aber Esme hielt mich auf.

„Hör mir gut zu..." Ihre Augen waren schwarz vor Wut und ich musste aus ihrem Kopf gehen, damit ich ihr großes Repertoire an Beleidigungen nicht mehr hören musste. „...du haste deine Cantante nicht nur schlecht behandelt, du hast sie auch aufs tiefste Beleidigt und ich hoffe mit der ganzen Kraft meines toten Herzens, dass du zur Vernunft kommst und Bella dir verzeihen wird! Sie hat dich aus dieser Schattenwelt geholt, in der du gelebt hast und dich wieder ins Leben gebracht!" Schrie sie mich an und drehte sich dann zu Carlisle. „Jetzt gehört er dir." Sagte Esme und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Carlisle ging langsam zum Sofa, setzte sich und zeigte mir mit seiner gesamten Körperhaltung, was er dachte.

„Diesmal hast du sie wirklich wütend gemacht...sie liebt dich sehr..."

„Mich interessiert es nicht, was Esme sagt."

„Warum setzt du dich nicht? Wir haben eine lange Konversation vor uns, meinst du nicht?" Ich ging zum Sofa und setzte mich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit dir ein Gespräch darüber führen muss, wie man seine Cantante behandelt." Fing er an. „Und ich meine damit nicht, dass du ein maniatischer Despot bist, du bist von uns besser erzogen worden."

„Sie ist etwas schwierig." Sagte ich und Carlisle schnaufte.

„Natürlich ist sie schwierig, so wie du sie behandelt hast."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht die beste Art gewesen ist." Gab ich zu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist es die schlimmste, die ich in meiner ganzen Existenz gesehen habe." Sagte er.

„Das stimmt nicht, du warst auch nicht viel besser, oder?" Er zog die Stirn kraus, als ich ihn an seine Anfänge mit Esme erinnerte.

„Sei vorsichtig Junge...sag mir jetzt, wie du das mit Bella lösen willst."

„Sie heißt Isabella!" Mich störte es, dass jeder sich die Freiheit heraus nahm, sie Bella zu nennen.

„Antworte!"

„Ich treffe mich um acht mit ihr und dann werde ich mit ihr reden." Antwortete ich.

„Und du wirst ihr sagen, wie wichtig sie für dich ist?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Das ist die einzige Weg, sie zu überzeugen." Sagte Carlisle.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Mir war bewusst, dass ich mich stur stellte, aber Carlisle brauchte von meinen Gefühlen nichts zu wissen. Ich wusste selber nicht, wie ich das deuten sollte, was in mir vorging.

„Edward!" Er sah mich wütend an. „Du solltest vorsichtig sein, du hast schon viel zu viele Fehler gemacht und wenn du sie nicht für immer verlieren willst, solltest du dein Verhalten ernsthaft überdenken." Das hatte ich selber gemerkt. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer geglaubt, dass eine Cantante alles für ihren Vampir tun würde, ohne Bedingungen, aber ich war eines besseren belehrt worden.

„Ich wiederhole, du hast auch viele Fehler gemacht Carlisle."

„Du meinst Esme?"

„Du hast sie genommen und zu deiner gemacht...vor allen, ich war dabei." Antwortete ich.

„Ich weiß und ich werde es für den Rest meiner Existenz bereuen, auch wenn Esme mir verziehen hat. Du hast vor den Augen von Bella eine andere geküsst und sie in dem Moment völlig vergessen, dass kann das Band zwischen Cantante und Vampir zerstören." Sagte Carlisle.

„Sie hat mich angerufen und das bedeutet, dass sie mich nicht von sich stoßen will."

„Oder sie hat dich angerufen, um dir einen Tritt in deine Kronjuwelen zu verpassen." Bei der Bemerkung konnte ich mir einen Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das glaube ich nicht..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie mich angerufen hatte. Normalerweise wollte sie mich nicht in ihrer Nähe haben und jetzt wollte sie sich mit mir in ihrer Wohnung treffen, dass war ungewöhnliche.

„Also? Was wirst du tun, wenn du bei ihr bist?" Wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Ich glaube, dass ist mein Problem und hat dich nicht zu interessieren."

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du das Richtige tust, aber wie ich höre, hast du keine Ahnung, was du tun wirst." Carlisle kannte mich zu gut.

„Man sagt, die Spontanität ist eine Gabe."

„Oder ein Plan, der alles noch mehr ruiniert. Deine desinteressierte Art hilft dir hier nicht weiter und ich versteh noch immer nicht, was mit Luciana passiert ist." Sagte Carlisle.

„Sie war plötzlich da und ich hab sie geküsst, wie ich es immer gemacht habe." Ich hörte mich an, wie ein trotziges Kind, aber eine andere Erklärung hatte ich nicht.

„Das wirst du so hoffentlich nicht Bella sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil deine Werdegang nicht der beste ist und wenn du ihr erklärst, dass du dich einfach von deiner Lust hast leiten lassen...das ist kein gutes Argument. Du musst endlich lernen, wie man mit Menschen und vor allem, mit seiner Cantante umgeht Edward. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass immer alle machen, was du willst. Wenn du jemanden schlecht behandelst, will derjenige einfach nicht in deiner Nähe sein." Ich wollte mich ja bessern, aber das war meine Sache und ging Carlisle nichts an.

„Wenn sie meine Cantante ist, wird sie mich verstehen." Carlisle lachte laut auf.

„Du bist naiv...oder ein echter Bastard."

„Du solltest gehen." Ich stand auf, ging wieder zum Fenster, lehnte mich dagegen und sah ihn an. „Ich will nicht diskutieren, oder das du dich in sonst einer Form einmischt, dass würde dir nicht gut bekommen." In weniger als einer Sekunde war er bei mir und drückte seinen Arm gegen meinen Hals, so das ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Wirklich Edward?" Er sah mir fest in die Augen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich schlagen kannst?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Eine Bewegung von mir und du kannst dich jetzt gleich von Bella verabschieden." Er ließ mich frei und ging wieder zum Sofa.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich in meine Probleme einmischt." Sagte ich und er lächelte.

„Isabella Swan ist mein Problem, sie ist meine Angestellte und ich hab sie in dein Leben gebracht...ich hab dich nach Chicago kommen lassen und das alles ausgelöst, also sag mir nicht, dass sie nicht mein Problem ist!" Ich konnte dazu nichts sagen, er hatte Recht und auch Esme, ich hatte vor Bella ein Schattendasein geführt und nur für die Arbeit existiert. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und ich hoffen nur, dass du das richtige tust. Denk daran, wir werden erfahren, wie du dich Bella gegenüber verhältst." Sagte Carlisle zum Abschluss und ließ mich allein.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Carlisle mich angerufen und mir erzählt hatte, das er Samanthas Aroma wahrgenommen hätte. Natürlich habe ich ihn anfangs für verrückt gehalten, doch dann hatte Esme es mir bestätigt und ich war nach Chicago gekommen. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe und dachte an den Moment, als ich Bella zum ersten Mal gesehen und gerochen hatte. Es war in einem Pub gewesen, es hatte mich wie ein Faustschlag getroffen und ich hatte mich schwer kontrollieren müssen, damit ich nicht gleich in dem Pub über sie herfiel.

Ich hatte mir eine, sehr attraktive, junge Frau aufgerissen und war mit ihr in einer dunklen Gassen, um meinen Durst zu stillen, als ausgerechnet Bella uns fand. Sie hatte uns nicht sehen können, aber sie hatte das Stöhnen der Frau gehört,von der ich sofort abgelassen hatte, um Bella zu folgen. Das war die erste Nacht gewesen, in der ich ihr beim schlafen zugesehen hatte, der Rest war Geschichte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es schon halb acht war, sofort nahm ich meine Schlüssel und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Vor dem Gebäude stand Jacob und sah mich an, als ob ich das schlimmste Monster der Weltgeschichte wäre.

„Du hast Bella in ihre Wohnung gefahren?" Wollte ich wissen und er nickte. „Hab ich dir in irgendeinem Moment die Anweisung dazu gegeben?" Jacob schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich in dem Moment daran, wie Bella ausgesehen hatte, als er sie in ihre Wohnung gebracht hatte. Was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache, Bella war kalkweiß gewesen, ihre Augen rot und geschwollen, auf ihren Wangen konnte ich ihre Tränen sehen. Meine Brust zog sich unangenehm zusammen, Bella würde mir nie verzeihen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich Jacob stehen und sprang in den Jaguar. Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren und konnte es nicht erwarten Bella zu sehen und herauszufinden, wie ich meine Fehler wiedergutmachen konnte.


	38. Kapitel 38

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Kapitel 38 Edwards Pov.

Ich missachtete sämtliche Verkehrsregeln und kam in Rekordzeit vor Bellas Haus zum stehen. Ohne zu zögern stieg ich aus und ging ins Haus. Oben angekommen klopfte ich leicht nervös an die Bellas Tür, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwartete. Die Tür ging auf und ich konnte sehen, dass es fast dunkel in der Wohnung war, es brannte nur eine kleine Lampe in einer hatte ich keine Probleme im Dunkeln zu sehen, aber Bella hatte sich geschickt in den Schatten neben der Tür gestellt und drehte mir den Rücken zu, ich konnte nur ihre Silhouette sehen.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich in die Wohnung, ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen und tappte wortwörtlich im Dunkeln. Ihr Aroma stieg mir in die Nase und ich sog es genüsslich ein.

„Du trägst noch immer die gleichen Sachen." Sagte sie und ich lächelte, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es mich so freuen würde, ihre Stimme zu hören.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich um zuziehen." Antwortete ich und sie machte die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Dreh dich nicht um...ich will dein Gesicht noch nicht sehen."

„Warum hast du mich dann angerufen?" Ich wusste, dass das nicht der richtige Anfang war, aber sie reizte mich, wie immer.

„Verstehe..." Ich bewegte mich und wollte ihr ins Gesicht sehen. „ Bleib stehen!" Sagte sie sofort.

„Was verstehst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt und du kannst sie nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Du trägst noch die gleichen Sachen, ich nehme also an, dass Luciana dich sehr beschäftigt gehalten hat." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten,mir gefiel es gar nicht, dass sie mich von hinten beobachtete.

„Da liegst du falsch..." Das ich in Ohnmacht gefallen war, würde ich ihr erstmal nicht sagen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Ich sage die Wahrheit."

„Ok, dann glaube ich dir, weil du mich noch nie angelogen und mir noch nie etwas verschwiegen hast." Sagte sie ironisch.

„Bella...ich habe wirklich nichts mit Luciana gemacht, ich weiß nicht mal, wo sie jetzt ist."

„Die Arme...sie ist bestimmt ganz hilflos ohne ihren Vampir." Ihre Ironie fing an mich zu nerven.

„Es reicht!" Sie schnaufte.

„Du bist heute gar nicht amüsant."

„Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen." Drohte ich.

„Gut, wenn du das machst, kannst du gleich gehen." Meine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich bei ihrer Drohung an.

„Was willst du von mir?" Ich verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Das du dich schlecht fühlst...du hast keine Ahnung, was du mit deinem Verhalten ausgelöst hast." Antwortete sie.

„Doch, dass weiß ich."

„Nein! Das weißt du nicht Edward!"

„Ich schlafe nicht, wusstest du das? Ein Vampir schläft nicht." Sagte ich.

„Was?"

„Ich habe nie geschlafen, sondern dir beim schlafen zugesehen." Bella seufzte.

„Und warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Nachdem du verschwunden warst und ich gemerkt hatte, was du getan hast...ich..." Das war so erniedrigend. „...bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen..."

„Das ist witzig...Edward gibt mal wieder einen klitzekleinen Teil von dem Preis, was er vor mir verheimlicht hat. Du hast in mir immer wieder kleine Hoffnungsschimmer geweckt, dass es noch einen anderen Edward gibt...das war der einzige Grund, warum ich so lange bei dir geblieben bin...aber diesen Edward gibt es nicht...du hast kein Herz." Sagte Bella und hörte sich irgendwie traurig an.

„Da hast du Recht...du hast wahrscheinlich schon von Noah gehört."

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich habe Charlie nicht geglaubt, als er es mir gesagt hat, du bist böse, aber das du jemanden schickst, damit er einen Mord begeht? Das wollte ich nicht glauben." Stimmte das? Sie hatte ihren Vater nicht geglaubt? Das war jetzt der richtige Moment, um alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Ich hatte Noah umbringen lassen, aber das war nötig gewesen, dieser Mensch war eine Gefahr gewesen und ich musste Bella schützen. „Doch als er James erwähnte, war mir alles klar geworden." Und schon war der Moment vorbei. „Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

„Nicht viel..." Sie brauchte jetzt noch nicht alles zu wissen, ich musste sie zuerst für mich gewinnen.

„Gut." Der Ton ihrer Stimme veränderte sich. „Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen...du solltest dich umdrehen." Ich ließ mich nicht zweimal bitten und als ich sie sah, lief mir das Gift im Mund zusammen. Sie trug das gleiche Shirt wie in der ersten Nacht und ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als ich schwarze, halterlose Strümpfe darunter hervor blitzen sah.

„Was machst du?" Platzte ich raus.

„Gefällt es dir?" Ich starrte sie an und machte, wie hypnotisiert, einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Bella hob die Hand und hielt mich auf. „Antworte."

„Besser als alles andere." Das war die reine Wahrheit.

„Ich glaube, es ist meine Pflicht dir zu zeigen, wer deine Cantante ist." Sagte sie.

„Du musst mir gar nichts zeigen." Verdammt, ich konnte bei ihr einfach meine Zunge nicht kontrollieren.

„Und du wirst mir dafür auch etwas geben..." Sagte sie und ich zog die Stirn kraus. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, du bist es mir schuldig."

„Und was willst du?" Ich sah sie misstrauisch an und hatte das Gefühl, dass ich alles akzeptieren musste. Sie sah, leicht beschämt, zu Boden.

„Ich..." Sagte sie zögernd. „Ich will die Führung übernehmen..." Bella machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, nahm meine Jacke und streifte sie mir von den Schultern, ich versteifte mich.

„Du verwirrst mich." Sagte ich. „Du siehst mich nicht so an, wie ich es in solch einer Situation erwarten würde."

„Das ist einfach, du kannst einfach nicht in meinen Augen lesen, weil du mich nicht richtig kennst...du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht." Antwortete sie.

„Das stimmt nicht." Widersprach ich ihr.

„Warum reden wir nicht Morgen darüber?" Ich machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Du benimmst dich nicht normal, du lässt kein Gespräch für Morgen." Sagte ich und sie schnaufte.

„Gib mir einfach diese Nacht, damit ich glauben kann, dass du nicht die schlimmste Person bist, die ich in meinem Leben kennen gelernt habe."

„Gut, wie du möchtest...ich schulde es dir." Bella lächelte, aber es war kein echtes Lächeln, ihr schien eher nach Weinen zumute zu sein. Ich wusste, dass ich der Auslöser des Großteils ihrer Tränen gewesen war, aber das würde sich jetzt ändern.

Sie näherte sich mit wieder, aber in meiner Ungeduld legte ich ihr meine Hände um die Taille und zog sie an mich. Unsere Körper passten so perfekt zusammen, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf ihre und Bella reagierte sofort, sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, ich küsste sie stürmisch. Als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass Bella atmen musste, brachte ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns.

„Ich mag deine Lippen." Murmelte Bella, dass hatte ich schon oft gehört, aber ich hörte es am liebsten von ihr. Ich zog sie wieder an mich und küsste sie. Bella war mein und sie gehörte einfach zu mir, wenn ich ihr die Führung überlassen musste, um ihr das zu zeigen, würde ich das tun.

„Edward..." Seufzte sie und schob ihre Hände unter mein Hemd, ich sog scharf die Luft ein als ich ihre kleinen, warmen, Hände auf meiner Haut spürte. Instinktiv legte ich meine Hände auf ihren exquisiten Po und drückte ihn leicht, Bella stöhnte und ich hob sie hoch, sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um meine Hüften. Ich hielt sie fest und vertiefte unseren Kuss, aber sie schob mich leicht von sich. Ich sah sie an und ließ meine Hand unter ihr Shirt wandern, aber sie drückte ihre Hände gegen meine Brust und löste ihre Beine von meinen Hüften. Bella sah mich kurz an und ging dann vor mir in die Knie.

„Was...?" Als sie ihre Hände an meine Gürtelschnalle legte, musste ich nicht weiter fragen. „Bella..." Sie machte meinen Hose auf und zog sie, zusammen mit meinen Boxern, bis zu meinen Knöchel herunter. Zögernd nahm sie meinen Schwanz in die Hand und sah mich von unten her an.

„Wenn ich das getan habe, bin ich dir nichts mehr schuldig." Sagte sie und legte ihre Hand komplett um meine Schwanz. Teufel! Würde sie es wirklich tun?

„Isabella..." Stöhnte ich, als ich ihre Lippen an meiner Spitze spürte. Jetzt zögerte sie nicht mehr und nahm mich so weit in ihren Mund, wie sie konnte.

Ich sah auf sie hinunter und was ich sah, ging mir durch Mark und Bein, diesen Anblick würde ich nie vergessen, Bella mit meinem Schwanz in ihrem Mund. Ich musste mich schwer konzentrieren, damit ich mich nicht gehen ließ und den Rhythmus bestimmte. Bella benutzte ihre Zunge und fuhr langsam an meinem Schaft entlang, ich stöhnte laut und grub meine Hände in ihre Haare. Sie zog ihren Kopf leicht zurück, so das ich fast ganz aus ihrem Mund glitt und nahm mich dann wieder auf, ich spürte ihre kleinen Zähne und rief ihren Namen. Meine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an und ich wusste, dass ich das nicht lange durchhalten würde und ich wollte auf gar keinem Fall in ihrem Mund kommen, dass wäre zu viel fürs erste Mal.

„Isabella." Sie sah mich an und ich faste ihre Schultern und zog sie hoch, um direkt meine Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Ich streifte meine Schuhe und meine Hose ab, hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Jetzt würde ich sie genießen lassen., auch wenn ich es nur Sekunden ausgehalten hatte. Ich hatte es mir von ihr gewünscht, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment dafür.

Sie sah mich an, sagte aber nichts, sie schien Heute wirklich nicht reden zu wollen. Ich streifte ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und machte große Augen,als ich ihre schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche sah. Ich beugte mich zu ihr runter und sie kam mit etwas entgegen, damit unsere Lippen sich trafen. Meine Hände glitten über ihren Körper und sie stöhnte in meinem Mund.

Ich machte ihren BH auf und küsste mich dann ihren Hals hinunter, bis zu ihren Brustwarzen. Mit einer Hand umschloss ich ihre linke Brust, während ich die Brustwarze der anderen sanft in den Mund nahm. Mit meiner Zunge spielte ich etwas mit ihr und biss dann leicht zu. Bella stöhnte und drückte den Rücken durch, ich konnte riechen,wie erregt sie war und ließ meine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Durch ihren Slip konnte ich spüren, wie feucht sie war und zerriss mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den störenden Stoff.

Ich küsste mich ihren Bauch hinunter, bis ich ihre Mitte erreichte, Bella grub ihre Finger in meine Haare und ihr Stöhnen zeigte mir, dass sie es genauso genoss wie ich. Was den Sex betraf, hatten wir vom ersten Moment an perfekt harmoniert. Ich nahm ihre Klitoris in den Mund und sah zu ihr auf, Bella hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten gebeugt, ihre dunkle Mähne war über das Kissen ausgebreitet, es machte mich wahnsinnig heiß sie so zu sehen. Schnell bewegte ich meine Zunge und ihr Becken kam mir entgegen. Ich drang mit einem Finger in sie ein und sie war so warm und feucht, wie immer und das nur für mich. Ich wollte, dass sie es genoss und sich daran erinnerte, dass nur ich ihr diesen Genuss geben konnte, doch Bella zog an meine Haaren uns schien andere Pläne zu haben.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah zu ihr auf, sie sah mir in die Augen und zog weiter sanft an meinen Haaren, ich gab nach und ließ mich von ihr nach oben ziehen. Bella küsste mich und legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern, mit leichtem Druck machte sie mir klar, dass ich mich auf den Rücken drehen sollte.

„Jetzt muss ich wohl meinen Teil der Vereinbarung einhalten, stimmts?" Fragte ich und erinnerte mich an das, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Genau." Sagte sie, ich drehte mich um und legte mich auf den Rücken. Bella setzte sich auf meinen Bauch und ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass sie keine Macht über mich hatte, nur weil sie die Führung im Bett übernahm. Hier ging es nicht um Dominanz oder Kontrolle, es war nur Sex.

Bella nahm meine Hände und legte sie neben meinen Kopf, es war eine ganz neue Sensation. Ich sah sie an und sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das ist aufregend...das hab ich noch nie gemacht..." Murmelte sie.

„Bella...ich..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du..."

„Nicht." Sie hielt mir den Mund zu. „Ich will nicht reden." Bella beugte sie vor, legte ihre Lippen auf meine und küsste mich fordernd. Ihre Brüste streiften meine Brust und ich legte meine Hände au ihre Hüften. Bella rutschte etwas tiefer und ich spürte ihre Hitze, als ich sie weiter nach unten drücken wollte, nahm sie meine Hände und legte sie wieder neben meinen Kopf. Ich versuchte mich zurückzuhalten und darauf zu warten, dass sie den nächsten Schritt machte.

Bella gab meine Lippen frei und plötzlich spürte ich ihre kleinen Zähne an meinem Hals und sie biss sanft zu. Ich stöhnte auf, als sich ein neues Kribbeln in mir breit machte, nicht nur für sie war das neu. Bella setzte kleine Küsse auf meinen Hals und wanderte dann bis zu meinen Brustwarzen, als ich ihre warme Zunge auf meiner Haut spürte,konnte ich meine Hände nicht mehr stillhalten und legte sie auf ihren Po. Bella wollte weiter nach unten wandern, aber ich hielt sie auf,wenn sie mich jetzt wieder in den Mund nehmen würde, wäre es in Sekunden vorbei.

Bella sah mich an, griff dann nach meinem Schwanz, hob ihren Po leicht an und ich konnte ihre verführerische Hitze spüren. Langsam senkte sie ihren Po und führte mich in sie ein, Bella stöhnte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Warum hatte ich mich so lange gegen diese Stellung gewehrt? Es war unglaublich Bella aus diesem Blickwinkel zu sehen, ihren schlanken Körper, ihre weiche Haut und vor allem, ihren zarten Hals.

Sie stütze ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und fing langsam an sich zu bewegen, ich sah wie sie sich au die Lippe biss und wurde noch härter, falls das möglich war. Bella bewegte sich immer schneller, ich legte meine Hände wieder um ihren Po und passte mich ihrem Rhythmus an.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie. „...wenn ich komme...tue es..."

Bat sie mich wirklich darum? Ich verlor all meine Selbstbeherrschung, packte sie fester und drang, schnell und heftig in sie ein. Bella schrie auf und ließ ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen und als ich merkte, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten, legte ich meine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu mir runter. Bella erreichte ihren Orgasmus und ich biss zu, ich würde nie genug von ihr und ihrem Blut bekommen. Ihr Aroma war unglaublich, ich stieß noch heftiger zu und ließ mich gehen.

Bellas Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer, ich hörte auf zu trinken und leckte über die Wunde, diesmal sagte sie nichts dazu. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, Bella sah mich seltsam an und ließ sich dann von mir runter gleiten. Ich hätte am liebsten gleich weitergemacht, aber ich wollte es nicht übertreiben.

„Du schläfst also nicht..." Sagte sie und ich sah sie ernst an, warum musste sie jetzt damit anfangen und den Moment zerstören?

„So ist es."

„Und warum hast du mich angelogen...mal wieder." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Information ist..."

„Macht, dass hast du mir schon gesagt." Unterbrach sie mich.

„Danke, dass du mir dein Blut gegeben hast." Ein Danke konnte in meiner Situation nicht schaden, sie drehte mir den Rücken zu und ich betrachtet ihre weiche Haut.

„Was macht sie hier?" Jetzt hörte sie sich wieder traurig an und ich wusste sofort, was sie meinte.

„Das weiß ich nicht...und es interessiert mich auch nicht."

„Du lügst...sie war deine große Liebe, als du noch ein Mensch warst." Sagte sie ernst.

„Ich lüge nicht, wenn sie mich interessieren würde, währe ich nicht hier,oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich...was hast du in ihrem Kopf gesehen?" Ich dachte einen Moment nach, es war nicht viel gewesen, da ich mich auf mich und Bella konzentriert hatte.

„Ein Vampir, der seine Sünden wiedergutmachen will." Sagte ich und Bella lachte.

„Das ist lustig, ein Vampir, der seine Sünden wiedergutmachen will." Sagte sie ironisch.

„Warum?" Diese Bemerkung gefiel mir gar nicht, dass war wieder die Isabella, die mir gar nicht sympathisch war.

„Weil ihre keine Seele habt...und ein Vampir der seine Taten bereut? Unwahrscheinlich."

„Wir können etwas bereuen." Ich stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen. „Du solltest mit dem Thema vorsichtig sein." Warnte ich sie.

„Warum?...Weil sie es nicht gerne hören?"

„Nein, man redet einfach nicht darüber."

„Das ist ein wirklich gutes Argument." Sagte sie und ich nahm die Decke und deckte sie etwas zu.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten reden...ernsthaft." Bella drehte sich um und sah mich an.

„Ich will nicht." Sie beugte sie zu mir und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Schwanz, ich versteifte mich und sie sah mich an.

„Sei kein Feigling Vampir!" Rief sie und ich musste lachen.

„Ich bin kein Feigling, ich bin solche Aktionen von dir nicht gewöhnt." Sagte ich.

„Wie du meinst." Sagte sie und küsste mich wieder.

Wir hatten fast die ganze Nacht lang Sex miteinander, Bella wurde nicht müde, aber sie wollte auch nicht reden. Jetzt wurde es schon wieder hell und Bella schlief friedlich neben mir. Ich blieb bei ihr im Bett liegen und betrachtet sie, hatten wir uns versöhnt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dachte und verstand nicht, warum sie nicht reden wollte.

Mein Handy schellte, ich stand auf und holte es aus meiner Tasche.

„Ja?" Fragte ich leicht genervt und es blieb einen Moment still.

„Hallo..." Ich erkannte ihre Stimme sofort.

„Was ist Luciana?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wo du bist...ich war in deiner Wohnung, um mit dir zu reden." Antwortete sie.

„Wer hat dir meine Nummer gegeben?"

„Jane." Ich schnaufte wütend und merkte, dass Bella wach geworden war.

„Wer ist es?" Wollte sie wissen und ich würde sie nicht anlügen, dass würde ich von jetzt an nicht mehr tun.

„Luciana."

„Was möchte sie?"

„Mit mir reden." Antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du solltest zu ihr gehen...sie könnte dir Antworten geben." Sagte Bella und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Meinst du das im Ernst?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Natürlich." Antwortete sie und das war gar nicht normal.

„Gut, aber du kommst mit." Sagte ich.

„Ich will dieses Gesicht nie wiedersehen." Sagte sie und ich konnte sie verstehen. „Und ich will noch etwas schlafen." Ich nickte.

„Bist du noch da?" Fragte ich Luciana.

„Ja...ich hab alles gehört."

„Gut, wir sehen uns in einer Stunde in meiner Wohnung." Sagte ich.

„Ok." Sagte sie und legte auf.

„Ich will, dass du noch etwas tust bevor du gehst." Sagte Bella.

„Was möchtest du?"

„Ich will, dass du mich küsst und dann von mir trinkst, damit du dich genau daran erinnerst, wer deine Cantante ist." Sagte sie und ich sah sie erstaunt an.

„Dieses Opfer werde ich gerne bringen." Ich ging zu ihr, kniete mich aufs Bett und küsste sie, erst sanft, dann immer fordernder. Bella kam mir bereitwillig entgegen und als sie atmen musste, legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Hals, beugte ihn leicht und biss sanft zu. Ich trank nur wenig, obwohl es mir schwer fiel, aber ich wollte es nicht übertreiben. Als ich von ihr ab lies, merkte ich, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen. Ich mochte es gar nicht wenn sie weinte, ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Es wird nichts passieren, wenn ich Luciana treffe." Sagte ich und verstand nicht, warum sie weinte. Bella nickte und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Kissen, sie wollte weiter schlafen. Ich gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss, zog mich an und verließ ihre Wohnung, ich würde sie nicht lange alleine lassen, Eigentlich wollte ich Luciana nicht sehen, aber Bella hatte Recht, es waren zu viele Fragen offen.

Ich fuhr schnell in meine Wohnung, damit ich noch duschen und mich umziehen konnte. Seitdem Bella weg war, wirkte die Wohnung unbewohnt und noch unpersönlicher als vorher.

Ich duschte mich schnell und entschied mich dann für eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Ich betrachtet mich im Spiegel und bereitet mich auf das Verhör vor, dass ich jetzt mit Luciana haben würde.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und fast im gleichen Moment kam Luciana in die Wohnung. Sie lächelte mich an, sie trug ein weißes Kleid und wirkte fürchterlich zerbrechlich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie das nicht war.

„Guten Morgen." Bei meinem kalten Ton verschwand ihr Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen Edward." Sagte sie und ich lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein sich zu setzten, was sie auch tat. „Du warst bei deiner Cantante, stimmts?" Ich nickte nur. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr eure Probleme bereinigt habt."

„Das hoffe ich auch." Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du auf eine Beerdigung wolltest...aber schwarz hat dir schon immer gut gestanden Eddy." Sagte sie.

„Edward bitte, diesen Spitznamen habe ich schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt, damals waren wir noch andere Personen." Bemerkte ich kalt.

„Ich habe mich nicht verändert...trotz seines Todes nicht..." Ich wusste sofort wen sie meinte.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich.

„Darüber will ich nicht reden." Antwortete Luciana, aber ich konnte in ihrem Kopf sehen, was passiert war und ich sah etwas, was ich nicht glauben konnte.

„Du hast dich von Tierblut ernährt?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Wenn man mit seiner Cantante zusammen ist, ist es viel einfacher, man braucht die Emotionen nicht und mit Tierblut kann man gut überleben...unsere Augen werden golden vom Tierblut, dass ist hübsch." Erklärte sie und ich sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Wie hast du nach seinem Tod überlebt?" Ohne seine Cantante zu leben, war für einen Vampir fast unmöglich, vor allem, wenn man Jahre zusammen gewesen war.

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich über seinen Tod hinweggekommen bin und wieder von Menschen getrunken habe...ich wollte mich nicht schmutzig fühlen...und jetzt bin ich hier, um meine Fehler wiedergutzumachen." Antwortete sie.

„Wenn du deswegen gekommen bist, was sollte die Aktion in Russland?" Wollte ich wissen, jetzt war mir klar, dass sie der Vampir am Fenster gewesen ist.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit deiner..."

„Oh, entschuldigt, ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast." James kam rein und unterbrach uns, ich sollte mir wirklich angewöhnen, die Tür abzuschließen. „Ich wollte wissen, wie es mit, du weißt schon wem, gelaufen ist."

„Du meinst Isabella." Sagte ich genervt,langsam wurde das alles zu viel für mich.

„Ja, Bella." Sagte er und ich zog die Stirn kraus, ich hatte diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihm und Bella noch nie gemocht. Plötzlich machte sie wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl in mir breit und ich merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Luciana..." Murmelte ich und James sah mich fragend an. „Du solltest gehen, es ist etwas passiert...können wir ein andermal weiter reden'"

„Aber..." Sie stand auf.

„Ich ruf dich an." Sagte ich durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte mich zu kontrollieren, dass Gefühl wurde immer stärker.

„Aber Edward." Sagte sie wieder, aber James nahm sie am Arm und führte sie aus der Wohnung. Ich holte mein Handy und rief Bella an, sie hob nicht ab.

„Was ist jetzt?" Wollte James wissen, als er wieder ins Zimmer kam.

„Nicht was dich was angeht...ich muss hier raus." Er stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Komm jetzt nicht mit Geheimnissen und sag mir, was los ist." Forderte er.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...mit Isabella."

„Fühlst du es wieder?" Ich nickte.

„Ich muss zu ihr." Sagte ich schnell.

„Gut, aber ich komm mit, nicht das du wieder in Ohnmacht fällst."

„Ok." Wir fuhren nach unten und stiegen in den Porsche von James. Er ließ mich nicht fahren, aber sein Fahrstiel glich meinem und wir würden nicht lange brauchen.

„Und'" Fragte James. „Wie war es mit ihr?"

„Ich werde sie nie wieder anlügen und mir so einige Probleme ersparen." Antwortete ich.

„Ich glaube, du hast selber gemerkt, dass es dafür jetzt zu spät ist." Er sah mich an. „Hat sie dir verziehen? Hast du ihr gesagt, dass ich Noah umgebracht habe?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt Edward! Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?"

„Es ist nichts passiert, sie hat mir sogar ihr Blut angeboten?"

„Du steckst in ernsthaften Problemen mein Freund." Sagte James und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du glauben, dass sie dir so schnell verzeiht? Nach allem was sie durch dich erlitten hat."

„Da liegst du falsch, sie hat es mir selber gesagt." Sagte ich, obwohl das so nicht ganz stimmte.

„Sie ist eine Expertin was das Lügen anbelangt...sie hat dich angelogen, obwohl du ihre Gedanken lesen konntest. Du bist fast eine Mumie Edward und hast keine Ahnung von Frauen."

„Sie ist mein und deswegen wir sie zu mir zurückkommen." Sagte ich trotzig, James lachte laut.

„Sie war nie dein, dass ist das Problem, du hast sie mit jeder deiner Taten weiter von dir geschoben." Sagte er.

„Letzte Nacht hat sie mir etwas anderes gezeigt..."

„Wie du meinst." Wir kamen vor Bellas Haus zum stehen und das Gefühl wurde immer schlimmer, es war wie eine Schraubzwinge, die sich um meine Brust legte.

Ich sprang aus dem Auto, rannte ins Haus und die Treppe herauf. Die Tür zu Bellas Wohnung, war nur angelehnt und ich stieß sie auf. Ich konnte ihren Herzschlag nicht hören, sie war nicht da. Mit zögernden Schritten ging ich weiter und sah ihr, ordentlich gemachtes Bett, darauf lag das Shirt, das sie angehabt hatte und ein Zettel. Langsam nahm ich den Zettel in die Hand und las was darauf stand.

_Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, was du mir angetan hast und schon gar nicht, dass du Noah umgebracht hast! Du bist ein abstoßender Psychopath und ich will dich nie wiedersehen!_

Ich hob den Blick und sah, verschwommen, wie James auf mich zu kam, dann gaben meine Knie nach und es wurde wieder dunkel.

„Edward!" Hörte ich James noch rufen, dann wurde es schwarz um mich. 


	39. Epilog

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von It Is Your Butterfly.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben.

Epilog

Ich sah aus dem Fenster meines Büros in der letzten Etage des imposanten Bürohauses im Geschäftsviertel von London. Es wurde langsam dunkel und ich würde gleich nach Hause fahren, mein Arbeitstag war vorbei. Mein Büro war überdimensional groß, es war von Charlie ausgesucht worden und so war es kein Wunder, aber ich hatte es geschafft, ihm eine persönliche Note zu geben. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein." Die Tür ging auf und ein gut aussehender, brillanter, achtundzwanzig jähriger Mann kam in mein Büro.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen Süße." Sagte er und ich nickte.

„Ja, es ist schon spät Dante und ich komme nicht gerne im dunklen nach Hause." Sagte ich.

„Dann lass uns gehen." Ich stand auf und nahm meine Tasche.

„Du siehst gut aus." Bemerkte Dante.

„Vielen Dank, ich hab mich extra angestrengt, das Meeting heute war die wichtigste der letzten zwei Jahre." Sagte ich und wir gingen zusammen zum Fahrstuhl.

„Übertreibe nicht." Sagte er, die Türen des Fahrstuhls gingen auf und mein Magen drehte sich um. Meine Angst vor Fahrstühlen hatte sich wieder verschlimmert, Dante war hier in London der einzige mit dem ich in einen Fahrstuhl steigen konnte.

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Doch das tust du, wir haben nächsten Monat noch ein Meeting mit den Investoren." Sagte er und drückte auf den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss, ich krallte mich an meiner Tasche fest.

„Ich hab da ein Angebot für dich." Sagte ich schnell und Dante zog die Stirn kraus. „Charlie hat mir gesagt...er möchte unseren Geschäftszweig auch nach Chicago, in Amerika ausweiten...Ich möchte zurück und will, dass du mit mir kommst.

„Ich weiß, wo Chicago liegt Bella!" Er wurde sauer.

„Dante..."

„Dante was? Du willst mir sagen,dass du nach Chicago zurückkehrst, obwohl dort ein verrückter Psychopath auf dich wartet?" Jetzt war er richtig sauer.

„Das ist zwei Jahre her." Sagte ich beschwichtigend.

„Fast zwei Jahre!"

„Schrei mich nicht an!"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich tun willst und selbstverständlich lasse ich dich nicht alleine, ich werde mit dir gehen müssen." Sagte er.

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Ja..."

„Oh Gott...ich liebe dich!" Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke! Danke! Danke!"

„Und jetzt..." Er schob mich ein wenig von sich. „...erklärst du mir, was dich dazu bewegt, wieder nach Chicago zu gehen?"

„Das ist einfach, ich liebe London und bin gerne hier, aber so hab ich mir meine Zeit in Europa nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin hier angekommen, habe sofort angefangen zu arbeiten und bin auch noch zur Abendschule gegangen." Erklärte ich.

„Geld bewirkt Wunder..."

„Genau das hat er auch gesagt...nun gut, er hat alles für mich arrangiert und mir diesen wunderbaren und perfekten Assistenten gegeben, ohne den ich es hier nicht geschafft hätte, aber jetzt muss ich auf eigenen Füßen stehen." Sagte ich.

„Warum lügst du mich an?"

„Ich...ich muss sie sehen." Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Meine Freunde, ich muss sie sehen und es ihnen erklären...Alice will nicht mit mir reden und Rosalie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht mal nach mir fragte...Chicago ist groß, es wird nichts passieren."

„Und was ist mit dem Band, dass dich mit ihm verbindet?" Wollte Dante wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das erzählt habe...ich hasse dich..."

„Ich bin nur objektiv, ich will dich nicht verlieren." Sagte er und ich lachte.

„Wir wissen nicht mal, ob er noch in Chicago ist." Wir kamen unten an und gingen zu unseren Autos.

„Doch das wissen wir Bella." Ich verdrehte dich Augen.

„Ja, aber er arbeitet nicht mehr für die Cullen Ltd...wirklich." Ich sah ihn traurig an. „Ich bin zu lange von allen weg gewesen, ich vermisse meine Freunde und hab das Gefühl, dass ich zu ihnen zurück muss."

„Und es ist nicht das berühmte Band zwischen Vampir und Cantante, dass dieses Gefühl auslöst?"

„Shh!" Er redete viel zu laut. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, dieses Band existiert nicht mehr...das ist vorbei und sind nur noch Erinnerungen."

„Und es sollen Erinnerungen bleiben." Wir kamen bei meinem Auto an.

„Warst du einsam mein Schatz?" Fragte ich und strich über die Motorhaube meines schwarzen Jeep Wrangler.

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum einige Leute so viel Glück haben." Sagte Dante, um mich zu ärgern.

„Hey, du weißt genau, dass ich dieses Prachtstück Charlie zu verdanken habe, er ist sehr auf meine Sicherheit bedacht."

„Ja und er muss dich sehr lieben, so oft wie er dich besuchen kommt." Ich nickte, Charlie kam jedes zweite Wochenende nach London und besuchte mich. Unser Verhältnis war wesentlich besser geworden, obwohl ich noch immer misstrauisch war.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen." Ich gab Dante einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg in mein Auto.

„Bis Morgen." Sagte auch er.

Ich hatte eine gute halbe Stunde Autofahrt vor mir, bis ich zu dem Häuschen kommen würde, dass ich mir gekauft hatte. Am Anfang hatte ich in einem der Apartements der Firma gewohnt, aber das war mir zu unpersönlich gewesen und ich hatte dann mein Geld in mein erstes, eigenes Haus investiert. Charlie gefiel es gar nicht, dass es so abgelegen lag, aber ich brauchte nach meinen Tagen im Büro einfach meine Ruhe.

Es war für mich nicht einfach gewesen, ich hatte sehr darum kämpfen müssen, dass man mich ernst nahm und in mir nicht nur die Tochter vom Chef sah. Charlie wollte sich in England im Baugeschäft versuchen und hatte damit genau richtig gelegen, auch für mich war es etwas ganz neues gewesen, aber ich hatte mich in die Arbeit gestürzt und alles gelernt, was es über das Baugeschäft zu wissen gab.

Ich hatte alles versucht, damit mein Leben so normal wie möglich war, was nicht einfach war. Edward war ein Teil von meiner Vergangenheit, dass hatte ich mir zumindest eingeredet, aber er war nicht so einfach aus meinem Kopf zu verscheuchen gewesen. Direkt nach meiner Flucht nach London, hatte ich regelrechte körperliche Schmerzen verspürt und war ein Häufchen Elend gewesen. Mit der Zeit war es besser geworden, aber es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an ihn dachte, am schlimmsten war es nachts, wenn ich in meinem Bett lag, sobald ich die Augen zu machte, erschien sein Gesicht in meinem Kopf.

Dante war eine große Hilfe gewesen und mittlerweile war er zu einem guten Freund geworden. Ich hatte ihm alles erzählt und er war immer für mich da. Leider hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich einen neuen Mann in meinem Leben brauchte und er hatte immer wieder neue Dates für mich arrangiert, die alle in einem Desaster endeten. Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu und würde es vielleicht nie sein. Manchmal stellte ich mir vor, dass Edward mich fürchterlich vermisse würde und immer an mich denken würde, aber dann sagte ich mir, dass dieser Edward nicht real war und erinnerte mich wieder an all das, was er mir angetan hatte. Das ich wieder nach Chicago zurück wollte, hatte wirklich nichts mit ihm zu tun,ich wollte meine Freunde wiedersehen, ich vermisste sie so sehr.

Mittlerweile war ich an meinem Haus angekommen und fuhr meinen Wagen in die Garage. Ich holte meinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und stellte zu meinem Erstaunen fest, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. Sollte ich das vergessen haben? Das war eigentlich nicht meine Art, aber meine beiden Hunde, die Charlie mir zu meiner Sicherheit besorgt hatte, sahen mich ganz ruhig an, es konnte also niemand ins Haus eingedrungen sein. Trotzdem machte ich vorsichtig die Tür auf und hielt mein Pfefferspray bereit. Im Haus war es dunkel und ruhig, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Es ist lange her." Eine Gestalt stand vom Sofa auf, diese blasse Haut, die dunklen Augen und auch ihr Lächeln zeigten mir, dass sie jetzt ein Vampir war.

„Jane..."

* * *


End file.
